Bodas de Fogo
by Juju Otaku
Summary: Adaptação da história da autora Deborah Simmons para o universo de Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha Diziam que o misterioso Cavaleiro Vermelho não era um simples mortal. Que fizera um pacto com o demônio, em troca de se tornar um guerreiro invencível. Sakura, porém, podia sentir com todo o seu ser que as sombras do enigmático e fascinante Uchiha ocultavam um segredo muito mais profundo...
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopse**

Sasuke Uchiha  
Diziam que o misterioso Cavaleiro Vermelho não era um simples mortal. Que fizera um pacto com o demônio, em troca de se tornar um guerreiro invencível. Sakura, porém, podia sentir com todo o seu ser que as sombras do enigmático e fascinante Uchiha ocultavam um segredo muito mais profundo...  
Sakura Haruno  
Feito um vendaval, Sakura invadiu o castelo Konoha para reivindicar o Cavaleiro Vermelho como marido! E Sasuke percebeu que sua vida mudaria para sempre. Mas uma mulher tão ardente e cheia de luz iria aceitar viver uma paixão envolta pelas trevas?

Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto.

Sakura sentia-se como um verdadeiro presente de Natal! Ou talvez uma iguaria deliciosa, aguardando o momento de ser devorada pelos cavaleiros famintos que se moviam lá embaixo como um punhado de cães raivosos e famintos. Todos, sem exceção, tinham se empanturrado de vinho, cerveja e comida. Agora pareciam ansiosos para receber um prêmio especial. Até se poderia pensar que as festas de fim de ano já haviam chegado, tal a maneira como se banqueteava aqui, na corte do rei .

A cena lhe causava tamanha aversão que Sakura não conseguiu controlar a expressão nauseada do rosto. Porém ao perceber a aproximação de sua aia, virou-se imediatamente de costas. Não queria ser vista assim, vulnerável e impotente, quando sempre soubera enfrentar qualquer situação. Mas Tsunade, tendo carregado-a no colo desde que nascera e a acompanhado ao longo da vida, podia reconhecer o estado de ânimo que a dominava a distância.

– Que foi, minha lady? - a mulher indagou baixinho.

– Que foi? Sakura sorriu amarga, a voz normal mente melodiosa vibrando de raiva e desprezo. – Sinto-me o prêmio de um torneio, toda embrulhada e enfeitada - num gesto irritado, passou a mão pelo ves tido bordado e pela capa debruada de arminho -, esperando ser entregue ao vencedor.

– Minha lady... - Tsunade sussurrou, o tom aflito implorando cautela.

Impaciente, Sakura cortou-a no meio da frase.

– Nestes últimos meses, desde a morte de meu pai, nossas terras só têm feito prosperar sob a minha direção. Entretanto, em vez de receber uma recompensa pelos meus esforços, parece que eu serei a recompensa dada a algum patife imundo, louco por dinheiro. E tudo isso apenas porque nosso bom rei Naruto decidiu assim.

– Minha senhora! - a aia protestou, chocada.

– Não é justo - Sakura reclamou pela enésima vez.

Não importava o quão bem administrava as propriedades que lhe haviam sido deixadas pelo pai, ou quantos pretendentes conseguira recusar, ou quantas colheitas fartas extraíra das plantações, ou como a vida em seu castelo transcorria calma e serena, na santa paz de Deus. Pois todos esses resultados espetaculares tinham sido em vão. Em menos de um ano o rei lhe enviara uma intimação, ordenando-lhe casar-se.

– Pare de se lamuriar. Podia ser pior. Pelo menos você poderá escolher o próprio marido. E dentre todos os cavaleiros mais nobres do reino, diga-se de passagem.

– Ha! Grande coisa! Essa honra me foi concedida apenas porque tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo privilégio. Ou por acaso você acha que o rei me permitiu escolher porque me estima profundamente?

– Chega - Tsunade tornou a avisar. - Pare com essa conversa tola e perigosa e fique quieta. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, comporte-se e faça a opção com sabedoria, usando a cabeça em vez do mau-humor.

Sakura sorriu de leve, sem se ofender com as palavras da serva. Além de Tsunade ter sido mais do que uma verdadeira mãe ao longo do tempo, era impossível conter a língua da velha senhora, mesmo se tentasse.

–Não se preocupe. Vou escolher com sabedoria. Aliás, tenho um bom plano.

Horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir, Tsunade deu um passo para trás.

– Oh, Deus tenha piedade de nós! - Os anos de experiência lhe haviam ensinado que os planos da sua ama sempre acabavam em grandes confusões. À beira do pânico, juntou as mãos numa súplica angustiada. Minha lady, por favor, deixe suas idéias mirabolantes de lado. Esqueça os planos arriscados. São perigosos.

– Estou apenas aceitando o seu conselho - ela respondeu docemente, um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Vou decidir com sabedoria. O rei me deu liberdade para escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino, não é? Ele disse que eu posso optar por qualquer um de seus cavaleiros. E isso inclui todo o reino, certo? Sakura fez uma pausa, ignorando a expressão confusa da serva.

– Minha lady...

– Portanto já tomei uma decisão.

O sorriso vitorioso iluminando o rosto angelical não era um bom sinal, Tsunade pensou temendo pela sorte da ama. Desde o berço, Sakura Haruno demonstrara possuir uma personalidade marcante e o fato de ter crescido na companhia de três irmãos, sem a mãe por perto para lhe incutir maneiras delicadas, só fizera acentuar o caráter destemido. Agora, depois da morte dos dois rapazes mais velhos por causa de uma febre, do terceiro ter sido morto durante a última Cruzada e do pai haver falecido recentemente, Sakura se tornara a única sobrevivente da família Haruno. Ela provara ser mais resistente, forte e inteligente do que qualquer um deles, além de mais teimosa e cabeça-dura também.

No fundo do coração, a velha criada acreditava que o casamento com um homem decente iria fazer bem à sua protegida. Ser guiada por uma mão firme, mas gentil, conceber filhos e criá-los, poderia contribuir para trazer à tona a natureza suave da jovem. Talvez o decreto do rei Naruto fosse mesmo para o bem. Afinal Sakura já completara dezenove anos e até o momento não demonstrara qualquer interesse em procurar um marido. O único problema era que se esquecera de levar em consideração a natureza determinada daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

– E se ele não aprovar a minha opção, presumo que ficarei livre para voltar para casa - Sakura concluiu com um ar triunfante.

Tsunade tentava raciocinar rapidamente, procurando entender que plano seria esse. Por algum motivo obscuro, sua senhora acreditava que o rei lhe negaria permissão para casar-se com o cavaleiro escolhido.

– Minha lady, você não teria coragem de selecionar um homem já casado?

– Não! Eu sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade juro! - Sakura ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, como se considerando tal alternativa. Então descartou a idéia. - Não, não creio que Naruto aceitasse um caso assim. Mas ele será contra a minha escolha. Terá que ser!

A velha criada inspirou fundo preparando-se para ou vir o pior. Precisava saber o resto da história, embora tivesse certeza de que não iria gostar nada do que estava para escutar.

– E quem será o eleito? - indagou ansiosa.

Experimentando a primeira sensação positiva do dia, Sakura passeou o olhar desdenhoso vagarosamente pelos cavaleiros lá embaixo antes de fitar a aia.

– Vou escolher o barão Sasuke Uchiha - Cheia de expectativa, aguardou a reação de Tsunade, que com certeza iria cumprimentá-la pela demonstração de engenho e inteligência. Entretanto, em vez de palavras de admiração, a criada só teve tempo de: arregalar os olhos antes de cair desmaiada no chão.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e jogou os ombros para trás ao entrar no salão agora vazio, à exceção de Naruto, da rainha, alguns poucos servos e conselheiros. O rei tinha concedido a graça de uma audiência em particular, porém não sabia se devia considerar a atitude uma bênção ou uma maldição. Se Naruto pretendesse contrariar a sua decisão, com certeza seria mais difícil fazê-lo na frente de muitas pessoas. Já perante um grupo pequeno... Não, não queria pensar em derrota. Um guerreiro nunca se deixa abater.

O rei ainda era um homem bonito. Alto, pernas longas, cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Contudo Sakura se ajoelhou diante dele sem a menor emoção. Jamais se sentira atraída por qualquer homem.

– Boa noite, Sakura Haruno. Espero que você tenha apreciado sua estada na corte.

– Sim, claro, meu lorde - ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

– Também espero que tenha usado seu tempo de maneira sensata para escolher um marido dentre meus cavaleiros reunidos aqui. - o rei sorriu, como se a situação o divertisse.

– Meu lorde não limitou a seleção dentre os que se encontravam presentes na corte - Sakura falou procurando manter-se calma. - Posso me casar com qualquer um de seus cavaleiros, não posso?

Embora surpreso, Naruto concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Apesar de firmemente decidida a levar o plano até o fim, parecia cada vez mais difícil pronunciar o nome do eleito. Foi com muito esforço que as palavras ganharam vida.

– Então escolho para marido o barão Sasuke Uchiha, de Konoha.

O anúncio teve o efeito esperado. As pessoas ao redor não fizeram a menor questão de disfarçar o choque que sua escolha causara e logo os comentários, sempre associados ao barão, enchiam o ar.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho... o próprio diabo encarnado... feiticeiro... praticante da magia negra... – sussurravam vozes anônimas.

Embora Sakura já tivesse escutado todos esses rumores antes, as palavras a desassossegavam mais agora porque, de certa forma, lhe diziam respeito.

Determinada a não se deixar abater, ergueu a cabeça e fitou cada um dos presentes com altivez. Todos a olhavam horrorizados. Todos, exceto o rei e sua esposa, é claro. Naruto conseguiu disfarçar a raiva rapidamente e Sakura conteve um sorriso triunfal. Se o rei estava zangado, era porque se sabia derrotado. E é claro que não poderia voltar atrás na palavra empenhada, ficando portanto obrigado a liberá-la do compromisso de arrumar um marido.

Quando estava a ponto de dizer algo, Naruto foi interrompido pela esposa, que lhe sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido. Talvez a rainha estivesse tentando apaziguá -lo, Sakura pensou esperançosa. Afinal Hinata sempre fora considerada uma influência benéfica sobre a personalidade rígida do marido. Embora prestasse atenção à esposa, o rei mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em Sakura. Aquele olhar penetrante dava a impressão de enxergá-la por dentro, medindo suas forças e fraquezas, avaliando-a, desvendando-lhe os segredos da alma. Por fim Naruto começou a rir. Sakura respirou aliviada, certa de que o rei achava tudo muito engraçado. Claro que sairia daquela audiência vitoriosa.

Logo poderia ir para casa como uma mulher livre!

– Pois então que seja! - Naruto falou em alto e bom som. - Uchiha é o escolhido.

Sakura quase não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Estava certa de que sua escolha seria contestada ou que, pelo menos, fosse forçada a selecionar outro pretendente. Mas nunca, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que o rei a deixaria casar-se com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, um recluso capaz de fechar as portas de seu castelo a todos os que viviam do lado de fora das muralhas sombrias que cercavam a propriedade. Por um instante ela sentiu o chão fugir sob os pés, porém manteve-se firme.

Naruto apenas sorriu diante de seu assombro. Obviamente a tentativa de trapaceá-lo acabara desagradando-o e ele não hesitaria em puni-la pelo comportamento ultrajante. Oh, Deus, Tsunade tinha razão. Conseguira se meter numa enrascada ainda maior do que antes... a não ser que... a não ser que...

– Muito naturalmente eu esperava que sua escolha recaísse sobre um dos barões que lhe foram apresentados durante sua estada aqui. Porém, como você mesma fez questão de ressaltar, dei-lhe permissão para selecionar um marido dentre todos os meus cavaleiros. Sua escolha foi incomum, inesperada, e Uchiha é alguém que eu não iria sugerir. Entretanto não vejo motivo para negar esse desejo de seu coração. - As palavras do rei exalavam um sarcasmo sutil, fazendo-a estremecer. - De qualquer maneira acho que você fará bem a Uchiha. Um anjo de luz para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez você consiga domá-lo, hein? - A pergunta fora feita à audiência, que não hesitou em rir nervosamente.

Hinata sorriu serena e Sakura logo percebeu que não teria ajuda feminina naquela questão delicada.

– Muito bem, então - o rei concluiu satisfeito. que sua jornada seja tranqüila. Pode partir amanhã mesmo e chegará a Konoha antes do Natal.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Partir tão cedo assim? Com muita dificuldade conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para murmurar agradecimentos vazios. Então fez uma mesura e saiu do salão, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que estava para se casar com um homem de quem conhecia apenas a fama e os rumores assustadores que o cercavam.

Sakura Haruno estava arrumando a bagagem quando Tsunade apareceu.

– E então, minha lady? - a aia perguntou trêmula, a respiração suspensa.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e continuou ajeitando os vestidos dentro do baú.

Partimos amanhã de manhã... para Konoha.

A Serva começou a se lamentar baixinho, como se entoando um canto fúnebre. Por fim Sakura voltou-se para fitá-la.

Por favor, não me venha com essa história de desmaiar de novo. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar levantando-a do chão.

Mas, minha lady, por quê? Por que você foi escolher aquele monstro, quando na corte estavam reunidos os cavaleiros mais bonitos do reino?

Apesar de bonitos, todos agiriam como meu dono, Sakura pensou irritada. Nunca em sua vida se submetera a um senhor. Seu pai e seus irmãos sempre a tinham deixado entregue a si mesma. Jamais fora forçada a cumprir ordens de terceiros, a seguir outras inclinações que não fossem as próprias. Portanto não pretendia começar agora, decidiu guardando os chinelos com raiva.

– Mas o Uchiha! - Tsunade fez o sinal da cruz. Ele é o mal encarnado! Dizem que é alquimista, praticante de magia negra, um adorador... do diabo! E por isso que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho, porque tem parte com o demônio! E agora que se enfurnou em Konoha, recusa-se a sair das suas terras. Porém manda buscar magos e feiticeiros para aprender os segredos da magia. Depois descarta-los e conjura os espíritos para realizar seus propósitos negros. Dizem que aqueles que entram em seu covil... jamais retornam. - Tsunade baixou a cabeça como se não suportasse o peso do que acabara de dizer.

Percebendo o pavor da criada, Sakura abraçou-a carinhosamente.

– Rumores! Quanta bobagem! Todos os grandes cavaleiros costumam alimentar lendas sobre si mesmos com o objetivo de despertar medo no coração de seus inimigos. Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é um mortal comum. Você vai ver. - Ela deu um tapinha nas costas de Tsunade e obrigou-a a sentar-se num banco enquanto voltava à tarefa de arrumar a bagagem.

– Mas por que, minha lady, por quê? - a velha serva tornou a insistir. - Era esse o seu plano... nos mandar direto para os braços do mal?

– Admito que alimentei esperanças de que o rei rejeitasse minha escolha, porém Naruto recusou-se a aceitar que eu havia levado a melhor e resolveu me dar uma lição. - Sakura colocou uma Bíblia sobre os vestidos dobrados e fechou um dos baús.

Tsunade recomeçou a choramingar e a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

– Pare com essa tolice agora mesmo - Sakura ordenou, esforçando-se para não perder a calma. - Não se preocupe quanto ao tal cavaleiro terrível. Prometo-lhe que não ficaremos em Konoha o bastante para ser mos maltratadas.

A serva fitou-a intrigada, sem entender o comentário. - Você acha que O Uchiha quer uma esposa espiando suas atividades macabras? Não, acho que não. Ele não demonstra qualquer interesse pela vida na corte e nem parece se preocupar com dinheiro. Tenho certeza de que se recusará a me aceitar como esposa. Assim poderei voltar para casa, livre e solteira - falou aparentando mais certeza do que sentia.

– Isso seria loucura! Nem mesmo o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia desafiar uma ordem do rei!

Sakura deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para a bagagem, terminando de ajeitar as últimas peças de roupa.

– Ouvi dizer que Uchiha vive de acordo com as próprias leis,

– Sim, só que certamente não se oporá ao rei – Tsunade insistiu.

– Se ele não se opor à ordem de Naruto, então nos casaremos. Na minha opinião, tanto faz ter um brutamontes para marido como outro qualquer. – Ela bateu a tampa do baú com tanta força que a madeira quase se partiu em duas.

O ar estava gélido na manhã seguinte e Sakura apertou a capa forrada de pele de encontro ao corpo, procurando calor e conforto. Shikamaru, um dos homens do rei, liderava o pequeno grupo, composto de seis guardas e três servos. Uma figura magra, de baixa estatura, logo lhe chamou a atenção.

– Quem é aquele? - indagou curiosa.

– O padre, claro - Shikamaru respondeu secamente. - Assim teremos certeza de que o casamento foi mesmo realizado. Talvez o rei suspeite de que não haja sacerdotes em Konoha...

Irritada com a insolência do comentário, Sakura se afastou a galope, esforçando-se para não se deixar do minar pela inquietude.

Embora tivesse usado a reputação tenebrosa do Uchiha na esperança de escapar da imposição de Naruto, ela não acreditava numa só palavra do que se dizia sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho. A experiência lhe ensinara que fofocas se espalham depressa e são sempre exageradas. Portanto tinha certeza de que os rumores terríveis não passavam disso: rumores. O fato de não haver capelão em Konoha não significava que o Uchiha o espantara de lá com suas práticas de magia negra.

Sakura quase riu alto e de repente a presença do sacerdote no grupo lhe pareceu bastante divertida. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse manter o pobre homem no castelo, mas certamente não para oficiar a cerimônia de casamento. Afinal pode-se levar um cavalo até a água, mas não se pode obrigá-lo a beber. Ela escolhera o barão Uchiha, porém ele não a escolhera. Assim, com ou sem padre, não conseguia imaginar alguém forçando-o a casar-se.

E então, ficaria livre para voltar para casa...

Estava claro que Shikamaru não a apreciava nem um pouco e a cada dia que passava forçava a marcha dos cavalos, como se o grupo estivesse indo direto para uma batalha, não para um casamento.

Tsunade choramingava e reclamava de pura exaustão, porém Sakura mantinha-se firme. Quanto mais cedo chegassem aos domínios do Uchiha, mais depressa poderia tomar o caminho de casa.

Contudo, ao se aproximarem de Konoha, uma sensação estranha começou a dominá-la. A paisagem era Imponente, rude. Vastas planícies se estendiam a perder de vista e uma floresta lúgubre impunha sua presença ameaçadora. Entardecia quando Sakura, pela primeira vez, colocou os olhos sobre o castelo do Cavaleiro Vermelho e apesar de todas as suas resoluções corajosas, sentiu um aperto terrível no coração.

O Sol se punha no horizonte, lançando sombras pro fundas sobre as velhas paredes de pedras. A construção maciça e retangular lançava suas torres negras para o infinito, desafiando os céus. Uma névoa úmida e cinzenta se espalhava pelos arredores, como se saída do nada, envolvendo Konoha num manto fantasmagórico.

O efeito era tão arrepiante que Sakura se sentiu vacilar e por um momento perguntou-se se o Uchiha não teria mesmo poderes sobrenaturais, poderes que o permitiam comandar os elementos da natureza e fazer com que uma névoa espessa escondesse seu castelo de olhos curiosos e visitantes indesejáveis.

Os lamentos angustiados de Tsunade arrancaram-na daquela espécie de torpor. Ao reparar que os servos se benziam e o padre murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, orações ou maldições talvez, Sakura deixou a hesitação de lado e foi em frente.

Então aguardou que os guardas do rei cruzassem a ponte levadiça. Pelo menos teria o calor de um fogo e a maciez de uma cama para confortá-la. E quem sabe amanhã, quando tomassem o caminho de casa, também se veriam livre da neve. Claro que, apesar do mau humor constante,Shikamaru não se recusaria a acompanhá-las até Suna. Porém, se ele tivesse coragem de recusar, não pensaria duas vezes antes de implorar o auxilio de alguns homens de Konoha. Afinal seria a esposa rejeitada do senhor do castelo.

De repente Shikamaru aproximou-se a galope, uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

– Negaram-nos permissão para cruzar a ponte – ele informou espumando de raiva.

– Por quê? - Embora estivesse ansiosa para escapar do frio intenso, Sakura decidiu que aquele tipo de tratamento rude era motivo para celebração. Quem sabe o Uchiha se recusaria a vê-la? Talvez pudesse partir para Suna ainda mais cedo do que imaginara.

– Porque o castelo já está fechado para a noite e todos os visitantes são proibidos de entrar até amanhã de manhã.

Sakura inspirou fundo, pronta para fazer um comentário qualquer, quando ouviu um gemido angustiado. Tsunade balançava perigosamente sobre o cavalo, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Em questão de segundos estava ao lado da aia, amparando-a com o braço.

– Que bobagem é essa? - perguntou com altivez. - Exijo falar com o barão Uchiha agora mesmo!

– Foi o que eu fiz - Shikamaru respondeu irritado. - Mas meu pedido foi recusado até amanhã.

Conformado, apesar de furioso, o emissário do rei mandou os servos erguerem o acampamento sob as sombras do castelo.

Outro gemido de Tsunade exigiu a atenção de Sakura.

– Pare com isso, ou vou deixá-la cair no chão - avisou, impaciente com os chiliques da criada.

– Oh, minha lady, é como temíamos. O Cavaleiro Vermelho é uma criatura das trevas.

– Se ele fosse uma criatura das trevas, então deveria estar aqui, apreciando os arredores. Ele é uma criatura da grosseria, isso sim! Nunca ouvi dizer que alguém negasse abrigo a visitantes. E pensar que estamos aqui por ordem do rei! Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é ousado demais.

Embora a idéia de dormir outra noite ao relento, quando uma cama macia estava ao alcance das mãos, a incomodasse, a atitude desafiadora do Uchiha impressionava. Aliás, ia bem de acordo com seus planos.

– O homem é um demônio, marque bem minhas pa lavras - Tsunade murmurou num tom lúgubre.

– E você marque bem minhas palavras - Sakura devolveu, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. - Ele é um homem mal-educado e rude que não hesitará em desafiar as ordens do rei amanhã! E então... então poderemos ir para casa.

Na manhã seguinte, a ponte levadiça foi finalmente abaixada sobre a vala profunda que cercava o castelo e o grupo liderado por Shikamaru pôde entrar em Konoha. Acostumada ao movimento incessante de Suna, Sakura ficou surpresa ao descobrir o pátio quase deserto. A construção parecia vazia! Sabendo como Tsunade interpretaria aquela ausência de pessoas, evitou fitar a serva.

Mesmo considerando a lenda criada em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho um punhado de bobagens, Sakura não conseguiu evitar a sensação desagradável, beirando ao pavor, que a invadiu ao ouvir a ponte levadiça sendo alçada de volta. Por um instante sentiu-se trancada dentro do um covil, à mercê de feras...

Determinada a enfrentar a situação a qualquer custo, procurou dominar o medo enquanto um guarda os conduziu à parte interna do castelo. Porém o salão de Konoha não lhe trouxe conforto algum. Imenso e escuro, cheirava a fumaça e mofo, sendo possível enxergar camadas grossas de sujeira acumuladas nas paredes. Que tipo de homem seria esse, capaz de deixar a própria casa nestas condições? As janelas estreitas estavam fechadas, quase não deixando passar os raios tímidos de Sol, in suficientes para romper a escuridão.

Falta de iluminação adequada não era algo incomum, especialmente em construções antigas como o castelo de Konoha, mas em geral o problema era contornado com o auxilio de velas e tochas, deixadas acesas durante o dia inteiro. Entretanto, apesar do tamanho impressionante do salão, quase não se viam velas.

Sakura estremeceu e olhou ao redor, procurando enxergar através das sombras. Embora a lareira estivesse acesa, o fogo baixo de pouco servia para oferecer calor e conforto. De onde estava, a outra extremidade do salão era impenetrável, imersa em trevas sufocantes. Sakura recusava-se a fitar Tsunade que se aproximara do sacerdote como se buscasse proteção.

O grupo permaneceu em silêncio, a atmosfera opressora envolvendo-os como um manto. Dentro do silêncio pesado ouviam-se apenas os passos impacientes de Shikamaru. O emissário do rei andava de um lado para o outro sem disfarçar a irritação crescente. Acostumado a ser tratado com uma certa deferência, não se conformava com o descaso mostrado pelo barão Uchiha, especialmente depois da noite passada ao relento.

Quando Shikamaru parecia a ponto de explodir, um servo anunciou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho mandara lhes servir uma refeição. Mesmo ainda sendo um tanto cedo para o almoço, os homens se atiraram à comida, como se es tivessem famintos não só de alimentos mas de algo que lhes desse uma sensação de normalidade.

– Vamos, coma, minha lady - Tsunade murmurou puxando a jovem para o seu lado.

Porém Sakura sentia-se incapaz de comer; não quando tinha consciência da gravidade da tarefa que a aguar dava. De repente seu plano lhe parecia ousado demais, incerto demais para alcançar o sucesso. Além de tudo o castelo do Uchiha a perturbava profundamente, inquietando-a ao extremo. Até o momento presente, o homem fazia jus à sua reputação.

Um único servo ia e vinha da cozinha, trazendo travessas, fatiando a carne assada, servindo cerveja.

– Onde estão todos? - ela indagou assombrada, sem na verdade esperar qualquer resposta. Acostumada ao movimento do salão principal em Suna, onde as vozes das damas, cavaleiros, servos e visitantes se misturavam numa alegre algazarra, era impossível não se ressentir desse silêncio lúgubre. O castelo era muito quieto, o eco das paredes vazias transformando qualquer barulho num Bom ameaçador.

– Ele é inumano, pode estar certa disso - Sakura sussurrou horrorizada.

– Não é inumano viver na pobreza - Sakura retrucou, um ar pensativo no rosto. - Só agora percebi como sempre tomei certas coisas como garantidas. O castelo que meu pai construiu quando jovem ainda está em ótimas condições nos dias de hoje, cheio de luz, belas pinturas, tapeçarias delicadas. E também muitos servos cumprindo suas obrigações...

– Grande parte disso se deve a você, minha lady. Os homens, quando deixados por sua própria conta, em geral acabam se descuidando da comida e da limpeza. - Tsunade foz uma careta de desagrado.

– Concordo inteiramente. - Pelo pouco que Sakura conseguira ver até então, o castelo Konoha parecia Imundo. Uma grossa camada de sujeira cobria o chão e o ar tinha o cheiro desagradável de alimentos estragados e lixo acumulado. As paredes estavam pretas de fumaça, as mesas sujas e ásperas. Os pratos usados na refeição nadavam em gordura e ela se perguntou se o resto do castelo também estava naquelas tristes condições.

Servida em pratos limpos ou não, a verdade é que a comida tinha um gosto intragável. Depois de provar o primeiro pedaço da carne, Sakura deu-se por satisfeita e mordiscou uma fatia de pão enquanto os outros continuavam a almoçar. E como almoçaram. A refeição deu a impressão de durar para sempre, servindo apenas para aumentar seu estado de agitação.

De qualquer maneira todos pareciam mais relaxados com os estômagos cheios, à exceção de Shikamaru e Sakura, cada qual mais furioso do que o outro.

– Vamos, minha lady, beba alguma coisa – Tsunade insistiu, procurando acalmá-la.

– Não quero nada, quero apenas dar esse caso por encerrado. Mal posso esperar que o Uchiha apareça para resolver o assunto. Assim poderemos ir embora logo!

– Psiu! - A criada apontou discretamente na direção de Shikamaru.

Sakura ignorou o aviso.

– Por que a demora? Por que somos obrigados a aguar dar aqui como mendigos depois de termos sido forçados a passar a noite do lado de fora do castelo?

– Minha lady, por favor, cuidado com a língua. As paredes têm ouvidos. Não seria sensato desafiar a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

– Pois não me importo se ele é o próprio diabo encarnado. Se não formos admitidos na sua presença he rética neste instante, partirei para Suna. Claro que as sim a ordem do rei perderá o valor.

Tsunade cobriu o rosto com as mãos, apavorada, enquanto Shikamaru fuzilava Sakura com o olhar. Como se aguardasse o momento certo para interferir, um servo chamado Lee deu um passo à frente.

– Se minha lady e este cavaleiro fizerem o favor de me acompanhar, meu lorde está pronto para recebê-los agora.

Por um momento Sakura pensou em levar Tsunade também, mas acabou decidindo que o melhor era deixá-la no salão, na companhia dos outros. Se o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse metade do que os rumores envolvendo sua reputação afirmavam, provavelmente a criada desmaia ria de novo.

Lee os conduziu através de um corredor gelado até li ma escada em espiral. Era quase impossível enxergar os degraus, tão espessa a escuridão. O castiçal levado pelo servo silencioso de pouco adiantava e ela mal percebeu quando pararam diante de uma porta de madeira maciça. Então Lee abriu-a e fez um sinal para que entrassem.

Sakura presumiu que estivessem nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, no próprio covil da fera. Depois do frio penetrante do corredor, o calor dentro do quarto imenso era mais do que bem-vindo. Ela aproximou-se da lareira para estendeu as mãos para aquecê-las, enquanto olhava ao redor curiosa. Se houvessem janelas, deviam estar hermeticamente fechadas porque o único foco de iluminação vinha do fogo pálido. Com muita dificuldade, percebeu que as paredes eram pintadas de vermelho claro e as cortinas de veludo acompanhavam o mesmo tom. Na verdade, um ambiente perfeito para Uchiha considerando todos os rumores, é claro.

Sem tachas ou castiçais para aliviar as trevas, estavam todos envolvidos numa escuridão quase total.

Bem longe deles, envolto pelas sombras mais pesadas, destacava-se a figura de um homem altíssimo, ladeado por dois cachorros enormes.

Seria o Uchiha? Sakura focalizou bem os olhos tentando enxergá-lo melhor, porém por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia vê-la com nitidez. Contudo não linha dúvidas de que, apesar de sentado, era um homem muito, muito maior do que Shikamaru. Além da altura, era impossível distinguir as feições do rosto, a cor e o comprimento dos cabelos ou mesmo as roupas que o desconhecido usava. Embora o instinto lhe dissesse que es tava frente a frente com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ainda assim não podia ver nada além de uma silhueta escura.

Toda aquela circunstância incomum era bastante inquietante. Que tipo de homem seria ele? Será que pr curava assustá-los propositalmente? Sakura jamais temera a noite e nunca acreditara nas histórias fantásticas que se contavam sobre o barão Sasuke Uchiha. Mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar os tremores que a sacudiram da cabeça aos pés, como um aviso carregado de maus presságios.

Se estivesse presente, Tsunade, com certeza, teria caído desmaiada no chão.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mais um capítulo para vcs!  
Espero que gostem

Li a mensagem que o rei me enviou. - A voz profunda e forte não escondia um certo tom de zombaria. Ou seria irritação? Sakura sentiu-se ofendida com a falta de consideração, em especial porque o barão fora direto ao assunto sem dar ao trabalho de lhes dar as boas-vindas de maneira educada. Ao pensar na longa noite passada ao relento, nas horas infindáveis dentro do salão sujo e frio e na escuridão que a impedia de enxergar seu anfitrião, a luva explodiu.

– Fico feliz em saber, meu lorde - ela respondeu altiva. - Esperamos tanto tempo que comecei a achar que ninguém em seu castelo sabia ler.

A resposta carregada de insulto velado fez com que o barão olhasse na sua direção, e apesar de não poder ver, sabia que um par de olhos hostis a fitavam de dentro das trevas. Entretanto havia chegado a um ponto tal de estresse emocional, que nada mais importava.

– Se você não tem intenção de se submeter à ordem continuou secamente -, então por favor nos diga para que possamos partir. Tenho uma longa jornada pela frente e muitas noites a mais para dormir ao relento antes de chegar em casa.

Um silêncio prolongado caiu sobre todos e Sakura teve vontade de esbofetear o desconhecido, de obrigá-lo a levantar-se e lhe prestar as honras a que uma dama da corte tem direito em vez de ficar sentado no meio das sombras, como um verdadeiro demônio vermelho.

– Minha lady... - Uchiha fez uma pausa, como se não conseguisse lembrar o nome da mulher que haviam lhe imposto como noiva. Sakura teve vontade de gritar de ódio. - Lady Haruno - ele continuou muito calmo. - Segundo esta carta, você devia escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino e escolheu a mim. Posso saber por quê?

Esforçando-se para manter-se serena diante de uma pergunta tão direta, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Bem no fundo, esperara que o Uchiha a recusasse e a mandasse embora de Konoha, talvez com uma objeção delicada, talvez com uma reprimenda grosseira. Só não imaginara que seus motivos seriam inter rogados com tamanha ousadia.

Vendo-a hesitar, o barão voltou-se para Shikamaru.

– Você, senhor, responda-me. Será que esta dama é uma bruxa, para ninguém da corte se dispor a aceitá-la como esposa?

Sakura sentiu o rosto em fogo enquanto Shikamaru sufocava uma risada ao responder.

– Ela é conhecida por sua teimosia, meu lorde, entretanto muitos cavaleiros da corte a aceitariam de muito bom grado.

– Sim, pois trata-se de uma dama muito rica, não é?

A insinuação deselegante do Cavaleiro Vermelho não lhe passou despercebida. Como é que aquele homem tinha coragem de sugerir que somente o seu dinheiro a tornava atraente aos olhos masculinos? Sakura inspirou fundo e contou até dez, quando sua vontade era esganar o barão.

– Na sua opinião, senhor, lady Haruno é uma mulher graciosa?

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto Shikamaru a fitava intensamente. Aliás, o primeiro sinal de interesse que o emissário do rei demonstrava sobre a sua pessoa.

– Sim, meu lorde. É uma dama não muito alta, de constituição delicada. Os cabelos são de um ruivo tão claro que parecem entrelaçados com quartzo rosa. E os olhos... os olhos são verdes. Profundos, brilhantes como pedras preciosas. A beleza de minha lady é conhecida em todo o reino - Shikamaru concluiu um pouco sem jeito com a própria eloqüência.

–O temperamento da dama obedece a mesma descrição?

O emissário do rei teve a delicadeza de não responder. Sakura estava possessa de ódio. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada como naquele instante, em que dois homens discutiam suas qualidades e defeitos como se ela não passasse de um objeto à venda.

– E então você me escolheu, minha lady - Uchiha afirmou num tom ameaçador que a fez estremecer apesar da raiva. - Talvez os cavalheiros da corte fossem um tanto imberbes demais para o seu gosto e assim você pensou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estaria melhor equipado para a tarefa de domá-la?

Shikamaru riu baixinho.

– Posso ver agora que foi um erro, meu lorde - Sakura retrucou friamente, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, as mãos cobertas por um suor gelado.

– Sim. Foi um erro... um erro seu, não é mesmo? - Seria impossível não perceber o desprezo contido em cada uma das palavras.

Como Sakura se recusasse a responder, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente até que Uchiha voltar a falar, a voz destituída de qualquer emoção.

– Mas o que está feito está feito. Que assim seja. Lee vá preparar a capela e leve o sacerdote para lá quando tudo estiver pronto. Sinto não estarmos acostumados a receber visitantes em Konoha e a hospitalidade oferecida dentro do meu castelo é limitada. Contudo, faremos o melhor possível. - Com um breve aceno de mão, ele os dispensou fazendo o sangue de Sakura correr gelado nas veias.

– Espere! - Ela pediu sem esconder o desespero. - Meu lorde, posso falar com você em particular?

–Sim.

Obviamente aliviado por seu dever estar quase cumprido, Shikamaru apressou-se a sair, seguido de Lee. Sakura foi deixada só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho, que permanecia escondido nas sombras. Que tipo de homem se trancaria numa total escuridão quando lá fora reinava a plena luz do dia? De pé diante de alguém de quem sequer podia enxergar o rosto, ela se sentiu vacilar. Foi com muito esforço que se armou de coragem e deu um passo na direção da figura ameaçadora.

Um dos cachorros rosnou baixo.

– Parada, minha Lady.

Confusa, Sakura ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos e depois deu outro passo para a frente. Os cachorros voltaram a rosnar, o som assustador ecoando dentro das trevas.

– Parada, eu disse - Uchiha repetiu irritado. - Sente-se - ele completou com um pouquinho mais de delicadeza, apontando para o sofá perto da lareira. Sakura obedeceu como um cachorrinho ensinado.

– Meu lorde, garanto-lhe que essa história toda é um grande erro - ela começou, apertando as mãos geladas uma de encontro a outra no auge da aflição.

– Sim, é verdade. E a responsabilidade sobre esse erro monumental é toda sua. Você pensava que eu iria desafiar uma ordem do rei?

O silêncio de Sakura confirmou as suspeitas do barão de Konoha.

– Então foi isso mesmo. - Uchiha riu amargurado.

– Sua reputação é assombrosa, meu lorde.

– Entendo. Talvez você achasse que eu poderia fazer a ordem desaparecer no ar como fumaça, usando um truque qualquer de feitiçaria?

Sakura engoliu em seco, incapaz de responder. Por um momento julgou tê-lo visto sorrir dentro das sombras.

– Bem, minha cara lady de Haruno, suas maquinações deram errado e o plano foi por água abaixo. Não importa o que você tenha ouvido a meu respeito, porque nada neste mundo me faria desafiar meu rei. Devo muito a Naruto e vou obedecê-lo. Agora que você fez sua cama, sugiro que deite nela.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada do servo. Imediatamente o Uchiha o mandou entrar.

– Lee, por favor, acompanhe minha noiva aos seus aposentos. Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível.

As palavras firmes do Cavaleiro Vermelho soaram como uma verdadeira sentença de morte.

Embora Sakura estivesse sentada imóvel no quarto, sua mente fervilhava. Ainda dava tempo de fugir. Precisava apenas abrir a porta e escapar daquele castelo amaldiçoado. Considerando a escuridão reinante, seria fácil passar despercebida. Mas o que a aguardava do lado de fora? Seria capaz de convencer os guardas a deixá-la sair? E quanto à ponte levadiça? Sakura praguejou baixinho, de uma maneira muito pouco feminina.

Apesar de ter trabalhado duro, planejado e esquematizado à exaustão, estava a um passo de se casar. E não rum algum almofadinha obediente e sim com um homem que sequer expunha a face à luz, um homem que se mantinha distante de todos! Sakura estremeceu violentamente, porém procurou reagir. O bruto não iria assustá-la. Também não iria fugir. A dignidade e o orgulho dos Haruno a manteriam de pé.

Uma batida repentina à porta interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos. Oh, Deus, a última coisa que queria nesse momento era ser obrigada a ouvir os lamentos de Tsunade. Precisava concentrar-se em manter o próprio autocontrole e não agüentaria ter que consolar a criada também.

Entretanto não era Tsunade, mas o sempre-presente Lee.

– Meu lorde a aguarda na capela, minha lady – ele anunciou, uma expressão impenetrável no rosto.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, incapaz de acre ditar que o tempo havia passado tão depressa. Sua bagagem continuava no salão lá embaixo, portanto ainda usava o mesmo vestido que trocara ao acordar. Sequer tinha consigo uma escova para arrumar os cabelos. Por outro lado, nada disso importava. O que aquele brutamontes do Cavaleiro Vermelho pensava a seu respeito não fazia a menor diferença. Inspirando fundo, levantou-se e acompanhou Lee como se estivesse marchando para a própria execução.

Os dois atravessaram alguns corredores estreitos até que finalmente chegaram à capela. O local estava tão escuro quanto o resto do castelo. Tendo perdido a noção das horas, Sakura não sabia se lá fora já anoitecera, porque com certeza as trevas dentro daquelas paredes não eram naturais, e sim provocadas por um homem.

De queixo erguido, caminhou para o altar tentando não prestar atenção nas poucas pessoas reunidas para assistir à cerimônia. Seria Tsunade num canto, benzendo-se e choramingando? Teria ouvido alguém murmurar as pa lavras blasfêmia e adorador do diabo?

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Sakura lutou para manter a serenidade porque apesar da demonstração exterior de coragem não estava imune aos efeitos da atmosfera ameaçadora de Konoha. As sombras perpétuas, o odor de mofo e o silêncio pesado, pouco contribuíam para fazer da capela a casa de Deus.

Também os rostos ali reunidos em nada lembravam as fisionomias alegres que costumam enfeitar os casamentos.

Com muita dificuldade, evitou pensar nas palavras de Tsunade. O fato do Cavaleiro Vermelho apreciar a escuridão não significava que fosse um feiticeiro ou algum tipo de criatura do mal. Afinal já fora obrigada a enfrentar coisas piores na vida do que um punhado de sombras.

Sasuke Uchiha a aguardava no altar. Uma figura alta e misteriosa ao lado do sacerdote. Ao se aproximar, Sakura tropeçou, sendo imediatamente amparada por uma mão forte, de dedos longos e ágeis. Ela levantou os olhos, buscando enxergar o futuro marido. Porém à escuridão era tão grande que nada pôde ver. Havia qualquer coisa de pagão em casar-se com um homem de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Recusando-se a se deixar intimidar, ela fitou o sacerdote que, iluminado por um pequeno castiçal, era a única pessoa visível dentro da capela. O homenzinho parecia hesitar em dar início à cerimônia. Na verdade não podia culpá-lo. A escuridão que os cercava parecia uma coisa viva e pulsante, pronta para engolfá-los num vazio absoluto e ameaçador.

Quando o Uchiha a tocou de leve, Sakura ficou rígida, a respiração suspensa. Embora soubesse que o contato seria breve, que os dois precisavam se dar as mãos para professar os votos, ainda assim não estava preparada para a experiência. Lutando contra pânico, obrigou-se a relaxar e para sua surpresa, apesar das previsões de Tsunade, o Cavaleiro Vermelho não possuía garras ou casco. A mão masculina lhe parecia inteiramente normal. Sem que pudesse evitar, ela estremeceu.

Entretanto não foi um estremecimento de medo, mas um arrepio de excitação que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Surpresa, Sakura não sabia como decifrar aquela emoção estranha, despertada pelo roçar da pele do Uchiha na sua. Jamais sentira algo assim. Seria o seu comportamento inesperado o resultado de algum feitiço? Estaria sob um encantamento lançado pelo Cavaleiro vermelho?

A possibilidade quase a deixou fora de si. Porém, em vez de se entregar ao pavor cego, procurou se concentrar nas palavras do sacerdote. Percebendo que continuava nervosa, contou até dez. Depois até vinte. Afinal estava longe de ser uma mulher ignorante, capaz de acreditar em magia negra. Por outro lado, era difícil se convencer do contrário quando segurava a mão de um homem encoberto pela escuridão.

De repente Sakura se convenceu de que encontrara uma explicação lógica para aquela sensação esquisita. Não estava acostumada à proximidade física. Tendo sido criada na companhia de irmãos pouco afetuosos e do pai, de quem sempre mantivera uma distância respeitosa, jamais soubera, ou quisera, externar afeição. Tocar alguém era algo estranho... e em geral repugnante.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem do barão Sai, um cavaleiro que conhecera na corte. Numa tentativa revoltante de cortejá-la; o homem a pressionara de encontro à parede e a beijara na boca, os lábios úmidos e nojentos enchendo-a de asco. Sakura o chutara na virilha antes de escapar correndo, mais decidida do que nunca a jamais se submeter a um marido.

Entretanto estava casando-se com um homem infinitamente mais repulsivo do que Sai Seria mesmo? O estranho é que não experimentava nojo agora e sim um prazer desconhecido e inexplicável. Havia algo de assustador no Cavaleiro Vermelho. E algo perturbador também. Isso sim, a inquietava.

Sakura lançou um olhar na direção do cavaleiro ao seu lado cuja alta estatura a fazia sentir-se ainda mais pequenina e indefesa. Fosse por magia ou não, tratava-se de um homem forte e poderoso. A mão que segurava a sua poderia esmagá-la como a uma casca de noz. Como seria hoje a noite? O pensamento era tão apavorante que não ousava deter-se nas implicações.

Você fez a sua cama, agora deite-se nela. As palavras do Uchiha retomaram à sua mente como um aviso. Os dedos longos que mal a tocavam agora, diante do sacerdote, poderiam perder a delicadeza na privacidade do quarto. Enorme e com o rosto escondido pelas sombras, o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de demônio. Um demônio com quem seria obrigada a deitar-se hoje a noite.

Como se percebesse seu estado crescente de aflição, Uchiha apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza. Absorvendo o poder que emanava daquela figura sólida, Sakura teve forças para reunir um resto de coragem e acompanhar a cerimônia até o fim.

Embora tivesse a impressão que o barão lhe transmitira calma e confiança no momento em mais precisara, ela ficou aliviada quando as mãos de ambos se separaram. Entretanto o alívio teve curta duração. Antes mesmo de se recobrar da intensidade das emoções, foi tomada nos braços e apertada de encontro a um peito largo.

Sakura deixou escapar um murmúrio de surpresa. Era estranho sentir o corpo de um homem pressionando-lhe os seios. Talvez se pudesse enxergá-lo, a sensação seria menos inquietante. Porém a escuridão da capela dava a Impressão de que estavam a sós, separados do resto do mundo... E sua única tábua de salvação era o Cavaleiro vermelho.

Desorientada, ergueu as mãos, os dedos trêmulos emaranhando-se nas dobras da túnica daquele que acabara de se tornar seu marido. Imediatamente Sasuke Uchiha deslizou as mãos pelos ombros delicados, até tocá-la na base do pescoço. Cada centímetro de pele acariciada pelos dedos masculinos parecia ganhar vida, ficando em fogo. Então ele a beijou na boca. Foi um beijo rápido e impetuoso, que terminou antes mesmo que Sakura percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Desnorteada, piscou várias ve zes, porém não conseguia vê-lo. Como se num sonho, aguardou, cheia de expectativa... embora não soubesse bem o quê. Ao sentir as mãos de Sasuke percorrem seus braços, ela prendeu a respiração, um calor Intenso tomando conta de suas entranhas. Levada por um impulso incontrolável, apoiou-se no corpo viril e ergueu o rosto...

– Você pode se retirar para seu quarto agora. Espero-a para jantarmos juntos. - Ele deu-lhe as costas e afastou-se, deixando atrás de si apenas a escuridão.

Assombrada pelo que acontecera, Sakura teria permanecido ali parada, imóvel, se um som vindo do altar não lhe chamasse a atenção. Esquecera-se por completo do sacerdote.

Será que somente alguns minutos haviam passado? Por que então a sensação de que o Uchiha e ela tinham ficado sozinhos, envoltos por um manto de sombras, durante toda uma eternidade? Entretanto a capela não parecia tão às escuras agora. As poucas pessoas presentes conversavam num tom normal, incapazes de perceber o que lhe acontecera.

Mas o que lhe acontecera?

Não sabia dizer ao certo. Por um louco instante tivera a impressão de que não existia capela, sacerdote, testemunhas,.. apenas Sasuke e ela, juntos... tocando- se. Ainda podia sentir o calor das mãos fortes na sua pele, a pressão do peito largo, a boca... Sakura passou os dedos de leve sobre os lábios. Era como se aquele homem a tivesse marcado com um ferro em brasa.

Percebendo o absurdo dos pensamentos, abaixou a mão com força, certa de que as histórias de Tsunade estavam dando asas à sua imaginação. Fora apenas um beijo de protocolo, nada além. O fato de não estar acostumada a receber atenções masculinas transformara um aconteci mento banal em algo fora do comum. A circunstância anormal em que o casamento fora realizado acabara impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza. Uchiha não apertara sua mão para lhe transmitir coragem e segurança, como chegara a pensar, porque ele continuava irritado. De outro modo não a teria mandado para o quarto tão secamente.

Sakura mordeu os lábios nervosa. As coisas estavam acontecendo depressa demais para o seu gosto. E tudo era tão estranho que não conseguia entender, mesmo sempre tendo se considerado uma pessoa capaz de analisar qualquer situação com perspicácia. Sentia-se insegura, e não gostava nada disso. Por natureza, e vocação, Sakura gostava de dominar, de dar a última palavra em qualquer questão. Contudo começava a se achar impo tente em Konoha. Dentro do castelo transformara-se numa prisioneira das trevas, a noiva infeliz de um marido que não a queria.

Parecia-lhe impossível que seu plano, traçado com to dos os detalhes e o maior cuidado semanas atrás, pudesse ter terminado daquela maneira desastrosa. Do dia para a noite, tornara-se esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho, uma figura densa, ameaçadora, capaz de exercer controle não apenas através de suas excentricidades mas através do simples toque das mãos também.

De volta ao quarto, Sakura descobriu que seus baús haviam sido entregues. Um lembrete final de que não poderia voltar para casa. Inquieta, passou os dedos sobre o anel que Uchiha lhe colocara no anular esquerdo, o sinal de que seria obrigada a viver naquele lugar frio assustador para sempre.

Embora sua vontade fosse deitar na cama e chorar, ela ordenou a Tsunade que desfizesse a bagagem. Depois abriu a porta e chamou por Lee.

– Há mais velas que eu possa usar? - O servo fitou-a ansioso e murmurou um sim quase inaudível. – Então faça-me o favor de trazê-las. Não posso suportar nem permitir essa escuridão permanente. Existem criadas ou homens no castelo para fazer o serviço de limpeza?

– Tem uma lavadeira.

– Pois mande-a a minha presença agora mesmo.

Lee concordou com um aceno e se retirou depressa, o rosto coberto por uma palidez mortal.

– Quero que alguém limpe este quarto – Sakura falou para Tsunade. A criada, que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, continuava gemendo e se revoltando contra o destino que as mandara para aquele antro esquecido por Deus. Sakura achou melhor ignorá-la e abriu as ja nelas. A lufada de ar, embora gelada, era limpa e fresca, trazendo luz às trevas. Atentamente, estudou o ambiente.

Era um quarto pequeno e pobremente mobiliado. Apenas uma cama e um pequeno sofá defronte a lareira. As paredes estavam cinzas, o assoalho quase negro e o cortinado da cama empoeirado. A visão não podia ser mais desanimadora.

– Este quartinho miserável é um verdadeiro insulto... minha lady. - A serva estava vermelha de raiva. - E uma desgraça para qualquer dama e em especial para você, acostumada a viver rodeada de conforto e beleza. Oh, céus, não há sequer uma cadeira neste antro!

– Julgando pela ausência de mobiliário no castelo, posso me julgar uma mulher de sorte por ter esse sofá. Fazer almofadas para deixá-lo mais confortável será uma tarefa fácil.

Tsunade fez uma careta, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios de Sakura pela primeira vez desde que haviam posto os pés em Konoha.

– Aliás, considerando a idade desta construção, diria até que somos afortunadas. Olhe só a lareira! - Ela estremeceu, imaginando uma cela fria e sem janelas, grata pelo pouco que a cercava. Depois pensou nos aposentos principais, normalmente ocupados pela esposa do barão, e estremeceu outra vez. Entretanto o arrepio que a per correu de alto a baixo era estranho, uma sensação que não conseguia explicar.

Sacudindo os sentimentos despertados pela lembrança do marido, Sakura abriu a boca para dizer que preferia estar numa cela nua do que na alcova do Uchiha. Mas resolveu ficar calada. Os aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho se assemelhavam às descrições que Tsunade faria da própria moradia do diabo e não estava com nenhuma disposição para ouvir as comparações da velha criada.

Já ouvira tolices além da conta.

– Este quarto me servirá bem depois de limpo - Sakura insistiu mais asperamente do que pretendia. As condições dos aposentos eram mesmo precárias, porém, como em todo o castelo, o grande problema centrava-se na sujeira, algo que podia ser consertado. - Se a lavadeira não puder nos ajudar, então você e eu faremos o trabalho sozinhas até que mais mulheres possam ser trazidas da aldeia. E posso lhe garantir que elas virão! Não importa a que custo.

De repente Sakura pareceu fazer uma descoberta significativa.

– Dinheiro! - ela exclamou surpresa. - Tsunade! Talvez esse Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão feroz, seja pobre! Talvez a ausência de servos signifique que se trata de um feudo improdutivo. O castelo tem poucas velas porque não há como comprá-las. É possível que nenhum aldeão saiba como fabricá-las tampouco.

Embora Tsunade não parecesse muito convencida com os argumentos, Sakura continuou a falar, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma explicação plausível para o estado de abandono em que a propriedade se encontrava.

– Se o problema é dinheiro, isso pode ser remediado com facilidade. Mandarei que me tragam o que precisa mos de Suna. Ou melhor... podemos nos mudar para Suna! - Ela sentou-se na cama, maravilhada com a idéia que lhe ocorrera e com a esperança que a possibilidade lhe trouxera.

Talvez, quem sabe talvez, Uchiha ficaria feliz em ser dono de uma propriedade próspera e não se importaria de morar em Suna pelo menos durante uma parte do ano. Cheia de expectativas, Sakura fitou Tsunade, porém a criada balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, cheia de desânimo.

– Talvez, minha lady, talvez. Contudo, apesar da pobreza, deve existir madeira o suficiente nas redondezas para sejam feitas tochas, pelo menos para iluminar o salão. Não consigo entender por que aquele espaço todo é mantido nas sombras. É até perigoso.

A esperança que começara a crescer em seu coração perdeu o significado. Tsunade estava certa, claro. Não ha veria nenhuma mudança para Suna. O instinto lhe dizia que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava muitíssimo bem em Konoha, envolto na mais total escuridão.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um capítulo para vcs!  
Bjs!

De cabeça erguida, Sakura seguiu o sempre-presente Lee, que viera buscá-la para o jantar. Seu quarto e o cubículo ao lado, uma espécie de depósito, estavam agora limpos e arrumados. Ela tentava não pensar nos aposentos espaçosos de Suna ou no solário, rodeado de janelas envidraçadas, onde costumava passar a maior parte do dia. Talvez pudesse mandar buscar algumas de suas tapeçarias favoritas para cobrir as paredes de Konoha e para alegrá-la também...

Determinada a não alimentar pensamentos dolorosos, tratou de se concentrar nos problemas imediatos. Depois do jantar iria pedir que lhe preparassem um banho, decidiu, esforçando-se para se concentrar em detalhes. Quem sabe se mantivesse a mente voltada para assuntos banais não conseguiria esquecer, pelo menos por um momento, o tamanho e a gravidade de seu erro.

Sim, havia se enganado terrivelmente, Sakura admitiu pela primeira vez, embora continuasse a negar o fato para Tsunade. Seu plano fora um completo desastre porque se apoiara demais nas reações de terceiros. Quando o rei e o Uchiha agiram de maneira inesperada, tudo fora por água abaixo. Em vez de ganhar a liberdade, suas atitudes a tinham condenado a viver neste lugar sinistro.

O bom senso lhe dizia que devia ter escolhido um outro homem para marido, entretanto bastava pensar nos cavaleiros da corte para chegar a conclusão de que continuaria a rejeitá-los de forma definitiva. A verdade é que preferia não ter se casado com ninguém. E se a opinião de Tsunade fosse levada em consideração, permanecia uma mulher solteira. A criada insistia na idéia de que O Uchiha era um fantasma ou um demônio, não uma criatura mortal, com sangue quente correndo nas veias. Enquanto arrumavam o quarto, a pobre-coitada fizera questão de repetir à exaustão cada um dos boatos que ouvira sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, fazendo-o assumir os mais variados papéis, desde o próprio diabo encarnado até um espectro destituído de forma.

Sakura sorriu para si mesma ao se lembrar das tolices contadas pela serva, pois aquelas histórias absurdas. Aliás, pensando bem no assunto, talvez não houvesse escolhido tão mal assim. O Uchiha, de quem não chegara a ver sequer a face, podia ser um marido até melhor do que um homem de carne e osso.

Afinal devia ser mais fácil lidar com uma sombra do que com um nobre arrogante. Não, não era verdade. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, fosse sombra ou não, jamais se deixaria dominar.

Seguindo Lee por um corredor frio e estreito, cercado de pedras por todos os lados, Sakura tropeçou várias vezes por causa da escuridão. Praguejando em silêncio, desejou ardentemente ter escolhido outro cavaleiro para marido. Se houvesse optado por um dos nobres da corte poderia até estar enfrentando outros problemas agora, mas pelo menos seria capaz de enxergar! A noite eterna de Konoha começava a pesar sobre seus ombros como um fardo, frustrando quaisquer esforços de manter a pretensão de que vivia uma situação normal.

Quando Lee parou diante dos aposentos principais ela não se surpreendeu. Não era incomum que o lorde de um castelo ceasse em particular na companhia de amigos íntimos ou convidados especiais. Porém não gostava nada de estar de volta à alcova do Cavaleiro Vermelho. O quarto enorme parecia ainda mais escuro do que se lembrava. O fogo da lareira continuava sendo a única fonte de luz, as labaredas inquietas atirando-se para o ar como línguas vermelhas e vorazes.

Sasuke já estava sentado à mesa, aguardando-a no meio das sombras. Embora houvesse debochado das histórias contadas por Tsunade horas antes, não conseguia evitar a pontada de inquietude que aquela figura enorme despertava. Sentia-se como uma presa, atocaiada pelo caçador. Ao ouvir um rosnado, estremeceu violentamente.

– Quieto, Pollux, Sasuke falou e Sakura percebeu, para seu alívio, que o som viera de um dos cães, não de seu marido. Contudo, a escuridão absoluta e a presença ameaçadora dos animais, tornava difícil ignorar os avisos de Tsunade. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse uma fera, uma coisa horrenda, disforme... Talvez tivesse o rosto distorcido por focinho, caninos afiados e um par de olhos vermelhos flamejantes...

– Sente-se, minha lady. Não vou mordê-la.

O tom seco, quase insultuoso, acabou por transformar o desassossego em irritação. Sakura ergueu o queixo, engoliu uma resposta mal-educada e sentou-se.

– Meu lorde ela o cumprimentou no mesmo tom. Depois olhou ao redor, procurando sinais da presença de outras pessoas. Para sua total surpresa, havia apenas dois lugares postos à mesa. Onde está o padre? Indagou. E Shikamaru, o emissário do rei?

Sasuke não pareceu gostar das perguntas.

– Eles já se foram, respondeu asperamente. Partiram logo após a cerimônia de casamento, ansiosos para começar a longa jornada que os aguardava.

Sakura sentiu um misto de frio e calor intenso. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele pequeno grupo que a acompanhara não fora convidado para, pelo menos, pernoitar no castelo. Mesmo que não houvesse abundância de alimentos por causa do inverno, com certeza um pouco de pão e vinho poderia ser servido aos convidados. Jamais ouvira dizer que as testemunhas de um casamento fossem mandadas embora sem que lhes servissem uma refeição.

Saber-se sozinha na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho, trancada dentro de Konoha para sempre e com todos os laços que a prendiam ao mundo exterior cortados, era algo no mínimo inquietante.

– Você os mandou embora sem... sem uma palavra minha? ela indagou procurando manter a voz firme.

– Eu não sabia que você queria lhes falar. Uchiha deu de ombros, como se o assunto não lhe despertasse o menor interesse. Aliás, ambos me pareciam bastante ansiosos para tomar o caminho de casa.

Claro que aqueles dois deviam estar loucos para fugir do antro do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Sakura pensou, cheia de desprezo. Afinal não passavam de covardes.

– Então nada de festa de casamento? Nenhuma celebração? A pergunta fora feita com uma indiferença calculada.

– Celebração? Não vejo motivo para isso, o Uchiha respondeu sem disfarçar a amargura.

A resposta fria e cortante foi como uma bofetada, deixando-a vermelha de ódio.

– Entendo. Muito bem. Talvez então você tenha motivos para celebrar quando receber a contabilidade de Suna. Não sei de quanto meu lorde precisa, mas devo lhe informar que acabei de transformá-lo num homem rico.

– Não quero o seu dinheiro! Irritado ao extremo, ele esmurrou a mesa com força.

Ela decidiu ignorar a explosão.

– Não mesmo? Julgando pela aparência da sua propriedade, eu diria que dinheiro é exatamente aquilo de que você precisa. Aparentando a maior naturalidade, Sakura partiu um pedaço de pão e mordiscou-o devagar.

– Talvez eu deva lembrá-la que foi você quem veio até aqui sem ser convidada, lady Haruno. A voz profunda não passava de um sussurro ameaçador. Foi você quem me forçou a um casamento que eu não procurei e muito menos desejei. Será que minha lady não pensa na sua... vítima? Sasuke lidava num tom enganosamente afável agora. E se eu já estivesse com prometido com outra mulher? Você pelo menos considerou a possibilidade? E se eu gostasse de alguém?

Por um breve momento Sakura ficou abatida... e surpresa. Casamentos entre famílias nobres costumavam ser, em geral, arranjados pelos pais dos noivos como um verdadeiro negócio. Porém havia casos de amor na corte sim. Embora o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse a última pessoa a quem julgaria capaz de experimentar esse tipo de sentimento, não podia ignorar a possibilidade de que ele desejasse outra mulher para esposa. A mulher por quem estava apaixonado.

– Você gosta de alguém? perguntou sem rodeios. Sasuke recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira como se a estudasse com interesse, apesar da escuridão reinante tornar impossível enxergarem um ao outro. Porém o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava longe de ser um homem comum. Talvez ele pudesse vê-la sim, como a criatura das trevas que era.

O barão não respondeu de imediato, deixando o silêncio se estender até ao ponto de quase sufocá-la. Sem que conseguisse entender o motivo, a resposta de seu marido tornara-se subitamente importante. Queria, precisava ouvi-lo negar que gostava de outra mulher.

– Não ele respondeu afinal.

– Oh! Sakura largou a faca sobre a mesa com força, irritada por ter sido deixada naquela expectativa.

– Mas e se eu gostasse? O Uchiha indagou cheio de desprezo, impedindo-a de protestar. Você com certeza não pensou em mim, ou em qualquer outra pessoa, um segundo sequer quando traçou esse plano louco para escapar do altar..

Sakura mal podia conter o desagrado. Então aquele insolente tinha coragem de distorcer a situação, de fazê-la parecer a vilã da história quando fora Naruto que a forçara a se casar e o Cavaleiro Vermelho tolo o suficiente para concordar.

– Oh, meu lorde, mas eu pensei em você sim. Na verdade nunca imaginei quê seria capaz de aceitar casar-se comigo.

Sasuke resmungou alto, como se as palavras dela confirmassem seus pensamentos.

– Posso saber o que isso significa? A irritação de Sakura crescia perigosamente. Já era desagradável o suficiente não enxergar o homem para ainda ter que agüentar resmungos incoerentes.

– Significa, minha querida esposa, que você é exatamente o que eu suspeitava. Uma garota mimada.

– Como você tem a ousadia de me falar nesse tom? ela indagou possessa de ódio.

– Posso ousar o que quiser porque sou seu marido, Sasuke retrucou muito calmo. Talvez seja bom lembrar-se desse detalhe.

– Como se eu pudesse esquecer. Por um instante Sakura julgou ter ouvido um som parecido com uma risadinha, porém descartou logo a possibilidade, quem sabe um dos cachorros rosnava baixinho... Irritadíssima, resolveu jantar. Melhor comer e ficar em silêncio do que ouvir insultos.

Seu marido não era nenhum tolo, pensou furiosa. Se quisesse dominá-lo, precisaria usar toda a inteligência e sagacidade. Tinha que e encontrar uma maneira de dobrá-lo, ou de no mínimo, arrancar o tom de zombaria daquela voz. De repente uma idéia salvadora lhe ocorreu. Uma revelação maravilhosa!

A união podia ser anulada!

É possível invalidar casamentos alegando-se que a cerimônia foi realizada contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas. Embora Sakura não tivesse desejado casar-se com homem algum, escolhera Sasuke de livre e espontânea vontade na frente do rei e de várias testemunhas, portanto seria impensável alegar que sofrera algum tipo de coação. Não, ela realmente não teria como dizer que fora coagida.

Mas o Uchiha sim.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho deixara claro que não a queria. Durante a conversa de horas atrás, ainda de manhã, aquele grosseirão a insultara, dizendo-lhe que só podia ser uma mulher desejável por causa do dote. O barão também afirmara, em alto e bom som, que só a aceitava como esposa em obediência a Naruto. Para completar, não fora ele mesmo que acabara de proclamar sua indignação por ter sido forçado a aceitar um casamento que não procurara e sequer desejara? Concluindo: ele se casara contra a vontade, simplesmente para cumprir um decreto do rei.

Certa de que a união de ambos seria anulada com facilidade, Sakura sorriu. Precisava apenas convencer Sasuke e dariam um fim àquela farsa. Ficaria livre para voltar para Suna, uma vez que cumprira sua parte escolhendo um cavaleiro como Naruto ordenara. O Uchiha tampouco seria culpado. Afinal ele obedecera ao rei. Também ninguém dissera nada sobre quanto tempo o casamento teria que durar.

Usando de todo o seu poder de persuasão, como costumava fazer ao barganhar com os mercadores de tecidos finos e especiarias, Sakura expôs sua idéia brilhante.

– Há uma saída, meu lorde.

– Uma saída para o quê?

– Para você se livrar de mim. A voz feminina trans pirava doçura.

– Se existe uma saída, eu gostaria de saber qual é.

– Casamentos realizados contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas podem ser invalidados ela exclamou paciente. Portanto, teremos somente que aguardar o tempo suficiente de entrar com uma petição para dissolução de nosso casamento.

– Dissolução? O Cavaleiro Vermelho indagou alto. Sob qual alegação?

– Sob a alegação de que uma das partes foi forçada a casar-se contra a vontade Sakura repetiu exasperada. Será que aquele homem recusava-se a entender?

Ruídos estranhos atravessaram a escuridão, como se o barão estivesse praguejando. Bem, talvez fossem os cães outra vez.

– E então? Você concorda?

– Quer dizer que está mesmo falando sério? Uchiha explodiu surpreso.

– Claro que estou falando sério, meu lorde. É a solução perfeita para o nosso dilema. Quando nossa união for declarada nula e dissolvida, estaremos livres para voltarmos às nossas vidas de solteiros.

Mais ruídos estranhos vindos da direção do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Seria o barulho provocado pelos animais?

– Bem, qual a sua opinião a respeito do meu plano?

– Na minha opinião você é louca! Sakura o ouviu levantar-se e sentar-se de novo, a cadeira rangendo sob a montanha de músculos. Ao perceber que a respiração do marido havia se alterado, ela experimentou um princípio de pânico. O que o deixara tão furioso? Ele não fora taxativo ao dizer que não a queria como esposa?

Quando Uchiha voltou a falar parecia ter se acalmado um pouco.

– Vamos ver se consegui entender direito esse seu novo plano. Naruto lhe ordenou escolher um marido e você escolheu a mim. Agora quer mudar de idéia e entrar com uma petição junto ao rei e à Igreja para que nosso casamento seja anulado, alegando ter sido coagida?

– Não, não. Você me entendeu mal, meu lorde.

Um suspiro de alívio vindo das sombras colocou-a mais à vontade para explicar o resto do plano. Foi você quem contraiu matrimônio sem desejar, portanto é você quem deve entrar com a petição. Claro que vou apoiá-lo. Testemunharei a seu favor, dizendo que você se casou comigo somente por causa da ordem do rei.

– Eu? Desta vez o soco de Sasuke na mesa fez o quarto inteiro tremer. Ele se levantou de um pulo, jogando a cadeira no chão. Você quer que eu declare que fui forçado a me casar com você?

– Claro que sim Sakura respondeu devagar, inquieta com aquela demonstração de fúria. É verdade, não é? Pelo menos foi o que você me disse.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho rosnava feito uma fera enjaulada e por um momento ela teve medo de ser atacada. Desacostumada a tais manifestações de raiva, Sakura ficou imóvel, tentando lutar contra o sentimento de pavor que ameaçava sufocá-la. Não era o modo como ele parecia pairar obre o aposento, uma figura alta, sombria e completamente desconhecida, o que a assustava, mas a força daquela ira.

Sakura sempre achara emoções de qualquer tipo algo inquietante e detestava funerais porque o excesso de lamentos e tristeza a incomodava. Mesmo durante o enterro do pai não fora capaz de chorar. Lágrimas que Tsunade e outras pessoas derramavam com tanta facilidade nunca vinham aos seus olhos. Nervosa, mordeu os lábios sem saber se devia ficar onde estava ou voar para longe do alcance da fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ao perceber que o marido não fazia nenhum movimento na sua direção, aventurou um comentário.

– Pelo que pude entender, você não está inteiramente de acordo com o meu plano.

Uchiha deixou escapar um gemido exasperado. Pelo menos era um avanço, Sakura pensou, considerando que até minutos atrás seu marido estivera rosnando.

– Não, não estou de acordo com o seu plano ele falou muito calmo. Em primeiro lugar, seria uma mentira porque ninguém, jamais, me forçou a fazer qualquer coisa contra minha vontade.

– Mas você disse...

– Eu disse que não procurei e nem desejei esta união. Também não falei nada sobre ter sido coagido. O casa mento foi celebrado para agradar Naruto, muito embora eu esteja tentado a acreditar que o sacrifício será maior do que supunha a princípio.

O comentário indelicado a magoou profundamente. Será que o Cavaleiro Vermelho precisava ser sempre tão rude?

– Você age como se fosse o único a estar sofrendo as conseqüências. Posso lhe garantir que nossa união tampouco me agrada. Por acaso você acha que eu quero viver aqui?

Sasuke estava longe de ser tolo e não lhe passou despercebido o desprezo contido em cada uma daquelas palavras.

– Pois viver aqui é o que fará ele respondeu de forma tão dura e deliberada que Sakura sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Melhor ter cuidado. O homem sentado à sua frente podia ser muito perigoso.

Quando o barão se mostrava disposto a conversar como uma criatura civilizada, era até possível esquecer sua reputação bizarra e a esquisitice do ambiente ao redor. Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia quase se imaginar no solário ou jantando no salão aconchegante de Suna na companhia de um cavaleiro famoso, embora um tanto seco. O problema era que estava a centenas de quilômetros de casa. Fora presa numa armadilha, trancafiada dentro da escuridão eterna ao lado de um homem de quem jamais vira sequer o rosto e cuja fama violenta fazia o sangue de qualquer um gelar nas veias.

Melhor lembrar-se de quem era Sasuke Uchiha de fato e agir com cuidado, especialmente até conhecê-lo um pouco mais. Procurando raciocinar depressa, Sakura decidiu que deveria apresentar argumentos consistentes e evitar brigas e discussões. Embora estivesse claro que ele não a queria como esposa, também parecia resolvido a não anular o matrimônio. Talvez aceitasse um acordo em que ambos vivessem separados...

– Meu lorde ela começou delicada -, se você está tão infeliz comigo, por que não me deixa ir para casa? Continuaríamos casados mesmo morando longe um do outro. Você poderia ir e vir de Suna como lhe for conveniente. Entusiasmada com a idéia, Sakura teria continuado a falar se não fosse interrompida de repente.

– Você é minha esposa e ficará aqui, quer lhe agrade ou não.

– Mas precisam de mim em Suna, Sakura argumentou, mudando de tática. Não pretendia abrir mão da própria liberdade tão facilmente assim. É um feudo muito próspero e se queremos continuar obtendo lucros tenho que estar lá para...

Sasuke sequer deixou-a continuar a frase.

– Já lhe disse que não quero um vintém de seu precioso dinheiro! Não preciso dele!

– Então por que não foi oferecida uma refeição aos convidados do nosso casamento? Por que o castelo está nesse triste estado de abandono? Por que não há servos suficientes para mantê-lo limpo? Por que não há mais fogo nas lareiras para nos aquecer e nem velas para afastar essa escuridão maldita? A voz de Sakura vibrava de frustração. Como ele tinha coragem de negar que precisava de dinheiro? Como é que podia rejeitar aquilo que qualquer outro homem agarraria com ambas as mãos? E se ele não a queria, por que não lhe dava permissão para ir embora de Konoha? Era impossível entendê-lo. Suas perguntas não podiam continuar sem respostas.

Entretanto sem respostas foi exatamente como suas perguntas continuaram. O barão trancou-se em si mesmo até o silêncio pesado se estendeu sobre o quarto como um manto sufocante e ameaçador. Se não fosse pelos contornos da figura maciça protegida pelas sombras, diria até que ele a deixara só. Contudo, quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho voltou a falar, sua voz não mostrava qualquer sinal de raiva, apenas da mais total frieza e indiferença, aliás como vinha lhe tornando familiar.

– Se você tem medo de escuridão, minha lady, não deveria me escolhido.

Sakura já engolira humilhação suficiente. Como uma criança mimada, culpava o Uchiha pela situação em que se encontrava agora, porque ele não desafiara a ordem do rei. Aquele de quem se diziam as piores coisas devia tê-la recusado, devia ter lutado para manter a própria liberdade. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se derrotada, incapaz de dominar as circunstâncias.

– Se me der licença, meu lorde. Não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas de uma declaração. Ela ficou de pé, as mãos cerradas e caídas ao longo do corpo. O jantar já me foi... suficiente. Sem esperar resposta, Sakura caminhou na direção em que julgava estar a porta pois a escuridão impenetrável não a deixava ver nada.

– Lee! Ao simples chamado do barão, o servo apareceu como num passe de mágica, trazendo um castiçal.

– Vou jantar no salão esta noite Sakura avisou-o, grata pelo castiçal. A expressão, em geral impassível do pobre-coitado, foi transformada numa máscara de pavor. Bem, talvez Lee temesse a ira de Sasuke, porém ela não iria se deixar assustar pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho. Se aquele grosseirão tentasse obrigá-la a ficar mais um segundo sequer dentro de seus aposentos sinistros iria se arrepender amargamente, pois sentia-se preparada para resistir e lutar com todas as forças.

Esforçando-se para manter o controle, Sakura começou a descer as escadas sabendo que deveria parecer tranqüila quando enfrentasse a pequena multidão que a essa hora já devia estar jantando no salão. Como a nova castelã de Konoha, precisava agir de acordo com a posição, não importando o quanto o fato a desgostava. Erguendo a cabeça, assumiu um ar confiante, determinada a jantar na companhia daqueles que moravam e trabalhavam no castelo. Nem que lhe custasse a última gota de sangue, desempenharia o papel de noiva feliz. A mulher desesperada ficaria trancada a sete chaves.

Emergindo das sombras, ela sentia-se em seu elemento natural. Senhora do castelo sempre fora uma atribuição que soubera exercer com facilidade, desde menina. Porém ao entrar no salão, o chão pareceu fugir sob seus pés. Por um instante permaneceu imóvel, sem conseguir acre ditar nos próprios olhos. Então inspirou fundo, como se engolisse um soluço diante da visão fantasmagórica.

Não havia sinal de damas ou cavaleiros ao redor das mesas vazias. Não havia servos, indo e vindo da cozinha, nem aldeões procurando um lugar onde estender os catres para passar a noite. O salão de Konoha estava deserto, a escuridão silenciosa lhe parecendo mais ameaçadora do que qualquer coisa que jamais enfrentara em toda sua vida. Ela estremeceu, os últimos fios de esperança transformando-se em pó.

Tsunade a esperava. Sonolenta, encolhida: diante do fogo, uma bandeja vazia sobre a única mesinha disponível.

– Oh, minha lady a velha senhora exclamou levantando-se. Será que eu cochilei? É muito tarde?

Deixando de lado os planos iniciais de tomar um banho, Sakura resolveu que o melhor seria tentar dormir.

– Ainda é cedo, mas você está cansada. Pode ir para seu quarto agora.

A criada parecia abatida, as bochechas normalmente rosadas e redondas haviam perdido por completo a cor.

– Talvez eu... eu devesse dormir aqui, no lugar destinado ao guarda-roupa ela sugeriu apontando para o cubículo separado do quarto por uma cortina.

– Se você está com medo de ir para seu próprio quarto, então pode estender um catre no chão e dormir aqui mesmo.

– Sim, minha lady, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, estou com medo sim. Tenho medo do que possa me acontecer neste lugar sinistro e também do que possa lhe acontecer. Ela fez uma pausa, como se não soubesse como continuar. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz não passou de um murmúrio tímido. Você sabe o que deve o que deve esperar nesta noite... na noite de núpcias?

Sakura inspirou fundo. Deus, como pudera se esquecer daquilo que a aguardava? Estivera tão ocupada fazendo planos e discutindo com Sasuke que acabara se esquecendo de que seria obrigada a aceitá-lo na cama. O olhar penetrante que lançou à serva fez um rubor intenso voltar às bochechas pálidas. Tsunade corou até a raiz dos cabelos castanhos, já mesclados de branco.

– Seria obrigação de sua mãe lhe dizer tudo, mas, Deus lhe dê o descanso eterno, como ela não está aqui... Você quer saber?

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na criada.

– Quando um homem se casa, adquiri direitos sobre o corpo da esposa, para usá-la como quiser. Tsunade estremeceu ao pensar no Cavaleiro Vermelho, forte e feroz, usando o corpo de quem quer que fosse. A idéia lhe causava verdadeiro pavor. Foi com enorme dificuldade que se obrigou a continuar Você viu o suficiente de seus irmãos para saber que a anatomia masculina é diferente da feminina. O homem, se encaixa entre as pernas da mulher para ter prazer. É... doloroso, minha lady, mas você é jovem, resistente, e irá agüentar. Pense que assim poderá ter a semente de um bebê dentro de você. A serva baixou a cabeça, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Era essa a minha esperança, porém Deus não me deu essa bênção. Entretanto me encarregaram de criá-la, minha lady. Pude vê-la crescer, bela e inteligente. Oh, céus, nunca pensei em vê-la casada com alguém como esse Cavaleiro Vermelho! Tsunade começou a se lamentar sobre o destino daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

Cheia de piedade pelo sofrimento da velha senhora, Sakura abraçou-a com força, procurando consolá-la enquanto lembrava-se das vezes em que vira os irmãos trocando de roupa. O Uchiha era muito mais alto e corpulento do que seus irmãos, portanto aquela parte da anatomia devia ser ainda maior. Só de pensar no barão forçando o membro para dentro de seu corpo sentia-se à beira do pânico. Sim, era jovem e forte, porém...

Quando os soluços de Tsunade finalmente cessaram, Sakura sorriu esforçando-se para tranqüilizá-la.

– Não fique nervosa. Não estou nem um pouco preocupada mentiu.

As palavras firmes transmitiram um pouco de tranqüilidade à serva.

– Pelo menos não dura mais do que alguns poucos minutos, minha lady. Ou pelo menos não deveria durar. Aquele... aquele demônio pode ter poderes estranhos. Oh, minha lady, temo por sua segurança! Quem sabe o que a fera será capaz de lhe fazer? Você conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no barão? Talvez ele seja igualzinho ao diabo, com chifres e corpo de bode...

– Ele é apenas um homem Sakura falou num tom que não admitia discussão, temerosa de que a serva começasse outra vez com a mesma ladainha sobre a estranha reputação de Sasuke. Bem no íntimo, não acre ditava muito que a expressão "apenas um homem" pudesse ser aplicada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Contudo não era tola de mencionar suas dúvidas.

– Mas, minha lady, e todas essas histórias que se contam sobre a sede de sangue que ele parece ter, sobre o domínio da magia negra? E se o demônio lançar algum encantamento e obrigá-la a fazer todas as suas vontades?

– Pare já com isso! Escutar tamanhos absurdos acaba tornando cansativo. Tsunade era um doce de pessoa, embora ingênua e às vezes até ignorante. Sakura sentia-se um pouco culpada por não conseguir retribuir a afeição que a velha senhora lhe dedicava com igual intensidade. Vá descansar sugeriu baixinho, procurando acalmar a serva que retorcia as mãos aflita.

– Bem, minha lady, vou ficar por perto. Tsunade não conseguia disfarçar a profunda apreensão, os olhos estavam tão arregalados que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. Se você gritar, venho correndo acudi-la.

Sakura sorriu amarga, sabendo que mesmo a força conjunta de duas mulheres jamais seria suficiente para conter um guerreiro, especialmente alguém da estatura do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

– E o que você fará, minha aia?

Ela pensou durante uns poucos segundos, então ergueu o queixo determinada.

– Posso bater na cabeça dele com alguma coisa!

– E depois o quê?

– Depois fugiremos para bem longe, minha lady! ela respondeu ansiosa. Fugiremos deste castelo sinistro e ficaremos livres do demônio para sempre!

– Seremos duas mulheres sozinhas, perdidas numa região que não conhecemos, no auge do inverno. Para onde iremos? Você não vê que não há escapatória?

– Podemos procurar refúgio no convento mais próximo!

Sakura abraçou a serva com carinho, não querendo destruir quaisquer sonhos que ainda pudessem confortá-la. Por outro lado a idéia de assassinar o marido com certeza não seria aceita de bom grado pelo rei.

– Leve seu catre para o aposento ao lado e procure descansar, dormir. Tenho certeza de que tudo parecerá menos sombrio amanhã de manhã.

Tão logo Tsunade saiu, Sakura acendeu a lareira. Apesar de suas palavras corajosas, precisava afastar a escuridão de qualquer modo e todas as velas que Lee lhe dera foram usadas, especialmente perto da cama. Por fim, tirou a roupa e deitou-se. Recostada nos travesseiros, aguardou a chegada de Sasuke.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar com uma lentidão espirante e Sakura desejou não ter se apressado tanto em sair dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos se o jantar tivesse sido prolongado por mais algumas horas, o inevitável também seria adiado tanto quanto possível.

Esforçando-se para manter a calma, ela procurava se convencer de que os temores de Tsunade não passavam de fantasias absurdas, sem qualquer fundamento. Seu ma rido não era demônio algum, mas apenas um homem, um ser humano comum, de carne e osso. Entretanto o pensamento de nada servia para tranqüilizá-la porque estava à mercê de um desconhecido, alguém de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Além de tudo, ele não a queria como esposa. O fato a deixava à beira do pânico. Ela sabia que Sasuke estava furioso por ter sido escolhido e obrigado a aceitar uma imposição do rei. E se o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse demonstrar toda a sua irritação durante a noite de núpcias submetendo-a ao pior tratamento possível? Agora que o momento do acerto de contas estava próximo, Sakura desejava não ter discutido tanto durante o jantar... ou abandonado os aposentos do barão de forma tão brusca e mal-educada. Suas atitudes impensadas com certeza serviram apenas para aumentar a ira do senhor do castelo.

Enquanto a noite se estendia, Sakura pedia a Deus que o Uchiha viesse logo para dar um fim àquela expectativa angustiante. Já não agüentava mais aguardar. Contudo ele demorava, fazendo-a imaginar as coisas mais terríveis capazes de acontecer entre um casal quando fechado entre quatro paredes. Preferia não ter permitido que Tsunade dormisse no cubículo ao lado porque a presença da serva era um lembrete constante da sua decisão.

Seja lá o que acontecesse, não deveria gritar e muito menos pedir socorro.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Sakura não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo permaneceu desperta, lutando contra a ansiedade e aguardando a chegada do marido, antes de adormecer. Embora se sentisse um pouco desorientada ao acordar, não demorou nada para se lembrar de que estava em Konoha, o castelo medonho do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Imediatamente alerta, abriu os olhos, o coração batendo descompassado no peito.

Lutando contra o pânico crescente, olhou ao redor, temendo encontrar a figura sinistra do marido na cama, ao seu lado. Mas não; estava só. O quarto continuava o mesmo de horas atrás, à exceção das velas que haviam queimado até o fim e do fogo quase extinto da lareira. Será que Uchiha viera vê-la como uma sombra negra e silenciosa? Inspirando fundo, ela percebeu que não fora uma visita inumana o que a acordara, e sim o amanhecer. As primeiras luzes da manhã procuravam se infiltrar através das pesadas cortinas de veludo.

Sakura sentou-se, a surpresa inesperada deixando-a zonza. Uchiha não viera ao seu quarto! O alívio que a conclusão lhe trouxe foi tão intenso que teve vontade de rir. Qual o significado daquela atitude?

Só havia uma única explicação possível: ele não a desejava.

Não tinha importância, pensou com uma pontada de orgulho feminino ferido. Tampouco o queria. E quem ha veria de desejá-lo? Afinal o Cavaleiro Vermelho não passava de uma criatura sem rosto e sem forma que se escondia nas trevas e aterrorizava as pessoas com sua reputação terrível e temperamento explosivo.

Seria uma verdadeira bênção ficar livre das suas atenções e já que ele não quisera possuí-la na noite de núpcias, provavelmente não iria fazê-lo nunca. Mal conseguia acreditar na sua boa sorte. Não precisaria dormir com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, nem enfrentar suas paixões animais ou ser obrigada a suportar uma provação dolorosa, provavelmente humilhante ao extremo.

Aquela era a primeira coisa boa que lhe acontecera desde que pusera os pés em Konoha. Se ao menos não fosse obrigada a permanecer ali. Parecia-lhe óbvio que o Uchiha não a desejava, portanto deveria haver uma maneira de convencê-lo a deixá-la ir para casa. Porém a lembrança da noite anterior, quando discutiram sobre o assunto, encheu-a de desânimo.

Para um homem que dissera desprezá-la, o Cavaleiro Vermelho era bastante possessivo. Homens! Todos gostavam de comandar e ditar regras, como se tivessem o direito divino para decidir o destino das pessoas. Talvez ele fizesse questão de mantê-la em Konoha com o único objetivo de puni-la por tê-lo escolhido para marido. Não, não era possível que o lorde fosse assim tão mesquinho e cruel, apesar da reputação terrível.

Sentada na cama, ela puxou as pernas para junto do corpo e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Pena que ele não concordasse com a dissolução do casamento porque, infelizmente, não podia tomar nenhuma atitude a esse respeito sozinha. Também lhe ficara negada a chance de afirmar ter sido forçada a casar-se, mas... Sakura quase levou um choque com a idéia que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

Havia uma maneira de anular a união dos dois sim. E uma maneira que não exigia o consentimento do Uchiha. Relacionamentos em que os casais compartilham um parentesco de sangue de até quarto grau tornam-se inválidos perante a igreja. Verdade que não tinha qualquer parentesco com o barão. Precisava apenas dizer que sim...

Ela sorriu, as esperanças renovadas. Era de conhecimento geral que os homens às vezes fabricavam falsos ancestrais somente para se verem livres das esposas. Talvez o plano fosse improvável de dar certo, mas a existência de uma pequena chance valia o esforço. Sakura pulou da cama, rindo feliz com a possibilidade de recuperar a liberdade. Seria um prazer derrotar o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O som deve ter despertado Tsunade porque a serva perguntou se podia entrar.

– Venha - ela respondeu alegre, fingindo não perceber a expressão de espanto no rosto da velha criada.

– Bom dia, Tsunade. Agora que já terminamos de arrumar este quarto, talvez devêssemos começar a cuidar do resto do castelo. - Ainda era muito cedo para compartilhar suas esperanças. Melhor concentrar os pensamentos em seu novo, embora temporário, lar. Sem dúvida as tarefas físicas iriam ajudá-la a se manter ocupada até o momento de voltar para Suna.

– O quê? - Tsunade continuava sem entender nada.

– Vou mandá-la até a aldeia para buscar algumas mulheres dispostas a nos ajudar no serviço doméstico. Creio que até o fim do dia teremos quem possa cozinhar e cuidar da limpeza de maneira adequada. Também precisaremos de homens para retocar a pintura das paredes e se encarregar de um ou outro conserto necessário. - Sakura contava as tarefas a serem feitas nos dedos das mãos, parecendo bastante entusiasmada.

– Ah, não podemos nos esquecer de providenciar tapeçarias e um guarda-louça para o salão. Depois que eu der uma boa olhada no castelo todo, saberei do que mais iremos precisar.

– Ele vai deixá-la providenciar melhorias em Konoha?

– Bem... - Sakura hesitou, recusando-se a admitir que ainda não chegara a discutir o assunto com o marido.

– Tenho certeza que o Uchiha aprovará as mudanças. Claro que Konoha não é tão bonito quanto Suna, porém não se pode negar a beleza severa de suas linhas. Podemos tentar e ver o que conseguimos obter no final. Na minha opinião, devemos iniciar pela cozinha. Vou dar uma olhada nas despensas e porões, além de descobrir quem prepara aquela coisa horrorosa que Lee nos serve.

Tsunade, que até o momento estivera sorrindo diante do entusiasmo da jovem, tampou a boca com a mão e gemeu alto.

– Minha Lady, não! Você não pode ir aos porões!

– E por que não?

– Porque deve ser lá que ele pratica magia negra.

– Quem? Uchiha?

– Sim - a criada respondeu muito séria. - Não tenho dúvidas de que aquele homem tem parte com o diabo e se esconde nos porões para invocar os espíritos malignos. O lugar deve ser tão quente e abafado quanto o inferno, cheio de fumaça escura, as mesas lotadas de frascos, vidros e tubos onde substâncias mortais são misturadas.

Sakura riu alto, tentando imaginar o Cavaleiro Vermelho debruçado sobre uma mesa repleta de frascos, sua altura gigantesca dominando o ambiente inteiro.

– Oh, fique quieta, Tsunade. Quanta bobagem.

Depois da noite passada, o Uchiha lhe parecia muito menos ameaçador. Que ele resmungasse o quanto quisesse, pois no fim da história as coisas acabariam saindo à sua maneira.

– Minha Lady se levantou cedo hoje - Lee comentou enquanto ajudava o lorde a colocar a veste. - Ela parece estar de bom humor.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Ninguém precisava saber que a felicidade de sua esposa devia-se ao fato de não ter havido noite de núpcias. Claro que Sakura se deliciara quando não fora obrigada a cumprir os deveres matrimoniais. De fato não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse aberto o melhor vinho da adega para celebrar.

– Ela pediu uma audiência com você - o servo concluiu.

– Em outras palavras, minha esposa exige me ver.

– Sim, meu lorde.

Sasuke deu de ombros e acabou de se vestir.

– Diga a ela para se juntar a mim na hora do almoço.

Lee pareceu hesitar.

– Você acha a idéia sensata, meu lorde?

Não, a idéia não era nem um pouco sensata, o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidiu. Mas hoje, pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, não acordava pensando naquilo que o consumia. Hoje, acordara pensando em cabelos louros, quase brancos, e olhos cinzentos... .

Ainda podia ouvir o tom ligeiramente rouco da voz feminina, sentir o perfume suave que emanava das for, mas delicadas e excitava os seus sentidos.o Uchiha sentiu uma pressão na região das virilhas ao se lembrar daqueles seios firmes pressionados de encontro ao seu peito quando a beijara na capela. Há muito tempo não desejara alguém com tanta intensidade.

– Quero comer na companhia de minha esposa. Alguma objeção? - ele indagou calmamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Lee se aventurasse a responder.

– Você confia nela?

– Não, não confio, porém a considero intrigante.

A resposta não era de todo verdadeira. Embora o plano de Sakura para iludir Naruto tivesse sido tolo e ingênuo, ele a admirava pela coragem de tentar escapar às regras impostas pelo destino. Também a admirava pela elegância e fibra demonstrada em face à derrota. Seria natural esperar que Sakura procurasse fugir das conseqüências ao perceber que nada saíra como planejado. O fato dela ter permanecido firme, tanto complicava quanto trazia um novo significado à sua vida. Os sentimentos que aquela mulher despertava em seu coração eram tão contraditórios que não se atrevia a examiná-los.

– Pode ser perigoso, meu lorde - Lee insistiu.

Pelos céus! Claro que era perigoso, o Uchiha praguejou em silêncio.

– Talvez fosse melhor se você pedisse a anulação deste casamento.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho virou-se na direção do servo, sem saber se queria ou não ouvir certos conselhos. Por outro lado, não podia correr riscos desnecessários. Devia considerar todas as opções em relação à sua nova esposa cuidadosamente antes de tomar qualquer decisão definitiva.

– E baseado em que eu pediria a anulação deste casamento? - ele indagou com aspereza.

– Talvez você ainda não tenha pensado no caso, meu lorde, mas existe uma proibição contra uniões consangüíneas. Até mesmo parentescos distantes podem ser invocados. Portanto não seria difícil arranjar testemunhas dispostas a jurar que você e Lady Haruno são parentes.

– Verdade -o Uchiha murmurou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. - Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Quando na noite anterior Sakura viera com aquela história ridícula de que ele fora obrigado a casar-se, por que não se lembrara da proibição sobre uniões em que houvessem laços de sangue?

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que na presença da esposa acabara esquecendo-se de tudo o mais. Ficara fascinado pela voz envolvente, pelo perfume feminino e suave... e até pelos absurdos ditos com total convicção. Sakura parecia conseguir tirar qualquer homem do sério com um simples estalar de dedos.

Melhor livrar-se dela. Embora reconhecesse o fato, alguma coisa o impedia de tomar as providências necessárias. Talvez a lembrança da vida pulsando em seu quarto escuro sob a forma delicada de uma mulher. Era difícil abrir mão de um raio de luz.

– Naruto não permitirá que uma jovem mantenha o poder sobre um feudo tão próspero quanto Suna. Mesmo que a Igreja concorde em nos conceder a anulação do casamento, o rei simplesmente a forçará a escolher outro marido.

– Sim - Lee concordou, continuando a arrumar o quarto. - Você deve estar certo, meu lorde. Contudo, casada com outro, Lady Haruno deixará de ser uma ameaça.

O barão resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível. Ao imaginar Sakura abandonando Konoha, a sensação de perda era tão intensa quanto inesperada. A quem ela escolheria da segunda vez? As circunstâncias o tinham forçado a romper contato com quase todos os cavaleiros da corte, a maioria realmente desprezível. Aquela mulher suave, casada com outro homem, os cabelos rosados espalhados sobre o travesseiro, as pernas abertas enquanto alguém a violentava... Era uma visão que não conseguia ignorar.

– Eu não quero que ela sofra nas mãos de qualquer um. - Na verdade não queria a esposa nas mãos de homem algum. E quem poderia condená-lo por isso? - Naruto não iria ficar nada satisfeito com esse pequeno truque tampouco. Aliás, o rei acredita na importância do casamento como instituição séria. É melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão, pelo menos por agora.

– Você está certo como sempre, meu lorde. Mas será que ela deve ficar em Konoha? Se Lady Haruno é dona de um feudo tão próspero, não seria mais sensato mandá-la de volta para lá?

– Não! -Sasuke surpreendeu-se com a própria reação, uma mistura de possessividade em relação à es posa e irritação pela interferência de Lee. Embora soubesse muito bem que o servo falava com a voz da razão, mesmo assim preferia não lhe dar ouvidos. - Ela é minha. E como qualquer outra esposa, ficará ao lado do marido. Não ultrapasse os seus limites, meu amigo.

– Sim, meu lorde. - Lee suspirou alto, deixando claro que não concordava com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, apesar das palavras ao contrário. - Quer dizer então que você vai contar tudo à Lady Haruno?

– Não, não vou contar nada! E você também não dirá coisa alguma. Ficará de boca fechada, mesmo se ela tentar fazê-lo falar. Sakura é inteligente, não costuma cometer erros, ainda que trace planos às vezes ridículos.

– Mas, meu lorde, como vamos conseguir contornar a situação? O que você pretende fazer?

Apesar da preocupação evidente do servo, Sasuke não demonstrava qualquer sinal de afobação.

– Vamos continuar exatamente como estávamos antes de Lady Haruno chegar. Agora pode ir, Lee. Vou pensar nos seus conselhos, porém tomarei minhas próprias decisões no que diz respeito a essa esposa inesperada.

Tão logo se viu a sós, o Uchiha encostou um braço na parede e praguejou baixo para aliviar a tensão. Percebendo o humor do dono, os cães se aproximaram em busca de um pouco de atenção.

– Qual é a sua opinião, Castor? E a sua, Pollux? O que vocês acham da nova senhora do castelo? -Os animais balançaram os rabos felizes ao ouvir seus nomes.

– Sim, é uma mulher tentadora demais... Sei muito bem o que eu gostaria de fazer com Lady Haruno. Quando usa aquele tom de voz superior, tenho vontade de jogar os pratos e as travessas para o lado e possuí-la ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. Mas isso está fora de cogitação... não é?

O sensato seria devolvê-la para a corte de Naruto, que a essas alturas dos acontecimentos deveria estar mor rendo de rir com o desfecho da história.

Como se concordando com as palavras do dono, os cães agitaram os rabos freneticamente.

Ao cumprimentar o marido, Sakura procurou evitar o tom triunfante da voz, contudo era impossível disfarçar a intensa satisfação. Estivera certa ao pensar que as coisas sempre parecem melhores pela manhã.

– Meu lorde - ela falou, aproximando-se da mesa.

A visão daqueles aposentos estranhos e da silhueta do Uchiha escondida pelas sombras já não a perturbava como antes. De alguma maneira, depois da noite anterior, ele começara a lhe parecer menos ameaçador, o que a enchia de otimismo. Talvez pudessem chegar a um acordo, fazer algum tipo de arranjo que os permitisse viver em paz sob o mesmo teto, assim como vivera anos e anos ao lado do pai. Cada qual iria cuidar da própria vida sem tomar conhecimento da existência do outro.

– Minha Lady -o Uchiha respondeu, indicando lhe a cadeira.

Sakura lambiscava os alimentos com prazer. Afinal fizera questão de supervisionar a preparação dos pratos e aquela devia ser a primeira refeição decente que o barão comia há meses.

– Espero que a torta de veado esteja do seu agrado.

– Por quê? Foi você quem a fez?

– Sim. Dei uma boa olhada na cozinha hoje e creio que poderei deixá-la em condições bem melhores, a começar pela limpeza geral. O detalhe é que vou precisar de ajuda. Estive pensando em ir até a aldeia durante a tarde e trazer algumas aldeãs para trabalhar no castelo em caráter permanente.

Ela procurava modular a voz com cuidado, fazendo das palavras não um pedido, mas um simples comunicado da sua decisão. Apesar do esforço, as mãos trêmulas traíam todo seu estado de apreensão.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar enquanto aguardava os comentários do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estava resolvida a não ceder. Hoje não se deixaria intimidar pela figura gigantesca ou pelo temperamento explosivo. Se o barão pretendia forçá-la a morar em Konoha, então seria obrigado a lhe dar permissão para transformar o castelo num lugar habitável. Pronta para lutar por seus pontos de vista, foi pega de surpresa pela resposta do marido.

– Sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser.

– Obrigada, meu lorde. - Sakura inspirou fundo, procurando relaxar. - Sabia que podia contar com a sua compreensão. Lee, como o mordomo-mor, devia estar supervisionando o trabalho dos outros empregados e não constantemente servindo a todos nós, como vem fazendo. Precisamos de servos e da ajuda de alguns homens para fazer reparos, retoques na pintura e coisas assim. Claro que temos necessidade de um estoque maior de velas e castiçais, além dos serviços de um tecelão e de um marceneiro. Se você quiser, poderei me encarregar de supervisionar a produção da leiteria e da horta também.

– Você é um poço de energia, minha Lady. - O tom do Uchiha era tão estranho que Sakura se sentiu corar. Sem saber o que dizer, baixou os olhos para o prato e permaneceu em silêncio. Será que havia uma nota de sarcasmo escondida naquelas palavras aparentemente elogiosas? Será que seu entusiasmo agradava ou irritava o Cavaleiro. Vermelho? O barão de Konoha não era um homem como outro qualquer. Seus pensamentos, assim como sua figura sempre encoberta pelas sombras, eram enigmáticas.

Desejando não dar chances a uma nova discussão, Sakura continuou quieta, ansiosa para terminar de almoçar e cuidar de seus afazeres. Contudo o Uchiha ainda não parecia disposto a dispensá-la.

– Seu pai já morreu? - ele indagou depois de um longo silêncio.

– Sim. Há um ano.

– E você não tem mais ninguém?

– Tinha três irmãos. Dois morreram por causa de uma febre, quando eu ainda era menina. O terceiro foi morto durante uma batalha.

– Deve ter sido duro para você, cuidar de tudo sozinha. - A voz do barão era quase Suave agora.

– Não. - Sakura a interrompeu firmemente. - Consegui dar conta de tudo muito bem. Na verdade tenho administrado Suna há anos, das quais os últimos sem auxílio de ninguém. O feudo prosperou bastante sob minha administração. As coisas poderiam ter continuado assim, se não fosse pela intervenção de nosso bom rei Naruto decidiu me tirar aquilo que me pertence por direito.

– Você nunca quis se casar?

– Não, nunca. Sei administrar Suna sozinha e com competência. Para que iria querer um homem? Apenas para trazer ruína às minhas terras?

Um silêncio inquietante se estendeu por vários segundos.

– Para lhe dar filhos? -o Uchiha sugeriu afinal.

– E assim eu poderia vê-los morrer, como vi meus irmãos? - ela retrucou, as palavras soando amargas como fel. - Não, abrigada. - Incomodada pelo fato da conversa ter se tornada pessoal demais, Sakura bebeu um pouco de vinho.

– Então estamos de acordo. Você não deseja um marido e eu tampouco desejo uma esposa. É uma pena que tenhamos nos casado um com o outro.

Ela quase engasgou e precisou se esforçar para recuperar a compostura.

– Sempre posso contar com a sua ajuda, meu lorde, para estragar uma refeição e me lembrar de como fui tola ao o escolher para marido... - Será que o ouvira rir? Não, o Cavaleiro Vermelho era inumano demais para rir.

– Não havia ninguém mais a quem você pudesse escolher? - ele indagou interessado. - Um amigo da família? Um parente distante? Um vizinho?

Sakura sorriu amarga.

– Meu vizinho é uma criatura nojenta e arrogante, sempre cobiçando minhas terras. - Ela não explicou que Kabuto Yakushi também insistia em conquistá-la porque preferia não ter que ouvir os deboches do Uchiha. A opinião que o Cavaleiro Vermelho tinha a seu respeito era tão baixa que certamente a considerava incapaz de despertar o desejo num homem. Mas Kabuto a desejava sim, e a idéia não era nem um pouco agradável. - Por acaso você conhece o barão Kabuto Yakushi?

–Não.

– Sorte a sua. É o tipo de amizade que eu desaconselharia qualquer um a Yakushi. Ele é mentiroso, ladrão e traiçoeiro, sempre se derramando em sorrisos falsos e palavras doces enquanto tenta invadir Suna nas minhas costas.

– Ele nunca atacou o feudo? -o Uchiha indagou, a voz repentinamente dura e fria como o aço.

– Não. Na minha opinião ele não tem coragem suficiente para lutar, por isso procura atingir seus objetivos usando intrigas e ameaças veladas. Também conta com a atenção do rei. Aposto que deve estar falando nos ouvidos de Naruto agora, demonstrando todo o seu ultraje.

– Quer dizer que o tal Yakushi queria se casar com você?

A ferocidade contida na pergunta da Cavaleiro Vermelho surpreendeu-a.

– Sim - ela respondeu depois de algum tempo. - Kabuto sempre quis Suna e depois da morte de meu pai, achou que era chegada a hora. Tornou-se uma peste tão grande, que precisei instruir os guardas dos portões para não deixá-lo entrar. Eu... eu não confio naquele homem. - Ainda se lembrava de como uma de suas servas mais fiéis a alertara para a possibilidade de Yakushi tentar desonrá-la para obrigá-la a se casar com ele. Desde então ignorara todos os pedidos do barão para ser admitido em Suna.

Sakura inspirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Na minha opinião trata-se de uma criatura estúpida demais para perceber que os Harunos sempre conseguiram enxergar seu verdadeiro caráter. Além do mais é arrogante, cheio de si, incapaz de imaginar que alguma donzela possa lhe dizer não. Tornou-se dono de um feudo através do casamento. Com certeza conseguiu enganar sua pobre esposa com sua boa aparência e charme falso.

– Ele era casado?

– Sim. A esposa de Yakushi morreu muitos anos atrás, provavelmente em conseqüência do longo tempo em que o marido a deixou trancada dentro de uma das torres do castelo. - Sakura ergueu a cabeça, desejando que os aposentos não estivessem tão escuros para que pudesse julgar a reação do Uchiha. - Ele ficará furioso quando descobrir que eu escolhi outro homem para marido.

– Yakushi realmente acreditava que você pudesse escolhê-lo?

Sakura riu diante do tom cético do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

– Sim. Tenho certeza que esperava ser o escolhido porque se considera o máximo. Também julgava que eu iria preferir um rosto que já me fosse familiar.

– E você está longe de ter optado por um rosto que lhe era familiar.

– Estou mesmo - Sakura concordou, achando a conversa partilhada com o marido quase... apreciável.

...

Não demorou muito para o bom humor de Sakura azedar e quando entrou nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, à hora do jantar, estava furiosa. A escuridão que lhe parecera de pouca importância de manhã, agora pesava em seus ombros como um manto negro e ameaçador.

Sem dar uma palavra, sentou-se à mesa, diante da figura protegida pelas sombras.

– Minha Lady -o Uchiha cumprimentou-a com delicadeza. .

– Meu lorde. - Ela não disse mais nada e se serviu de uma posta de peixe sem vontade, odiando aquele jogo de gato e rato. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Seu pai e seus irmãos haviam sido frios e distantes, porém nunca a tinham manipulado por pura diversão, enquanto permaneciam escondidos nas trevas. Quisera poder ficar de pé e enfrentá-lo face a face, em vez de se submeter às sombras.

O silêncio se estendeu durante toda a refeição. Só se ouviam os ruídos dos talheres e das respirações dos cachorros deitados aos pés do dono. Sakura sentia-se terrivelmente oprimida. Mesmo quando jantava em seus aposentos, em Suna, quase nunca comia só. Se nenhum dos convidados lhe fazia companhia, podia contar com presença das servas. Enquanto aqui, um solitário Lee trazia as bandejas e se retirava, deixando-os na mais completa escuridão. Sakura tinha a impressão de estar enterrada viva, com a sombra de um demônio a espreitá-la.

A sensação inquietante crescia pouco a pouco, fazendo-a pensar como julgara possível apreciar um minuto sequer ao lado do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Ele devia ser tão sinistro quanto às histórias de Tsunade o pintavam além de inteligente também, para arrancar tantas informações dela como o conseguira na hora do almoço.

Tinha ódio de si mesma por ter sido ingênua a ponto de falar livremente sobre sua família e Kabuto Yakushi. Qual teria sido o objetivo do Uchiha? O que ele poderia querer? Talvez utilizar as informações para puni-la por causa do casamento desastroso? Ou quem sabe seu marido tinha outras idéias diabólicas em mente?

Como o Uchiha devia ter rido de seus planos entusiasmados para colocar o castelo em ordem! Ele lhe dera carta branca para tomar qualquer iniciativa, sabendo muito bem que nada poderia ser feito... Que ódio!

A voz terrível interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos.

– O jantar está gostoso. Também notei um sabor diferente no pão.

Sakura recusou-se a responder ao elogio.

– Você fez um bom trabalho na cozinha.

Era óbvio que o Uchiha esperava uma resposta, mas ela preferia enfrentar as chamas do inferno a agradecer os cumprimentos.

– Sim - foi à resposta curta e seca. Não diria mais nenhuma palavra. Se o Uchiha não soubesse nada sobre seus sentimentos ou desejos, não teria como magoá-la, assim como fizera hoje cedo. Agora, quanto a outros tipos de mágoas e outras maneiras de infligi-las, melhor nem pensar.

Só queria terminar a refeição e sair dali. Uma vez de volta ao seu quarto, poderia começar a traçar uma nova árvore genealógica, com ancestrais comuns ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Quando acordara, pensara ser possível colocar Konoha nos eixos antes de ir embora, porém tudo o que queria neste momento era conseguir a anulação do casamento o mais breve possível.

– Como foi a sua tarde? -o Uchiha indagou interessado.

Aquela pergunta, feita num tom tranqüilo, afastou sua resolução de permanecer em silêncio por água abaixo.

– Você sabe muito bem como foi a minha tarde. -Ela respondeu entre os dentes, mal controlando a fúria. - Tsunade não conseguiu convencer mulher alguma da aldeia a trabalhar aqui e muito menos a morar no castelo. Se você não aprovava os meus planos, por que não me disse? Por que permitir que eu me desse ao trabalho de imaginar soluções para Konoha? Simplesmente para me humilhar? Você me despreza tanto assim? - Percebendo que sua voz traía toda a carga de emoção interior, Sakura fechou a boca para conter o desespero.

– Não a desprezo - ele falou delicadamente.

– Não mesmo? Depois de tudo o que me fez passar hoje? E minha criada também. Tsunade voltou da aldeia mais apavorada do que antes porque os aldeões alimentaram os medos dela com histórias fantásticas. Eles pensam que você é um demônio?

– E você não?

– Não sou uma camponesa ignorante, alguém que nunca deu um passo além do próprio quintal. Sei que os cavaleiros costumam cultivar lendas sobre si mesmos para espalhar o terror no coração dos inimigos.

– Quer dizer então que você é imune ao terror?

– Não sou seu inimigo! Por acaso você acha que sim? –Sakura o interrogou. Quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho recusou-se a responder, a fúria de Sakura excedeu os limites. - Estou cansada de seu desprezo, estou farta de seus deboches. Você devia ser grato por eu o ter escolhido! Pelo aspecto de Konoha, o que lhe falta é uma castelã competente. E você tem essa castelã competente bem na sua frente! Eu cuidei do feudo de meu pai, antes e depois da morte dele. Orientei o administrador em todas as tarefas. Supervisionei pequenas obras, os trabalhos de criação de animais, o movimento da cozinha, da despensa, os serviços prestados pelo marceneiro... - Sakura tinha perdido por completo o controle e as palavras se sucediam num tom exaltado. - Cobrei aluguéis, resolvi problemas com a lei e administrei orçamentos para o feudo inteiro. Sou capaz de treinar um falcão, sei ler e escrever, jogo xadrez. E ainda dizem que possuo uma bela voz. Tudo isso além da larga soma de dinheiro que trouxe comigo como dote. Juro para você que qualquer outro homem se sentiria feliz em me ter como esposa.

O punho do Uchiha desceu sobre a mesa com violência, balançando pratos e talheres.

– Mas eu não sou qualquer outro homem - ele gritou, levantando-se como uma fera enraivecida. - E você sabia muito bem disso quando me obrigou a aceitar esse casamento. Pelos céus, não quero nenhuma esposa se metendo em meus assuntos!

Sakura levantou-se também e deu um passo para trás, para longe do alcance da ira. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu medo.

– Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Nada, sua mulher tola!

Ao perceber que o marido caminhava na sua direção, ela pensou em fugir, em correr para a porta em vez de enfrentar a figura sólida e enfurecida. Porém uma Haruno não se acovarda nunca. Embora o coração batesse descompassado no peito, ficou firme, o queixo erguido.

Ao sentir as mãos fortes pegarem-na pelos braços, teve certeza de que seria sacudida como um galho seco de árvore. Apesar de atos de violência entre marido e mulher não serem incomuns, jamais imaginara que algo assim viesse a fazer parte da sua vida. Porém antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a boca para protestar, o Uchiha puxou-a de encontro ao peito.

Os lábios masculinos, quentes e ávidos, uniram-se aos seus, tomando tudo, nada pedindo, transformando o medo de minutos atrás numa coisa muito diferente. Entretanto... Bem devagar, o beijo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais suave e gentil. Embora ele a segurasse pelo pescoço para mantê-la prisioneira do abraço, Sakura sabia que o momento de fugir havia passado. Não tinha intenção alguma de escapar porque uma sensação estranha a fazia querer permanecer exatamente onde estava, colada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. O beijo de Sasuke Uchiha não era nem um pouco parecido ao de Sai, nem um pouco parecido com o que sua imaginação a levara a crer.

Imersa na total escuridão, Sakura sentia-se viva apenas por causa do toque daqueles lábios. Ao sentir a pressão do polegar masculino em seu queixo, ela obedeceu ao pedido silencioso sem pensar, deixando a língua imperiosa invadir sua boca.

Depois fechou os olhos e abandonou-se às emoções. As sombras que a cercavam eram como um castelo, assim como o peito forte e pulsante de encontro aos seus seios. Sem que pudesse resistir ao impulso, ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, estreitando o abraço, isolando-os do mundo.

A língua de Sasuke Uchiha, úmida e urgente, a impelia para além da razão, fazendo-a querer mais, muito mais. Quando ele a ergueu pela cintura, para que os quadris de ambos se tocassem, Sakura ouviu-o deixar escapar um murmúrio de prazer. Levada pelo instinto, tocou a língua masculina com a sua, ansiosa para experimentar o gosto do homem que o destino lhe impusera.

A reação do Cavaleiro vermelho foi um gemido baixo e intenso, que fez o sangue de Sakura ferver nas veias. Me leve com você, meu marido..., ela pensou, louca de paixão. Me guie...

– Sakura, Sakura... minha doce esposa.

A urgência contida na voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão diferente da habitual, trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Mesmo não podendo lhe enxergar o rosto, sabia que Sasuke queria lhe dizer algo e procurava as palavras certas.

– Tenho que viver dessa maneira por razões pessoais - ele falou afinal, ainda abraçando-a. - Mas uma coisa lhe garanto. Você pode fazer o que quiser dentro deste castelo. Limpar, arrumar, mobiliar, providenciar reparos. Se as mulheres da aldeia não quiserem vir ajudá-la, traga os homens para fazer o serviço. E se eles se recusarem, diga-lhes que irei pessoalmente arrastá-los até aqui, para prestarem serviço ao lorde de Konoha. Agora vá.

A suavidade do tom impediu que a ordem soasse rude, porém quando Sasuke Uchiha se afastou, foi como se o mundo se tornasse repentinamente gélido.

Ainda trêmula e atordoada pelo acontecido, Sakura deu alguns passos na direção da porta, mal percebendo que o Cavaleiro Vermelho lhe fizera enormes concessões.

Antes de sair, fitou a escuridão impenetrável, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração. Só não sabia o que a assustava mais, o fato do Uchiha a ter dispensado ou a certeza de que na verdade não queria deixá-lo.

JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Sakura levantou-se na manhã seguinte sentindo-se estranhamente inquieta. Fora uma noite longa e insone. Ficara horas acordada, rolando na cama de um lado para o outro, incapaz de relaxar. Porém a ausência de Uchiha não lhe trouxera qualquer alívio, muito pelo contrário. Bastava pensar naquele beijo para seu sangue ferver nas veias e ela se perguntava se em vez de apreciar a ausência do marido, não devia se considerar insultada.

Sempre soubera que os homens a consideravam uma mulher atraente, embora tivesse passado a maior parte da vida tentando ignorar o fato. Estar à altura dos irmãos, ajudar o pai a administrar Suna e ter seu sucesso reconhecido havia sido muito mais importantes do que beleza física para a garota solitária, criada num ambiente marcadamente masculino. Sua família jamais dera qual quer importância à sua aparência e sim às suas habilidades de castelã.

Contudo outros homens costumavam valorizar qualidades superficiais, como beleza, por exemplo, e até manifestavam certas preferências. De repente Sakura se perguntou quais seriam as preferências do Uchiha em relação ao sexo oposto. Talvez mulheres altas, morenas, de curvas generosas. Irritada consigo mesma, procurou ignorar os pensamentos. Não ligava a mínima para o Cavaleiro Vermelho ou as suas predileções!

A única coisa que lhe interessava agora eram as concessões que recebera. Tinha mil planos para o castelo. Na verdade Konoha não seria tão ruim assim se o Uchiha lhe desse carta branca para administrá-lo. E depois de ontem à noite, suspeitava que conseguiria obter sucesso na empreitada. Afinal ele parecera sofrer uma transformação durante o jantar. E que transformação! Num momento rugia como uma fera e no outro...

Sem que pudesse evitar o impulso, Sakura tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando-se do beijo apaixonado que haviam trocado. Como fora capaz de retribuir a carícia com tanto ardor? Pela primeira vez desde a celebração do casamento, perguntava-se o que estaria perdendo por não consumá-lo. Não; quanta tolice! Um beijo era uma coisa, dividir a cama com alguém era outra bastante diferente. Para completar, o Cavaleiro Vermelho também não podia ser considerado um homem comum, e sim um enigma, cuja face ou corpo sequer chegara a ver.

Ela estremeceu, mal conseguindo acreditar que, de livre e espontânea vontade, tivera coragem de abraçar um completo estranho. De repente a fama aterradora do Uchiha pareceu pesar sobre seus ombros como um manto insustentável. Entretanto, apesar de todos os boatos, Tsunade se enganara a respeito de um detalhe. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, definitivamente, não era uma sombra, mas sim de carne e osso. Podia testemunhar quanto a esse detalhe. Aliás, o contato daquele corpo sólido a deixara em fogo...

Irritada Sakura procurou desviar o rumo dos pensamentos. Apesar dos beijos do Uchiha não serem...detestáveis e apesar de lhe ter sido permitido fazer alterações no castelo, não se sentia pronta para colocar os planos de lado. Continuava determinada a provar sua falsa ascendência e conseguir a anulação do casamento. E quanto mais rápido melhor.

Enquanto isso, trataria de colocar Konoha nos eixos. Era o tipo de trabalho que sabia fazer com perfeição.

Se sua aparência física não agradava o Uchiha, pouco podia fazer a respeito, porém mostraria suas qualidades de castelã. Eventualmente, mesmo o Cavaleiro Vermelho ficaria satisfeito com os seus esforços.

Não que desse qualquer importância à opinião do Uchiha a seu respeito. Também não era por causa dele que decidiu colocar uma de suas roupas preferidas. Um vestido de veludo azul claro, com bordados num tom mais escuro na gola e nas mangas. O contraste do tecido com sua pele branca e cabelos rosados realmente a favorecia. Seu pai, nunca dado a elogios, quando a vira naquele vestido pela primeira vez, dissera que o fazia pensar numa jóia delicada. Sakura ficara feliz, porque sem um espelho onde pudesse se ver refletida tinha apenas a opinião de terceiros para formar uma idéia quanto à própria aparência.

Depois de se vestir, ela chamou Tsunade para ajudá-la a arrumar os cabelos. Sendo agora uma mulher casada, seria mais adequado usar as longas tranças rosadas presas ao redor da cabeça, e não soltas sobre as costas como era de seu costume. Já que pretendia ir até a aldeia, acabou se deixando convencer pela velha criada a usar um broche no alto da cabeça, embora normalmente consideraria o enfeite pomposo demais.

– Você está linda - Tsunade murmurou, os olhos brilhando de emoção. - Se ao menos pudéssemos estar de volta à corte, aposto que todos os cavaleiros do reino iriam pedir sua mão ao rei Naruto.

– Mas só que não podemos voltar no tempo. Também continuaria sem me interessar por qualquer um destes cavaleiros e jamais me arrumei de maneira especial para agradar um homem e não pretendo começar agora.

Por um momento Sakura imaginou se Tsunade não estaria provocando-a, acusando-a de se vestir de modo especial para impressionar o marido. A serva acabaria pensando que ela perdera a cabeça!

– Vou até a aldeia hoje. Também pretendo assumir meu papel de castelã de Konoha, com todas as obrigações que o cargo implica - Sakura se apressou a explicar, como se assim justificasse a escolha do traje.

– Você pode estar parecendo uma rainha, minha lady como na verdade está. Porém, por mais que tente, não conseguirá fazer os aldeões mudarem de idéia. Eles dizem que o Cavaleiro Vermelho recebeu Konoha como prêmio e que passou dois anos inteiros lutando ao lado do rei Naruto, vindo visitar a propriedade apenas uma vez.

Dizem também que ao voltar para cá, o Cavaleiro Vermelho se trancou dentro do castelo e daqui não saiu mais desde então. Enquanto o lugar se transforma em ruínas, o barão continua às voltas com feitiçarias. Dizem que...

– Psiu! - Sakura cortou-a impaciente. - Sei muito bem o que todos dizem e pensam a respeito do Uchiha, mas precisamos de ajuda para colocar o castelo em ordem e pretendo consegui-la. Você duvida de que eu seja capaz de obter o que quero?

Tsunade sacudiu a cabeça vagarosamente, dividida entre o desespero que a situação lhe causava e a lealdade à sua senhora.

– Bem, não vou forçá-la a nada. Você pode ficar aqui enquanto vou à aldeia sozinha. O que foi agora? – ela indagou, percebendo que a serva retorcia as mãos sem parar, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

– Pense no que vou lhe dizer, minha lady. Eu poderia acompanhá-la e juntas daríamos um jeito de fugir desse lugar amaldiçoado.

– Tsunade! Me faça o favor de parar com essas bobagens. Estamos aqui e aqui vamos ficar, a menos que aconteça um fato novo, capaz de alterar as circunstâncias. Na verdade sinto-me chocada por você pensar que uma Haruno seria capaz de fugir de um desafio.

– Então você considera o barão Uchiha um...um desafio?

– Claro que não! Estou me referindo ao castelo e à possibilidade de transformá-lo num local habitável. Não há nada de errado com limpeza, pintura e pequenos reparos.

– E quanto ao Uchiha?

Sakura descartou-o com um gesto impaciente de mãos.

– Ele ficará contente de nos deixar cuidar de nosso trabalho.

Deixando a criada totalmente apalermada com o comentário; Sakura saiu depressa do quarto.

Embora ansiosa para chegar ao salão principal, foi obrigada a andar devagar por causa da quase total escuridão. Durante todo o trajeto, procurava se convencer de que seu entusiasmo devia-se apenas às melhorias que planejava fazer no castelo e não tinha nada a ver com o Cavaleiro Vermelho. De qualquer forma, tremia de antecipação só de pensar que talvez ele a estivesse aguardando lá embaixo. Quem sabe seu marido decidira levá-la a aldeia, tanto para cumprir a promessa de que trariam servos para Konoha quanto para passar algum tempo ao seu lado?

Ao descobrir que o salão estava vazio, à exceção do sempre-presente Lee, não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de decepção.

– Meu marido não vem se encontrar comigo?

– Ele está ocupado com outras coisas urgentes, minha lady. Pediu que eu a acompanhasse à aldeia.

– Então vamos - ela respondeu secamente, incapaz de disfarçar a frustração. Na verdade o servo, apesar de taciturno, era uma pessoa educada e cortês. O problema é que parecia onipresente.

Em vez de ficar impressionada com a aparente habilidade de Lee, sentia-se tentada a culpá-lo pelo estado deplorável em que o castelo se encontrava. Um homem, por mais competente que fosse, não podia dar conta de tudo sozinho. Mesmo ela, com todos os seus talentos de castelã, fora forçada a delegar responsabilidades a terceiros. Seria bom que Lee aprendesse a fazer o mesmo.

A aldeia não ficava muito distante e, para seu prazer, em nada lembrava a atmosfera sinistra do castelo. Quando se espalhou a notícia de que a esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho iria passar por ali, as pessoas começaram a chegar às portas e janelas das casas para dar uma espiada. A princípio os olhares frios e desconfiados a incomodavam, porém, gradualmente, o humor dos aldeões pareceu se alterar.

Sakura sorriu de leve ao ouvir os murmúrios cheios de admiração sobre a sua aparência. Embora fosse o tipo de coisa a que não desse importância, se a beleza de seu rosto podia ajudá-la a conquistar um pouco da atenção dessas pessoas, iria aproveitar a vantagem. Quando um grupo de crianças aproximou-se do seu cavalo, ela, os brindou com um sorriso radiante.

– Você é mesmo a mulher do Cavaleiro Vermelho? - perguntou um menininho, mais ousado do que os outros.

– Sou sim. Qual o seu nome?

– Kouga - o garoto respondeu orgulhoso. - E esta é minha irmã Sora.

Uma menininha, de cabelos longos e escuros, saiu de trás do irmão.

– Você é uma feiticeira? - a criança indagou ofegante.

– Claro que não!

Apesar do olhar furioso de Kouga, a menina resolveu continuar.

– Mas você se casou com ele... com o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

– Preste atenção no. que vou lhe dizer, Sora, e todos vocês também. - Sakura ergueu a cabeça e aumentou o tom de voz para que não ficassem dúvidas quanto às suas palavras. - O barão Uchiha não é nenhum demônio, ou uma criatura do mal. É apenas um ser humano de carne e osso, como qualquer um de vocês. As histórias que se contam a respeito dele não passam de tolices e seu único objetivo é assustar os inimigos de Konoha. Vocês estão sob a proteção do Cavaleiro Vermelho e não têm motivos para temê-lo.

– Você não sente medo dele? - Sora insistiu, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

– Não tenho medo de homem algum. E muito menos do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O burburinho excitado que se seguiu às suas palavras era um bom sinal, Sakura pensou satisfeita. Se os aldeões manifestavam opiniões diferentes era porque algumas das pessoas acreditavam no que acabara de dizer. Apesar de saber que seria impossível fazê-los mudar de idéia do dia para a noite, conseguira plantar a semente da dúvida.

Chateada por não ter se lembrado de trazer doces para distribuir à criançada, ela atirou várias moedas, ouvindo-os gritar o nome da castelã de Konoha cheios de prazer. Se pudesse conquistar a simpatia dos adultos com igual facilidade e levá-los para o castelo...

Para sua surpresa, Glenna, uma senhora viúva, mãe de Kouga e Sora, foi a primeira a se manifestar. Dizendo-se à beira da miséria desde que perdera o companheiro, aceitou assumir o cargo de cozinheira de Konoha. Logo a irmã de Glenna e seu marido, mais um garoto órfão, decidiram ir também. Um grupo pequeno é verdade, mas melhor do que ninguém. Ao ouvir murmúrios de que aqueles que cruzassem os portões do castelo não seriam vistos no mundo dos vivos outra vez, Sakura perdeu a paciência.

– Quanta bobagem! Pretendo que essas pessoas me ajudem no trabalho de fazer esta aldeia florescer. Vocês a verão aqui de novo amanhã mesmo, quando vierem ao mercado. Agora prestem atenção. Todos os que quiserem prosperar associando-se a Konoha fiquem avisados de uma coisa: não difamem meu marido! Não o caluniem!

Ela puxou as rédeas do cavalo e afastou-se devagar, imponente como uma rainha, certa de que começara bem o lento processo de conquistar a confiança dos aldeões.

Eles teriam muito sobre o que falar e amanhã, quando mandasse aqueles que a seguiam de volta ao mercado, ficaria provado que o lorde não era nenhum demônio.

Satisfeita consigo mesma, Sakura deu uma olhada furtiva na direção de Lee e surpreendeu-se ao notar que o servo a observava atentamente. O homem parecia desaprovar seu pequeno discurso de minutos atrás. Talvez ela tivesse se excedido um pouco. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar de boca fechada o tempo inteiro.

Afinal, quem era ela para defender o Cavaleiro Vermelho se desde que chegara a Konoha, sequer lhe conseguira ver o rosto?

No final das contas, o saldo do dia foi positivo. A nova cozinheira logo assumiu os afazeres domésticos e providenciou uma refeição adequada para todos. Depois do almoço, Sakura os liderou na tarefa de limpar o salão principal.

Quando Lee veio chamá-la para jantar, seu vestido estava empoeirado e as tranças caíam desalinhadas sobre as costas. Seus esforços para parecer bonita haviam sido em vão, porém sentia-se cansada demais para se importar.

O Uchiha parecia de mau humor, portanto sua aparência descuidada não iria fazer a menor diferença aos olhos do marido. De qualquer maneira, a não ser um gato, nenhum ser vivo poderia distinguir. O que quer que fosse dentro da escuridão reinante. Não era de se estranhar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não a considerasse atraente já que nem se dera ao trabalho de querer vê-la à luz do dia. O fato a irritava profundamente, contudo sentia-se tão feliz com os progressos feitos na recuperação do castelo que preferia não se deixar incomodar pelo silêncio pesado e sufocante.

Mesmo não sendo uma pessoa de natureza falante, Sakura sentiu prazer em relatar os sucessos do dia. Animada, contou sobre a resistência inicial dos aldeões, sobre a maneira calorosa como as crianças a tinham recebido e sobre as pessoas que trouxera para trabalhar no castelo.

– Já é um começo, meu lorde.

Ignorando os murmúrios sem entusiasmo do Uchiha, ela foi em frente, ansiosa para expor seus planos de estreitar os laços entre Konoha e a aldeia.

– Assim que os aldeões se convencerem de que você não costuma comer gente no jantar se prontificarão a trabalhar aqui.

– E como você pode ter certeza de que eu não como pessoas? - o barão indagou, num tom frio e ameaçador.

De repente ela se lembrou das histórias estranhas que insistiam em persegui-lo e da atmosfera sinistra que a rodeava. Entretanto estava de muito bom humor para se deixar abater com facilidade.

– Como posso ter certeza? Simplesmente porque você ainda não me comeu - respondeu rindo.

Ruídos estranhos ecoaram pelos aposentos. Depois de alguns segundos Sakura percebeu que o barão tossia forte.

– Você se engasgou? - Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, levantou-se preocupada.

– Não foi nada. Pode se sentar.

Mais tranqüila, ela voltou à atenção para a conversa.

– Estive pensando nos preparativos para o Natal. Uma comemoração adequada, com todas as honras, acabará conquistando os aldeões de uma vez por todas. Também teremos tempo suficiente para organizar uma pequena ceia. Vamos precisar de especiarias para o bolo de gengibre e também para o bolo de frutas. Nosso estoque está baixo, mas creio que será possível darmos um jeito. Será um longo caminho até ganharmos à confiança deles, meu lorde.

– Sakura - A voz do Uchiha não guardava nada da reserva habitual, o que imediatamente lhe prendeu a atenção. Era algo tão pequenino, ser chamada pelo nome de batismo... Ainda assim sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrê-la de alto a baixo.

– Sim, meu lorde?

– Sasuke. Meu nome é Sasuke.

– Sasuke - ela repetiu devagar. Gostava do som, assim como gostava da maneira como a palavra deslizava em sua língua. Ao se lembrar de como as línguas de ambos tinham se encontrado no dia anterior, Sakura corou violentamente, grata pela escuridão protetora. Será que o Uchiha iria beijá-la de novo? Só de pensar na possibilidade ficava em fogo, imagens sensuais dançando selvagens em sua mente.

Chocada consigo mesma, percebeu que queria ser beijada. Na verdade, queria o marido por inteiro. Ele não passava de uma silhueta enorme, sempre imersa nas sombras, um mistério que não conseguia decifrar. Mas apesar dos perigos, não conseguia resistir. Queria só mais um beijo...

Inspirando fundo, Sakura cerrou os punhos sobre o colo e aguardou imóvel.

Os cães haviam parado de se remexer e com certeza deviam estar deitados aos pés do Uchiha. Aos pés de Sasuke. Sasuke. Embora repetisse aquele nome silenciosamente, como um pedido, uma súplica, seu objeto de desejo permanecia indiferente aos seus pensamentos ousados.

– Você falou que sabe cantar bem - ele disse de repente. - Se importaria de exibir esse talento?

– Claro que não. - Oh, Deus, por que se sentia assim, toda trêmula por dentro? Não era possível que estivesse sedenta das atenções do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Só podia ter bebido vinho demais durante a refeição. Além de tudo o dia havia sido longo e cansativo. Isso explicava o tumulto interior... Ou será que não?

Com muito esforço, conseguiu acompanhar o que o Uchiha dizia agora.

– Estou pensando em mandar Lee chamar o garoto que chegou da aldeia hoje para acompanhá-la. Ouvi-o tocar flauta algumas horas atrás.

– Você acha que seria sensato? - Talvez fosse melhor evitar que o garoto penetrasse nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Depois do sucesso relativo obtido naquela manhã, detestaria que rumores sobre a figura ameaçadora do lorde chegassem à aldeia.

– Não, não creio que seria sensato. Embora esteja certo de que você não hesitaria em defender minha honra dos que tentam me caluniar.

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos. Então Lee repetira suas palavras aos ouvidos do barão.

– Será que alguma vez já lhe ocorreu, esposa, que gosto das histórias contadas a meu respeito como uma maneira de manter as pessoas afastadas da minha porta?

– Mas por que, meu lorde?

– Sasuke.

– Sasuke - ela repetiu, seduzida pelo poder daquela voz profunda. - Por quê?

– Não importa o porquê. Agradeço sua lealdade e suas boas intenções, mas deixe as coisas como estão. Agora que você conseguiu trazer algumas pessoas até o castelo, vamos fazer uso delas. Lee!

O servo apareceu imediatamente, como se não tivesse mais nada a fazer na vida a não ser aguardar ser chamado do lado de fora dos aposentos do barão. Minutos depois o rapazinho sentava-se diante do fogo. Talvez pensando que os recém-casados preferissem as sombras quando estavam juntos, ele não estranhou a ausência de velas e tocou com prazer.

Sakura cantou antigas baladas de amor, uma depois da outra. Sasuke sempre pedia por mais, até que ela se viu obrigada a parar, à beira da exaustão. Nunca pensara que faria um sucesso tão grande. Seu marido podia não apreciá-la, porém não tinha dúvidas de que ele gostava da sua voz.

O Uchiha não fora muito efusivo nos elogios, é verdade. Contudo soubera como reverenciá-la através do silêncio absoluto e das poucas palavras de admiração. Em sua vida recebera agrados antes, mas nenhum deles fora mais sincero.

Sasuke ficara encantado. Bem depois de Sakura ter se retirado, ele continuara ouvindo os sons melodiosos. Jamais escutara algo tão belo ou tão doce. Quando Lee voltou, encontrou o barão sentado no mesmo lugar, uma expressão absorta no rosto viril.

– Ela acendeu tocheiros no salão principal - o servo comentou. - As sombras foram banidas e as pessoas que vieram da aldeia hoje estão agora estendendo pequenas lonas para passar a noite.

– E então? - Uchiha não conseguia disfarçar a irritação. Lee soubera estragar o clima perfeito que sua esposa criara através da música.

– E então você tem um lugar a menos para andar dentro da sua própria casa. Além de mais pessoas abrigando-se sob os tetos do castelo.

– E então? Qual o problema? Simplesmente começou o fim, como eu sabia que iria começar um dia.

– Sim, meu lorde, começou. Mas o que acontecerá com sua lady?

Sua lady. As palavras do criado tinham um peso quase insuportável. Embora pudesse lhe parecer estranho, Sakura era sua esposa. O que aconteceria com ela quando o mundo viesse bater à sua porta? O mundo do qual durante meses tentava se manter afastado? Não se sentia preparado para pensar no assunto.

Praguejando entre os dentes, Uchiha fez sinal para que Lee se retirasse. Por que iria se importar com o que acontecesse à mulher responsável pela sua ruína? A mulher que invadira sua escuridão sem qualquer pudor?

Sasuke tinha consciência de tudo isso, assim como sabia ser Sakura a culpada de sua futura condenação. Entretanto apesar dos graves problemas que o aguardavam, só conseguia pensar na voz maravilhosa, suave como a de um anjo vindo dos céus para lhe aquecer o frio da alma.

Sakura deixou que Tsunade a ajudasse entrar na pequena banheira. Depois de um dia inteiro passado inspecionando a leiteira e os campos, estava ansiosa para se livrar da sujeira. Suspirando fundo, pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar-se. Não havia nada como um delicioso banho quente.

Sua satisfação era ainda maior porque a serva parecia tranqüila. Finalmente Tsunade aceitara mudar-se para o próprio quarto e já não falava tanto sobre abandonarem Konoha de uma hora para a outra.

– É bom vê-la alegre outra vez - Sakura comentou.

– Hum... Não posso dizer que esteja feliz aqui e também não confio naquele demônio vermelho. Mas vendo como ele a trata bem e como lhe deu permissão para dirigir o castelo... E, suponho que por enquanto eu vou ficar aqui.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que a criada jamais pensara em abandoná-la. Entregando-se ao calor da água que a aquecia até aos ossos, Sakura percebeu que na verdade sentia-se bastante contente. Era uma idéia estranha, pois jamais julgara possível encontrar motivos para satisfação dentro daquelas quatro paredes e muito menos que o papel de Lady de Konoha pudesse lhe dar prazer. Contudo... aqui estava, ronronando como uma gata depois de um longo e proveitoso dia.

Apesar da hostilidade inicial, Sasuke acabara deixando-a ocupar a posição de castelã, algo que lhe pertencia por direito, e até concordara com as reformas que pretendia implantar. Tsunade tinha razão. Sua vida sempre girara em torno da administração de um castelo e era entregando-se às responsabilidades e cuidando de todos os detalhes que se sentia próxima à realização pessoal.

Konoha talvez não fosse tão grande quanto Suna, porém as mudanças ali necessárias representavam um desafio. Felizmente, no momento, Suna estava entregue aos cuidados de um empregado de confiança, alguém capaz de dar conta da administração durante uns poucos meses. Quem sabe quando chegasse a primavera ela poderia fazer uma visita...

– Uma única coisa posso dizer sobre aquele homem. Pelo menos ele sabe como agradá-la. Embora que com os seus poderes diabólicos não deva ser uma tarefa tão difícil assim. - Tsunade colocou um vestido limpo sobre a cama antes de continuar. - Fico feliz que você esteja se adaptando tão bem, minha lady, mas...

– Mas o quê?

– Às vezes acho que você não está feliz de verdade, minha lady, que esse seu bom humor é apenas o resultado de alguma feitiçaria.

– Que bobagem é essa agora?

A velha criada retorcia as mãos nervosas, sem saber como se explicar.

– O barão não lançou feitiços em você, não é? Tenho medo que o próprio demônio a tenha... hipnotizado!

Se não fosse pela expressão desolada de Tsunade, ela teria caído na risada.

– Pare de se preocupar à toa. Uchiha não me enfeitiçou.

Farta de ouvir comentários tolos, Sakura fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar. Qual o problema se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se diluísse em sombras? Ou se colocasse penas na cabeça e dançasse à luz do luar? Desde que ela fizesse o quisesse, o resto não tinha importância... Na verdade poderia ter acabado presa a um homem muito menos de seu agrado do que Sasuke Uchiha.

Barão Kabuto Yakushi, o tal vizinho viúvo, imediatamente veio à sua mente. Ainda se lembrava como o cavaleiro pomposo e arrogante tratara a primeira esposa. A pobre coitada passara anos trancada numa torre, afastada do mundo, enquanto o marido se deitava com uma amante após a outra.

Ou então poderia estar às voltas com o barão Kimimaro, cujo olhar frio parecia mais malevolente do que a escuridão de Konoha. Isso sem contar Sai, com seus lábios molhados... Sakura estremeceu, cheia de repugnância.

– Pelo menos o Cavaleiro Vermelho não espera que você lhe dê banho - Tsunade falou, obrigando-a a inter romper o curso dos pensamentos.

Sakura nada respondeu. Que a serva pensasse o que quisesse. Simplesmente recusava-se a discutir a intimidade, ou a falta dela, reinante em seu casamento com quem quer que fosse.

Tsunade jamais saberia o quanto seu comentário fora acurado. Sasuke não lhe pedia para executar qualquer tarefa em geral associada ao papel de esposa, desde a mais banal até a mais íntima. E embora devesse se sentir grata pela distância que os separava, por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, sentia-se decepcionada.

Olhando para o próprio corpo nu na banheira, não havia como negar o óbvio. Suas formas estavam longe de ser opulentas. Sempre fora magra, esguia, os seios pequenos. Talvez Uchiha preferisse o contrário... Nunca em sua vida tentara parecer desejável aos olhos de um homem, entretanto tivera muitos admiradores. Seus irmãos quase precisavam colocá-los para fora de Suna a pontapés. E durante a recente visita a Naruto, vira-se cercada de cavaleiros ansiosos para cortejá-la. Aliás, todos deram a impressão de cobiçar suas terras com o mesmo ardor com que cobiçavam seu corpo.

O que fazer para despertar a atenção de um homem? Vira muitas damas vestidas em rendas e sedas, lançando olhares lânguidos na direção daqueles a quem pretendiam conquistar, os seios fartos empinados para o alto, expostos em decotes profundos. Porém essas táticas de nada adiantariam na escuridão dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Sasuke seria incapaz de enxergá-la. Ele nunca chegava perto o suficiente... exceto uma vez...

Sakura corou ao pensar no beijo que haviam trocado. Lembrava-se dos mínimos detalhes da carícia inesperada e saboreava o episódio como se degustasse um vinho raro. O calor que se espalhava por suas entranhas agora não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura da água. Mas como qualquer outra lembrança, estava começando a desbotar. Às vezes se perguntava se não fora somente um sonho, Será que aquele beijo realmente acontecera dias atrás? Sem que conseguisse conter o impulso, Sakura levou os dedos aos lábios, como se tentasse recapturar a sensação deliciosa. Então, irritada com a própria tolice, mergulhou a cabeça na água e pôs-se a lavar os cabelos.

Ao terminar o banho, Tsunade lhe entregou um dos belos vestidos que trouxera de Suna. Fosse por uma simples questão de satisfação pessoal ou mera curiosidade, estava decidida a causar a melhor das impressões no jantar daquela noite.

O vestido de veludo grená tinha um corpete justo que evidenciava a linha dos seios com ousadia. Um pingente de ouro descansava sobre o colo branco, chamando ainda mais atenção para o decote. Para completar, uma tiara, também de ouro, nos cabelos. Na escuridão dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Sakura o fitou provocante enquanto jantavam, procurando agir de maneira sensual e encantadora. Entretanto Sasuke parecia indiferente, completamente alheio às suas tentativas de sedução.

Para complicar ainda mais, ele sequer dava mostras de que a fitava. Por que se dar ao trabalho de parecer bonita e desejável? Tsunade com certeza iria reprová-la por procurar despertar a atenção de um homem que se escondia nas sombras como um leproso... ou algo pior... Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso, ela devia cair de joelhos e agradecer a Deus por Uchiha deixá-la em paz! Sakura empurrou o prato para o lado, esforçando-se para acreditar que sua inquietação e frustração eram devidas à mudança da lua e nada tinham a ver com certos desejos inconfessáveis.

Ainda assim, quando Sasuke falou, o tom baixo e profundo da voz deixou-a inteiramente arrepiada.

– Você vai cantar para mim esta noite?

– Se você quiser. Devo chamar o garoto para tocar flauta?

– Não é preciso. Sua voz é tão bela que dispensa acompanhamento.

Feliz com o cumprimento, Sakura cantou uma canção atrás da outra. A sua favorita era uma balada de amor, triste e doce. E foi com essa música que ela deu a noite por encerrada.

– Você não vai cantar mais nenhuma? - Sasuke perguntou sem disfarçar o desaponto.

– Por hoje é só. Ou amanhã estarei mais rouca do que uma gralha.

– Está bem. De qualquer maneira já é muito tarde pode se retirar.

De repente ela se deu conta de que estavam inteiramente a sós, envoltos pela escuridão. Nada do músico ou mesmo de Lee. Sakura levantou-se, porém em vez de caminhar para a porta, deu um passo na direção do marido. Um dos cães rosnou baixo.

– Que foi?

– Quero apenas lhe dar boa noite, meu lorde. - Nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios secos, o sangue latejando nas veias. E claro que suas palavras podiam ser interpretadas de muitas maneiras, e na verdade isso não a preocupava nem um pouco. Ousada por natureza, sentia-se mais afoita e atrevida do que nunca, levada por sensações estranhas, que não sabia como explicar.

– Boa noite, esposa.

Por um momento Sakura ficou imóvel, confusa, incapaz de acreditar que havia acabado de ser mandada embora. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Então virou-se e saiu, odiando-se por tentar ganhar um beijo de alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Enquanto seguia Lee até seu quarto, não parava de se recriminar por ter tido coragem de agir de modo tão tolo. Estaria mesmo interessada em partilhar uma certa intimidade com Uchiha, quando poucas noites atrás experimentara o terror mais profundo diante da possibilidade de ser abraçada? Não. Sim. Ah, Deus, já não sabia de mais nada. Até então sempre se considerara uma pessoa decidida, capaz de enxergar a realidade com clareza. Agora as sombras do castelo pareciam ter alterado sua capacidade de raciocinar!

O fato é que gostara do beijo. Sasuke não era nenhum demônio. Suas mãos não possuíam garras. seus caninos não eram pontiagudos, nem seus olhos irradiavam faíscas avermelhadas. Também apreciava a voz profunda, controlada e estranhamente reconfortante.

Sakura suspirou fundo, insegura a respeito de tudo. Tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa. Depois de uns poucos dias de casada, o Cavaleiro. Vermelho tornara-se muito mais atraente do que assustador.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Como viram Sakura está sedenta pela atenção de seu marido e ele se mostra indiferente, mas isso não será por muito tempo.  
E a pergunta que não quer calar... Qual será o segredo de Sasuke Uchiha? Será que ele é um feiticeiro? Fez algum tipo de pacto?  
Até o próximo...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Depois que Sakura saiu, Sasuke continuou sentado, imerso na escuridão, analisando o comportamento da esposa. Desde que a recebera em Konoha, passara a viver apenas para aqueles breves encontros durante o almoço e o jantar, mesmo tendo consciência de que cortejava o perigo. A verdade é que não conseguia agir de outro modo. Evitar a presença de Sakura seria como cessar de respirar. Aos seus olhos, ela se tornara o símbolo da própria vida. Se um dia ele pensara em cavalgar ao encontro da morte, hoje descobria que queria viver. Apesar de tudo, queria viver.

A voz suave, o perfume doce e feminino, o atraíam de maneira irresistível. Adorava ouvi-la falar, com seu jeito calmo e eficiente, sobre as tarefas desempenhadas ao longo do dia. Durante aquelas conversas, quase chegava a acreditar que eram marido e mulher de fato e que ele era um homem como qualquer outro. Embora soubesse que seria impossível continuar como estavam indefinidamente, não tinha forças para reverter a situação.

Uma batida repentina à porta obrigou-o a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

– Entre - ordenou, esperando Lee.

Ao perceber que não se tratava do servo e sim de um de seus vassalos, sentiu-se mais animado.

Em duas passadas largas foi ao encontro do homem que lutara ao seu lado inúmeras vezes, do homem que agora treinava seus soldados e cuidava das suas terras, o homem a quem considerava seu melhor amigo.

– Você demorou a vir! - exclamou, dando um tapa forte e cordial nas costas de Juugo.

– Pelo visto, demorei muito mesmo. No momento em que coloquei os pés na aldeia, fiquei sabendo das novidades sobre o seu casamento. Que história é essa?

– É verdade, estou casado. Graças a uma manobra de Naruto.

– Você deve estar brincando!

– E por que deveria brincar com um assunto sério?

– O que sua noiva disse? Ela sabe de tudo?

– Não! - Uchiha respondeu secamente. – Não sabe e nem vai descobrir.

– Mas como você conseguirá esconder um segredo desses? - Juugo parecia realmente assombrado.

– Como sempre fiz. Não se preocupe com isso. – De súbito ele queria que seu vassalo estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, em Konoha. Também experimentava um sentimento estranho de posse em relação à esposa, Que ninguém ousasse questionar aquela união; nem mesmo Juugo!

Num esforço para controlar a raiva e fixar os pensamentos em questões mais Produtivas, Sasuke mudou de assunto.

– Que notícias você me traz das minhas terras e dos meus homens?

Sakura vestiu uma de suas roupas mais velhas. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer hoje. Além do mais, se estivesse bem ou mal vestida ninguém iria reparar mesmo. Muito menos seu marido. A escuridão os impedia de se enxergarem um ao outro. Aliás, se Lee não a acompanhasse até a porta dos aposentos do barão, poderia fazer as refeições nua em pêlo e Sasuke nada notaria!

A idéia ridícula a fez sorrir. Até perceber que o contrário também poderia acontecer. Com o rosto em fogo, Sakura tentou imaginar aquele homem enorme sem uma única peça de roupa no corpo. Oh, Deus, não era possível que estivesse gastando tanto tempo e energia pensando no Cavaleiro Vermelho, em especial de maneira tão imprópria. Determinada a afastá-lo da mente, terminou de se arrumar e preparou-se para enfrentar as tarefas que a aguardavam. Não valia a pena alimentar ilusões, principalmente depois de ontem à noite, quando o Uchiha deixara claro que não a desejava. A rejeição sofrida continuava a incomodá-la.

Rejeição sofrida? Sakura inspirou fundo, chocada com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não era possível que estivesse chateada com o fato de Sasuke ter lhe negado um beijo. Não era possível que se sentisse ansiosa por um simples toque do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez Tsunade tivesse razão quando dissera que ela havia sido enfeitiçada...

Precisava admitir que pensava em Uchiha com uma freqüência assustadora. E o pior é que lembrava-se muito bem de como praticamente implorara por um beijo de boa noite. Quem sabe não agira assim por estar sob os efeitos de algum encantamento e, portanto, fora de si?

Um poção do amor? Sakura riu ao tentar imaginar a figura alta do marido diluindo ervas estranhas no seu cálice de vinho ou então espalhando pós desconhecidos sobre a sua comida. Não, Sasuke nunca faria isso simples mente porque não parecia ter o mínimo interesse em ganhar a atenção da esposa!

Só podia estar ficando maluca por se deixar influenciar pelas suspeitas ridículas de Tsunade. A cada dia que passava a serva aparecia com uma nova história de horror sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, entretanto, desde que pusera os pés em Konoha, nunca o vira usar os tais poderes da magia negra. Sasuke jamais mencionara feitiçarias, exceto em tom de brincadeira, e se no castelo existia um lugar oculto, para a prática de bruxarias, também nada tinha descoberto até agora.

Cansada de trançar os cabelos, Sakura abaixou as mãos e soltou os fios. Por que se dar ao trabalho de fazer um penteado quando ninguém em Konoha iria fazer a distinção entre um penteado próprio às mulheres casadas e outro típico de solteiras? Se a verdade fosse dita, continuava a mesma donzela virgem de meses atrás. Olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez, fechou a porta do quarto e foi ao encontro de Tsunade.

Encontrou a serva na cozinha, uma expressão irritada no rosto.

– Mandei as duas aldeãs para a aldeia, minha lady, como você pediu. Embora eu ache que uma única pessoa poderia muito bem fazer às compras no mercado sozinha.

– Será bom para os aldeões ver as duas mulheres juntas. Um sinal de que não há nada para temer. - Sakura olhou ao redor, satisfeita com as modificações do salão principal. As paredes haviam sido pintadas, o assoalho esfregado e um fogo aconchegante brilhava na lareira de pedras. Estava ansiosa para exibir seus feitos.

– Que tal se preparássemos uma ceia de natal? Apesar do pouco estoque de alimentos nas despensas, poderíamos mandar vir mantimentos de Suna. Seria uma boa maneira de atrair as pessoas da aldeia para o castelo, você não acha? – Mentalmente ela fez as contas de quantas mesas a mais precisaria colocar no salão para acomodar a todos com conforto. Porém ao fitar a criada, percebeu que Tsunade não estava tão de acordo assim com o plano.

– Que foi agora?

– Não será fácil dominar o medo dos aldeões em troca de comida e bebida.

– Bobagem. Barriga cheia costuma fazer milagres.

– Mas o problema é o Uchiha, minha lady. É o próprio barão quem espalha o pavor na alma das pessoas. Nenhuma comemoração vai mudar isso, a não ser que o Cavaleiro Vermelho apareça em público. O que não vai acontecer, é claro.

– Talvez ele resolva aparecer sim - Sakura respondeu sem muita convicção. Até onde pudera perceber, Sasuke nunca saía do quarto. Seu marido nunca saía do quarto. A súbita constatação do fato deixou-a zonza. Seria mesmo verdade?

Quando chegara a Konoha, o castelo inteiro parecia encoberto pelas sombras que cercavam seu lorde. Entretanto agora, janelas haviam sido abertas e velas acendidas. Mesmo que o lugar jamais viesse a ser tão claro quanto Suna, por causa das janelas estreitas, castiçais e tocheiros encarregavam-se de proporcionar uma iluminação adequada. A escuridão que aterrorizava Konoha fora banida para longe... Exceto as sombras dos aposentos principais. E era lá que Sasuke ficava.

Por que será que o homem não se mostrava em público? Por que se mantinha fechado dentro da escuridão? Ela não conseguia pensar numa explicação plausível, a não ser a idéia absurda de Tsunade, que afirmava, com todas as letras, tratar-se de um demônio. Uchiha não era nenhum demônio... Ou era?

– O barão não vai aparecer, e você sabe disso – a criada falou decidida.

– Fique quieta, deixe-me pensar.

– Não vou ficar quieta não. - Tsunade mal conseguia conter a agitação. - Fico feliz que você possa se dedicar a colocar o castelo em ordem, minha lady. Porém nada deste mundo irá mudar o fato de que seu marido é o Cavaleiro Vermelho. E como se já não bastasse o próprio diabo, ainda temos que lidar com o tal do Lee. Juro que aquele homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo! Aposto que é uma criatura das trevas também, capaz de tomar tanto a forma humana quanto a animal para obedecer às ordens do mestre.

– Oh, pelo amor de Deus, mulher, chega! Já ouvi asneiras suficientes!

– Desculpe-me, minha lady. Mas só porque você o aceitou, não significa que o resto de nós tenha que aceitá-lo também. Como é que as pessoas podem confiar num lorde se nunca tiveram a chance de vê-lo? E o que devo dizer quando me fazem perguntas sobre o barão? Como posso explicar que mesmo depois de estar vivendo dentro deste castelo há dias só pude enxergá-lo de longe e muito mal, aliás, durante a breve cerimônia de casamento!

Tsunade cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

– Agora me diga, minha lady. Como é o seu marido? E por que ele se esconde?

Pega de surpresa, Sakura não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, seus últimos dias haviam sido tão movimentados que parara de pensar nas excentricidades do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Embora odiasse a escuridão dos aposentos principais, acabara se acostumando à eterna falta de luz. Também não acreditava que Sasuke pudesse ser a encarnação do mal. Contudo não conseguia evitar uma sensação esquisita ao pensar que, à exceção de Lee, ninguém em Konoha ainda pusera os olhos sobre a figura do Uchiha.

Era tudo tão estranho... Porém não estava disposta a admitir suas dúvidas nem para Tsunade. A velha criada parecia incansável, sempre remexendo no lado escuro das coisas. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara a Konoha, pensava em mandá-la de volta para Suna.

O problema é que Tsunade ficaria de coração partido se fosse obrigada a voltar para Suna porque a deixaria só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Desacostumada a mentir, Sakura tentou responder a pergunta da serva da melhor maneira possível.

– Meu marido é alto.

Infelizmente Tsunade a conhecia bem demais para se dar por satisfeita com a resposta breve e evasiva.

– Oh, minha lady, então é como eu temia! Você ainda não conseguiu vê-lo também. Aquela criatura terrível a enfeitiçou!

– Que absurdo! Pare de dizer tanta tolice!

– Aiii! - O grito de dor pôs um ponto final à discussão. As duas mulheres correram na direção da cozinha.

A pequena Sora chorava a plenos pulmões, enquanto a mãe procurava consolá-la.

– Uma queimadura, minha lady - Glenna explicou. Avisei minha filha, milhares de vezes para ficar longe do fogo.

– Pobrezinha... - Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado da criança. - Posso dar uma olhada? Prometo que não vou machucá-la.

Não - a menina choramingou. - O machucado é muito feio. E horrível. Você pode até desmaiar só de ver.

É muito feio... É horrível... De repente as palavras da garota ecoaram em sua mente como um aviso. Só conseguia pensar na figura alta do marido, eternamente envolto pelas sombras. Ele devia ter um motivo para agir daquela maneira... Talvez sofrera alguma queimadura que o deixara desfigurado. Ali estava uma explicação razoável para o comportamento do Uchiha, uma explicação que não envolvia magia negra. Sasuke podia ter marcas horrendas pelo corpo, entretanto de uma coisa tinha certeza: seu marido não era nenhum animal.

– Tenho um estômago forte. - Sakura sorriu e pegou a mão da menina com delicadeza, observando a pele vermelha e repuxada na região dos dedos. - Veja só, não foi tão grave assim. Vai sarar logo e não deixará cicatriz. Vou lhe preparar um ungüento.

Ela levantou-se depressa para misturar as ervas, ainda atordoada com a idéia de que o isolamento de Sasuke pudesse ter causas práticas. Já vira muitas queimaduras antes e algumas, realmente, chegavam a ser assustadoras. Porém, nada, por mais horrendo que fosse, justificaria uma vida passada na escuridão.

Não, não era possível que fossem simples queimaduras decidiu, espalhando o ungüento na mão de Sora. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era um guerreiro temido. Talvez tivesse perdido um membro ou então fora ferido durante uma batalha, tornando-se irreconhecível. O pensamento trouxe um certo conforto. Melhor essa explicação que as histórias de magia negra. Se o Uchiha mantinha-se isolado por uma questão de vaidade, quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, não conseguiria faze-lo sair das sombras?

– Bom dia. - O som de uma voz que não lhe era familiar a fez virar-se para trás a tempo de ver um estranho aproximando-se. Em vez de responder, Sakura ficou de pé, surpresa com a presença do desconhecido dentro do círculo fechado de Konoha.

O homem alto, forte e tinha os cabelos alaranjados. Um sorriso largo iluminava o rosto de feições agradáveis.

– Bom dia - ela respondeu afinal. Estava há tantos dias afastada da civilização que quase se esquecera das primeiras regras de boas maneiras.

Juugo sentiu-se feliz por tê-la cumprimentado antes que a castelã de Konoha o fitasse de frente. Porque agora que podia vê-la por inteiro, precisava se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído.

A esposa de Sasuke era a mulher mais bela que jamais vira em toda a sua vida.

Os cabelos sedosos caíam soltos sobre as costas, uma nuvem rosada além da cintura delgada. Embora não fosse alta, tinha um corpo de linhas harmoniosas. Esguia sim, porém arredondada em todos os devidos lugares.

Rosto oval, nariz reto e estreito, lábios carnudos, olhos verde-esmeraldinos. Juugo bem que tentava desviar o olhar de tamanha perfeição, mas era impossível. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela visão fosse a esposa de seu lorde.

Sasuke quase nada dissera sobre o casamento, exceto que fora um arranjo de Naruto.

Apesar de não compreender por que o rei concederia uma esposa ao Uchiha, suspeitara que se tratasse de uma donzela sem propriedades ou dinheiro, alguém que teria dificuldades para arrumar um marido. Nunca, nem seus mais loucos sonhos, lhe passara pela cabeça que Naruto pudesse entregar nas mãos de Sasuke a mulher mais bela de todo o reino. Que maluquice seria essa? Será que a donzela caíra no desagrado do rei? Seria uma bruxa?

Com certeza havia muito mais coisas naquela história do que o barão deixara transparecer. Precisava descobrir os detalhes que faltavam. Quando acordara hoje de manhã, não tivera a menor pressa de se levantar para conhecer a nova castelã. Contudo, depois que a vira, chegara a conclusão de que apreciaria uma longa estada em Konoha.

– Minha lady, sou Juugo, o vassalo do barão. Acabei de voltar de uma viagem de rotina pelas terras de meu lorde. É um prazer estar sob as suas ordens, senhora. - Ele fez uma mesura tão elegante, que Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir.

– Eu sou Sakura Ha... Sakura Uchiha. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Seja bem-vindo.

A presença de uma nova pessoa dentro daquelas quatro paredes, em especial de alguém que adorava contar novidades e falar sobre o mundo lá fora, era como um verdadeiro raio de sol capaz de iluminar sua vida sombria. O vazio e a escuridão eterna e Konoha foram momentaneamente banidos pela chegada do vassalo.

O tempo pareceu voar enquanto os dois conversavam, sentados junto à lareira. Juugo com um cálice de cidra na mão, e Sakura ouvindo-o falar sobre as terras do barão e as pessoas que viviam na aldeia. O recém-chegado parecia bastante impressionado com as mudanças operadas dentro do castelo e não poupava elogios. Tanto calor humano tornava fácil contar sobre os planos para a comemoração do Natal como uma maneira de atrair os aldeões.

– Acho que poderei ajudá-la, minha lady. Quando eu passar pelos campos e arredores, espalharei a notícia do que o barão anda a procura de gente para trabalhar aqui.

Sakura inspirou fundo, surpresa e feliz.

– Você acha mesmo que eles virão? - indagou ansiosa. Depois baixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, incapaz de discutir a possibilidade de ninguém aparecer no castelo e, principalmente, por que os aldeões se recusariam a aparecer.

Entretanto Juugo parecia imperturbável.

– Sempre existem aqueles que precisam trabalhar, minha lady. Gente que não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher o serviço. Aposto que ficariam felizes em ajudá-la aqui, dentro destas quatro paredes.

De repente Sakura sorriu, sentindo uma onda de afeição e gratidão por aquele homem que mal conhecia. O vassalo do Uchiha fora o primeiro a encorajá-la e a incentivá-la desde que pusera os pés em Konoha.

Outra vez Juugo precisou se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído. Se a esposa de Sasuke era linda séria, quando sorria tinha-se a impressão de que o próprio Sol se erguia para iluminar tanta beleza. Ele quase precisou se beliscar para sair do estado de admiração profunda. Certamente aquela mulher não era nenhuma feiticeira.

– Onde é sua casa, minha lady? - Juugo perguntou, procurando uma pista que pudesse explicar a conexão entre ela e o lorde de Konoha. - Você morava perto daqui antes do casamento?

– Não. Venho de longe. De um lugar chamado Suna. Por acaso você já ouviu falar?

Suna? Quem ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Suna? Uma das propriedades mais prósperas de todo o oeste.

– Sim, já ouvi falar de Suna, embora jamais tenha estado lá. Dizem que é muito grande e bonito.

– Oh, não é apenas grande - Sakura falou orgulhosa. - É também espaçoso e bastante confortável. Claro que se trata de uma construção bem mais nova do que Konoha. Foi meu pai quem construiu o castelo, antes de eu nascer.

– Então você é uma Haruno? - Apesar do esforço, o vassalo não conseguiu esconder o tom de surpresa na voz. Caía por terra sua segunda teoria, a de que tratava-se de uma donzela sem dote. Pelo contrário, era uma mulher muito rica. Como é que viera parar aqui... junto com Sasuke?

– Você estava sob a guarda de Naruto? - Melhor deixar os subterfúgios e partir para as perguntas diretas.

– Não exatamente. - Pela maneira como Sakura respondeu, ficou claro a ausência de afeto entre ela e o rei. - Embora Naruto tenha... tomado um certo interesse por mim depois da morte de meu pai.

O quê? Será que o rei cobiçara as terras dos Haruno? Embora a educação lhe segredasse que estava na hora de parar com as perguntas pessoais e indiscretas, Juugo não conseguiu colocar um ponto final na investigação. Estava morrendo de curiosidade.

– E você conheceu Sasuke...? - O resto da frase foi deixado deliberadamente no ar, à espera de complementação.

Porém ela ignorou a deixa.

– Nunca me encontrei com Sasuke antes do casamento. O olhar frio e altivo de Sakura o fez desejar nada ter perguntado. Ele pigarreou e mudou de assunto.

– Acho que toda essa conversa me deixou com fome, minha lady. Devo admitir que estou ansioso para testar as mudanças que você implantou na cozinha. Deus sabe que jamais elogiei as qualidades culinárias de Konoha antes porque eram inexistentes.

Quando Sakura riu de sua careta, Juugo suspirou cheio de alívio. Fora perdoado.

De repente o vassalo se deu conta por que motivo Sasuke andava tão irritadiço, como uma fera enjaulada. Lady Uchiha era capaz de fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. A beleza perfeita, a voz suave, as maneiras elegantes, o perfume delicioso... Tudo aquilo poderia enlouquecer o mais controlado dos homens. Ele mesmo, por exemplo, seria o primeiro a ceder a tantos encantamentos. Mas o que dizer do terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho?

Sakura ordenou que o almoço fosse imediatamente servido no salão sem ao menos esperar que Lee aparecesse para conduzi-la à presença do marido. A verdade é que queria escapar da atmosfera sufocante dos aposentos principais. Comer num local iluminado, na companhia de uma pessoa extrovertida, era uma pausa à escuridão e ao peso de Konoha.

Ainda assim, sentia-se culpada.

Apesar de seus esforços para não comparar Juugo ao marido, ela sabia que os dois homens eram tão diferentes entre si quanto a água do vinho ou o dia da noite. Para começar, havia o pequeno detalhe de que podia enxergar o vassalo. Vê-lo mover-se, observá-lo, avaliar as expressões dos olhos e do rosto. Algo que sempre dera como garantido em sua vida e que depois da chegada a Konoha transformara-se numa raridade.

Para completar, Juugo parecia de fácil convivência. Ele não a fitava com o desejo nojento dos cavaleiros da corte, nem com a desaprovação do emissário do rei. Também não a tratava com a hostilidade velada tão freqüente no comportamento do Uchiha. O vassalo a tratava com a consideração de um amigo e seus elogios eram recebidos com prazer, pois nos últimos tempos vivia cheia de dúvidas a respeito de si mesma. Para alguém que sempre mantivera distância dos outros, Sakura bebia aquela atenção com a sofreguidão de uma pessoa sedenta.

– Minha lady - Juugo empurrou o prato para o lado e sorriu -, eu suspeitava que a comida do castelo tivesse melhorado, porém nunca me passou pela cabeça que a melhora fosse tão espetacular. A refeição estava deliciosa. Acho que vou ter que manter os homens aquartelados longe daqui para evitar que se tornem gordos e preguiçosos, incapazes de cumprir as suas obrigações.

Sakura riu baixinho, apesar de Tsunade não demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo.

– Por que os homens estão aquartelados distante daqui? - a criada indagou num tom desconfiado, carregado de suspeitas.

– As terras do barão são de grande extensão, englobando várias aldeias e muitas casas - Juugo explicou sem hesitar. - De qualquer forma, não precisa se preocupar. Jamais nos distanciamos além de um determinado limite. Há sempre soldados no castelo, embora não tenhamos motivos para esperar um ataque inimigo.

A idéia de que alguém seria louco o suficiente para atacar o Cavaleiro Vermelho em seu próprio covil quase fez Sakura cair na risada. Desde que chegara a Konoha experimentara muitas sensações estranhas, mas nunca se sentira desprotegida, Tsunade. Era impossível imaginar a existência de um homem corajoso o suficiente para ignorar os rumores terríveis que cercavam Sasuke Uchiha ou então forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo numa batalha.

– Se você está preocupada, posso mandar um homem para protegê-la. Ele será uma espécie de guarda pessoal - sugeriu o vassalo.

– Aceito o oferecimento, obrigada.- E pela primeira vez em muitos dias, a serva pareceu realmente sensibilizada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram e foi Juugo quem tornou a falar.

– Bem, minha lady, agora que já me satisfiz com essa comida deliciosa, acho que preciso de um pouco de exercício. Creio que uma cavalgada seria ótimo. Você já conhece os arredores de Konoha? Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Sakura ficou imóvel, a perspectiva de andar a cavalo enchendo-a de satisfação. Cavalgar era um prazer tão simples, algo que sempre fizera até sair de Suna, e algo de que sentia muita falta.

– Sim - respondeu, resistindo à vontade de correr para o estábulo no mesmo instante.

Protegida por uma pesada capa de pele, finalmente partiu a galope, atrás de Juugo, pensando que aquele dia estava transcorrendo de uma maneira bastante diferente do que imaginara ao se levantar.

Dali em diante não iria se negar este prazer outra vez. Quer tivesse que arrastar Juugo para um passeio ou implorar a Sasuke para designar um de seus homens como acompanhante, iria cavalgar diariamente. Sentia-se como alguém voltando à vida depois de ter passado uma eternidade enterrada.

Sentia-se culpada também.

Enquanto se afastavam do castelo, Sakura lançou um olhar rápido para trás, imaginando quais das janelas estreitas pertenciam aos aposentos principais. Por um momento experimentou a sensação inquietante de que o Cavaleiro Vermelho espreitava. Estremecendo, baixou o olhar e impeliu o cavalo para frente.

As terras que lhe pareceram tão sombrias no dia de sua chegada, agora davam a impressão de possuir uma beleza crua, intensa. Porém, o que mais a encantou foi a floresta plantada nos arredores. Familiarizado com a região, Juugo apressou-se a lhe mostrar uma lagoa bem no meio das árvores.

– É linda - Sakura murmurou admirada.

– Sim...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante vários segundos, ouvindo o barulho da água, o canto dos pássaros, os sons da vida animal ao redor.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que a lagoa seria um lugar delicioso para se banhar no verão. Não, que bobagem. Quando o verão chegasse, muitas mudanças haveriam ocorrido. Com certeza estaria de volta a Suna e seu casamento já teria sido anulado. Konoha não passaria de uma lembrança sombria. Afinal era isso mesmo o que ela queria, não era?

– Obrigada por me mostrar este lugar. É o recanto mais belo que pude ver até agora dentro das propriedades do barão.

– Tem razão, é lindo. Mas acho que está na hora de regressarmos ao castelo. Está ficando muito frio.

– Até que não está tão frio assim para essa época do ano - Sakura protestou, odiando a idéia de voltar a se encerrar dentro de quatro paredes.

Percebendo-a hesitar, Juugo sugeriu:

– Bem, que tal se passássemos pela aldeia antes de irmos para o castelo?

– Os aldeões o conhecem?

– Sim. Costumo ir com freqüência à aldeia, para tratar de negócios do barão.

Porque o barão não se mostrou em público, ela pensou, tentando montar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Daria tudo para entender o motivo da reclusão do Uchiha.

– Você trabalha para o meu marido há muito tempo?

– Sim, minha lady.

Então qual é a aparência de Sasuke Uchiha? Embora não tivesse coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta, Sakura sentia-se vivendo um verdadeiro tormento. Por que será que ele se esconde na escuridão? Havia tanta coisa que Juugo poderia lhe contar... Entretanto sabia que não estava certo indagar, do mesmo modo que não estava certo o vassalo responder. Lutando para mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, obrigou-se a falar da aldeia. Contudo, apesar de todo o seu esforço, o mistério que envolvia seu marido não lhe saía da cabeça. Um mistério sobre o qual Juugo poderia lançar alguma luz.

Os moradores da aldeia, apesar de aparentarem tranqüilidade, não conseguiam disfarçar inteiramente a desconfiança que sentiam em relação à lady de Konoha e ao vassalo do barão. Mais uma vez, Sakura encontrou aliados nas crianças e distribuiu moedas aos pequeninos. Ao perceber que Juugo a fitava, desejou do fundo do coração que fosse Sasuke quem estivesse ao seu lado, que o Cavaleiro Vermelho aparecesse em público e se dispusesse a ir até á aldeia para acompanhar a esposa.

Tentando ignorar a idéia absurda, ela se despediu das crianças e mandou-as brincar enquanto conversava com alguns adultos sobre os ungüentos que prometera mandar a um camponês idoso que sofria de reumatismo. Sem que percebesse, o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e Juugo a chamava para irem embora. Estava na hora de regressar a Konoha.

No trajeto de volta, Sakura resolveu falar sobre aquilo que a incomodava. Depois de passar quase que o dia inteiro na companhia do vassalo, chegara a conclusão de que se tratava de um homem sincero, honesto e de bom coração. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser injusto e até insensato arriscar uma boa amizade com indagações a respeito de Sasuke, precisava, desesperadamente, que alguém lhe desse certas informações. Por isso estava disposta a correr o risco.

– Os aldeões dizem que o barão nunca colocou os pés na aldeia - ela falou devagar, observando o homem que cavalgava ao seu lado.

– Eu não sei. - Apesar das palavras soarem com naturalidade, havia algo no tom de voz masculino que não chegava a convencê-la. Juugo demonstrava afeto por seu lorde, porém não parecia disposto a discutir o comportamento do barão. - Ultimamente não tenho passado muito tempo em Konoha. Manter as terras sob controle e cuidar para que os homens estejam em perfeitas condições, caso sejamos convocados para uma batalha, me ocupa as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

– Quer dizer então que Sasuke não treina seus próprios homens?

– Não - Juugo respondeu cauteloso. - Ele costumava fazê-lo, mas desde que recebeu o castelo como recompensa pelos serviços prestados ao rei, acabou tendo outros assuntos para ocupá-lo.

Que tipo de assuntos? Alquimia? Bruxaria? Sua vontade era indagar sobre a terrível reputação do Cavaleiro Vermelho, porém achou melhor ficar de boca fechada. Embora dissesse a si mesma que não acreditava em tamanha bobagem, não podia deixar de imaginar por que motivo Sasuke se mantinha trancado dentro dos aposentos principais, sem nunca se aventurar no meio das pessoas, sem nunca ver a luz do Sol...

Por que ele se esconderia nas sombras? Sakura quase fez a pergunta, mas se calou a tempo. Com uma clareza que chegava a ser dolorosa, concluiu que talvez Uchiha não buscasse a escuridão quando estivesse na presença do vassalo. Ele podia muito bem receber Juugo em plena luz do dia, sem procurar esconder o corpo e o rosto num breu. Afinal parecia confiar naquele homem mais do que confiava na noiva.

Envergonhada demais para deixar Juugo saber que jamais vira o próprio marido, Sakura procurava uma maneira de consertar a pergunta que fizera momentos antes. Ali estava alguém capaz de lhe contar tudo, porém como poderia indagar qualquer coisa sem revelar sua situação bizarra? Afinal era esposa sem ser mulher. Continuava tão virgem e inexperiente como quando saíra de Suna. Melhor ter muito cuidado, decidiu, ou acabaria pondo os pés pelas mãos.

– Sei que você conhece meu marido há anos e com certeza o tem em alta estima. Eu... eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... Por que Sasuke passa tanto tempo trancado dentro dos seus aposentos?

– Minha lady... - Incapaz de fitá-la de frente, Juugo fixou o olhar na linha do horizonte, onde o Sol se punha devagar espalhando as sombras sobre as muralhas de Konoha. - Minha lady, não sou eu quem devo lhe dar as respostas para as suas perguntas. Vamos, precisamos estar de volta ao castelo antes da hora do jantar, ou Sasuke me arrancará a cabeça por ter tomado tanto tempo de sua adorável esposa.

Desapontada, Sakura inspirou fundo procurando não se deixar abater com as evasivas do vassalo. Como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se importasse onde e com quem ela passasse as horas do dia ou da noite! Provavelmente Sasuke estaria satisfeito por tê-la fora do caminho. E com certeza ficaria feliz da vida se pudesse se ver livre dela para sempre.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Mais e mais segredos... Será que Lee, seu servo fiel também tem seus segredos? Afinal num castelo tão amplo como vê-lo em quase todos os lugares.  
E ainda temos a chegada de Juugo que ficou encantado com a beleza de Sakura, mas não se enganem à admiração dele não ultrapassará sua lealdade ao Uchiha. Não vai rolar traição não. Mas isso afetará Sasuke d+  
Até o próximo...  
bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Sasuke estava furioso. Andando de um lado para o outro, tentava se concentrar no que Lee contava, mas era difícil. O servo lhe dizia coisas que preferiria não ouvir e cada palavra caía sobre sua raiva como uma chicotada em carne viva.

– E onde estão eles agora?

– Fui informado de que se dirigiram à aldeia, meu lorde.

– Depois de uma conversa informal, uma refeição gostosa e um passeio pela floresta - Sasuke falou entre os dentes.

– Aparentemente sim, meu lorde. Embora eu deva deixar claro que na minha opinião nenhum dos dois seria capaz de se comportar de maneira imprópria às posições que ocupam.

– De maneira imprópria! - A voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho ecoou cheia de ira pelos aposentos enquanto um murro possante sobre a mesa quase partia a madeira em duas. Imprópria era um termo delicado demais para descrever o que poderia estar acontecendo. Melhor usar a palavra certa: infidelidade, adultério, traição...

– Meu lorde, talvez fosse mais prudente se preocupar com o que Juugo possa estar revelando à sua esposa do que com as ações de ambos. Porque se ela souber a verdade a seu respeito, terá uma arma de poder mortífero nas mãos.

A razão lhe dizia que os argumentos de Lee eram sensatos, porém, o que fazia transbordar sua raiva era mesmo a idéia do que seu vassalo e sua mulher poderiam estar fazendo juntos. O ciúme sim, o levava à beira do descontrole total. Entretanto a fúria contida já se tornara parte da sua vida. De que adiantava esbravejar quando sequer podia tomar as rédeas do próprio destino?

Com muito esforço, o Uchiha recuperou o controle das emoções e quando voltou a falar, sua voz soava calma e tranqüila, apesar de cortante como o aço.

– Por favor, diga à minha esposa e ao meu vassalo que os espero para jantar comigo esta noite. - Ao perceber que o servo não se movera um centímetro do lugar, Sasuke irritou-se. - Agora! Vamos! Quero que os encontre antes que saíam para qualquer outro lugar juntos!

Pelo sangue de Cristo, quer eu a possua ou não, Sakura é minha mulher... aos olhos de Naruto, aos olhos da igreja e aos olhos dos homens! Quero os dois na minha frente para que eu mesmo possa julgar... até que ponto andaram se comportando de maneira imprópria.

Assim que o servo saiu, Sasuke recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, diante da enorme cama de casal, fria e vazia. A ironia do fato não lhe passou despercebida.

Percebendo o adiantado da hora, Sakura tomou um banho rápido e deixou que Tsunade a ajudasse a vestir-se. Pelo menos desta vez a criada não contava as histórias de sempre sobre o terrível lorde de Konoha. Parecia mais preocupada com o homem que Juugo enviara para lhe servir de guarda pessoal.

– O nome dele é Jiraiya Sannin , embora tenha me pedido para chamá-lo de Jiraiya. Como se eu quisesse manter essas familiaridades. Quando eu lhe disse para me chamar de senhora Tsunade, você precisava ver como o danado sorriu! Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, minha lady. Aposto que me sentiria muito mais segura num ninho de cobras do que tendo um homem como aquele à minha porta.

– Se você tem medo do tal guarda, então peça a Juugo para substituí-lo por outro.

Ignorando o conselho, Tsunade suspirou alto e continuou a resmungar.

– Duvido até que seja mesmo um soldado porque é velho, até parece uma vara de marmelo. Como é que pode garantir a proteção de alguém? Talvez seu belo vassalo o tenha mandado com o único propósito de debochar de mim.

– Ele não é meu vassalo e sim de meu marido - Sakura falou com firmeza. - Tenho certeza de que Juugo pouco se preocupou em escolher um homem cuja aparência pudesse ou não agradá-la.

– Bem, se esse Jiraiya é um exemplo, então os soldados de Konoha são tristes figuras. Isto é, caso Konoha possua soldados de verdade. Porque se as criaturas forem semelhantes ao lorde do castelo, não devem passar de sombras.

– Por favor, certifique-se de que o guarda tenha uma boa refeição no jantar - Sakura ordenou depressa, ansiosa para livrar-se do falatório da criada.

– É o que farei. Pelo menos se o coitado engordar um pouco terá mais substância e não sairá voando por aí, na primeira lufada de vento.

Tão logo Tsunade se ausentou do quarto, Sakura suspirou aliviada e continuou a pentear os cabelos. Como ainda estivessem úmidos, resolveu deixá-los soltos em vez de trançá-los e prendê-los no coque habitual. Felizmente a criada encontrara algo novo com o que se preocupar, pensou sorrindo. Com um pouco de sorte, o irreverente Jiraiya manteria Tsunade ocupada o suficiente para deixar de lado o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Precisava agradecer Juugo por ter mandado o guarda.

Ao se lembrar de como a criada chamara Juugo de "seu" vassalo, Sakura parou de sorrir. Seria normal esperar que os aldeões, na ausência constante do verdadeiro lorde, começassem a ver o vassalo como o senhor de Konoha. Isso não estava certo. O instinto lhe dizia que Sasuke não iria gostar nada... se soubesse. Daria tudo para que aquela noite já tivesse terminado.

O fato é que preferia não partilhar a refeição na companhia do marido e de Juugo. Ainda se sentia um tanto culpada por ter passado o dia inteiro ao ar livre, embora soubesse que nada fizera de errado. Simplesmente escapara à atmosfera pesada do castelo durante algumas horas. Então por que a sensação de que traíra o marido? Por que preferia a luz à escuridão?

Uma batida à porta arrancou-a dos pensamentos sombrios. No instante em que abriu e se deparou com o olhar de Lee, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Não que o criado tivesse alterado a expressão impenetrável do rosto. Aliás não conseguia imaginá-lo rindo ou chorando. Sempre impassível, jamais demonstrava a menor emoção em qualquer circunstância. Porém hoje... ele parecia diferente. Positivamente preocupado.

– Meu lorde mandou avisá-la de que a espera para o jantar.

Seria impressão sua ou ouvira uma leve hesitação na voz do servo?

– Sim, claro. Sempre janto com o barão. Lee, o que foi? Problemas sérios?

– Minha lady, sei que um homem da minha posição não deveria dizer nada... mas...

– Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para falar.

– Minha lady, o barão ficou furioso quando soube que você pareceu preferir a companhia do vassalo. Talvez ele tema que possa haver... falatórios.

– Falatórios? Falatórios? Como, se não mora ninguém neste castelo deserto?

Todo o sentimento de culpa que viera experimentando por ter aproveitado o dia desapareceu num passe de mágica. Sentia apenas raiva.

– Qualquer coisa que se diga de mim jamais poderá ser comparada aos horrores que se contam do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Os aldeões, por exemplo, adoram a história de que durante o dia o barão oferece sacrifícios humanos e à noite come corações de crianças no jantar!

Diante da explosão de Sakura, Lee se retraiu e voltou à atitude servil e impessoal de sempre.

– Sim, minha lady.

Os dois caminharam para os aposentos principais sem trocarem mais uma palavra.

Falatórios! Que idéia ultrajante, absurda! Como é que seu marido, uma pessoa que jamais a levara para um passeio ou se dignara a sair do quarto para jantar no salão, podia se ofender com o fato de que ela dera atenção ao vassalo, um homem bem-educado e de confiança? Um soldado que provavelmente jurara lealdade ao seu lorde até a morte?

Como é que o Uchiha pudera julgá-la capaz de trai-lo com tanta facilidade? Por mais que apreciasse a companhia do vassalo, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça um outro tipo de relacionamento que não fosse amizade.

Juugo era bonito sim, porém não tinha nada de especial. Apenas simpático e de boa aparência, como muitos dos cavaleiros que conhecera e a quem não dera a menor importância ou por quem não tivera o mínimo interesse. Na verdade, o único detalhe que diferenciava Juugo dos outros é que a presença dele aliviara um pouco o peso da escuridão.

Em Suna, sempre vivera rodeada de pessoas, podendo escolher com quem conversar. Mas aqui, em Konoha, as opções eram praticamente inexistentes. Sasuke se dignava a lhe dirigir a palavra apenas durante as refeições. Restavam Tsunade, com suas histórias bizarras, o tocador de flauta, a cozinheira e a filha. Lee não contava por que se mantinha sempre calado. Juugo surgira como uma alternativa à atmosfera solitária do castelo. Até que o Cavaleiro Vermelho conseguira arruinar tudo. E era isso o que mais a enfurecia. A certeza de que o prazer de um dia passado ao ar livre fora perdido para sempre.

Sakura entrou no quarto de mau humor, os olhos buscando a silhueta alta do marido. Pretendia colocar a história toda em pratos limpos imediatamente, entretanto a presença de uma terceira pessoa a fez mudar de idéia.

– Minha lady - cumprimentou-a Juugo.

Talvez Lee tivesse exagerado a seriedade da irritação de Sasuke, pensou. Talvez ela mesma se agitara tanto a troco de nada.

– Minha lady. - O tom de voz do Uchiha soava calmo e controlado, deixando-a um pouco mais aliviada. Para sua surpresa, seu lugar à mesa fora colocado ao lado do vassalo. Uma espécie de armadilha, talvez?

– Sasuke, você se esqueceu de dizer que a beleza de sua esposa supera a da mais bela jóia.

Ao ouvir o elogio do vassalo, Sakura quase se engasgou com o vinho. Será que aquele insensato não tinha noção do quanto era perigoso despertar a ira de o Uchiha?

– Na aldeia as pessoas comentam que agora foi encontrado um anjo para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas eu não imaginava que os aldeões falavam de maneira tão literal.

Ela ficou tensa, aguardando a explosão do marido. Porém nada aconteceu.

– Sim, é o que dizem todos os que tiveram o privilégio de contemplar sua beleza.

Apesar das palavras gentis, Sakura sentiu-se desassossegada. Havia algo de ameaçador escondido sob o manto da delicadeza. Um perigo crescente emanava da figura escondida nas sombras. Será que Juugo não era capaz de perceber?

Aparentemente não, porque as palavras seguintes do vassalo não demonstravam qualquer tipo de cautela.

– Sasuke me contou que esse casamento foi arranjado por Naruto, minha lady. Você não ficou surpresa ao descobrir que seria esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Muitas mulheres ficariam apavoradas com a perspectiva, considerando a reputação do Uchiha.

– Não, não fiquei nada surpresa, uma vez que a escolha foi minha. Eu o escolhi. - E pelo jeito, foi um erro terrível, teve vontade de acrescentar.

– Você o escolheu? Não estou entendendo.

Sakura queria sumir da face da terra. Hoje pela manhã pensara haver colocado um ponto final na curiosidade de Juugo, mas pelo visto o vassalo estava ousando ainda mais nas perguntas. E bem na presença do Cavaleiro Vermelho!

– Naruto me permitiu escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros da corte e me decidi pelo barão o Uchiha. - Como Sasuke não demonstrasse qualquer objeção à conversa, esperava que o marido deixasse claro que o arranjo não fora do seu agrado. Entretanto ele continuou em silêncio. O que estaria pensando, calado dentro da escuridão? Se ao menos pudesse enxergá-lo...

– Verdade? - Juugo continuou interessado. – Mas você mesma me disse que nunca havia se encontrado com Sasuke antes. O que a levou a tomar uma decisão assim?

Será que aquele homem nunca ia parar com o interrogatório? Por que seu marido não interferia?

– A reputação do barão é impressionante.

– Ah! Quer dizer que você ouviu falar sobre o desempenho dele nas guerras?

– Sim. - Cansada de tantas perguntas, Sakura decidiu que acabaria contando a história inteira, com todos os detalhes, se Sasuke não interviesse.

Diria que fizera aquela escolha insensata na esperança de ser recusada, que jamais passara pela sua cabeça tornar-se esposa do barão o Uchiha.

Juugo sorriu para si mesmo. Com certeza havia mais nesta história do que o casal parecia disposto a contar.

E como adoraria saber os detalhes! Conhecendo Sasuke há anos, ouvira todos os rumores que envolviam a figura do Cavaleiro Vermelho, rumores que desencorajariam a mais determinada das donzelas. Ainda assim a bela herdeira de Suna escolhera o lorde de Konoha. Por quê?

Somente uma mulher ,com inclinações para a feitiçaria, para a magia negra, buscaria a companhia de um homem de quem se contavam horrores. Porém poderia jurar que a nova castelã possuía um espírito puro, alguém que preferia a luz às trevas.

– Então você queria um guerreiro poderoso para proteger as suas propriedades?

De repente Sakura se deu conta de que não valia a pena tanta aflição. Se Juugo era vassalo de Sasuke, devia saber, melhor do que ninguém, como e o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho era. Qualquer pessoa do reino conhecia os boatos que cercavam o lorde de Konoha.

– Eu o escolhi por causa da sua reputação – ela falou aparentando tranqüilidade. - É claro que você já deve ter ouvido todas as histórias que se contam sobre o barão Uchiha, ou será que eu preciso colocá-lo a par dos rumores? Meu marido é chamado de Cavaleiro Vermelho devido à sua associação com o diabo. Também é um poderoso feiticeiro, capaz de trazer a Konoha os bruxos do mundo todo a fim de aprender os seus segredos. Depois os descarta porque prefere conjurar sozinho. É também alquimista, astrólogo e o responsável direto por toda a sorte de mal-feitos. Na verdade, pode-se culpá-lo de tudo que assola o reino, desde cerveja estragada até doenças e mortes. Com tantos poderes, ele deve ser o cavaleiro mais forte da terra, maior ainda do que o próprio Naruto. Você não acha, Juugo?

O vassalo parecia, pela primeira vez, completamente perdido e, ao responder, decidiu-se pela cautela.

– Talvez as histórias que cercam o lorde de Konoha sejam um tanto exageradas. Todos sabem que os camponeses têm um gosto especial pelo sobrenatural.

Sakura sorriu, satisfeita pelo embaraço de Juugo. Pelo menos conseguira virar o jogo.

– Talvez, mas você devia ter cuidado em não irritar meu marido, ou ele pode transformá-lo num sapo. – Ou então mantê-lo, para sempre, dentro dessa escuridão, ela pensou amarga. Qual punição seria pior? Determinada a não responder outras perguntas, Sakura bebeu um pouco de vinho e procurou se concentrar no jantar.

– Não precisa se preocupar, minha lady. Tenho mais utilidade a Sasuke assim como sou. Um sapo encontraria muitas dificuldades para obter o respeito dos soldados. Ninguém entenderia meu coaxar. Para não mencionar o fato de que seria impossível achar uma montaria adequada, imagino.

A idéia de uma criatura parecida com um sapo montada num cavalo deu-lhe vontade de rir. Porém ao perceber que nenhum som vinha das sombras, o comentário espirituoso perdeu a graça. Sasuke não parecia partilhar o humor da piada. Talvez fosse melhor parar com aquela conversa já. Embora não acreditasse que seu marido pudesse transformar o vassalo num sapo, não tinha dúvidas que o barão saberia encontrar outras maneiras de demonstrar seu desagrado.

E com certeza o Uchiha estava bastante irritado. O lorde de Konoha permanecera imóvel, uma presença sombria e ameaçadora durante toda a refeição. Por um curto espaço de tempo os dois homens até chegaram a falar sobre a guerra travada, porém quando o assunto foi abandonado, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente. Mesmo o entusiasmo natural de Juugo perdeu o brilho e a graça.

Finalmente, quando Sakura falou sobre a tarde passada ao ar livre, Sasuke não demonstrou qualquer interesse sobre os aldeões ou sobre as condições em que suas terras se encontravam. Se alguma pergunta lhe era feita, respondia com monossílabos secos. Até quando ela agüentaria ficar ali, sentindo todo o peso do mundo sobre as costas? Daria tudo para estar em seu quarto agora. Sozinha.

– Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com as mudanças que sua lady fez em Konoha. Nunca pensei que o velho salão principal pudesse parecer tão aconchegante. E desta vez não vou nem queixar da comida.

– Minha esposa é bem qualificada para a posição que ocupa, não é, Juugo? - Sasuke indagou num tom estranho.

– É sim, meu lorde. Você teve muita sorte.

Sakura corou e empurrou o prato para o lado. De alguma maneira não conseguia acreditar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho partilhasse a mesma opinião do vassalo. Porém as palavras do marido pegaram-na de surpresa.

– Sim - Sasuke concordou. - Ela é meu presente de Natal, um prêmio que eu não procurei, mas ainda assim, muito valorizado.

o Uchiha só devia estar concordando com Juugo por uma questão de cortesia, ela decidiu. Afinal o barão odiara a intervenção de Naruto. Oh, Deus, só queria ir para seu quarto. Não suportava mais aquele jogo de indiretas e sentimentos ocultos.

Entretanto tinha mesmo coragem de culpar Sasuke por tanta amargura? Afinal não fora ele quem procurara uma esposa. Ela sim, o obrigara a aceitar uma situação já definida.

De repente Sakura se deu conta de que a vida em Konoha não passava de uma farsa. E o que mais doía, o que mais feria seu orgulho, era a rejeição e a indiferença do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Não, aquele tipo de pensamento não servia para nada, apenas para lhe dar indigestão. Preocupar-se com o que Sasuke dizia ou fazia era uma grande tolice. Afinal não fora ela mesma quem erguera uma barreira ao redor do coração anos atrás, para se proteger das palavras duras de seu pai e irmãos? Cerrando as mãos em punho, Sakura abriu a boca para pedir licença e se retirar. Porém não foi rápida o suficiente.

– Ouvi dizer que a sua voz é ainda mais bela do que a de um pássaro, minha lady. Será que poderíamos ser brindados com uma amostra de seu talento? - Juugo pediu.

A última coisa que ela queria fazer no momento era cantar diante desses dois homens como um animalzinho ensinado. Na verdade sentia-se irritada e desgostosa com ambos... e com a espécie masculina em geral. Antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa educada, seu marido veio em seu auxílio.

– Não esta noite. Vou me retirar cedo - Sasuke anunciou.- Você deve estar cansado também, Juugo. Foi um longo dia.

– Sim, é verdade. - Compreendendo a sutileza do comentário, o vassalo levantou-se imediatamente e se preparou para sair. Sakura quase fez o mesmo até perceber que não seria sensato deixar os aposentos do marido na companhia do outro. - Foi um prazer, minha lady. E mais uma vez, dou-lhe os parabéns, meu lorde.

Sasuke murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível em resposta. Embora notasse um certo ânimo entre os homens, não conseguia entender o motivo e nem a maneira como ela própria poderia ter contribuído para isso.

Sabia apenas que precisava escapar da atmosfera sufocante daqueles aposentos. Contendo a ansiedade, continuou sentada e imóvel até ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de Juugo. Então levantou-se. A voz de Sasuke, profunda e suave, surpreendeu-a.

– Sakura?

– Sim? - Não era possível que o barão pretendesse obrigá-la a ouvir um sermão sobre a tarde passada na companhia do vassalo! Apesar de ter a consciência tranqüila, pois nada fizera de errado, sentia-se esgotada demais para discutir. Só queria que aquele dia terminasse.

Só queria dormir e esquecer.

– Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa em seu quarto e mantenha as cortinas da cama bem fechadas. Irei procurá-la esta noite, minha esposa.

Sakura quase perdeu o equilíbrio, atordoada por sensações estranhas em que se misturavam surpresa e um pouco de medo. Ela fitou a escuridão intensamente, tentando enxergá-lo através das sombras. Porém seu esforço foi em vão. Nervosa, passou a língua pelos lábios secos antes de dar a única resposta possível.

– Sim, meu lorde.

Com o coração aos pulos, chegou até a porta que Lee mantinha aberta esperando-a, mas dispensou a companhia do criado com um gesto de mão e preferiu atravessar os corredores sozinha. Precisava de tempo para pensar, para dominar as emoções desencontradas que sufocavam lhe o peito.

O medo era até fácil de entender e controlar porque não acreditava que o marido fosse um tipo bestial, inumano. Tinha quase certeza absoluta que Sasuke sofrera alguma espécie de desfiguração que o forçava a viver nas trevas para se ocultar de olhares apavorados ou piedosos. Embora a idéia de dormir com alguém assim lhe causasse apreensão, o pavor era de longe superado pela excitação estranha que palpitava em seu ventre. Então ele não a estava rejeitando e essa crença era suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se nas alturas. O que servia para confundi-Ia ainda mais.

Lee estava em seu quarto, preparando os aposentos para a noite, e Sakura mandou-o retirar-se. Depois sentou-se na cama, satisfeita que Tsunade não iria passar a noite ali. As duas haviam desenvolvido uma rotina que lhe permitia saborear a privacidade total depois do jantar. Até agora fora um tempo dedicado à leitura ou ao planejamento das atividades do dia seguinte. Não lhe passara pela cabeça, não desde a primeira noite sob o teto de Konoha, que essas horas poderiam ser usadas para o propósito óbvio. Contudo, hoje à noite, cumpriria o destino reservado às mulheres casadas...

De súbito foi tomada por um acesso de pânico, como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudesse chegar a qualquer momento.

"Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa", ele dissera. Sakura olhou ao redor, procurando algum ponto de iluminação.

Imediatamente reparou que todos os castiçais haviam sido removidos. Por um louco instante perguntou-se se Sasuke tinha conseguido fazê-los desaparecer num passe de mágica. Então lembrou-se de Lee, que em geral não costumava ir ao seu quarto àquela hora da noite. Claro que o criado levara todos os castiçais consigo.

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Porém seu alívio não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos ao pensar que ao sair dos aposentos do marido deixara Lee parado junto a porta. Entretanto fora encontrá-lo dentro de seu quarto! Ela estremeceu violentamente, um arrepio de pavor percorrendo-a de alto a baixo. Lee não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum ser humano seria capaz de realizar tal feito... a menos que fosse uma questão de bruxaria.

A menos que se tratasse de um demônio. Todas as histórias de Tsunade voltaram à sua mente com uma precisão de detalhes apavorantes. Angustiada, Sakura cerrou as mãos nas beiradas da cama com tanta força que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram brancos e doloridos. Oh, Deus, por que hoje, dentre todas as noites, precisara enfrentar essa revelação monstruosa? Hoje, dentre todas as noites, quando aguardava a chegada iminente do Cavaleiro Vermelho em pessoa? Seu marido, o homem que decidira fazer valer seus direitos de esposo...

Gemendo baixinho, ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro sem saber o que fazer ou onde encontrar conforto para o tumulto interior que ameaçava partir sua alma em pedaços. Não havia ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém com quem se aconselhar. Podia contar apenas consigo mesma.

Um ruído do lado de fora do quarto obrigou-a a sair daquele estado de estupor e pela primeira vez, desde o dia de seu casamento, Sakura teve medo do que poderia descobrir caso enxergasse o marido à luz do dia. Talvez a ignorância fosse melhor e as trevas a protegessem de uma verdade a qual não estava preparada para enfrentar. Rapidamente, desvencilhou-se das roupas e meteu-se sob os lençóis, trêmula e assustada.

E naquela escuridão absoluta, em que não se enxergava sequer um palmo adiante do nariz, aguardou que seu destino se cumprisse.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Sasuke enfim tomou uma atitude e finalmente o casamento será consumado. Agora, o hentai só acontecerá no próximo capítulo. Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível. E o mistério de Lee, será que ele tem algum poder? Bruxaria?  
Qual o palpite de vcs sobre tanto mistério rondando "Bodas de Fogo"  
bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura aguardou, agarrando-se às cobertas como se pudesse manter afastado o Cavaleiro Vermelho e sua magia. Sempre se considerara uma mulher sensata, atenta à lógica dos fatos. Jamais procurara cartomantes ou implorara poções mágicas às aldeãs tidas como sábias na arte de lidar com as ervas e com o desconhecido. Também nunca acreditara que os rumores envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudessem ser verdadeiros. Contudo não havia como negar que Lee estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia pensar numa explicação razoável e as outras eram apavorantes demais para serem levadas em consideração. Não suportaria imaginar que as histórias horríveis de Tsunade fossem baseadas em fatos reais.

O som da própria respiração, rápida e ofegante, era tão alto que não o ouviu chegar nem afastar as cortinas ao redor da cama. Ao sentir um corpo deitar-se ao seu lado, uma pele nua roçando a sua, foi tomada de intenso pavor.

– Você está com medo, esposa? - A voz seca e controlada do marido lhe trouxe um certo alívio. Afinal era apenas Sasuke, não um demônio soltando fogo pelas ventas, com cascos em lugar dos pés e garras nas mãos. Sempre gostara do som daquela voz e da maneira como os lábios masculinos se fechavam sobre os seus num beijo demorado...Nunca experimentara um medo real, nunca levara realmente em consideração os boatos que o cercavam. Se ao menos... Queria contar sobre Lee, perguntar sobre os aparecimentos misteriosos do criado, mas sua língua parecia grudada no céu da boca. No fundo, temia as respostas que o barão pudesse lhe dar...

– Sakura, Sakura, minha esposa... - Sasuke murmurou com tanta ternura que tocou-lhe a alma.

– Me diga agora, você tem medo de mim?

– Não - ela respondeu, certa de que aquela era a pura verdade.

– Foi o que pensei ou de outra forma eu não teria vindo ao seu encontro. Nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios, querendo enxergá-lo apesar da escuridão profunda. Porém nada conseguia ver.

– Por que... por que você veio ao meu encontro? - Descobri que sou muito ciumento, esposa, ao saber que você parecia ansiosa pela companhia de meu vassalo. - Havia um pouco de raiva, desespero e desejo contidos na explicação. Sem que conseguisse entender bem o porque, Sakura sentiu-se relaxar. Horas antes ficara furiosa com a mera sugestão de que passara tempo demais ao lado de Juugo, pois eram inaceitáveis quaisquer insinuações de que seria capaz de enganar o marido e se portar como uma criatura vulgar, sem um pingo de dignidade. Porém agora, em vez de raiva, experimentava uma emoção muito diferente, uma sensação estranha e ardente. O Cavaleiro Vermelho com ciúmes? Mal podia acreditar. Contudo, mesmo duvidando, achou melhor tranqüilizá-lo para evitar futuros aborrecimentos.

– Meu lorde, sou uma mulher honrada. Eu jamais...

– Ótimo. - Sasuke roçou o rosto delicado com as pontas dos dedos e aproximou-se, deixando-a trêmula de expectativas. - Fico feliz ao ouvi-la dizer isso, mas acho que está na hora de torná-la minha mulher de verdade. Está na hora de deixarmos claro que você pertence a mim, e a ninguém mais. Não foi culpa minha que você me escolheu - a voz masculina soava baixa e séria -, entretanto é um fato que não pode ser mudado. Guarde bem o que vou lhe dizer: costumo sempre manter o que é meu. Não foi difícil entender a ameaça implícita.

Sasuke mataria qualquer homem que tentasse tomar o seu lugar, e talvez a ela também. Ele tinha poder para tal. Mesmo agora, se quisesse matá-la, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Ainda assim estava longe de sentir-se apavorada por que nunca desejara outro, a não ser o marido. Seu desejo era tão grande que sentia-se amolecida por dentro.

O que havia naquele homem que a afetava tanto? Seria a voz profunda, a força física, o mistério que o cercava? As lendas que corriam o reino de norte a sul? As próprias sombras o que a atraíam tanto? De repente o mundo pareceu cessar de existir. Restavam apenas ela e Sasuke, juntos, no meio da total escuridão. Exceto o calor do corpo masculino ao lado do seu, pulsando de promessas, tudo o mais perdera o significado. Os planos de anular o casamento se dissolveram no ar como fumaça. Não tinha importância. Eram uma grande tolice mesmo. Descobria-se agora ansiando por coisas que jamais pensara desejar. Coisas que lhe pareciam extremamente sedutoras... e estavam dentro de seu alcance. Bastava estender as mãos. E foi o que ela fez. Inspirando fundo, Sakura roçou o rosto no braço do marido, numa carícia leve e suave. Queria dizer alguma coisa, embora não soubesse bem o quê. Mas a vontade de falar desapareceu ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem-na nos olhos, no nariz, nos lábios, numa exploração gentil e delicada. Uma sensação inebriante começou a se espalhar em suas veias, arrastando-a num turbilhão delicioso. Num movimento súbito,

Sasuke atirou os lençóis que os cobriam para o chão, levando-a a imaginar se a dor sobre a qual Tsunade lhe falara era iminente. No mesmo instante ficou tensa, aguardando o pior. Porém em vez de assustá-la, Uchiha simplesmente tomou alguns fios rosados entre os dedos e alisou-os devagar.

– Cabelos lindos, perfumados... - ele sussurrou antes de deixar a mecha cair sobre os seios nus da mulher, fazendo-a estremecer. Então Sasuke a beijou com uma ternura tão grande que Sakura só conseguia desejar mais e mais. Hesitante, tocou-o no rosto com as pontas dos dedos. A pele macia mostrava ligeira aspereza na região dos maxilares. O marido devia ter feito a barba recentemente, pensou entreabrindo os lábios. Logo depois perdia a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza. Ao sentir a língua ávida explorar o interior da sua boca, Sakura gemeu alto, maravilhada com as sensações que a percorriam de alto a baixo. Percebendo a intensidade da resposta feminina, Sasuke aumentou a pressão do beijo, suas línguas se contorcendo uma de encontro a outra num frenesi desesperado. Sakura tinha a impressão de estar à beira de um desmaio. Sem que conseguisse evitar o impulso, deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros largos, apreciando a firmeza dos músculos bem torneados. Ele era quente e agradável ao toque. Excitada, continuou a acariciá-lo nas costas e nos ombros, apreciando cada centímetro daquele corpo atlético e viril. De repente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Sasuke pousou a mão sobre um de seus seios. Surpresa com o gesto, Sakura deixou escapar um ruído de intenso prazer.

– Você é linda - ele murmurou carinhoso. - Pequena, mas de formas perfeitas.

Enquanto falava, Uchiha esfregava os mamilos rosados com habilidade, quase fazendo-a perder a cabeça. Ele a beijou na boca outra vez. Foi um beijo ardente, profundo e breve. Ao senti-lo se afastar, Sakura experimentou um vazio terrível, um vazio que durou apenas alguns segundos, até os lábios masculinos se fecharem ao redor de seu mamilo intumescido. Imediatamente ela arqueou as costas, entregando-se à carícia num abandono total. Reagindo de maneira instintiva, puxou-o pelos cabelos, ansiosa para estreitar o contato. Sasuke correspondeu, sugando ainda com mais força e segurando-a pelas nádegas com firmeza. Depois, bem devagar, deslizou os lábios sobre o estômago aveludado e ao redor do umbigo da esposa, aspirando o perfume daquele corpo sedutor.

– Abra suas pernas para mim - pediu num tom rouco e sensual. Sem vacilar um segundo, Sakura fez o que lhe foi pedido, embora um início de pânico começasse a dominá-la. Será que o marido era mesmo feiticeiro? Será que estava presa de um encantamento e por isso o obedecia sem oferecer qualquer resistência? Mal se reconhecia naquela mulher impetuosa e desenvolta.

– Sasu - ela sussurrou, a voz carregada de paixão. - Por acaso você... me enfeitiçou? Por um instante ele ficou tenso e pareceu fitá-la fixamente dentro da escuridão, como se pudesse desvendar- lhe a alma.

– Não lancei nenhum feitiço sobre você, esposa, a não ser aquele que é tão antigo e eterno como o tempo... a atração entre um homem e uma mulher. Não tenho necessidade de encantamentos ou bruxarias para mim ou para você... Porque nós faremos nossa própria mágica esta noite. Sakura sentiu os lábios firmes tocarem-na na parte interna das coxas antes de procurarem... o ponto escondido da sua feminilidade. Maravilhada, ela suspirou fundo, até que os suspiros foram se transformando em gemidos de prazer. Gemidos descontrolados e ofegantes. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez sentia-se grata pela completa escuridão. Assim poupava-se o embaraço de ver a si mesma com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas abertas... enquanto o Cavaleiro Vermelho a beijava daquela, maneira íntima e ousada com sofreguidão. O impressionante é que não sentia a menor vergonha, apenas desejava mais. Mais...

Só foi perceber que falara alto quando o marido respondeu.

– Mais? Sim, Sakura, você terá muito mais – ele sussurrou, movendo-se sobre ela cuidadosamente.

– Desde o momento em que nos casamos, mal tenho conseguido pensar em outra coisa a não ser em possuí-la, esposa. O Uchiha falava com dificuldade, a respiração acelerada, o corpo sob rigoroso controle.

– Por acaso você tem idéia de como as nossas refeições juntos eram um verdadeiro tormento para mim? Sim, eu precisava comer, mas minha fome não podia ser saciada com alimentos. Meu apetite era outro... – Sasuke alojou-se na entrada úmida e escorregadia, aguardando o momento de penetrá-la.

– Sabia que toda noite, quando nos sentávamos à mesa, eu só queria jogar tudo para o lado e carregá-la direto para a cama, ou possuí-la no chão mesmo, diante do fogo? Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, vibrantes de paixão, sentiu-se excitada além do suportável. Tudo no mundo deixara de importar, a não ser a ponta rígida do membro masculino roçando a parte mais sensível de seu ser, como se implorando para ser recebida.

– Quero me enterrar dentro do seu corpo...

Porém Sakura já quase não podia ouvi-lo. Louca de desejo, cravou as unhas nas costas largas e ergueu os quadris, procurando alívio para o ardor que queimava suas entranhas como ferro em brasa. Perdida num emaranhado de sensações poderosas e desconhecidas, mal percebeu quando o marido começou a penetrá-la.

– Posso sentir o seu prazer - Sasuke murmurou num tom tenso e sensual, arrepiando-a da cabeça aos pés.

– Posso sentir sua barreira também, e saber que, de fato, ninguém nunca a tocou, minha esposa. Saiba agora que você é minha, apenas minha - ele completou com uma pontada de triunfo. Então Uchiha se enterrou dentro da esposa numa investida única e profunda, deixando a quentura macia absorver o impacto da masculinidade intumescida. Sakura cerrou os dentes, tentando conter um grito de dor enquanto, numa reação instintiva, procurava se afastar do marido para aliviar a ardência e o desconforto entre as pernas. Porém Sasuke a segurou pelos quadris com firmeza, impedindo-a de mover-se. Lentamente, repetiu as investidas num ritmo crescente, rápido e impetuoso, até que, gemendo alto de prazer, derramou a semente da vida até a última gota. Por um momento Sakura conseguiu apenas prestar atenção à dor, mas depois outros detalhes ganharam importância. O peso de Sasuke, surpreendentemente reconfortante sobre o seu próprio corpo; a camada fina de suor que cobria os braços e as costas musculosas; mechas dos cabelos dele roçando a sua têmpora, a respiração baixa, ofegante, e estranhamente vulnerável do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estar deitada e abraçada ao marido lhe despertavam sentimentos que iam além da dor e do prazer... Sentimentos que não conseguia definir e que a emocionavam de uma maneira misteriosa e intensa.

Tomando o rosto de Sasuke entre as mãos, ela o acariciou na testa, nos olhos, no pescoço. Então começou a beijá-lo com delicadeza no queixo e ao redor da boca até que os lábios de ambos se encontraram, suavemente a princípio, depois cheios de sofreguidão. Surpresa, Sakura sentiu uma pressão insistente dentro de si e percebeu que o seu marido estava de novo pronto pra se amarem novamente. Desta vez não houve necessidade de palavras. Protegidas pela escuridão, mãos e bocas se procuravam com avidez, explorando músculos firmes e curvas macias, aspirando suor e aromas secretos.

Sakura ergueu as pernas e cruzou-as ao redor da cintura do Uchiha, para que nada ficasse entre os dois a não ser essa coisa intangível e indescritível, capaz de ir além do prazer obtido por seus corpos. Essa coisa que os envolvia como um manto vivo e protetor, capaz de fazê-los experimentar o gosto da eternidade. Se Sakura soubesse distinguir a verdade, teria chamado isso de amor.

Ao acordar, sua primeira reação foi de que tivera um sonho confuso e perturbador. Ela estremeceu, sentindo um frio repentino apesar dos lençóis que a cobriam. Então inspirou o perfume do quarto, impregnado de odores sensuais, e se deu conta do ardor entre as pernas. Hesitante, tocou os lábios inchados com a mão trêmula.

– Sasu? – foi assim que o chamou ontem dentro da escuridão onde compartilharam momentos íntimos e profundos. Mas não havia nada nem ninguém no meio das sombras. Apenas uma quietude extrema.

Cautelosa, levantou-se, vestiu um robe e aproximou-se da lareira onde o fogo estava quase extinto. Depois de reavivar as cinzas, sentou-se no sofá, o pensamento voando longe, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, o sangue latejando dentro das veias. Com os olhos fixos no crepitar das chamas, Sakura se deu conta de que já não havia como voltar atrás. A sorte estava lançada. Jamais teria coragem de requerer a anulação do casamento porque não tinha a menor vontade de separar-se do marido.

No começo Sasuke a atraíra de uma maneira misteriosa, porém agora, as coisas ha viam tomado um rumo inesperado e ele ganhara uma dimensão muito maior. O modo como haviam feito amor superara seus mais loucos sonhos. Surpreendia-se consigo mesma por ter sido capaz de expor-se com tanta sensualidade e ousadia. Apesar de um certo embaraço por sua própria falta de pudor, sabia que não vacilaria um segundo antes de repetir o ritual erótico outra vez... e outra vez... até que enfim se sentisse saciada. Também não podia jogar a culpa sobre os ombros do marido, acusando-o de tê-la enfeitiçado. A verdade é que o desejava com uma paixão que beirava ao desatino. Queria que ele ainda estivesse ali, na sua cama, ao alcance das suas mãos. Então o beijaria nos lábios e tocaria cada centímetro do corpo forte e viril de guerreiro até...

O corpo de Sasuke! Sakura inspirou fundo ao pensar que seu marido era fisicamente perfeito. Não percebera qualquer desfiguração que pudesse justificar aquela preferência pelas sombras. Ao acariciá-lo no rosto com as pontas dos dedos também não descobrira sinais de ferimentos, queimaduras ou mesmo de pequenas imperfeições, a não ser uma cicatriz na altura de um dos olhos. Entretanto era uma marca tão minúscula que não levaria nem o mais vaidoso dos homens a se esconder do mundo...

Ela estremeceu, sem saber se a conclusão lhe trazia alívio ou desaponto. Se seu marido era perfeito, qual a razão de viver trancado numa escuridão eterna? Não gostava sequer de cogitar as teorias apavorantes de Tsunade. Devia haver alguma coisa que lhe passara despercebida, alguma coisa que não conseguira notar no auge da paixão.

E o que pensar de Lee, o servo, que parecia atravessar paredes como fumaça, movendo-se como um espectro a mando do senhor? Perdida no prazer sensual, acabara se esquecendo de que o criado estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para as suas dúvidas. Oh, Deus, e se o marido fosse um feiticeiro de fato? Talvez os sentimentos estranhos que a abalavam não passassem do resultado de algum tipo de bruxaria. Talvez não fosse dona de si mesma nem responsável por suas ações. A lembrança da visita de Sasuke ao seu quarto continuou assombrando-a durante todo o dia, certos detalhes picantes fazendo-a enrubescer nos momentos mais inesperados. Ainda bem que não vira Juugo ou acharia difícil encará-lo porque a mudança que lhe ocorrera devia estar estampada na sua face. Também não ficara surpresa quando Lee a informara de que o cavaleiro partira de manhã cedo; Sasuke encontrara uma maneira de deixar claro seu ciúme e tomara uma atitude concreta para cortar o mal pela raiz. Entretanto não achava certo que o marido punisse o vassalo sem motivo e pretendia dizer lhe isso assim que se encontrassem.

O aparecimento do servo acabou por lhe desviar a atenção para problemas mais imediatos.

– Por acaso você retirou as velas do meu quarto ontem à noite? O homem não hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

– Sim, minha lady. Estava cumprindo ordens de meu lorde.

– Mas... - Sakura passou a língua rapidamente pelos lábios ressecados, uma sensação angustiante no peito.

– Pode ir agora - murmurou, esforçando-se para manter as emoções sob controle. Lee fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e afastou-se depressa. Atormentada, não conseguia evitar as suspeitas que cercavam seu marido. Porém, bastava se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior para todas as preocupações perderem a importância e se dissolverem ao sabor do vento. A verdade é que seu corpo latejava de desejo, ansiava pelas carícias de Sasuke, apesar do medo... apesar de tudo. Impaciente, colocou uma capa pesada e saiu do castelo. Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem? Mas apesar de seu empenho, continuou confusa. Seus olhos, como se tivessem vontade própria, procuravam sempre a torre onde o Cavaleiro Vermelho permanecia envolto pela escuridão absoluta. Fosse por feitiçaria ou por um outro motivo qualquer, desejava o marido desesperadamente. Contudo, Uchiha não requisitou sua presença na hora do almoço e ela comeu no salão principal, na companhia de Tsunade. Só esperava que a velha criada não percebesse seu estado de confusão interior e nem como seu corpo de mulher ganhara novos contornos. Porém o que a Incomodava de fato era que seu marido ainda não a procurara depois do que haviam partilhado juntos. Então lembrou-se do que ele dissera, sobre como as refeições a dois acabavam transformando-se num terrível suplício. É, talvez fosse melhor não se verem durante algum tempo. O problema é que não podia evitar o desejo insistente que dava a impressão de vi-la-á pelo avesso. Ainda bem que Tsunade estava ocupada demais para notar o rubor de seu rosto e a sua crescente inquietude.

– E quem lhe deu permissão para jantar na minha companhia? - a criada perguntou a um homem atarracado, sentado do outro lado da mesa. Apesar do tom pouco amigável, o soldado sorriu, as feições simpáticas demonstrando um enorme bom humor. Seria ótimo se Tsunade pudesse assimilar aquele estado de espírito, Sakura pensou suspirando. Quem sabe assim não poria um fim nas histórias irritantes envolvendo feitiços e bruxos.

– Juugo me deu permissão, senhora. Também me mandou ficar ao seu lado dia e noite. É o que estou fazendo. Obedecendo ordens de meu superior. Então tratava-se do famoso Jiraya, o guarda-costas que o vassalo designara para acompanhar Tsunade as vinte quatro horas do dia. O problema é que os dois pareciam tão diferentes quanto a água do vinho. Como poderiam se entender?

– Oh, é mesmo? - a serva indagou irônica. – É melhor ter cuidado com as palavras e com a maneira como se dirige a mim, meu senhor, ou será posto desta porta para fora, esteja certo. Não sou de brincadeira.

– Não me venha com essa história, quando você sabe perfeitamente o quanto sentiria minha falta, em especial durante as longas noites frias de inverno... Sakura ficou atenta, certa de que Tsunade passaria um sermão furioso no atrevido. Porém a resposta da criada não passou de um resmungo pouco entusiasmado.

– Como se você pudesse me proteger. Quase sequer tem carne sobre esses velhos ossos. Jiraya recostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra e parecendo muito à vontade com o desenrolar do diálogo.

– É, mas tenho carne suficiente onde interessa, não é, Tsunadezinha?

– Não vou ficar aqui parada, ouvindo essa conversa indecente. Especialmente na presença da minha lady.

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso do soldado. Os cabelos brancos do homem deixavam claro que ele já havia passado da idade de se preocupar com o efeito que suas palavras pudessem ter sobre terceiros.

– Minha lady tem o jeito de uma mulher bem amada - respondeu Jiraya.

– O que não é de se estranhar, considerando o tamanho do marido. Não creio que ela ficará ofendida com a troca de algumas palavras entre você e eu. - Enquanto Sakura tentava não corar ao ouvir o comentário, a criada levantou-se decidida.

– Espere, ainda não terminei minha refeição - Jiraya protestou.

– Você tanto pode ir como ficar, porque não me importo a mínima. Terminando de engolir um bocado generoso de comida e agarrando um pedaço de pão com as mãos, o soldado saiu quase correndo atrás de Tsunade, como um cachorrinho seguindo o dono.

Fascinada, Sakura observou o casal se afastar. Tsunade parecia caminhar de maneira diferente, um ondular suave nos quadris. Desde a morte do marido, ela jamais se envolvera com homem nenhum. Será que aquela implicância com o soldado não passava de encenação, uma fachada para disfarçar sentimentos mais profundos? Seria ótimo, um verdadeiro alívio. Talvez com alguma coisa, ou alguém, para mantê-la ocupada, finalmente acabaria aceitando a nova vida em Konoha. A idéia a fez pensar na sua própria mudança de atitude. Depois da noite anterior já não podia considerar o castelo como uma residência temporária. Estava ali para ficar. Os planos para anular o casamento esquecidos no calor dos braços do marido. A verdade é que desejava assumir a posição de esposa de Sasuke em todos os sentidos, de todas as maneiras possíveis, mesmo sabendo que a relação dos dois provavelmente nunca seria tranqüila e relaxada. Suspeitava que Uchiha jamais se sentaria ao seu lado na mesa do salão principal ou a acompanharia em passeios pelos arredores. .

O Cavaleiro Vermelho continuava envolto numa teia de mistérios, talvez agora mais do que antes, e apesar da paixão que os unia, Sakura sentia-se inquieta no que dizia respeito ao marido. De vários modos ele continuava sendo um completo estranho. Embora Sakura tivesse passado a tarde inteira entretida com inúmeras tarefas, seus pensamentos continuavam voltando para Sasuke e o jantar que deveriam partilhar à noite. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia banir a visão do marido amando-a na escuridão do quarto. Como algo proibido se torna sempre mais desejado, gostava de imaginar aquele corpo musculoso sobre o seu, aquela boca quente e ávida de encontro à sua pele nua, aquelas mãos experientes provocando-a de uma maneira ousada e sensual...

– Boa noite - ela falou entrando nos aposentos principais, a voz trêmula de emoção apesar do esforço para manter a calma.

– Esposa - ele respondeu simplesmente, com um breve aceno de cabeça. O tom seco de Sasuke deixou-a atônita. Não esperava tanta indiferença depois da intimidade que haviam desfrutado juntos. Será que seria sempre assim? Encontrarem-se apenas durante as refeições sem que nada demonstrasse a mudança ocorrida no relacionamento de ambos? Ou talvez não houvesse ocorrido mudança alguma. A noite anterior poderia não ter representado nada para Sasuke, exceto o desempenho de um dever para torná-la sua esposa de fato. Perturbada com a possibilidade, Sakura comeu em silêncio. Entretanto a cada vez que seus dentes se fechavam sobre uma fatia de carne não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nas mordidas delicadas que o marido espalhara sobre seu corpo nu. Ainda bem que a escuridão do quarto impedia Uchiha de notar o seu rubor...

– Você está quieta hoje - Sasuke falou de repente. - Alguma coisa errada?

Ela permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, considerando qual resposta deveria dar. Mesmo que a questão envolvendo o aparecimento de Lee em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo a tivesse atormentado o dia todo, não ousava expor as dúvidas em voz alta. Temia despertar a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho e as explicações que ele poderia lhe dar. Às vezes a ignorância dos fatos acaba nos protegendo de um mal maior. Também não tinha coragem de falar sobre as sombras eternas que pairavam sobre os aposentos principais muito menos sobre o desejo incessante que sentia pelo marido.

– Não há nada de errado comigo, meu lorde. Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa e os dois continuaram comendo em silêncio. Sakura procurava desesperadamente um sinal de que aquela figura distante e impessoal do outro lado da mesa fosse o amante ardente e carinhoso que a procurara na noite anterior.

– Espero que você não esteja esperando por Juugo.

– Não - ela retrucou cautelosa. - Lee me disse que o vassalo partiu esta manhã bem cedo...

–Silêncio.

– Você acha justo mandá-lo embora tão depressa... .especialmente quando o Natal se aproxima?

– Então você já sente falta dele? - A voz de Uchiha soava baixa e ameaçadora, fazendo-a pensar nos boatos que o cercavam. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era famoso por sua selvageria nas batalhas e pela força física extraordinária. As mesmas mãos que a tinham acariciado poderiam fazê-la parar de respirar com facilidade...

– Sinto falta da companhia, não do homem.

A reação de Sasuke, um resmungo entre os dentes, deixou claro que ele continuava com ciúmes do vassalo. Sakura sorriu satisfeita. Talvez, no final da contas, ontem à noite não fora apenas uma questão de cumprir o dever marital. Talvez o marido a desejasse agora, tanto quanto ela o desejava... Possua-me, pensou apaixonada. Possua-me neste instante, sobre o tapete, sobre a mesa, em qualquer lugar... Bem que tentou dizer as palavras em voz alta, porém faltou-lhe coragem.

– Você já não tem companhia... suficiente? Não bastam Tsunade, Lee e os novos servos trazidos da aldeia? Sem contar os aldeões que pretende conquistar com a simpatia de castelã nata. Meu salão principal já não tem um movimento adequado? Para que mais gente espalhando-se pelos corredores?

– Sim - Sakura respondeu baixinho, sabendo que a presença de nenhuma daquelas pessoas poderia satisfazê-la. Era a companhia do marido que desejava, era a atenção dele que procurava. A idéia lhe parecia até absurda porque sempre fora um tipo independente, capaz de apreciar a solidão e jamais precisara de alguém Mas não é a mesma coisa - retrucou afinal.

– E podem discutir assuntos variados, nem sabem ler ou jogar xadrez. Tampouco sabem caçar... Somente depois de terminar de falar foi que Sakura se deu conta do que dissera. Muitas daquelas atividades exigiam luz, portanto Sasuke não podia realizá-las enquanto permanecesse trancado na escuridão. Sem que tivesse intenção de magoá-lo, acabara colocando o Cavaleiro Vermelho na mesma categoria dos ignorantes ou aldeões sem instrução. Ansiosa para corrigir o erro antes que o marido explodisse num acesso de fúria, apressou-se completar conciliatória:

– Talvez você pudesse sair comigo um dia desses.

– Não!

– Por que não? - ela implorou suspirando.

– Porque devemos sempre nos encontrar cercados pelas sombras? Eu sei que você não é o demônio que se esforça para fazer os outros acreditarem que é.

– Tem certeza disso? - A voz dura de Sasuke trazia uma ameaça embutida. Trêmula, Sakura levantou-se, disposta a sair dali.

– Onde você vai? - ele indagou secamente.

– Quando você tenta me irritar ou amedrontar perco toda à vontade de permanecer na sua companhia. Ela respondeu altiva, erguendo a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

– Talvez você deseje a companhia de outro?

– Talvez se eu o visse mais, não me sentiria tão sozinha, meu marido! - Sakura falou entre os dentes.

– Você sente a minha falta tanto assim? Apesar de perceber a ironia e o deboche da pergunta, deixou os sentimentos virem à tona.

– Sim. E se você prestasse mesmo atenção em mim, saberia o quanto isto é verdade. Foi um prazer ontem, poder passear por suas terras, poder apreciar os arredores de Konoha. Por que não podemos cavalgar juntos? Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar os planos que andei fazendo para a leiteria. A floresta é linda e tem uma cascata bem no meio das...

– Chega - Sasuke cortou-a decidido.

– Não me fale sobre o que não pode ser, não me fale sobre o impossível.

– Mas por quê? Por quê? - Sakura insistiu exasperada.

– Sou sua esposa! Será que você não pode me explicar que motivo é esse que o mantém na escuridão?

– Minha esposa! Uma donzela arrogante, sobre quem eu nunca havia posto os olhos antes, invade meu castelo e exige que eu a despose do dia para a noite! E você quer que eu confie nela? - Ele riu, o som breve destituído de humor. Havia apenas uma enorme amargura. Sakura permaneceu imóvel alguns segundos, atordoa da pelo sarcasmo capaz de feri-la com a frieza do aço. Como é que pudera pensar que o amava? Tinha ódio de si mesma por imaginar tamanho absurdo. Agarrando-se a um resto de orgulho, cruzou os aposentos com passadas largas e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Notas finais do capítulo  
Hentai!  
Depois de 7 capítulos enfim a consumação do casamento. Mas Sasuke e Sakura ainda precisam se entender. Como já perceberam, a única personalidade que não é fiel é a da Tsunade. Até parece que ela é essa mulher medrosa, mas que caiu como uma luva o Ero-sennin. Caiu.  
Gostaram do capitulo?  
Bjs!  
Até


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas do capítulo**  
Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto

No seu próprio quarto, todos os castiçais estavam de volta aos lugares e Lee não apareceu para retirá-los. Embora a conclusão óbvia fosse de que Sasuke não viria vê-la, ainda assim Sakura aguardou-o sentada na cama, no meio da escuridão, desejando-o a despeito de si mesma. Então seria dessa maneira, pensou amargurada. Seu marido cumprira o dever, tirara-lhe a virgindade para demonstrar seus direitos de posse e não planejava possuí-la outra vez.

Embora tentasse se convencer de que a perspectiva lhe causava alívio, pois ficaria livre das atenções do Cavaleiro Vermelho, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na noite em que experimentara aquelas sensações maravilhosas, sensações que se julgara incapaz de sentir. Maldito fosse Sasuke Uchiha! O fato é que o queria acima de tudo... como uma mulher enfeitiçada.

Finalmente Sakura adormeceu e quando acordou não foi por causa da presença do marido e sim pela urgência na voz de Tsunade.

– Minha lady! Minha lady! - a criada sussurrava apavorada.

– O que foi? - No mesmo instante ela abriu os olhos, os sentidos alertas. Incêndio, ladrões, um ataque a Konoha. Todas essas possibilidades lhe passaram pela cabeça antes mesmo que ficasse de pé.

– Escute, minha lady! Ouça! É o amaldiçoado... o tal do Cavaleiro Vermelho... lá fora... fazendo o trabalho do diabo! No começo eu achei que estivesse invocando os espíritos. Gritava tão alto que poderia acordar os mortos. Mas quando coloquei a cabeça para fora da janela... -Tsunade fez o sinal da cruz, as mãos trêmulas -, vi uma outra pessoa também. Tenho certeza de que é um sacrifício humano, minha lady. Juro! E aquele imprestável do meu guarda-costas não vai tomar nenhuma atitude!

– Psiu! Não vou conseguir ouvir nada se você ficar aí lamuriando-se. - Depois de vestir um robe às pressas, Sakura aproximou-se da janela. A Lua pálida e distante iluminava a figura viril de seu marido. Para sua total surpresa, ele parecia estar atacando alguém com a espada. Ansiosa, procurou algum ladrão ou inimigo que justificasse a atitude de Sasuke, porém não viu ninguém.

– Não é nada, apenas algum tipo de treinamento falou decidida. - Basta meu marido praticar o uso da espada sobre um pedaço de madeira para você julga-lo o demônio em pessoa.

–Tsunade? Você está aí? - As duas mulheres viraram-se na direção do som da voz masculina e Sakura logo reconheceu a pronúncia arrastada de Jiraya. - Saia do quarto da sua lady agora e pare de se meter nos negócios do barão!

– Pois fico-lhe grata se me deixar em paz, seu soldado de meia-tigela! Eu estaria mais bem servida sob a proteção de um dos garotos da aldeia - a criada respondeu desdenhosa. Votando-se para Sakura, retomou a conversa. - O barão estava gritando coisas horríveis. Praguejando e amaldiçoando em altos brados.

Como se para confirmar o que a serva acabara de dizer, a voz forte de Sasuke ecoou dentro do silêncio da noite.

– Dane-se, Lee, seu covarde imprestável! - Embora as palavras soassem altas, eram tão mal articuladas que se tornavam quase incompreensíveis. Onde está meu vassalo? Mande buscar Juugo, porque quero lutar com ele!

Não demorou muito até Sakura perceber o motivo da fala enrolada.

– Meu marido bebeu além da conta. E só. Por acaso você já não viu homens bêbados, inclusive meus irmãos?

– Tem mesmo certeza de que é só isso, minha lady? Não sei não...

–Tsunade, se você não sair deste quarto agora, prometo que vou entrar. Com sua licença, minha lady – Jiraya gritou do lado de fora.

Pelo menos a criada teve bom senso suficiente para ficar desconcertada com a própria insistência e se desculpar.

– Está tudo bem - Sakura respondeu. - Fico satisfeita que você tenha me acordado. Barulhos provocados por bêbados são sempre horríveis. - O que ela não disse é que pretendia ir ao encontro do marido. Para que deixar a mulher preocupada com a sua segurança? Sacrifício humano... que grande bobagem! - Boa noite. Por favor, saia antes que Jiraya ponha a porta abaixo.

Tsunade resmungou qualquer coisa sobre soldados e homens grisalhos em geral serem uns imprestáveis e saiu bufando.

– Por que você veio incomodar a esposa do barão? - Sakura ouviu Jiraya indagar irritado.

A resposta da serva ficou perdida no fechar da porta.

Mas não tinha importância. Coisas mais urgentes precisavam da sua atenção imediata. Ela vestiu uma capa sobre o robe e correu para fora do castelo. Para sua completa surpresa, não havia um só guarda à vista. Assim pôde andar livremente. Embora pretendesse ir direto ao encontro do marido, a visão daquele homem altíssimo e imponente a fez parar no meio do caminho.

Vestindo uma armadura, Sasuke era algo de tirar o fôlego, mesmo na escuridão. Grande, bem proporcionado, como uma árvore sólida e altiva. Apesar de bêbado, seus movimentos com a espada eram elegantes. Mas estava claro que o vinho o afetava porque ele parecia ter dificuldade para acertar o alvo.

Sakura suspirou fundo, admirando o marido. O Cavaleiro Vermelho não podia ser comparado aos outros homens em geral. O poder que dele emanava era algo infinitamente superior. Já assistira a muitos torneios e a ira seus irmãos treinando vezes sem conta; porém ninguém nunca a afetara tanto.

Chocada, percebeu que o desejava com paixão. Queria ser possuída ali, no chão frio, sob a luz da Lua, os lábios quentes esmagando os seus, o corpo musculoso envolvendo-a... Sakura engoliu em seco, procurando ignorar os pensamentos sensuais. Só podia estar sob os efeitos do luar misterioso...

De qualquer forma seu marido parecia estar bêbado demais para se entreter com brincadeiras amorosas e provavelmente não aceitaria de bom grado as suas atenções. Entretanto, como esposa, tinha o dever e o direito de ajudá-lo agora. O que, neste caso, significava levá-lo para cama e garantir que os outros moradores do castelo não fossem perturbados durante o resto da noite pela barulheira infernal. No momento em que abriu a boca para chamá-lo, ouviu-o gritar:

– Ela me considera um meio-homem! - Sasuke rugiu, vibrando a espada perigosamente.

Será que o marido se referia a ela? Mas como, se o considerava muito mais homem do que qualquer outro? A ferocidade dos golpes era tão terrível que Sakura deu um passo para trás, percebendo que Uchiha estava furioso, como nunca o vira antes.

Sasuke deve tê-la ouvido mover-se, porque imediatamente ficou quieto, o corpo rígido, à espreita...

– Não é verdade! Ela se importa com você - respondeu uma voz. Sakura percebeu que se tratava de Lee de pé a uma distância segura do barão. - Se ao menos...

– Fique quieto, seu tolo!

A maneira ríspida como ele respondeu ao servo renovou-lhe a coragem de enfrentá-lo. Quando os outros meios falhavam, cabia a ela tomar a situação nas mãos e resolvê-la.

– Venha para a cama, esposo - Sakura falou, dando um passo para a frente.

Embora já tivesse testemunhado a ira do marido, não estava preparada para a reação dele. Sasuke virou-se, uma figura enorme protegida pelas sombras, o cavaleiro negro da escuridão. Como um anjo vingador, ele vibrou a espada no ar com força suficiente para arrancar a cabeça de um homem. Sakura se deu conta que se não estivesse a uma distância segura poderia ter sido partida em duas.

– Sakura? - o Uchiha indagou, a voz rouca e baixa.

– Venha para a cama, Sasuke. Está muito tarde para esse tipo de treinamento.

O grito inesperado de dor e ira que partiu daquele peito forte era tão angustiado que atingiu-a fundo. Antes que tivesse tempo de tomar uma atitude, Lee aproximou-se e praticamente arrastou-a para dentro do castelo.

– É melhor você voltar para seu quarto agora, minha lady.

Mesmo tendo vontade de correr e se esconder do marido, Sakura sabia que não teria coragem de fazê-lo.

– Não! Ele parece estar ferido - respondeu, tentando se livrar da mão do servo que a segurava pelo braço, impedindo-a de mover-se. - Preciso cuidar de Sasuke.

– Não, minha lady. O barão apenas tomou vinho de mais. Só isso.

– Lee, exijo que você me solte e me deixe ir ao encontro de meu marido. É uma ordem.

– Não, minha lady. Não posso fazer isso. Meu lorde me mataria se eu o fizesse.

O servo começou a caminhar, levando-a pelo braço. Sakura olhou para trás a tempo de ver Sasuke arrancar, com um único golpe, o topo do poste de madeira usado para treinamento. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo, ela reconhecia o poder daquela fúria que pulsava na escuridão da noite como uma coisa viva. Aterrorizada, soltou-se da mão de Lee e correu para o quarto, tão atordoada que, quase não ouviu o criado murmurar:

– Isso o mataria.

Sakura procurou evitá-lo. Resolveu ir até a aldeia pela manhã com o único objetivo de não almoçar na companhia do marido. Se tivesse coragem de desafiá-lo, recusaria a jantar nos aposentos principais também. Só não chegaria a tanto porque vira a extensão da ira do Uchiha. Uma fúria tão grande que o transformara num animal enlouquecido. Jamais queria presenciar uma cena como aquela outra vez.

De todas as coisas assustadoras que ouvira dizer sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, e eram muitas, segundo Tsunade, nada se comparava aos excessos emocionais de ontem. Fora um acontecimento tão angustiante que Sakura sentia-se perturbada de uma maneira que não conseguia entender.

Fora capaz de não dar atenção aos rumores que o cercavam e até mesmo conseguira evitar pensar na misteriosa habilidade de Lee de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Contudo não havia como negar o temperamento terrível do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Quando finalmente o viu, na hora do jantar, talvez esperasse encontrá-lo arreganhando os dentes ou rugindo como um animal. Porém descobriu-o protegido pelas sombras; como sempre. Sem saber qual atitude tomar, Sakura sentou-se, achando difícil reconciliar a figura imóvel com a criatura descontrolada da noite anterior. Sasuke Uchiha era um homem de muitas faces, um homem a quem muito pouco conhecia.

– Minha lady - ele cumprimentou-a, no tom seco que lhe era habitual.

– Como você está se sentindo hoje, meu lorde?

– Estou bem.

– Pensei que você tivesse se ferido ontem – Sakura falou devagar. - Está realmente se sentindo bem?

– A não ser pela dor de cabeça que me manteve preso à cama durante toda a manhã, sinto-me ótimo.

Embora percebesse que o marido falava a verdade, o sarcasmo da voz masculina não lhe passou despercebido.

– Fico feliz em saber.

–É mesmo? - Uchiha indagou como se não acreditasse numa só palavra.

– Sim. Vê-lo bem me dá muita alegria. Fiquei preocupada. - Ela baixou os olhos, desconcertada. Embora tivesse certeza que naquela escuridão seria impossível enxergar um ao outro, às vezes tinha a sensação inquietante de que o olhar de Sasuke era capaz de desnudar-lhe a alma.

De repente, dentre todas as lembranças da noite anterior, uma única visão ganhou importância. O momento em que o avistara brandindo a espada no ar. Alto, poderoso, elegante. Um homem capaz de despertar o seu desejo como nenhum outro. Sem que conseguisse evitar, voltava a se imaginar sendo possuída sobre a terra úmida, sentindo-o mover-se nas suas entranhas. Apreensiva com o rumo dos pensamentos, bebericou o vinho, apesar de sua sede ser de coisas muito diferentes. Será que continuava enfeitiçada?

– Sinto muito que você tenha presenciado minha... cena. Sou crescido o suficiente para não exceder na bebida como um adolescente inexperiente, mas acho que passei da conta ontem. - Sasuke fez uma pausa como se fosse difícil prosseguir. Depois continuou como firmeza. - Lee me contou que você estava determinada a vir ao meu auxílio, apesar do meu péssimo humor. Desculpe-me se a ofendi.

– Não, não precisa se desculpar - ela se apressou a responder, ansiosa para desfazer qualquer mal-entendi do. O Cavaleiro Vermelho se desculpando? Aquele homem sempre acabava surpreendendo-a. - Só espero... - Nervosa, Sakura passou a língua pelos lábios e decidiu ir em frente. - Só espero que eu não tenha sido a causa da sua raiva... Sei que nós dois discutimos, mas eu odiaria pensar que... que você poderia ficar tão... tão furioso comigo.

Era a pura verdade. A ira do marido a assustara mais do que gostaria de admitir. Não suportaria se tamanha fúria fosse dirigida a ela, especialmente depois da noite que haviam partilhado. Talvez o interlúdio apaixonado não tivesse significado algum para Sasuke, entretanto era uma das mais doces lembranças que guardava junto ao coração. Uma lembrança querida do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, uma tensão palpável emanando da figura imóvel.

– Não - murmurou afinal. - Não foi culpa sua... É melhor esquecermos o incidente. Agora me fale sobre o seu dia.

Sakura fez o que lhe foi pedido e enquanto conversavam, conseguiu relaxar. Os homens ficam fora de si quando bebem e, portanto deveriam ser perdoados. Vira seus irmãos, bêbados, cometerem desatinos também. Porém nada se comparava à fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos serviria para fazê-la pensar que seu marido era capaz de emoções muito mais fortes do que demonstrara até o momento.

De repente um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Se este homem podia odiar com tanta intensidade, o dos outros sentimentos? Amor, por exemplo? Poderia o Cavaleiro Vermelho amar uma mulher com igual ardor? Trêmula, Sakura tentou imaginar como seria ser amada por seu marido, não apenas abraçada e acariciada, mas amada no sentido mais profundo do termo, de corpo e alma. A força de tal paixão devia ser algo assustador...

Irritada consigo mesma por alimentar tantas tolices, ela tomou o resto do vinho e colocou o cálice sobre a mesa. Nunca em sua vida procurara a afeição de quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo de seu pai. Se pretendia conquistar o coração deste cavaleiro, gigantesco e misterioso, devia estar louca... ou enfeitiçada. Além de tudo, demonstrações de afeto de qualquer tipo sempre a fizeram sentir desconfortável. Por que, então, ansiar pelas atenções de um homem perigoso como o barão?

– Gosto de seu perfume - Sasuke falou de repente. Almíscar, não é?

– Sim - ela respondeu corando. - Também gosto do seu cheiro. - Percebendo que fora muito longe no comentário, Sakura desejou voltar atrás. Mas seu marido não riu.

– Obrigado. - A voz de Sasuke soou baixa e rouca, fazendo-a estremecer. Talvez Uchiha fosse mesmo um animal selvagem ou uma criatura das trevas. Porém não conseguia se esquecer de como ele a beijara e acariciara naquela noite mágica e de como continuava a desejá-lo.

– Você poderia cantar para mim hoje?

– Sim, claro. - Sakura levantou-se e escolheu as baladas preferidas do marido para cantar.

Ao terminar, só conseguia pensar em como as palavras de amor pareciam potentes e reais no silêncio e na penumbra daqueles aposentos.

– Lindo - Sasuke murmurou. - Você canta como um anjo, Sakura minha flor.

Atordoada com o cumprimento, ela não sabia como reagir. Queria poder colocar em palavras as emoções que a sacudiam por dentro.

– Obrigada - falou afinal.

– Já está tarde. Você pode ir agora.

Depois do elogio carinhoso, ser dispensada tão friamente pegou-a de surpresa. Será que algum dia poderia compreender o Cavaleiro Vermelho? Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, decidiu que não queria deixá-lo.

– Espere - ela falou num impulso. Estendendo o braço, procurou a mão do marido, o contato de suas peles deixando-a arrepiada.

– Sim?

– Eu queria saber... Você virá ao meu encontro esta noite, meu lorde? - Com, o rosto em chamas, Sakura aguardou a resposta. E se ele se recusasse, ou debochasse dela, ou ficasse furioso...? Oh, Deus, não saberia o que fazer.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o quarto.

– Você quer a minha companhia? - Sasuke indagou afinal.

– Sim, quero.

Com um gemido rouco, Uchiha levantou-se e cruzou o espaço que os separava com uma única passada. Então pegou a no colo como se segurasse uma pluma.

– Pois então você a terá.

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, Sakura sentiu os lábios masculinos fecharem-se sobre os seus com sofreguidão. Abraçando-a forte, Sasuke depositou-a sobre a enorme cama de casal e fechou as cortinas com uma das mãos enquanto a outra procurava livrá-la das roupas com impaciência.

Dentro da escuridão total, Sakura nada podia enxergar. Podia apenas acomodar-se sob o peso do corpo viril e aceitar a língua que procurava a sua avidamente.

Ali estava a felicidade...

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sentiu a dor diminuir um pouco enquanto o desejo superava qualquer desconforto físico. Em questão de segundos nada mais importava a não ser a mulher em seus braços e o calor que se espalhava por suas virilhas enlouquecendo-o. Sakura era tão pequenina, tão delicada, que precisava ter cuidado e ir devagar. Fora o que fizera naquela primeira noite, embora tivesse sido difícil conter a paixão, mas hoje...

Hoje Sasuke a queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa que jamais quisera na vida. Queria se enterrar dentro dela até que nada mais existisse no mundo, exceto Sakura e sua doce feminilidade. Por um longo instante ele permaneceu imóvel, os lábios pousados no pescoço branco e macio.

– Você ainda quer minhas atenções?

– Sim - ela sussurrou ofegante. - Sim. Eu desejei você ontem à noite... e anteontem também, quando descobri que estava sozinha em meu quarto. E desejei você hoje, aqui, diante da lareira, sobre o tapete, de qualquer maneira...

A única resposta de Sasuke foi um gemido de prazer ao se atirar sobre a mulher com uma paixão que beirava ao desespero, uma paixão que se igualava em intensidade à fúria provocada pela bebida. Ah, sim, Sakura pensou inebriada, tudo em Sasuke Uchiha, quando fluía livremente, era maior do que a própria vida. Tanto a paixão quanto o ódio.

Quando ele rasgou seu vestido, na ânsia de possuí-la, Sakura hesitou alguns segundos, assustada com o ímpeto do marido. Mas depois, como se desabrochando sob o toque sensual, entregou-se num total abandono, correspondendo às carícias com a mesma ousadia. Nunca pensara que seria capaz de arrancar a túnica de Sasuke, morder a carne firme ou segurar o membro pulsante nas mãos enquanto o ouvia murmurar o seu nome vezes sem conta. Nunca imaginara que perderia o controle e gritaria e gritaria o seu prazer para o infinito... como uma mulher enfeitiçada.

– Por que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho? - Sakura indagou baixinho, enroscada ao lado do marido na enorme cama de casal, o corpo e a mente saciados depois de haverem feito amor com selvageria.

Sasuke suspirou fundo e por um momento ela achou que sua pergunta ficaria sem resposta. Mas então ele decidiu falar, a voz baixa embalando-a dentro da escuridão.

– Foi há muito tempo atrás, quando lutei pela primeira vez ao lado de Naruto nas Cruzadas. Devido a um sério incidente, fiquei coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés, mais até do que é natural numa grande batalha.

Embora pouco daquele sangue fosse o meu próprio, os inimigos ficaram impressionados como é que eu podia continuar lutando estando gravemente ferido e pa saram a me chamar de o Sangrento ou de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Assim começaram os rumores sobre feitiçaria também. Diziam que somente um mestre da magia negra poderia sobreviver a ferimentos tão sérios. Claro que Naruto achou a situação toda muita divertida e resolveu me chamar de Cavaleiro Vermelho. No que foi imitado por todos.

– E você continuou lutando, sua reputação crescendo.

– Sim. - Sasuke acariciou os cabelos da esposa com tanta delicadeza, que ela se aconchegou ainda mais ao peito forte. - Hoje percebo que não foi uma atitude saudável. Uma reputação construída sobre a crença da imortalidade serve apenas para que outros decidam desafiá-lo.

– Quer dizer que muitos tentaram matá-lo?

– Sim, muitos tentaram me matar.

– Mas você continuou lutando até...

– Até que Naruto me deu Konoha - ele respondeu depois de uma breve hesitação.

Sakura esperou que o marido continuasse, porém Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, alisando os cabelos rosados e macios.

– Então você veio para cá e se trancou, deixando o mundo do lado de fora.

– Aparentemente as fechaduras não eram fortes o suficiente - Uchiha murmurou, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas bem torneadas da mulher -, porque uma donzela linda e pequenina, a quem o Cavaleiro Vermelho não metia o menor medo, entrou dentro do meu castelo e me tomou por marido.

Gentilmente, Sasuke segurou um dos pés da esposa nas mãos.

– Seus pés são tão pequenos e delicados, minha querida. - Ele beijou-a perto dos dedos.

Sakura riu. Satisfeito com a reação feminina, o Uchiha passou a acariciar a sola do pé em movimentos lentos e firmes. Ela ria descontroladamente enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços que a prendiam.

– Pare! Pare! O que você está fazendo?

– Estou lhe fazendo cócegas, esposa - Sasuke respondeu surpreso. - Nunca ninguém lhe fez cócegas antes?

– Não.

– Seus irmãos não costumavam lhe fazer cócegas?

– Não. Nunca fomos muito íntimos - ela falou baixinho, tentando encontrar palavras capazes de explicar o relacionamento distante que sempre mantivera com a família. - Claro que eu os amava... - Só que eles jamais brincavam comigo, ou me faziam rir, ou me abraçavam... - Os dois eram bem mais velhos do que eu e ocupados demais com suas tarefas para darem importância a essas bobagens.

– Pois se eu tivesse uma irmã como você, tão bela e inteligente, aposto que a teria mimado terrivelmente.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que chegara a planejar a anulação de seu casamento sob a alegação de um parentesco entre ela e o marido.

– Fico feliz que você não seja meu irmão.

– Concordo plenamente. Não seria normal sentir esse desejo pela irmã. - Ele beijou-a no pescoço e acariciou os seios firmes com reverência. - Jamais experimentei um desejo assim, essa vontade incontrolável de possuí-la outra vez, outra vez e outra vez... Não tenho dúvidas de que você me enfeitiçou, esposa.

– Por favor, não brinque com essas coisas! – Antes que Sakura tivesse tempo de falar sobre as suspeitas que a atormentavam, envolvendo a escuridão constante dos aposentos principais e o comportamento misterioso de Lee, os lábios de Sasuke fecharam-se sobre os seus com avidez, a língua ardente explorando, sugando, lambendo...

Ao sentir seus seios de encontro ao peito largo, Sakura gemeu baixinho e abriu as pernas para receber o membro ereto e pulsante.

A cada nova investida, ela implorava por mais e mais... ansiando pelo alívio daquela pressão entre as coxas.

Quando pensou que já não conseguiria suportar tanto prazer, Sasuke deslizou a mão entre os corpos de ambos e começou a massagear o ponto escondido da sua feminilidade num ritmo crescente. Enlouquecida de paixão, Sakura atirou a cabeça para trás e gritou alto, enterrando as unhas nas costas do marido enquanto espasmos violentos a sacudiam de alto a baixo.

Sasuke continuou as investidas, mais depressa e com mais força, até fazê-la atingir o orgasmo outra vez. Só então ele chegou ao clímax, o corpo musculoso estremecendo, a voz rouca cortando o silêncio do quarto numa doce agonia.

– Ah, querida, que amante selvagem você é. Quem teria suspeitado que minha castelã, tão delicada, e dedicada, pudesse ser passional assim?

Sakura abraçou-o com força, experimentando uma onda de sentimentos que jamais se julgara capaz de sentir. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse pela confusão e estranheza que volta e meia a atormentavam. E essa inquietação só desaparecia por completo quando as mãos do marido a tocavam...

– Sasu... - ela começou um tanto vacilante, ainda atordoada depois dos momentos de intensa paixão.- Os rumores sobre você ser um feiticeiro são mesmo infundados?

Imediatamente ele ficou tenso, como se percebesse alguma coisa escondida atrás daquelas palavras inofensivas.

– Por quê? Você quer que eu a enfeitice? Que lance um encantamento? Que prepare poções mágicas?

– Não, não é isso. É que eu... É que me sinto como se tivesse sido enfeitiçada!

Uchiha atirou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade.

– Pelo amor de Deus, mulher. Pensei que você se recusasse a acreditar neste amontoado de bobagens!

– Claro que não acredito! - Sakura protestou com veemência, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. - Eu apenas imaginei... - Numa demonstração de coragem, resolveu abordar aquilo que a incomodava. - O que me diz de Lee, então? Ou você não sabe que o homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

Sasuke continuou a rir, desta vez ainda mais alto, até que Sakura, irritada com o comportamento inexplicável do marido, interveio.

– Não consegui entender qual é a graça - falou de mau humor, tentando afastar-se.

– Lee! - Sasuke chamou em voz alta, parecendo se divertir enormemente. Antes que o criado chegasse, ela cobriu a ambos com o lençol, mesmo sabendo que naquela escuridão seria impossível se tornarem visíveis. Porém não ficaria surpresa se os poderes de Lee incluíssem a visão noturna, assim como os gatos que são capazes de enxergarem na mais total escuridão.

– Sim, meu lorde - o criado respondeu.

Oh, Deus, será que o homem estivera escutando a conversa atrás da porta?

– Vá buscar seu irmão.

– Sim, meu lorde.

– Ponha seu vestido agora, esposa. Assim estará pronta, e decente, para receber meus servos.

Irritada com as risadinhas do marido, Sakura levantou-se depressa e começou a procurar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Não era tarefa fácil, devido à total falta de iluminação. Impaciente, acabou se esquecendo da presença dos cães. Mas Sasuke não.

– Castor! Pollux! afastem-se - ele ordenou quando os animais começaram a rosnar ameaçadoramente. No mesmo instante as feras obedeceram e foram-se deitar no lado oposto do quarto.

Quando Lee retornou, Sakura já estava vestida e sentada à mesa, aguardando-o.

– Fique de pé junto à lareira - Sasuke mandou, sem sair da cama.

Surpresa, Sakura observou que dois homens se moviam ao mesmo tempo. Ambos eram baixos, de meia-idade, cabelos castanhos, rostos sérios e bastante parecidos. Aliás, muito mais do que isso. Idênticos, seria melhor.

– Digam à minha lady o nome de vocês.

– Lee! - os dois responderam juntos.

– Vocês são gêmeos - ela murmurou atônita.

– Sim, minha lady - um deles respondeu. O outro balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Mas e seus nomes? - Sakura insistiu confusa.

– Nossa mãe dizia que só havia escolhido um nome masculino quando ficara grávida, portanto teria que servir a nós dois - um dos criados explicou.

– Podem sair agora; ambos - Sasuke falou, e Sakura suspirou aliviada. Como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de se deixar influenciar pelas histórias absurdas de Tsunade? Não era à toa que Uchiha se rira às suas custas.

– Volte para minha cama, esposa.

A voz rouca do marido tinha o poder de deixá-la arrepiada da cabeça aos pés. A única coisa que a angustiava era que ele não passava de uma voz sem Corpo, uma voz dentro da escuridão, além do alcance da luz do fogo, uma forma escondida pelas sombras, um enigma...

– Mas eu... eu acabei de me vestir - ela murmurou, os seios arfando, a respiração ofegante. Oh, Deus, quem era este homem de fato? Como ele conseguira dominá-la tanto, a ..ponto de deixá-la quase sem vontade própria?

– Venha para minha cama e não tenha medo. Não vou possuí-la de novo esta noite, minha pobre esposa. Você está muito dolorida?

Com o rosto em chamas, Sakura concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça. Porém, por mais que sua mente tentasse encontrar desculpas que a fizessem desejar voltar para seu quarto, cheio de velas e claridade, seu coração queria apenas fazê-la voltar para os braços do marido, mesmo que isso significasse uma opção pelas sombras.

– Não, não estou dolorida.

– Então venha.

Atraída irresistivelmente pelo som daquela voz, Sakura caminhou até a cama protegida pela escuridão. Embora não fizesse mais um movimento sequer, sentiu a mão de Sasuke se fechar ao redor de seu pulso e puxá-la com firmeza. Ao perceber o que o marido tinha em mente, tentou se afastar, ou pelo menos, obrigá-lo a parar.

– Sasu, não! - ela gritou. Porém suas palavras não tiveram o menor efeito. Decidido, Uchiha livrou-a das sapatilhas e começou a lhe fazer cócegas sem piedade. - Por favor! Por favor, pare! - Longos segundos se passaram antes que seu pedido fosse atendido. - Por que você me tortura tanto, seu malvado?

– Porque gosto de ouvi-la rir. Seu riso é cristalino como a água de um riacho. - Ainda ofegante e inspirando o ar aos borbotões, Sakura sentia-se muito fraca para protestar quando Sasuke tirou seu vestido num movimento rápido e preciso. Aos sentir as mãos fortes de encontro à sua pele nua, ela ficou arrepiada, cada centímetro do corpo pulsando de vida e desejo.

– Por que você gosta de me ouvir rir?

– Porque seu riso me alivia, me conforta, me dá paz - Uchiha respondeu, aconchegando-a de encontro ao corpo. Respeitando a palavra empenhada, ele não tentou possuí-la outra vez. Simplesmente a manteve bem apertada de encontro ao peito, os braços musculosos como um ninho quente e protetor. Sem entender bem por que, Sakura experimentou uma felicidade tão grande que desejou ficar ali para sempre. Em silêncio, imóvel, apenas sentindo a presença do marido como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo.

– Você me reconforta, Sakura - Sasuke falou baixinho, abraçando-a com tanta força que por um momento ela achou que não conseguia nem respirar.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Olá mina!  
Como viram neste capítulo, e muitos acertaram em cheio no palpite, Lee tinha um irmão gêmeo. Porém ainda resta o mistério de Sasuke. Sem falar q esse Uchiha tem pegada(ui!ui!ui!)rsrsrs  
Não percam o próximo capítulo...  
bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura queria dormir com ele. Enroscada ao lado do marido, apoiada num dos braços fortes, ouvindo o som da respiração regular, sentia-se feliz. Essa proximidade era diferente de tudo o que jamais experimentara antes. Estranho sim, porém, pela primeira vez, não pensava em fugir ou evitar os sentimentos. Inspirando o perfume másculo daquela pele quente, queria apenas permanecer junto ao corpo viril para sempre. Não conseguia entender por que encontrava tanto conforto junto ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas o fato é ele lhe transmitia calor, aconchego e a fazia se sentir... desejada.

Imersa na escuridão, conseguia até imaginar que se tratava de um casamento normal, talvez até melhor do que a maioria, porque ambos pareciam se importar um com o outro, algo incomum nas uniões entre nobres. Sakura tinha consciência de seu afeto em relação a Sasuke e, apesar da hostilidade inicial, acreditava que ele lhe dedicava alguma consideração. Pelo menos era o que podia entrever através dos momentos de paixão.

Ali terminava a pretensão pela normalidade, pois qual esposa nunca conseguira enxergar o próprio marido à luz do dia ou à luz de velas?

Por mais que tentasse visualizá-lo, a tarefa se mostrava impossível. Embora tivesse acompanhado os contornos do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, não era nenhuma artista para imaginar a realidade a partir do toque. Seriam os cabelos de Sasuke loiros, castanhos ou avermelhados, para fazer jus ao título? Oh, Deus, como gostaria de saber...

– Querida... - A voz do marido, baixa e profunda, desviou o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele beijou-a na testa, fazendo-a sorrir e aconchegar-se de encontro ao peito largo. Será que o homem nunca a deixaria descansar? Mas mesmo exausta, sabia muito bem que poderia ser facilmente persuadida a se entregar aos prazeres do sexo outra vez... e outra vez. - Está ficando tarde. É melhor você ir para seu quarto agora.

Sakura abriu os olhos surpresa, apesar de não ser possível enxergar nada além da escuridão. Então ele a estava mandando embora? Não poderia passar a noite ali? Os sentimentos maravilhosos que cresciam em seu coração foram reduzidos a pó. Imediatamente levantou-se e procurou o vestido. Quando não conseguiu achá-lo, praguejou baixinho. Ou seria um soluço?

– Sakura, querida...

O tratamento carinhoso só lhe provocou desdém. O toque de ternura não tinha a menor importância. Afinal qual o motivo de ser enxotada da cama como uma mulher à-toa, a quem se paga por um instante de prazer com algumas moedas de prata? Agarrada a um resto de dignidade, continuou procurando as roupas, as mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente. Sasuke segurou-lhe os pulsos e tentou abraçá-la. Porém ela se recusou a aceitar o contato e deu um passo para trás, tropeçando nos cães.

– Ai! - Sentindo-se à beira de uma explosão nervosa, Sakura já estava disposta a sair dos aposentos do marido enrolada num cobertor quando ele entregou-lhe as roupas. Em questão de segundos, vestiu-se e se preparou para ir embora.

– Sakura... suas sapatilhas.

Será que o Uchiha estava debochando dela? Como é que pudera imaginar que aquele homem arrogante lhe dedicava um pouco de afeição? Oh, Deus, só queria desaparecer e esquecer o que acontecera naquela cama casal.

– Boa noite, minha esposa. Durma bem.

Furiosa, ela teve vontade de bater a porta com força. Só não o fez porque a porta era pesada demais e um de seus servos "Lees" aguardava do lado de fora. O criado a acompanhou até o quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. De repente sua própria cama lhe pareceu enorme, vazia e solitária. Seria uma longa noite. Como poderia dormir bem?

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Tsunade a ajudava a vestir-se, Sakura procurava se convencer de que precisava agir de maneira mais sensata. Talvez estivesse perdendo mesmo a razão. Descobria-se ansiosa para pular na cama do Cavaleiro Vermelho e relutante na hora de deixá-lo. Passara sua vida inteira esquivando-se dos sentimentos e protegendo o coração. Por que agora se sentia impelida e a entregá-lo de bandeja ao marido?

Ainda sentia o perfume de Sasuke impregnado na sua pele, o corpo marcado pela noite de amor. Se resolvesse tomar um banho a esta hora da manhã, para livrar-se das lembranças, Tsunade acabaria desconfiando do motivo e recomeçaria com a mesma ladainha sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho tê-la enfeitiçado.

Ela fitou a serva cheia de reservas, esperando o momento de ser acusada de participar, como cúmplice, de cerimônias de magia negra. Entretanto, para sua completa surpresa, Tsunade não estava lhe prestando a mínima atenção. Em vez de queixar-se sobre a vida em Konoha, como era de seu costume, a criada mantinha-se ocupada trançando os cabelos da ama enquanto... cantarolava.

Com uma pontada de inveja, Sakura concluiu que alguma coisa especial devia ter acontecido. De repente sentiu-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Estava tão acostumada a defender o marido dos ataques da criada que agora se perguntava de quem iria defendê-lo?

– Descobri como Lee pode estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

– Verdade? - Tsunade indagou sem muito interesse, voltando a cantarolar uma melodia totalmente diferente da anterior.

– Sim. Ele não é sequer um homem só, mas dois. São gêmeos - ela anunciou, aguardando a reação da outra. Para sua decepção, a expressão do rosto da serva continuou inalterada.

– Sério? Então não é de se estranhar que ele faça trabalho dobrado. Ou talvez não façam nada, com a desculpa de serem dois. Um fica empurrando o serviço para o outro.

Sakura fitou-a atentamente, atônita com o sorriso estampado no rosto de Tsunade e com as palavras despreocupadas. Esperara assombro, discussão, comentários sobre a magia negra que reinava em Konoha. Só não estava preparada para que a criada aceitasse suas explicações com uma tranqüilidade quase indiferente.

– Muito bem, minha lady, terminei de trançar seus cabelos. Você está linda esta manhã. Vai precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Até parecia que quem estava enfeitiçada era Tsunade...

Determinada a não passar o dia inteiro alimentando pensamentos que envolvessem o marido, Sakura atirou- se ao trabalho, porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de desejá-lo.

Ansiava pelo toque daquelas mãos fortes, pelo som da voz baixa e sensual. Contudo não eram apenas os momentos de paixão carnal que a perturbavam. Também sentia falta da ternura, das cócegas, da segurança oferecida pelo seu abraço.

Talvez Sasuke a tivesse enfeitiçado e assim não mais possuía uma vontade própria. Não, não era verdade. Tinha vontade própria sim, estava apenas enfraquecida. Como voltar a ser o que era? A mulher independente e segura? Agora mais do que nunca estava certa de que os rumores envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho não tinham o menor fundamento, principalmente depois de descobrir que Lee não passava de um mortal comum.

Embora Sakura duvidasse que Sasuke possuísse poderes especiais para encantá-la, não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa especial por ele, alguma coisa que a fazia se entregar sem qualquer hesitação ou pudor. Porém, à luz do dia, algumas certezas a magoavam de forma pro funda. Afinal não aprendera, tempos atrás, de que não vale a pena ansiar pela proximidade de alguém? Depois de todos esses anos, ainda era difícil lidar com a rejeição. Em particular agora, quando conhecera a mais deliciosa intimidade nos braços do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ela tentava se convencer de que nunca desejara ou precisara de quem quer que fosse. Por que então se sentia atraída pelo marido, uma figura estranha e misteriosa que fazia questão de se manter escondido nas sombras? O fato é que sentia-se impotente diante do próprio destino e isto a perturbava profundamente. A imagem de Sasuke não lhe saía da cabeça, impedindo-a de viver em paz, e de repente só queria tornar-se indiferente em relação ao marido, como sempre fora em se tratando de outros homens.

Abandonando as tarefas num impulso, Sakura foi até a cozinha. Quem sabe um pouco de companhia antes do almoço não a arrancaria daquele mau humor? Glenna recebeu-a com prazer.

– Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem da queimadura de Sora. Está cicatrizando que é uma beleza.

Sakura sorriu, porém as palavras da cozinheira deixaram-na inquieta. Fora somente alguns dias atrás que imaginara ser Sasuke portador de alguma queimadura que o desfigurasse, que o obrigasse a permanecer nas sombras? Agora tinha certeza de que este não era o caso. Não havia nada de errado com seu marido. Apenas não conseguia entender por que ele permanecia trancado dentro da escuridão.

Outra vez as velhas suspeitas, envolvendo o Cavalheiro Vermelho, a assaltaram. Ele afirmara que os rumores não tinham fundamento e chegara a rir das suas preocupações. Mas quem, em sã consciência, admitiria estar envolvido na prática de magia negra?

– É bom ter uma lady em Konoha que conheça a arte de curar - a cozinheira falou agradecida.

– Concordo - emendou uma voz masculina. - Eu confio mais na minha lady do que na curandeira da aldeia, Sakura reconheceu o rapaz que a acompanhara tocando flauta na primeira vez que cantara para o barão Uchiha.

– Você está se referindo à viúva Nebbs?

–Glenna indagou ao recém-chegado.

– Sim. Eu preferia cuidar de mim mesmo do que aceitar o conselho daquela mulher.

– A viúva Nebbs é muito sábia. Está velha agora e raramente se dedica à arte da cura, porém tem um grande conhecimento de ervas.

– Hum... Poções de amor e coisas parecidas - o rapaz desdenhou.

– Não é bom desrespeitar os mais velhos - Glenna aconselhou num tom maternal. O rapaz não disse mais nada enquanto Sakura voltava para o salão, pensativa.

Viúva Nebbs. Já ouvira falar da curandeira da aldeia antes e chegara a planejar visitá-la a fim de trocarem algumas receitas envolvendo o preparo de ervas. Como qualquer outra mulher com as suas habilidades, a viúva costumava ser vista pelos aldeões tanto como uma santa quanto uma bruxa, dependendo do resultado dos tratamentos prescritos, é claro. Ela sentia-se inclinada a concordar com Glenna. Pessoas como a viúva Nebbs costumavam saber mais do que deixavam transparecer, pois durante uma vida inteira acumulavam conhecimento talvez até utilizassem um pouco de magia.

Magia. Sakura irritou-se com os próprios pensamentos. Nunca acreditara em tamanha bobagem antes. Entretanto jamais desconfiara que pudesse ser enfeitiçada um dia, em especial por alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Será que a viúva Nebbs saberia como quebrar esse encantamento?

Tsunade entrou naquele exato momento, rindo de algum comentário feito por Jiraya e embora se sentasse ao lado da ama, quase não lhe deu atenção. Ótimo, Sakura pensou aliviada. Sinal de que a serva estava se acostumando à vida em Konoha.

– Você vai precisar de mim hoje à tarde, minha lady Porque senão, Jiraya prometeu me levar para um passeio pelos campos. - A criada corou até a raiz dos cabelos e de repente Sakura se deu conta de que ela parecia anos mais jovem... e mais bonita também.

– Não, não vou precisar de você. - As roupas que planejava costurar podiam ficar para outro dia. Que Tsunade aproveitasse a tarde fora.

– Você não quer vir conosco, minha lady? - a mulher perguntou de repente. - lhe faria bem sair um pouco respirar ar puro.

– Não, mas de qualquer maneira obrigada pelo convite.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo, Tsunade e Jiraya trocando olhares sugestivos e rindo a troco de nada.

– Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer vir conosco

– a criada indagou preparando-se para sair.

Sakura sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando-os com benevolência e compreensão.

– Então vamos, minha garota - Jiraya falou orgulhoso. - Tem uma paisagem bonita lá fora que quero lhe mostrar.

Ela os observou afastarem-se a caminho da claridade enquanto tudo o que lhe restava eram os aposentos sombrios de Konoha. Ainda assim, sabia que se o Cavaleiro Vermelho a chamasse, seria capaz de se esquecer até da luz do Sol para passar o dia inteiro na cama, ao lado do marido. Será que chegaria o dia em que se agarraria a ele de tal forma que acabaria se tornando uma criatura da noite também, uma sombra como Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura estremeceu amedrontada. Havia desejado ser a esposa dele em todos os sentidos, mas agora reconhecia o perigo de uma intimidade total. O fato é que vivera melhor e mais tranqüila antes, num mundo repleto de deveres e trabalhos a serem feitos e não assim... atordoada por desejos e... emoções que preferiria não sentir. Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo! Cedendo ao impulso, levantou-se, colocou uma capa pesada ao redor dos ombros e marchou para o estábulo. Estava na hora de fazer uma visita à viúva Nebbs.

Dois dos guardas do castelo insistiram em acompanhá-la até a aldeia; porém ao se aproximarem do chalé onde morava a velha senhora, pediu-os que a aguardassem a distância. Apesar de tentar se convencer de que era natural uma visita à viúva, já que ambas viam-se sempre às voltas com o uso das ervas, não conseguiu evitar o nervosismo ao bater à porta.

Uma voz firme e grave mandou-a entrar. Quase não era possível enxergar por causa da penumbra espessa que se espalhava pela sala pequenina e por um instante Sakura achou que estivesse sozinha. Então seus olhos se ajustaram à ausência de iluminação e pôde enfim vislumbrar uma mulher pequenina que se entretinha mexendo um caldeirão sobre o fogo da lareira.

– Viúva Nebbs? Sou Sakura Uchiha. Trouxe- lhe um pouco de queijo e pão - ela falou, colocando uma cesta sobre a mesa.

– Então você é a nova lady do castelo. Chegue mais perto para que eu possa vê-la melhor.

Talvez fosse apenas um reflexo da sensação estranha que a acompanhava O dia todo, ou talvez estivesse sob os efeitos dos rumores horrendos que acompanhavam o Cavaleiro Vermelho... Mas o fato é que tremia por dentro ao se aproximar da velha senhora. Bem no fundo do coração, preferia sumir dali.

A viúva Nebbs era bastante idosa e tinha os cabelos já inteiramente brancos. O rosto, marcado por rugas profundas, mantinha-se bronzeado e apesar da idade avançada ela não aparentava a menor fragilidade.

– Então você veio tomar o meu lugar?

– Não, de jeito nenhum! - Sakura respondeu de pressa.

– Pois já está na hora, criança. Estou cansada demais para continuar cuidando dessas criaturas ingratas. – A velha sorriu e fez um gesto para que Sakura se sentasse. Como não havia nem um banco à vista, ela sentou-se no chão de terra batida. Um aroma de alho, alfazema e açafrão enchiam o ar enfumaçado. Embora continuasse mexendo o conteúdo do caldeirão com uma concha, os olhos da viúva Nebbs a analisavam com interesse, como se fossem capazes de lhe enxergar a alma. Não se ouvia nada no chalé, exceto o crepitar das chamas.

– O que a aflige, minha filha?

– A mim? - Pega de surpresa, Sakura não sabia como reagir. - Nada me aflige. Estou bem.

A viúva riu baixinho.

– Ninguém me procura por nada. O que você quer, criança? Está doente?

Estou enfeitiçada, ela teve vontade de dizer. Mas faltou-lhe coragem.

– Ah, entendo. - A velha continuou mexendo no caldeirão alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. – Como uma curandeira que é, você deve saber que há males para os quais não existem curas.

– Sim, eu sei. - O fogo a estava deixando sonolenta e como quase nada dormira na noite anterior, começava a sentir dificuldade para prestar atenção no que a viúva Nebbs dizia.

– É, claro, em alguns casos a cura é pior do que a doença. Isso sempre acontece nos assuntos do coração...

Sakura inspirou fundo, tentando permanecer alerta. Sobre o que será que a velha senhora estava falando? Alguma coisa sobre dores no fígado?

– Se ao menos você não lutasse assim contra os sentimentos, criança. Mas posso ver que você é teimosa. São tantas as pessoas que gostariam de possuir um amor tão grande. Elas vêm a mim, implorando encantamentos e poções capazes de conjurar uma imitação pálida daquilo que você tem. Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo este amor?

Querer? Querer o quê? Confusa e entorpecida pelo sono, ela acenou que sim.

– Menina tola. Vou lhe dar o que você quer, porém não posso lhe garantir que dará certo. Existem coisas neste mundo, criança, que simplesmente têm que ser, quer nós, simples mortais, queiramos ou não. Mas cuidado, tentar mudar o curso dos acontecimentos pode ser ainda pior.

Sakura bocejou e ergueu os olhos. Surpresa, descobriu que a viúva Nebbs havia desaparecido. Segundos depois, a velha estava de volta, trazendo um pacotinho nas mãos.

– Misture este pó num pouco de cerveja ou vinho e beba tudo. Talvez possa ajudá-la. Venha me visitar quando quiser, minha lady. Gostei muito da nossa conversa.

Ela guardou o pacotinho de ervas no cesto e despediu-se, sentindo-se estranhamente desorientada. Na verdade não conseguia se lembrar de quase nada que havia sido dito no chalé porque o fogo estivera tão gostoso e seu cansaço tão grande.

Só depois de estar de volta ao castelo, ao colocar o cesto na cozinha, foi que se lembrou do pacote.

– O que é isto, minha lady? - Glenna perguntou, segurando o embrulho.

– Oh, foi a viúva Nebbs quem me deu.

– É uma das poções que ela costuma preparar. É para você, minha lady?

– Sim. - Por que será que resolvera trazer o pacotinho para casa? Não conseguia se lembrar. Glenna retomou o trabalho de preparar o jantar enquanto ela permaneceu imóvel, sentindo os olhos de Lee fixos às suas costas. Algo lhe dizia que as ervas estavam relacionadas a Sasuke, embora não fizesse muito sentido.

Decidira procurar a viúva Nebbs com o único objetivo de discutir tratamentos, mas a visita acabara sendo tão estranha. Será que adormecera no meio da conversa?

Recordava-se de que queria livrar-se dos laços que a prendiam ao marido, contudo não chegara a mencionar isto para a viúva... Ou será que sim? Horrorizada, percebeu que as ervas talvez tivessem o poder de quebrar o encantamento lançado pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Imediatamente Sakura largou o embrulho, como se o pacote a tivesse queimado.

Bobagem. Era uma mulher inteligente, esclarecida, portanto incapaz de acreditar em poções de amor e coisas afins. Sasuke não era nenhum feiticeiro, Lee não passava de uma criatura inofensiva e a curandeira da aldeia uma senhora idosa que não tinha como fazer desaparecerem os laços que a ligavam ao marido. Ainda que ela própria quisesse matar os sentimentos que nutria por Sasuke.

Ou será que não?

Sem saber o que pensar, Sakura encostou-se na parede de pedras, lutando para colocar um pouco de ordem no caos interior. Claro que ficara magoada com a maneira que o Uchiha a tratara na noite anterior, quando a convidara a retirar-se do quarto. Também precisava admitir que a afeição que sentia pelo marido parecia deixá-la... indefesa, uma sensação de que não gostava nem um pouco. Mas e quanto às outras sensações que ele a fazia experimentar?

Enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos, Sakura pensou nas coisas que Sasuke havia feito com seu corpo... o prazer intenso a cada vez que se entregavam ao amor. Como esquecer o calor dos braços fortes que a protegiam e aninhavam? A voz profunda e agradável? O humor fino e inteligente que temperava suas conversas? Será que realmente desejava abrir mão de tudo isso e voltar àquela vidinha calma e vazia de antes?

O fato é que Sasuke despertara seus sentimentos mais profundos e pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se viva de verdade. Não iria arriscar tudo isso aceitando uma poção de ervas preparada por uma velha curandeira.

– Minha lady! - Sakura foi arrancada dos pensamentos pela aparição repentina de um dos "Lees". - Juugo enviou alguns trabalhadores para nos ajudar nos reparos do castelo e eu gostaria de saber onde devo alojá-los.

– Oh, sim. Tenho certeza de que daremos um jeito para alojá-los. - Com a atenção focalizada em Lee, Sakura começou a caminhar na direção do salão principal e sequer percebeu quando o pacotinho de ervas caiu no chão. Glenna apressou-se a apanhá-lo, dizendo à ajudante:

– Isto é para minha lady. Misture ao que lhe será servido no jantar.

Ela mal podia se conter na pressa de chegar aos aposentos do marido. Embora tentasse se convencer de que não gostaria de se atrasar por uma questão de educação, sabia que o pulso acelerado devia-se a motivos bastante diferentes. Será que Sasuke a receberia com prazer? Será que a possuiria sobre o tapete diante da lareira ou a levaria para a cama onde fariam amor loucamente e de onde seria dispensada assim que ele se cansasse dela? Ao entrar no quarto do marido, alimentava dúvidas a respeito de tudo.

– Minha lady.

– Sasu - ela respondeu ofegante. Ansiosa, levou o cálice aos lábios, a garganta seca de antecipação. O vinho estava um tanto quente e doce esta noite, mas não tinha importância, precisava aplacar a agitação que consumia.

– Foi um dia longo sem você, esposa.

Sakura corou, o corpo respondendo à voz baixa e profunda do Uchiha. Era como uma carícia que lhe penetrava pela pele e lhe aquecia a alma. Porém estava disposta a não sucumbir ao encanto esta noite sem resistir ao menos um pouquinho.

– Foi uma longa noite sem você, meu marido.

Ao ouvi-lo rir, ela levou o cálice aos lábios e tomou o resto do vinho, procurando acalmar-se.

– O gosto da cerveja está estranho hoje, você não acha?

– É mesmo? Não percebo nada quando estou na sua companhia. Sasuke falou.

Sakura sorriu, entregando-se ao fascínio que o marido exercia sobre seus sentidos. A bebida a tinha acalmado, assim como o evidente bom humor de Sasuke. Apesar de ter andado chateada, já se esquecera de tudo e só conseguia pensar na noite ardente que teriam pela frente. Será que ele arrancaria suas roupas ou a possuiria vestida mesmo, dominado pela urgência do desejo?

Ansiosa para tocá-lo, inclinou-se para frente, porém uma sensação estranha obrigou-a a permanecer no mesmo lugar. Com muito esforço, tentou sentar-se ereta, embora tremesse da cabeça aos pés.

– Sakura? - A voz de Sasuke parecia vir de muito longe e quando ela se moveu de novo foi como se suas entranhas estivessem em fogo.

Em questão de segundos o Uchiha estava ao seu lado, entretanto o toque daquelas mãos fortes davam a impressão de lhe queimar a pele enquanto a escuridão dos aposentos enormes a engolfava.

– Não faça isso - ela pediu ofegante, esforçando-se para afastá-lo com gestos frenéticos e desajeitados.

– Lee! - Atendendo imediatamente ao chamado do barão, o servo entrou no quarto e encontrou-a no chão. Enquanto era carregada para o próprio quarto, Sakura ouvia a voz do marido praguejando baixo.

Então já estava deitada na cama e Tsunade colocava um pano úmido em sua testa para aliviar a quentura. Mas não havia nada no mundo capaz de suavizar as sensações terríveis que pareciam destroçá-la por dentro. Fechando os olhos, Sakura perdeu-se num labirinto escuro e destituído de qualquer pensamento coerente.

– E então? - Sasuke mal conseguia conter a impaciência. Parecia que o criado estivera ausente durante horas, deixando-o louco de preocupação.

– Ela não está nada bem, meu lorde, porém tudo indica que se trata de um mal passageiro.

– Claro que será passageiro! Não me faça perder a calma com explicações dignas de uma criança. O que provocou essa indisposição?

– Glenna, a cozinheira, diz que sua esposa bebeu uma poção preparada pela curandeira da aldeia. A cozinheira insiste que se trata de uma espécie de purgante que foi misturado ao vinho. Também não sabe dizer ao certo se sua esposa pretendia ou não tomar a infusão de ervas. Talvez tudo tenha sido um acidente.

– Um purgante? - Confuso, Sasuke sentou-se na beirada da cama. Por que Sakura iria procurar uma curandeira? Será que andara doente? Mas ontem mesmo ela lhe parecera perfeita. Ainda se lembrava do ardor como reagira às suas carícias...

Quem sabe era somente uma indisposição feminina... De repente um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. Muitas mulheres costumam tomar um tipo especial de purgante quando querem se livrar de uma gravidez indesejada.

– Não! - O Uchiha gritou, levantando-se num impulso. - Sakura não faria isso!

– Ela poderia estar grávida - Lee falou, como se fosse capaz de ler a mente do barão.

– É possível. Mas minha mulher ainda não poderia sabê-lo. É cedo demais. - Oh, Deus, fora apenas alguns dias atrás que lhe tirara a virgindade.

– Sua esposa poderia ter medo de que um filho seu fosse a reencarnação do demônio...

– Não! - A voz angustiada de Sasuke ecoou pelo quarto silencioso. Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Sakura não temia o Cavaleiro Vermelho e nem acreditava nas histórias absurdas que se contavam. Por que então iria pedir uma poção a uma curandeira qualquer para se livrar da criança?

– Não! - Sasuke esmurrou a parede do quarto com força e não reparou que o criado saíra e nem que de suas mãos escorria sangue.

...

– Vamos, vamos, minha lady - Tsunade falou baixinho. - Você vai ficar boa agora. Já esvaziou todo o estômago, pobrezinha. Vamos, beba isso aqui. Vai fazer a dor passar e você poderá descansar.

Sakura sentiu um líquido amargo sendo colocado na sua boca e gemeu ainda sentia a garganta arder devido ao vômito e o cansaço pelo esforço.

– Quietinha, minha lady. Foi a infusão de ervas que lhe provocou todo este mal estar. Como é que você foi confiar numa aldeã velha e ignorante? As curandeiras são loucas, ou pelo menos a maioria delas é. Agora descanse um pouco, vou ficar ao seu lado.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sentindo os membros pesados. Porém a cabeça latejava e o estômago ardia, dificultando a chegada do sono. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer, sonhos estranhos e vívidos a atormentaram, sempre girando em tomo do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Angustiada, acabou acordando para logo em seguida voltar a dormir.

De repente a atmosfera do quarto mudou. Era como se o ar estivesse carregado de eletricidade, como acontece antes de uma violenta tempestade. Sakura sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, e não era Tsunade.

– Aqui, minha criança - a viúva Nebbs dizia em seu sonho, o rosto enrugado, os olhos penetrantes, as mãos morenas segurando um pequeno pacote. - Você precisa apenas misturar um pouco deste pó no vinho de seu marido e ficará livre dele para sempre.

– O que você está dizendo? - ela perguntou confusa. Será que adormecera junto à lareira? - Não estou entendendo nada.

– Está entendendo sim - a viúva confirmou sem hesitar. - Isto aqui é para seu marido, para o barão Uchiha. Faça-o beber e ele perderá o poder de enfeitiçá-la.

Sakura se encolheu, horrorizada. Será que a mulher estava lhe dizendo para envenenar Sasuke?

– Assim você ficaria livre, minha criança. - Livre para voltar ao seu lar, à sua vida antiga. Livre para administrar seu próprio castelo sem interferências... ou distrações.

– Sim, mas...

– Então você precisa colocar apenas um pouco dessas ervas na cerveja de seu marido.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os pensamentos voltados para o conforto e o prazer que encontrara naqueles braços fortes. Não importava quem ou o que Sasuke era. Jamais teria coragem de matá-lo.

– Não posso fazer isso - murmurou desesperada.

– Menina tola. Não será preciso matá-lo. Apenas usará as ervas para se ver livre dele para sempre. Afinal não é isto o que você quer? Você tem que decidir agora - a viúva Nebbs insistiu, acuando-a. - Não é isto o que você quer?

– Não! - Sakura gritou com todas as suas forças e sentou-se na cama. - Eu quero Sasuke!

– Estou aqui. - A voz calma e profunda afastou o pesadelo. Então ele a abraçou, fazendo-a sentir-se segura, protegida... e querida.

Logo antes do amanhecer Sakura acordou. Inspirando fundo, ela sentiu-se repentinamente bem. Devagar, abriu os olhos e reconheceu o próprio quarto. Um braço forte rodeava-lhe a cintura.

– Sasu? - chamou baixinho, o rosto encostado ao peito largo do marido. As lembranças começaram a voltar, depois das horas seguidas de total confusão. Lembrava-se da visita à viúva Nebbs, da volta a Konoha, de haver jantado com Sasuke... e dos pesadelos horríveis.

A viúva tinha-lhe dado uma mistura de ervas, mas podia jurar que jogara o pacote fora. Por nada deste mundo, por mais difícil e estranho que pudesse parecer, jamais teria coragem de abrir mão de Sasuke.

Hesitante, deslizou os dedos pelo peito másculo, querendo ter certeza de que aquele marido misterioso continuava inteiro e respirando, apesar de sua tentativa de exorcizá-lo.

– Sakura? Você está se sentindo bem agora?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, comovida demais para confiar na própria voz. Como pudera ter sido tão idiota? Como fora capaz de desejar romper o encantamento que os ligava um ao outro? Ah, como desejava não ter sequer ouvido falar da viúva Nebbs.

– Por quê? - Sasuke perguntou num tom rouco e emocionado.

Será que ele sabia da história toda? Sentia-se envergonhada de ter procurado a curandeira e embaraçada pela própria fraqueza e estupidez. Nunca deveria ter trazido o embrulho para casa porque de algum modo as ervas haviam ido parar em seu estômago, pondo-lhe em risco a saúde, a paz de espírito e a trégua com o marido.

– Para que servia a poção? - Estava claro que Sasuke seria persistente na sua busca de explicações. Embora soubesse que precisaria dizer alguma coisa que justificasse sua atitude, Sakura não suportaria contar a verdade. - Era um purgante para livrá-la de nosso Filho?

– Sasu! - ela exclamou horrorizada. - Eu jamais... jamais faria uma coisa dessas! - O fato é que a idéia de um filho não lhe passara pela cabeça, apesar de ser uma conseqüência natural depois de haverem estado juntos...

Um bebê... Como seria o filho do Cavaleiro Vermelho? O pensamento trazia embutida uma série de novas preocupações, mas Sakura simplesmente as ignorou. Havia feito uma escolha e era tarde demais para voltar atrás, à vida antiga, a vida sem Sasuke Uchiha.

– Você está dizendo que eu estou grávida?

– Não. Ainda é muito cedo para saber, a menos que sua menstruação esteja atrasada.

Sakura corou e baixou, a cabeça.

– Mas eu poderia estar grávida, não é? Embora seja possível que esse meu mal estar tenha... matado o bebê. Oh, Sasu, eu não queria tomar nada, juro! Foi tudo tão estranho, como num sonho... Fui visitar a viúva Nebbs para conversar sobre medicamentos e quanto voltei Glenna encontrou um pacote de ervas dentro da cesta. Eu o joguei no chão e saí com Lee para resolver um assunto. Glenna deve ter presumido... Oh, Deus, não vou suportar se fiz mal ao bebê...

– Ainda é muito cedo para saber. - Sasuke abraçou-a com força, parecendo aliviado.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, jurando a si mesma que o marido jamais saberia que aquela poção tinha como objetivo arrancá-lo da sua vida.

– Você quer... filhos?

– Sim, claro - ela respondeu aconchegando-se de encontro ao corpo forte.

– Então iremos começar a fazê-los assim que você se sentir melhor. Vou amá-la vezes e vezes sem conta, esposa, até que minha semente esteja firmemente plantada nas suas entranhas.

A promessa apaixonada a fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés, confirmando o quanto aquele homem a fascinava. Era um fascínio tão real que superava qualquer feitiço ou encantamento.

– Você não vai aceitar mais nada da curandeira da aldeia. São mulheres tolas ou ainda pior.

– Não se preocupe, estou curada.


	11. Chapter 11

Quando Sakura acordou, horas depois, Sasuke já havia se retirado e ela ficou se perguntando o que fora sonho ou realidade. Lembrava-se ter ido visitar a viúva Nebbs com a vaga esperança de quebrar o encantamento que a ligava ao marido, mas não se lembrava de pedir ajuda à curandeira. Contudo, a velha realmente lhe dera uma mistura de ervas e acabara tomando a infusão, porque logo depois caíra doente. A poção fora capaz de fazê-la eliminar tudo o que havia em seu corpo, exceto os sentimentos por Uchiha.

Portanto tais sentimentos iriam permanecer em seu coração pois não eram produto de magia ou encantamento. Enfim Sakura compreendeu que este fascínio tinha causas naturais. As emoções que sentia não podiam ser negadas ou ignoradas. Também não eram uma doença para a qual se busca a cura.

Quer gostasse da idéia ou não, a verdade é que se importava com Sasuke e o melhor era ir se acostumando logo com o fato pois tinha certeza que esses sentimentos ... iriam crescer ao invés de diminuir. Se ao menos conseguisse ignorar as sombras que o cercavam...

A tarde, Sakura já se sentia bem o suficiente para demonstrar impaciência, embora Tsunade não a deixasse sair da cama.

– Tenho ordens estritas para impedir que você se canse, minha lady.

Apesar do tédio, Sakura permaneceu na cama o dia inteiro mas à hora do jantar, tentou levantar-se para ir ao encontro do marido.

– Não, minha lady - Tsunade falou decidida, empurrando-a de volta para os travesseiros. - Lee me disse para impedi-la de colocar os pés fora deste quarto hoje porque seu marido quer que você se cuide bem. – Seria essa mulher, que agora demonstrava aprovação por uma atitude do Cavaleiro Vermelho, a mesma que o temia tanto na chegada a Konoha? - Vamos, minha lady, beba isso. Glenna lhe preparou uma sopa especial, bem leve por causa de seu estômago.

Irritada, Sakura começou a tomar a sopa. Claro que Sasuke não iria querer a sua companhia. Com certeza ainda devia estar zangado. Será que ele descobrira, através de Glenna ou da própria viúva Nebbs, o verdadeiro objetivo da poção?

Oh, Deus, só esperava que agora, depois de tê-lo aceito com todo o coração, que ele não lhe desse as costas.

– Quero meu marido. Quero vê-lo agora. – Sakura entregou o prato vazio à criada, sabendo que choramingava como uma criança. Mas não tinha importância. Precisava do conforto que apenas o Cavaleiro Vermelho era capaz de lhe dar.

– E você o verá, minha lady. Vou pedir a Lee que lhe transmita o recado. Posso me retirar agora, ou você vai querer algo mais?

Sakura balançou a cabeça e dispensou a serva, não sem antes recomendá-la para ir atrás de Lee logo. Na verdade, se Tsunade fosse mais corajosa, a mandaria dar o recado ao Cavaleiro Vermelho pessoalmente.

– Tsunade! Por favor... apague todas as velas. E feche as cortinas da minha cama antes de sair.

Sozinha outra vez, ela sorriu ao pensar no engano da criada. Não precisava das sombras para repousar e sim para aguardar o marido.

Não foi necessário esperar muito. Uma leve corrente de ar, O ruído das cortinas sendo abertas e logo uma presença grande e sólida dominava a escuridão. Ao estender a mão para tocá-lo, Sakura se surpreendeu ao perceber que Sasuke usava uma espécie de robe, quando na verdade preferia sabê-lo nu.

– Você mandou me chamar, esposa? -A voz profunda soava séria como sempre.

– Sim. - Será que fora apenas imaginação sua, ou ele a confortara ao amanhecer, abraçando-a ternamente? Aquelas mudanças repentinas de humor a deixavam confusa, sem saber o que pensar. Porém sentia-se incapaz de experimentar qualquer sentimento de raiva em relação do marido. Não depois de se dar conta do quanto aquele homem era importante na sua vida.

Entretanto saber que seus sentimentos por Sasuke não podiam ser mudados em nada diminuía o impacto das emoções recém-descobertas. Era doloroso demais desejar alguém com tamanho desespero. Não podia se culpar por ter tentado se proteger da força incontrolável das emoções. Mas sempre fora uma mulher corajosa e estava disposta a enfrentar a situação. Embora não pudesse alterar o desejo, conhecia uma maneira de amenizá-lo.

– Será que foi imaginação minha, marido, ou hoje de manhã você me prometeu filhos?

Seguindo um impulso ousado, Sakura deslizou a mão para dentro do robe de Sasuke. - Lembro-me perfeitamente de você haver prometido plantar sua semente dentro de mim... bem fundo dentro de mim.

Mesmo notando que o membro masculino já estava ereto, ela continuou acariciando-o devagar, de uma maneira sensual e provocante. Uchiha permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, pego de surpresa pela atitude da esposa. Então tomou-a nos braços e manteve a palavra empenhada.

Para seu alívio, ele não falou uma palavra sobre o mal que a acometera, porém fez questão de amá-la com uma delicadeza especial. Ao acordar, na manhã seguinte, Sakura não foi capaz de reprimir o desaponto ao se descobrir sozinha. Contudo melhor assim do que ser convidada a se retirar do quarto.

Desse modo ficou estabelecida uma rotina. Durante o dia ela dirigia o castelo, ao anoitecer jantava nos aposentos principais e na calada da noite, fazia amor com o marido. Sakura dizia-se que era mais do que suficiente que sua estranha experiência com a viúva Nebbs afastara quaisquer pensamentos ligados à feitiçaria. Porém continuava se perguntando por que motivo Sasuke se mantinha nas sombras e porque nunca ficava ao seu lado até ao amanhecer. E como dizem, o fruto proibido é sempre o mais desejado...

Por algum tempo manteve-se satisfeita. Os preparativos para o Natal a ocupavam bastante, evitando que pensasse nos mistérios que cercavam o marido. Ou pelo menos adiando o momento de tomar uma atitude concreta.

Depois de decidir o cardápio do dia com Glenna, ela voltou para o salão e sentou-se à mesa com a intenção de escrever uma carta para seu administrador em Suna. Porém logo sua concentração foi interrompida pela chegada de Tsunade, com Jiraya a tiracolo. A criada derretia-se em sorrisos enquanto o soldado não dava a impressão de estar muito satisfeito.

– Calma, mulher - ele resmungou ajeitando a espada na bainha. - Eu lhe disse que ainda não estava pronto para descer. Que idéia é essa de sair correndo sem a companhia de seu guarda pessoal?

– Tenho trabalho para fazer, Sir Jiraya e não posso me dar ao luxo de passar a manhã inteira na cama, como certos soldados que conheço.

– Por acaso você está me chamando de preguiçoso, mulher? - O sorriso brincalhão tirava a aspereza das palavras.

– Se a carapuça lhe serve, pode vesti-la.

Sakura fitava a serva fascinada. Quando chegaram a Konoha, a criada agia como quem estivesse participando de um eterno funeral, mas agora, de uns dias para cá, voltara a agir de maneira natural e relaxada. Aliás, Tsunade realmente mudara. Remoçara, seria a palavra mais adequada. Será que o relacionamento com o guarda-costas havia ido além de um flerte?

Quando a criada não aparecera em seu quarto de manhãzinha, para ajudá-la a vestir-se, sequer se preocupara, porque estava com os pensamentos ocupados com outras coisas. Contudo agora, tentava imaginar o que atrasara Tsunade...

– Calma lá, Tsunadezinha - Jiraya ordenou num tom sério, - Acho que já está na hora de você aprender quem é seu senhor.

– Verdade?

– Sim. Agora sente-se e escute o que vou lhe dizer. Já fazem muitos anos desde que um de nós foi casado e talvez tenhamos que refrescar a memória para nos lembrarmos como é que um homem e uma mulher se relacionam.

– Pois me parece que você se lembra bastante de algumas partes.

– Bem, ah, sim - ele admitiu. - Contudo tem certas coisas que você parece ter se esquecido, como por exemplo, que uma mulher deve sempre obedecer ao seu homem. Sei que você tem vivido sozinha e acabou se acostumando a agir de acordo com a própria cabeça, porém espero que a partir de agora passe a me obedecer, porque é esse o jeito natural das coisas.

Curiosa, Sakura tentou enxergar o rosto da criada, que conversava a distância com o soldado.

– Então você quer que eu o obedeça em tudo?

Tsunade indagou muito calma.

– Sim. - Apesar da afirmativa, Jiraya não parecia tão positivo quanto antes.

– Está bem.

Sakura quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir a resposta da criada. Afinal esperara uma cena.

Jiraya, que estava andando de um lado para o outro.

– Ótimo, assim é que se fala. Fico feliz que você seja capaz de agir com bom senso.

– Se o assunto está resolvido, tenho alguns trabalho de costura a fazer para a minha lady. - A serva levantou-se e caminhou na direção de Sakura.

– Vou consertar as roupas agora - Tsunade falou em alto e bom som para logo depois diminuir o tom da voz, uma expressão conspiratória no rosto simpático. - Deixe-os sempre pensar que estão no comando e faça o que você bem entender.

Com uma piscadela, Tsunade saiu e Jiraya a acompanhou como um cachorrinho treinado... e feliz.

Por um momento Sakura experimentou uma pontada de inveja da relação entre o soldado e a serva. Os dois não eram obrigados a se encontrar somente durante a noite, como amantes secretos, e podiam estar juntos a qualquer hora do dia, deixando aparente a afeição que os unia. Queria tanto que seu casamento com o Uchiha pudesse ser assim... Irritada com o rumo dos pensamentos, imediatamente censurou-os.

Na verdade podia-se considerar uma mulher de sorte. Depois de ter se casado com um homem de quem ouvira falar horrores, acabara encontrando alguém que a deixava administrar a vida dentro do castelo, além de ser um parceiro maravilhoso na cama. Por que se sentir in feliz quando recebera esses presentes inesperados?

Talvez fosse melhor ignorar a escuridão que a cercava e a curiosidade que lhe pesava sobre os ombros como um fardo. Embora procurasse manter a atenção fixa na carta que pretendia escrever, as palavras insistiam em lhe faltar. Só conseguia pensar no marido, sozinho, nos aposentos enormes e sombrios.

O que será que ele fazia o dia inteiro? Será que sentia falta de caçar e treinar seus homens? Claro que Sasuke devia ter se dedicado a esse tipo de coisa até algum tempo atrás ou não teria participado de tantas batalhas ao lado do rei. O que o levara a uma vida tão solitária? Talvez um interesse real pela magia negra? Eram muitas as perguntas sem respostas. Sempre fora capaz de solucio nar os problemas do dia-a-dia, ainda que envolvessem assuntos sérios ligados à administração do castelo, abordando-os de maneira lógica. Entretanto o comportamento bizarro do Cavaleiro Vermelho parecia desafiar a razão.

Cada vez que tentava descobrir algum detalhe envolvendo-o, sentia-se bloqueada. Lee nunca dizia nada, Juugo mantinha a boca fechada e Sasuke subia pelas paredes sempre que procurava tocar no assunto de seu exílio voluntário. E se havia algo que a chateava mais do que as sombras eram exatamente as explosões do marido. Não tinha a menor vontade de atrair aquela ira para si mesma.

Foi a passagem de Lee pelo corredor que a trouxe de volta à realidade, fazendo-a perceber que o papel de carta continuava em branco. Suspirando, forçou-se a escrever rapidamente e ao terminar reparou que o outro Lee passava correndo na direção do celeiro. Se os dois irmãos haviam se ausentado, quem então estaria a postos, guardando a toca do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Ninguém. De repente Sakura experimentou um impulso incontrolável de dar uma olhada.

Sem parar para pensar ou considerar o peso dos atos, subiu as escadas que conduziam aos aposentos de Sasuke, uma sensação de estar desafiando o proibido dominando-a a cada passo. Exceto os "Lees", não havia uma única pessoa no castelo que pudesse entrar nos domínios par ticulares do lorde de Konoha. Os gêmeos se encarregavam da limpeza e de atender qualquer ordem, revezando-se na tarefa quase as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

Na sua opinião, não havia muita necessidade de tanta segurança. Afinal quem ousaria se aproximar do antro do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Mesmo os que obtinham permissão pareciam relutantes em aceitar o convite.

E entrar sem permissão era exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer.

Apesar do bom senso a aconselhar do contrário, não conseguia conter a curiosidade. Ali estava uma oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre o marido, observando os aposentos à luz do dia. Será que ele estava lá? Será que acenderia velas quando sozinho, para aliviar o peso das sombras? Talvez conseguisse enxergá-lo, se a penumbra não fosse muito espessa. Agora, se o quarto estivesse vazio, poderia procurar sinais capazes de revelar detalhes sobre a personalidade do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ao chegar junto aos aposentos, seu coração batia tanto no peito que dava a impressão de querer saltar pela boca. Sem hesitar um segundo, abriu a porta e entrou. Porém, para seu desaponto, nenhuma revelação lhe foi feita.

Como de costume, as sombras dominavam cada canto e apenas o fogo da lareira quebrava a escuridão total. O crepitar das chamas. era o único ruído audível. De repente alguma coisa esbarrou em seus pés. Os cães! Como pudera esquecê-los?

– Sakura? - Ela quase desmaiou ao ouvir a voz do marido, saída da escuridão como uma ameaça. - O que foi, minha esposa?

Embora tentasse julgar o humor de Sasuke baseando-se no tom da voz, nada conseguiu. Seu nervosismo era tamanho que a impedia de raciocinar com clareza. Será que ele estava muito irritado pela invasão inesperada?

– Será que posso incomodá-lo durante alguns segundos? - Sakura perguntou embaraçada, o corpo inteiro tremendo. - Escrevi uma carta para meu administrador, em Suna... e gostaria de ler para a sua aprovação.

– Onde está Lee?

– Eu o vi saindo antes de vir para cá. - Ela achou melhor não explicar por que entrara daquela maneira precipitada, sem ao menos bater na porta. - Mas se você estiver muito ocupado...

– Não. Sente-se, por favor. - O tom seco do Uchiha deixava claro que ele sabia muito bem que a tal carta não passava de uma desculpa. - Leia para mim.

Sentada junto ao fogo, Sakura fez o que lhe foi pedido, satisfeita por ter sido capaz de manter a voz calma e controlada. Agora precisava apenas aguardar o parecer do marido.

Embora se importasse com Sasuke mais do que um dia julgara possível se importar com quem quer que fosse, o poder que dele emanava ainda a intimidava e como uma criança pega em flagrante, tinha consciência de que tentara colher o fruto proibido entrando ali sem ser con vidada. Será que seria repreendida?

– A carta está muito bem escrita. - O comentário lhe trouxe um alívio indescritível. - Acho que deve man dá-la sem demora. Você sentiu minha falta, esposa?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa por causa da mudança repentina de assunto.

– Sim. - E era a pura verdade. Sentia falta da pre sença do marido e procurava se consolar daquela ausência dedicando-se a atividades variadas.

– Então venha cá.

Surpresa e feliz, Sakura caminhou na direção da voz, ignorando os cachorros e a escuridão. Logo braços fortes a enlaçavam.

– Você é uma mulher ardente que não parece capaz de se manter longe do marido.

– É uma triste verdade. - Ela suspirou e recostou a cabeça no peito largo, sentindo os lábios quentes roçarem seus cabelos de leve.

– Talvez seja triste para você, mas é um prazer para mim.

Ela o abraçou com o desespero de quem se agarra à própria vida.

– Não. É uma alegria para mim.

– Sakura...

A palavra ficou parada no ar, como um gemido, uma súplica, uma prece. Então os lábios de ambos se encontraram com avidez, numa fome que não podia ser saciada.

Os mistérios que envolviam o Cavaleiro Vermelho foram momentaneamente esquecidos, a magia que os atraía um para o outro, envolvendo-os numa teia de sedução e encantamento. Sakura esqueceu-se dos afazeres e passou a manhã inteira na cama do marido.

À medida que o dia de Natal se aproximava, Tsunade tornava-se mais e mais ansiosa para ajudar. De fato a mudança que ocorrera na criada desde a chegada a Konoha era impressionante. Inúmeras vezes a surpreendera cantarolando feliz enquanto trabalhava e hoje não era exceção.

– Creio que vamos ter uma quantidade suficiente de bolos, minha lady, mas acho que deveríamos assar mais pães para os aldeões levarem para casa.

– Então na sua opinião pães extras atrairão o povo ao castelo?

– Sim, minha lady. Será bom para as pessoas ter um dia de fartura e celebração.

A opinião de Tsunade sobre a celebração de Natal era tão diferente de algumas semanas atrás que Sakura não resistiu à vontade de provocá-la.

– Mesmo se o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidir se juntar a eles?

– Bem, você deve compreender que eu ainda não posso aprová-lo, porém Jiraya está sempre dizendo que se trata de um homem bom. Assim resolvi reservar meu julga mento final.

Por um instante Sakura sentiu-se irritada porque a serva parecia acreditar mais na palavra de Jiraya do que na sua própria. Depois concluiu que talvez a culpa fosse mesmo sua porque não defendera o marido com a vee mência necessária. Claro que refutara os rumores que o cercavam, mas será que dissera a Tsunade que seu marido era gentil, delicado e... ardente?

– Claro que ele é um homem bom.

– Provavelmente deve ser mesmo, já que Jiraya o tem em tão alta conta. Mas devo admitir que ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. - A conversa foi interrompida pela che gada do próprio Jiraya saído da cozinha com um copo de cerveja nas mãos.

– Tsunadezinha, Glenna está precisando de você na cozinha - ele anunciou, mastigando alguma guloseima.

– E posso saber o que o senhor estava fazendo lá? - a serva indagou com um dedo em riste. - Com certeza se empanturrando de bolos e doces que estão sendo preparados para a ceia de Natal.

O soldado sorriu sem um pingo de remorso, os farelos ao redor dos lábios denunciando o que andara lambiscando. Tsunade marchou para fora do salão, resmungando alto sobre velhos que se comportam como crianças.

A sós com o soldado, de repente Sakura o fitou como se o visse pela primeira vez. Ali estava alguém que de fato conhecia o seu marido.

De acordo com a conversa da criada, Jiraya admirava e respeitava o Cavaleiro Vermelho, portanto devia co nhecê-lo bem. Provavelmente o homem estava a serviço do barão há tempos e quem sabe não poderia responder algumas das perguntas que a assombravam?

Com o coração aos pulos de ansiedade, sentou-se junto de Jiraya embora mantivesse os olhos voltados para a porta da cozinha, caso Tsunade aparecesse. Queria que essa conversa fosse em particular.

– Jiraya - ela começou cautelosa - você está a ser viço do Cavaleiro Vermelho há muitos anos, não é?

– Isso mesmo, minha lady - o soldado respondeu antes de tomar um longo gole de cerveja.

Ela aguardou, certa de que outros comentários seriam feitos. Porém Jiraya permaneceu calado, o olhar fixo no fogo que crepitava na lareira. Pelo visto, ele só era falante quando estava de bom humor ou quando o assunto o interessava.

– Há quanto tempo? - Sakura insistiu, não querer se dar por vencida.

– Oh, há anos, minha lady.

E como é a aparência dele?, ela ansiava perguntar porém o pudor a impedia. Como teria coragem de admitir para o soldado que jamais pusera os olhos sobre a figura do marido?

– Aqueles que, como eu, se juntam ao Cavaleiro Vermelho em geral permanecem no posto porque o barão é um homem justo e um grande guerreiro.

Mas como é a aparência dele? Nunca se sentira tão perto e tão longe de descobrir a verdade sobre Sasuke.

– Imagino que só a alta estatura de meu marido já impunha medo aos seus inimigos.

– Sim. Ele é um homem grande.

E...? Por um instante ela pensou em pegar uma faca e ameaçar o soldado para obrigá-lo a lhe dar as informações que procurava. Qual seria a cor dos cabelos de Uchiha? Dos olhos? Como seria o rosto? Desfigurado, talvez?.

– Meu marido... assusta os inimigos?

– Bem, claro que sim. Especialmente depois que o barão recebeu o título de Cavaleiro Vermelho, dado pelo próprio rei Naruto. Foi assim que todas aquelas histórias absurdas começaram a ser contadas. - Jiraya deu de ombros, demonstrando todo o seu desgosto com os rumo res estranhos que cercavam o senhor de Konoha.

Então Jiraya também não acreditava naquelas bobagens envolvendo feitiçaria, Sakura concluiu. Entretanto o soldado admitia que a mera presença de Sasuke atemo rizava os inimigos. Inspirando fundo, Sakura tentou as similar a revelação. Só havia uma conclusão lógica. Sasuke devia ter nascido com alguma deformidade, ou então ficara terrivelmente desfigurado por ferimentos sofridos durante uma batalha. Entretanto essa possível deformidade não pudera ser detectada quando o tocara com as pontas dos dedos.

– Jiraya - Sakura indagou muito séria - por que ele já não treina pessoalmente os próprios homens?

O soldado ficou em silêncio vários segundos, os olhos fixos no copo de cerveja.

– Não sei dizer com certeza. Nós todos, que estamos sob as ordens do Cavaleiro Vermelho, achávamos que depois de ter recebido Konoha como prêmio pelos serviços prestados ao rei, ele merecia um descanso. Presumo que seja isto o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho esteja fazendo. Descansando.

Um descanso? Sakura mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Aquela era o tipo de resposta que em nada explicava os mistérios incontáveis que cercavam Sasuke Uchiha.

– Mas ele nunca sai do quarto!

– É mesmo? - O tom desinteressado do soldado dei xava claro como o comportamento do Cavaleiro Vermelho não lhe causava a menor estranheza. - Nada sei sobre os hábitos do barão, minha lady. Agora, se me der licença, vou à procura de Tsunade. Afinal fui encarregado de protegê-la, não é?

Sakura permaneceu onde estava, certa de que por mais que tentasse Jiraya não revelaria coisa alguma. Sasuke soubera escolher bem os homens que o cercavam e ne nhum deles quebraria o voto de fidelidade.

Cansada de se ver às voltas com tantas perguntas sem respostas, resolveu dedicar-se às tarefas do dia. Pegando o copo de cerveja que o soldado esquecera sobre a mesa, começou a caminhar na direção da cozinha. De súbito, olhando para o resto do líquido escuro e opaco, lembrou-se da poção que a viúva Nebbs lhe dera. Se ao menos existisse uma erva capaz de fazer as pessoas fa larem livremente, sem qualquer tipo de censura... Quem sabe assim não encontraria as explicações para as dúvidas que a atormentavam.

A idéia que lhe ocorreu teve a força de um raio. Infelizmente não havia ervas capazes de obrigar alguém a falar a verdade, entretanto existiam muitos outros tipos de ervas, cada qual com poderes especiais e particulares.

Segurando um pacotinho com uma mistura de ervas para fazer dormir, Sakura bateu na porta dos aposentos principais e aguardou que o marido a mandasse entrar.

Ainda não era tarde demais para voltar atrás, pensou com um aperto no coração. Bastava guardar o embrulho pequenino num dos bolsos do vestido e pronto, assunto esquecido. Entretanto nunca fora o tipo de desistir depois de tomar uma decisão e agora não seria diferente. Mordendo os lábios nervosamente, entrou.

– Sou eu, Sakura, meu lorde.

– Você chegou cedo hoje, esposa. Sua fome é tão grande de assim? - Na verdade, apesar das palavras aparen temente inofensivas, o que Uchiha queria sugerir era que ela sentia fome de sexo. Apesar de estar sempre pronta e disposta a receber as atenções do marido, precisava aguardar o momento certo ou seus planos iriam por água abaixo. Queria Sasuke em sua cama sim, só que mais tarde... Não aqui, neste momento.

– Sim, estou faminta! - Sakura retrucou achando melhor se fazer de desentendida. Uchiha nada res pondeu, entretanto o desaponto dele era palpável e ema nava em ondas através da escuridão.

Sentada no lugar de costume, ela reparou que a mesa estava vazia. Em geral, ao chegar, já encontrava o jantar servido. Porém hoje fizera questão de aparecer antes de Lee para facilitar a execução do plano. Determinada a preencher os minutos intermináveis de espera, falou so bre o que fizera o dia inteiro, embora os pensamentos vagassem numa direção bastante diferente.

Finalmente Lee apareceu trazendo as travessas e de positou-as sobre a mesa, aliás uma tarefa quase impos sível por causa das trevas. Oh, Deus, e se o servo notasse o que estava para fazer? Não, tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Iria até o fim. Quando Lee depositou o cálice de Sasuke, ela estendeu a mão, como se fosse ajeitá-lo me lhor, e despejou o conteúdo do pacotinho dentro do vinho.

Hoje o Cavaleiro Vermelho dormiria ao seu lado a noite inteira.

O criado foi dispensado e a refeição prosseguiu como de costume. Sakura contou a respeito dos preparativos para o natal enquanto lambiscava a comida, o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Será que dera uma dose muito grande de sonífero? Ou será que não fora o suficiente? Sasuke era um homem grande e calcular a tempo necessário para que a droga surtisse efeito era crucial.

Ao ouvi-lo bocejar, Sakura levantou-se depressa.

– Venha me ver - falou docemente. - Vou esperá-lo no meu quarto. - Então saiu depressa, tentando conter o nervosismo.

Mesmo já tendo feito amor alternadamente na cama de ambos, Sakura sabia, que o marido preferia ir ao seu encontro porque assim podia deixá-la quando quisesse, antes do amanhecer. E sempre na completa escuridão.

Nas trevas ele a abraçava, desvendava cada pedacinho de seu corpo com as mãos e a boca, o membro pulsante penetrando-a fundo, transformando-os numa só carne até que, louca de prazer, ela gritava em êxtase. Entretanto...

Apesar de todas as intimidades que haviam partilhado, sabia que se encontrasse o marido em plena luz do dia não poderia reconhecê-lo...

A situação era intolerável. Não podia aceitar nem compreender aquelas sombras eternas, nem agora, nem nunca. Ela agarrava-se à idéia de que Sasuke era desfigurado de alguma maneira que seu toque não conseguia detectar, porque a alternativa era muito mais aterradora.

Ainda que Tsunade tivesse parado com os comentários absurdos, tinha consciência dos rumores que envolviam seu marido. Embora estivesse certa que o homem que a levava para cama não era nenhum feiticeiro do mal, uma dúvida constante costumava atormentá-la, principalmente durante as longas horas do dia, quando se encontrava a sós. E era essa dúvida que precisava ser eliminada.

Bem no fundo do coração alimentara a esperança que Sasuke acabaria confiando nela e se revelando inteiro, como fazia com Juugo e com os "Lees". Na verdade sentia-se ferida por essa falta de fé, pela barreira existente entre os dois. Talvez, com o tempo, ele abaixaria a guarda. Porém nunca fora uma mulher muito paciente. Estava cansada de esperar.

Hoje a noite veria o rosto e o corpo de seu marido


	12. Chapter 12

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Com a cabeça recostada no peito largo de Sasuke, Sakura o ouvia respirar enquanto procurava aquietar as batida do próprio coração, temendo acordá-lo. Ele havia feito amor mais lentamente, como se as ervas já estivesse afetando-o. Contudo a paixão fora a mesma, intensa sem medidas. Oh, Deus, será que estava fazendo a coisa certa? Agora que o momento havia chegado sentia-se mais apavorada do que aliviada diante da perspectiva de ver o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

– Sasu?

Nenhuma resposta.

Mesmo não gostando muito dá idéia de se apressar, precisava agir o quanto antes porque não sabia por quanto tempo as ervas o manteriam dormindo. Chegara a hora de desvendar o segredo do Cavaleiro Vermelho, um homem cuja reputação atravessara todo o reino, o homem de quem se dizia ter parte com o diabo...

Sakura sentou-se e abriu as cortinas da cama, pronta para dizer que precisava atender a um chamado da natureza, caso Sasuke acordasse de repente. Procurando não fazer o menor ruído, vestiu um robe e pegou o vestido que deixara sobre a cadeira, em cujo bolso escondera um castiçal e uma vela grossa. Com as mãos trêmulas, foi até a lareira e acendeu a vela. Depois obrigou-se a caminhar até a cama.

Erguendo o braço, iluminou a figura de um homem alto, um cavaleiro de enorme estatura. Então puxou as cobertas para olhar, pela primeira vez, o corpo de seu marido adormecido.

As pernas longas e musculosas, cobertas por uma camada de pêlos, a faziam pensar na solidez da rocha. A virilidade, grande mesmo sem estar ereta, descansava sobre os cabelos negros em torno das virilhas. Uma das mãos, de dedos esguios, repousava sobre o estômago firme. Como não percebesse qualquer desfiguração até ali, Sakura continuou a examiná-lo.

O peito era forte, a pele levemente clara, os ombros incrivelmente largos, os braços musculosos. Não havia nada de errado com o corpo de seu marido, Sakura pensou es tarrecida. Ele parecia um deus atlético, esculpido à perfeição.

Tremendo de maneira incontrolável, ela ergueu o castiçal para iluminar o rosto, certa de que ali encontraria o motivo que o obrigava a permanecer envolto pelas trevas...

Vagarosamente as feições foram se tornando nítidas. Chocada, Sakura sufocou um grito de surpresa.

Sasuke Uchiha era lindo.

Cabelos escuros de brilho intenso. Sobrancelhas bem delineadas, cílios longos e espessos, nariz reto. Queixo forte e lábios generosos, sem serem excessivamente carnudos. Um rosto perfeito. O rosto de um anjo.

Apenas uma pequena cicatriz que corria de uma das sobrancelhas até a têmpora.

Fascinada pela visão, Sakura deu um passo para a frente e aproximou ainda mais o castiçal da figura adormecida, procurando algo que explicasse o porquê daquele homem se esconder nas sombras. Hesitante, tocou a cicatriz. Fora um ferimento recente, concluiu. Porém já vira coisas bem piores em outros cavaleiros. Não era nada que diminuísse a beleza de Sasuke, muito pelo contrário. A marca o tornava mais viril, másculo, real... como se o anjo tivesse vencido um combate mortal com o demônio.

O demônio. Não, não queria pensar nisso, decidiu, murmurando uma prece. De repente Sasuke mudou de posição na cama e Sakura se deu conta da enormidade do que havia feito. Na sua pressa de fechar as cortinas da cama quase acabou deixando o castiçal cair. Rapidamente apagou a vela e escondeu-a outra vez no bolso do vestido Depois voltou para o seu lado da cama, perdida numa confusão total.

Mordendo os lábios de puro nervosismo, experimentou o gosto do medo ao decidir que devia tornar a deitar-se.

Era incrível pensar como havia mudado. Antes de casar se nunca tivera receio de nada, nem da escuridão, nem da ausência da sua mãe, nem das histórias de fantasma e seres diabólicos que faziam Tsunade estremecer de pavor nem mesmo da falta de significado da sua vida que pro curara remediar com trabalho em vez de amor.

Engolindo um soluço, Sakura tirou o robe e deitou-se, as pernas recusando-se a mantê-la de pé por mais um segundo sequer. As lágrimas, que jamais chegara a derramar antes, começaram a correr livres pelo rosto delicado, trazendo um alívio inesperado. Dominada pela emoção, passou um braço ao redor do peito largo do marido, apertando-o com força de encontro a si. Finalmente a verdade a atingira como um raio, obrigando-a a enfrentar o que tentara ignorar. Não importava quem ou o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho era. Ele viera preencher o vazio da sua vida, um vazio tão grande que nem suspeitara existir. Ele a fizera desabrochar.

O fato é que o amava acima de tudo e com toda a sua alma.

Sakura acordou devagar, uma sensação de calor e bem-estar inundando-a por inteiro.

Numa reação instintiva, esfregou o rosto de encontro ao peito largo, absorvendo o cheiro delicioso da pele do marido. Seria um sonho ou estavam juntos mesmo? O pensamento destroçou os vestígios de sono, trazendo-a de volta à realidade, pois sabia que devia estar sozinha.

Será que já havia amanhecido? Um início de pânico ameaçou dominá-la ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Talvez, apesar de todos os seus cuidados, tivesse dado uma dose grande de sonífero a Sasuke. Grande o suficiente para fazê-lo passar a noite inteira no seu quarto. Agora não havia como fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Nada poderia continuar a ser como antes...

Pela primeira vez, Sakura se permitiu pensar no acontecido e enfrentar a única conclusão possível. O homem ao seu lado era perfeito e, com exceção da cor dos olhos, vira cada detalhe do corpo do Uchiha. Não existia coisa alguma que o obrigasse a viver nas trevas, exceto um pacto com o diabo.

Uma batida à porta assustou-a.

– Minha lady? - Tsunade chamou-a, entrando no quarto. -Você está se sentindo bem? Já passou da hora de se levantar.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

– Sim, estou bem, porém gostaria de ficar na cama um pouco mais. Pode ir cuidar das suas outras tarefas e me deixar sozinha.

Apesar da dispensa, a criada não deu mostras de mover do lugar.

– Tem mesmo certeza de que está se sentindo bem

– Já disse que sim. Estou com meu marido. Deixe-me a sós!

Nada teria feito a criada se afastar com maior rapidez do que a menção do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a porta do quarto sendo fechada com força, contudo o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios diante do som pastoso da voz do marido.

– Já é de manhã?

– Sim. Hoje é véspera de Natal e você está na minha cama.

Aparentando mais calma do que sentia, Sakura abriu as cortinas da cama e ficou de pé. Por um instante a coragem lhe faltou. Será que o encontraria transformado numa fera horrenda ao amanhecer? Quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências, sabia que precisava olhar e além do que já amava seu marido e estaria com ele sempre. Com a respiração suspensa, voltou-se para fitar o marido.

Apesar de seus mais loucos medos, Sasuke não tinha se transformado numa criatura de chifres ao ser banhado pela luz da manhã. Ontem chegara a suspeitar que a luz da vela aumentara os charmes masculinos, porém se enganara inteiramente. Sasuke era maravilhoso, da cabeça aos pés.

Tratava-se de um homem enorme, mas bem proporcionado. Peito largo, estômago firme, quadris estreitos, mal cobertos pelos lençóis. Os músculos dos braços sobressaíam sob a leve camada de pêlos escuros e cabelos da mesma cor se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, brilhantes e macios. Deitado de costas, Sasuke tinha um dos braços apoiados sobre os olhos e as sobrancelhas pareciam contraídas, um sinal evidente de angústia. Era como se ele quisesse negar a presença da esposa. O queixo forte e os lábios generosos a atraíam como um imã.

– Você é lindo, meu marido - Sakura murmurou cheia de carinho, admirando os contornos perfeitos. Ansiava tocá-lo, como se apenas o contato direto pudesse tomar essa visão de beleza real. Entretanto o Uchiha virou-se para o lado oposto e sentou-se, puxando as cortinas com raiva.

– Me deixe sozinho! - ele falou entre os dentes, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. - Vá chamar Lee e me deixe só, sua mulher estúpida!

Atordoada pelas palavras ásperas, Sakura vestiu um robe, porém, em vez de chamar Lee, aproximou-se do marido, sentindo um peso sufocante no peito, um peso que quase a impedia de respirar e lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos.

Entretanto, não se tratava de medo, mesmo sabendo que Sasuke podia fazê-la parar do outro lado do quarto com um simples empurrão. Ela conhecia a intensidade daquela ira e sabia o quão assustador Sasuke podia ser no auge da raiva. Ainda assim, não conseguia se afastar. Preferia se expor a quaisquer riscos a deixá-lo. Procurando manter a calma, ajoelhou-se diante do marido e tocou-o de leve, fazendo-o baixar as mãos que lhe cobriam o rosto.

– Não me mande embora - pediu num murmúrio.

Com um gemido rouco, o Uchiha ergueu a cabeça e mais uma vez Sakura sentiu um choque profundo diante de tão grande beleza. Cabelos negros e pele levemente clara faziam sobressair ainda mais os olhos mais lindos que jamais vira. Profundos e negros como o céu a noite. Subjugada por uma emoção tão forte que ameaçava sufocá-la, Sakura engoliu em seco, incapaz de desviar a atenção daqueles olhos. Olhos maravilhosos, de um negro intenso e que ainda assim... .

Não podiam vê-la.

A força da revelação foi como uma punhalada e de repente tudo ficou claro, as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixando sem esforço. A escuridão, o isolamento, a presença constante dos servos. O Cavaleiro não era nenhum feiticeiro e nem se escondia nas sombras por causa de algum traço que o desfigurava.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho era cego.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Olá gente!  
Mistério Revelado! Para aquelas que acharam q ele era cego, acertaram em cheio. Mas e agora? Como será a reação dele com Sakura? Já deu para perceber que ele está irado. O que ele fará com ela? Não percam o próximo...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto **_

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, cada linha do rosto contraído como se preparasse para um ataque. Era uma visão arrepiante, uma visão que teria feito muita gente de coração frágil correr. Porém Sakura era forte e não se moveu.

– Quando? - perguntou simplesmente.

Apesar de atenta, ela não estava preparada para movimento repentino do marido. Num acesso de raiva Sasuke levantou-se da cama e empurrou-a para o lado fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio enquanto praguejava violentamente. Sakura ficou de pé, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, os olhos fixos no animal desvairados e enfurecido que varria o quarto num ímpeto de destruição. Ao esbarrar na cômoda, Uchiha pegou-a e jogou-a de encontro à parede, partindo a madeira pesada em dezenas de pedaços. Assustada, Sakura se encolheu de encontro a cama.

Estava apavorada sim, mais apavorada do que jamais estivera durante toda a sua vida. Seu temor de feitiçaria, de encantamentos ou das trevas não era nada comparado ao terror que a enregelava até aos ossos. Porque à sua frente estava um estranho, um estranho enorme, feroz e imprevisível, um estranho capaz de qualquer coisa. E não havia como tentar chamá-lo à razão. Tampando os ouvidos com as mãos para não ouvir os urros irados, Sakura fechou os olhos tentando não enxergar a demonstração de raiva crua e desprovida de qualquer controle.

O silêncio inesperado a fez abrir os olhos outra vez. Sasuke estava imóvel agora, ofegante, as feições bonitas transformadas numa máscara de ódio.

– Eu devia matá-la - ele murmurou baixinho.

As palavras tiveram o efeito de um golpe e por um instante ela desejou ter sido agredida fisicamente. Talvez a dor fosse menor. Então significava tão pouco assim para o marido? Toda a ternura, todo o carinho, toda a paixão que existira entre os dois... Fora tudo em vão? De repente o medo desapareceu como por encanto, deixando apenas o vazio, uma calma estranha, como se estivesse morta por dentro.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas inúteis. Deus sabia o quanto já chorara na noite anterior, e de que valera tanta emoção se hoje de manhã o marido a queria morta?

– Não fale comigo neste tom, nem que seja movido pela raiva. Perguntei-lhe quando aconteceu e estou esperando uma resposta.

Sasuke estendeu o braço para frente, procurando a parede. Então encostou-se e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a fúria aparentemente extinta. Ele continuava nu e Sakura precisou se esforçar para ignorar os músculos das costas, as nádegas firmes, as pernas longas e atléticas. Aquele corpo, próprio de um deus, a maravilhava...

– Meses atrás.

– Como?

– Durante uma batalha. Eu não estava usando elmo, apenas um barrete, o que deixava meus olhos sem proteção. Quando um guerreiro me jogou ao chão e se preparou para desferir um golpe mortal em meu rosto, Juugo conseguiu acertá-lo por trás. O machado do inimigo bateu numa rocha próxima à minha cabeça. Fiquei coberto de sangue e estilhaços de pedra. Desde então só me restou a dor e a escuridão.

Cheia de angústia, Sakura queria abraçar o marido, oferecer conforto e curá-lo. Mas temendo provocar um novo acesso de raiva, permaneceu imóvel.

– Conheço um pouco da arte da cura. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

– Você acha que já não tentei de tudo? - Sasuke gritou caminhando pelo quarto como uma fera enjaulada. Mandei buscar cada feiticeiro e curandeiro do reino. Mas nada pôde ser feito!

– Não sei nada a respeito desses feiticeiros e curandeiros, porém tenho um bom conhecimento da arte da cura. Pelo menos deixe-me tentar.

– Por quê? - Sasuke perguntou num tom irônico cruel. - Porque você quer ter um verdadeiro homem como marido? Um cavaleiro que seja capaz de protege as suas propriedades e não um tolo idiota de quem se pode arrancar qualquer coisa em questão de segundos?

– Você não é indefeso. Você tem homens e Juugo para os liderar em caso de...

Uchiha cortou-a no meio da frase.

– Um bom show, entretanto de pouco servirá quando a verdade vier a tona. Essa desculpa da magia negra não nos protegerá para sempre. Será apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém decida colocar a lenda à prova e me desafiar ou desafiar o meu direito à posse daquilo que você me trouxe através do casamento.

– Mas com certeza o rei...

O riso amargurado de Sasuke cortava como aço.

– Você acha que Naruto precisa de um vassalo cego para cuidar dos interesses da coroa? Para participar de batalhas e proteger as fronteiras do reino? Pois eu acho que não! Ele sabe que estou inválido e me deixa em paz, entretanto não poderá me proteger. Cedo ou tarde o mito que criaram sobre mim cairá por terra. E então o que será de você?

– Então faremos o que deve ser feito - Sakura res pondeu muito calma.

– Qual a sua opinião sobre a sua sábia escolha agora, minha lady? Está muito arrependida?

– Não! - ela gritou determinada. - Não me arrependo de nada e você não será capaz de me fazer mudar de idéia usando essas palavras odiosas.

De repente Sasuke estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Trêmula de emoção, Sakura pressionou o rosto de encontro ao peito largo, sabendo que a única coisa que realmente a magoara havia sido a explosão do marido.

Entretanto tinha certeza de que Uchiha falara apenas da boca para fora porque não a queria morta e muito menos que o rejeitasse como marido. Ele apenas expusera seu estado de dor e vulnerabilidade atroz. Ali estava um grande guerreiro acostumado à vida ao ar livre, um verdadeiro líder, forte e inteligente, um homem especial que derepente vira-se obrigado a esconder-se dos olhos do mundo... Primeiro em Konoha e então, quando uma noiva lhe fora imposta, exilado no próprio quarto, cego e só.

Ao se lembrar do absurdo das suas suspeitas iniciais, Sakura não conseguiu controlar a vontade de rir.

– E eu que pensei que você fosse uma criatura do mal, condenado a viver nas trevas por causa de algum pacto com o demônio. Todas aquelas histórias horríveis que Tsunade me contou a seu respeito... Eu jurava não acreditar em nenhuma delas, porém em que mais podia acreditar? Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Sasuke Uchiha. Prefiro estar apaixonada por um cego do que por um demônio.

– O que foi que você disse? - Sasuke perguntou, os sentidos imediatamente alertas.

– Agradeço a Deus que você não seja o homem que os rumores insistem em transformá-lo. Porque quer fosse uma intenção, quer não, eu... eu tinha medo que os boatos possuíssem um fundo de verdade.

Sasuke tocou a face da mulher com as pontas dos dedos, como se quisesse reter a beleza e a doçura de cada traço, O rosto viril, transtornado pela emoção, deixava evidente a força dos sentimentos que o abalavam. Mas ainda assim, ele mantinha um controle de ferro.

– E? - Uchiha indagou baixinho, a voz rouca e ansiosa.

– E eu te amo - ela respondeu com simplicidade. De repente velhos medos caíram por terra e foram substituídos pela insegurança dos que se sabem irremediavelmente apaixonados. Porém preferia enfrentar os sobressaltos da paixão do que suportar uma vida longa vazia sem amor.

Embora achasse que o marido iria beijá-la, ele apenas abraçou-a com tanta força que quase a impediu de respirar.

– Sakura, minha Sakura... - Sasuke murmurou cheio de ternura. Porém, apesar do clima romântico e propício a confissões, ele não disse mais nada e manteve as rédeas das emoções sob controle.

Finalmente Sakura rompeu o silêncio.

– Venha, sente-se perto do fogo e pelo menos me deixe dar uma boa olhada em você.

Tomando-o pela mão, ela o conduziu até a lareira e o fez sentar-se no sofá. Então fitou os olhos negros com atenção.

Eram tão lindos e brilhantes que tornava difícil acreditar que para nada serviam.

– Seus olhos doem?

Sasuke apenas resmungou algo incompreensíve1. Com certeza o desconforto era bem maior do que ele deixava transparecer.

– Pelo que você me contou, creio que fragmentos de rocha ou metal penetraram em seus olhos. Você os lavou depois do acidente com bálsamos apropriados?

– Sim, mas de nada adiantou.

Sakura tentava raciocinar depressa e encontrar possíveis soluções. Em geral estilhaços costumavam ser expulsos numa reação do próprio organismo, contudo havia uma possibilidade dos fragmentos terem ferido a retina de tal maneira que Sasuke jamais voltaria a ver. Não, não podia aceitar que se tratava de uma condição permanente.

– Em Suna, aprendi muitas coisas com uma mulher dedicada ao estudo das ervas antes de morrer.

– Já bebi misturas nojentas na tentativa de me curar e a última poção quase me matou. Passei vários dias sofrendo de terríveis dores de estomago. Não quero mais saber desse tipo de cura.

– Mas você já conversou com um medico?

– Sim, procurei muitos deles, embora jamais tivesse me apresentado com meu verdadeiro nome. O último, um cirurgião, queria retirar um de meus olhos para que eu pudesse voltar a enxergar com o outro.

Horrorizada, Sakura passou a mão pelo rosto do marido possessivamente, como se quisesse protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça futura.

– Há uma fonte perto de Woolpit que dizem ser de águas medicinais, ótimas para doenças dos olhos.

– Não! Não acredito nestas tolices.

– Então vou lhe preparar uma beberagem que servirá para aliviar a dor.

– Não, obrigado. Já tomei minha cota de poções estranhas e estou farto.

– Vou lhe preparar uma beberagem sim - Sakura repetiu decidida. - E você vai tomá-la porque sou sua esposa e não temo a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

De repente ela se deu conta de que o marido estava nu ao seu lado e um desejo de tocá-lo por inteiro suprimiu todos os outros pensamentos.

– Você é lindo - sussurrou apaixonada. – Agora fique quieto até que eu termine meus cuidados.

Lentamente, Sakura começou a beijá-lo nas faces, no queixo, no pescoço forte. Depois deslizou a língua pelo peito largo sentindo seu gosto.

Sasuke estremeceu e deixou escapar um gemido alto, os músculos tensos dos braços traindo o estado crescente de excitação. Sakura sentiu-se dominada por uma onda avassaladora de paixão. Ali estava seu marido em toda a glória viril: amante carinhoso, guerreiro feroz e homem vulnerável. Percebendo que ele tentava se levantar para tomá-la nos braços, empurrou-o de volta para o sofá.

– Me deixe fazer isso... - pediu num murmúrio rouco. - Me deixe olhar cada pedacinho de você... Você é tão, tão lindo.

Com o coração aos pulos, ela ajoelhou-se diante do marido e beijou a parte interna das coxas musculosas, o membro, duro e ereto, parecendo ainda maior sob a luz. Então, bem devagar, tomou o membro intumescido na boca.

Por um instante Sasuke ficou rígido. Depois mãos fortes a seguraram pelos cabelos puxando-a de encontro a si com avidez. Excitada pela reação do marido, Sakura redobrou as carícias, ouvindo-o gemer de prazer até que, estremecendo violentamente, Uchiha gritou seu êxtase para o infinito.

– Como é que você conseguiu esconder tanta beleza do mundo? - ela perguntou, traçando círculos com as pontas dos dedos sobre o peito largo.

Sasuke cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, as veias e tendões parecendo querer saltar. Fascinada, Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo perfeito.

– Odeio desapontá-la, esposa, mas raramente alguma mulher se encantou com minha beleza antes.

– Ha! Não acredito numa só palavra, Sasuke Uchiha! Uma mulher teria que ser...

– Cega? - Sasuke completou.

– Desculpe-me, mas é isso mesmo. Uma mulher teria que ser cega ou então estar quase morta para não se atirar aos seus pés.

Sasuke riu com prazer, o som vibrante fazendo-a arrepiar inteirinha, o coração cheio de orgulho e amor pelo marido.

– As únicas mulheres que se atiraram aos meus pés eram aquelas em cujas terras eu marchava com meus homens.

– Mas com certeza na corte... - Enciumada, Sakura mal podia pensar nas damas da corte flertando com Sasuke e ostentando os decotes exagerados em que metade dos seios ficavam de fora.

– Raramente tive oportunidade de freqüentar a corte. O que, por sinal, pouca falta me fez. Passei a maior parte da minha vida nos campos de batalha e depois que adquiri essa reputação bizarra, poucas mulheres tinham coragem de se aproximar de mim.

O instinto lhe dizia que Uchiha estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa, como alguém que omite certas partes da história e vai direto ao final.

– Não acredito em você, marido. Aposto que desde o berço as mulheres disputavam a sua atenção e não lhe davam sossego.

– Não é bem assim. Quando eu era rapaz, na Normandia, até que tive minha cota de conquistas. Porém assim que me aliei a Naruto, logo alguém metido a engraçadinho começou a me chamar de o "belo vassalo" do rei, num sentido pejorativo, é claro. Como se minha aparência fosse um empecilho à excelência nas artes da guerra. Talvez eu tenha tentado me livrar do apelido nos campos de batalha, lutando com uma ferocidade incomum e fazendo com que os comentários fossem canalizados numa outra direção.

– Quer dizer que você gostou quando o rei o apelidou de Cavaleiro Vermelho?

– Claro. É muito melhor do que ser chamado de "belo vassalo" - Sasuke respondeu desgostoso.

– Só não consigo entender como é que você não se casou mais cedo. As mulheres deviam tentar agradá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

– Estava ocupado demais fazendo guerra para pensar em outros assuntos. Além de tudo, jamais amei alguém de verdade.

– Também devia estar ocupado demais criando uma lenda em torno de seu nome como aquele que fizera um pacto com o demônio e se tornara uma criatura das trevas, sedenta de sangue - Sakura o provocou.

– Acertou. Enquanto procurava melhorar minha sorte e ser respeitado pelo meu valor pessoal, tive pouco tempo para me dedicar às mulheres e depois, ao adquirir esta reputação apavorante, tornou-se difícil atrai-las. Com uma única e notável exceção, diga-se de passagem. - Sasuke estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos macios da esposa, num gesto cheio de carinho.

– Fico feliz que sua beleza seja o segredo mais bem guardado do reino porque não tenho a menor vontade de dividi-lo com ninguém. Agora, depois de casada, descobri que sou muito possessiva em relação ao que é meu. Não toleraria concorrência.

– Será que é impressão minha ou eu já disse algo semelhante?

O sorriso luminoso do marido, de dentes brancos perfeitos, quase a fez perder o fôlego.

– Acho que você disse sim... na primeira noite em que veio ao meu quarto e me tornou sua mulher de fato.

– Ótimo. Fico feliz que concordemos em algo que preciso lembrá-la de que você é minha, esposa? As palavras sugestivas foram acompanhadas de carinhos deliciosos ao redor de seus seios.

– Sim, por favor... - Sakura murmurou, erguendo os lábios para receber um beijo longo e apaixonado.

...

– Bom dia, marido. - Satisfeita consigo mesma, ela levantou-se da cama e abriu as cortinas do quarto enorme, deixando a luz daquela manhã de Natal penetrar nos aposentos escuros do Cavaleiro Vermelho e iluminar a figura adormecida.

Não se cansava de admirá-lo e a emoção era sempre forte e inevitável. Fora privada durante tanto tempo de vê-lo que agora não se fartava de observar cada detalho do corpo musculoso e atlético. Os mistérios que o envolviam nem de longe chegavam perto dos fatos e tinha vontade de gritar ao mundo a verdade. Era duro manter em segredo o que fazia sua alma transbordar de felicidade.

Cabelos escuros de brilho inigualável serviam de moldura para o rosto de um verdadeiro deus, o deus da guerra. A cicatriz numa das têmporas e uma outra, menor, na face esquerda, proclamavam a todos a sua profissão. Entretanto em nada diminuíam o impacto da beleza viril: queixo forte, nariz reto, lábios firmes e sensuais. Sasuke Uchiha era o homem mais bonito que jamais vira em toda a sua vida. E vira muitos em Suna e na corte do rei Naruto.

– Você abriu as cortinas.

As palavras pegaram-na de surpresa porque achara que o marido continuava adormecido. Porém, antes de tudo, Uchiha era um cavaleiro altamente treinado, o que o impedia de dormir profundamente quando à mercê de terceiros.

– Como é que você sabe?

– Posso sentir a corrente de ar. Por acaso estava me admirando outra vez, esposa? Não se cansa de me olhar? - Quando Uchiha abriu os olhos, Sakura inspirou fundo, atordoada pela intensidade do negro profundo. Não conseguia aceitar que olhos tão belos estivessem mortos para a vida.

– Sim - ela respondeu com fervor. - Juro que você é o homem mais belo que jamais vi. Oh, Sasu, seu sorriso é tão lindo!

De repente um braço forte puxou-a para cama enquanto lábios ardentes procuravam os seus com sofreguidão, envolvendo-a numa paixão que desconhecia limites.

A magia daquele homem penetrava seus sentidos de uma maneira avassaladora, ameaçando, como sempre, fazê-la perder a noção de tempo e espaço. Entretanto, apesar de atordoada, ela resistiu e não sucumbiu ao desejo desta vez.

– Preciso me apressar ou vou perder a missa - avisou, procurando se desvencilhar dos braços musculosos que se esforçavam para mantê-la na cama.

– Missa? Como? Com que sacerdote? - Sasuke perguntou um pouco chateado ao perceber que seu prazer teria que ser adiado já que a esposa não retribuía as carícias.

– É por isso que não posso me atrasar! Serei eu o sacerdote.

– Que história é essa? Quer dizer que você resolveu vestir o hábito, agora? - Ele sentou-se na cama exibir o torso nu ao olhar apaixonado da mulher.

– Oh, querido, você é tão lindo! Quisera poder ficar aqui e amá-lo vezes sem conta, vendo seu corpo banhado pela luz do dia. Mas tenho que ir embora.

– Primeiro me fale sobre essa sua nova vocação fique preciso temer uma promoção iminente ao bispado?

Sakura riu, colocando o vestido às pressas e passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes num gesto rápido e preciso.

– Não. Embora eu tenha requisitado a presença de um capelão para Konoha semanas atrás. Temos necessidade de um padre para atender aos aldeões e a nós do castelo também. Só que ainda é muito cedo para uma resposta da Igreja. Essas coisas levam algum tempo. Você não se importa, não é mesmo, querido?

A resposta de Sasuke foi uma mistura de gemido e risada.

– Que diferença faria se eu me importasse?

– Se eles mandarem alguém, você não irá assustar o sacerdote, não é? Ou então aborrecê-lo tanto a ponto de ser excomungado? - Apreensiva, Sakura fitou o ma rido. Porém ele sorria e tinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto.

– Obrigada, querido! - Satisfeita, ela terminou de abotoar o vestido e calçou as sapatilhas. – Enquanto isso - prosseguiu explicando -, na falta de um sacerdote, eu mesma conduzirei as orações de Natal na capela, antes da festa.

– Ah, que alívio, É bom saber que você não está pretendendo tomar o hábito em caráter permanente porque eu não seria capaz de respeitar seus votos de celibato, esposa.

– Pare de falar assim. Sakura o repreendeu rindo, o olhar fixo no guerreiro glorioso que tomara por marido.

– Na minha opinião seu apelido foi um engano, meu lorde. Na verdade, Cavaleiro da Lua seria muito mais adequado. Basta reparar no tom da sua pele e nos pêlos macios que o cobrem e ainda todo este ar de mistério e encanto que o cerca.

– Pare de me provocar, minha lady, a menos que esteja disposta a tirar as roupas e voltar para a cama imediatamente. Aliás, livrá-la das roupas é um detalhe que eu mesmo posso resolver em questão de segundos.

–Tem razão, melhor não provocá-lo. Preciso ir agora, não apenas para as orações na capela como também para vistoriar os últimos preparativos da festa. Vamos abrir as portas do castelo para todos os aldeões e estamos plenamente preparados para alimentar cada um deles. Claro que não poderemos servir carne de javali, porque não há ninguém para cuidar da caça, porém temos carne de vaca e de veado, além de peixe e tortas de pato. É uma abundância tão grande de pratos que fará jus ao tamanho de seu apetite, meu lorde.

– Por favor, você sabe que eu não poderei comparecer à sua celebração. É impossível me expor dessa maneira.

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, desapontada demais para falar, apesar, de no íntimo não ter dúvidas que o marido estava certo. Ambos sabiam muito bem que tão logo a cegueira do senhor de Konoha fosse descoberta, algum outro cavaleiro ambicioso e sem es crúpulos, tentaria colocar as mãos gananciosas nas terras do barão Uchiha.

– Eu sei - Sakura murmurou afinal. - Virei cear na sua companhia mais tarde. Porém faço questão de lhe pedir um presente neste dia de Natal, querido.

– E o que é? - O tom desconfiado do marido não lhe passou despercebido.

– Venha dar um passeio comigo ao ar livre – ela pediu, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios masculinos para impedi-lo de responder com um sonoro não. Precisava dar um jeito de convencê-lo. - Seria apenas nós dois. Você poderia usar um elmo e cavalgaríamos não muito longe do castelo. Eu... eu quero que você venha comigo procurar pelo veado branco.

– Veado branco? - Sasuke estava perplexo.

– Sim, isso mesmo. Se alguém avistar um veado branco no dia de Natal poderá ter certeza de que a boa sorte está a caminho.

– Nunca ouvi esta lenda antes.

– Talvez porque seja uma lenda celta. Tsunade me contou quando eu era pequena e desde então, todos os Natal saio à procura do veado branco.

Apesar de Sasuke não ser capaz de ver, pouca coisa lhe passava despercebida. Como agora, por exemplo, quando enxergava exatamente o que se passava no coração da mulher.

– Por acaso você está dizendo, minha castelã eficiente e organizada, minha lady racional e objetiva, que no fundo da alma não passa de uma romântica?

– Não é bem assim. - Sakura corou da cabeça aos pés, totalmente embaraçada. - Eu apenas... É apenas uma tradição.

Sasuke riu com vontade, o som cristalino fazendo-a es tremecer de prazer.

– Não é nenhum crime, querida, ter um coração de mulher.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, porém ele a impediu, tocando-a de leve no peito, como se quisesse provar o que acabara de dizer.

– Agora, quanto ao pedido... Não há nenhuma outra coisa que eu possa lhe dar de Natal em vez de um passeio ao ar livre?

– Sim, há outras coisas que você pode me dar. Entretanto nenhuma delas eu desejo tanto quanto passear ao seu lado em plena luz do dia.

– É perigoso demais. Um risco que poderia me custar caro e cujas conseqüências acabariam provocando a queda de Konoha.

– Então mande Lee nos seguir, a uma distância discreta, é claro - Sakura sugeriu esperançosa, não querendo abrir mão do sonho.

Uchiha não parecia nem um pouco convencido mas ainda assim ela insistiu, tomando as mãos fortes entre as suas num gesto de súplica e amor.

– Por favor, querido.

Ele praguejou baixinho, as feições bonitas repentinamente transformadas numa visão de dor e raiva. Era fácil perceber por que o Cavaleiro Vermelho havia adquirido aquela reputação terrível. Entretanto Sakura não se deixou abalar e permaneceu firme, as mãos postas sobre as do marido.

– Mais tarde então, quando os seus convidados já tiverem bebido o suficiente para mantê-los quietos nos lugares.

– Oh, obrigada, querido. Tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender. Sei que vamos nos divertir muito e apreciar o ar puro. Talvez este ano sejamos capazes de vê-lo!

– Ver quem?

– O veado branco, ora! - Sakura inclinou-se e beijou nos lábios antes de sair. - Agora preciso ir. Devo separar suas roupas?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Os dois cavalgaram em silêncio a princípio porque Sakura desejava que o marido pudesse desfrutar o prazer de estar ao ar livre. E havia muito a ser apreciado.

A temperatura mantinha-se fria, porém suportável, sob um céu de anil pássaros cantavam e pulavam nos galhos secos das árvores. Feliz por se ver livre das sombras do castelo, ela inspirou fundo, cheia de contentamento. Como era possível Sasuke não se sentir mais vivo em contato com a natureza? Embora tivesse pedido aquele passeio como presente de natal ao marido, bem no fundo estava certa de tê-lo presenteado, dando-lhe oportunidade de escapar a um interior abafado e sombrio.

Depois de um certo tempo Sakura começou a descreve a paisagem, inclusive detalhes que normalmente não prestaria atenção: o reflexo do Sol nas poças de água, o brilho das pedras úmidas, os formatos variados dos galhos secos contra o céu, o buraco feito por um camundongo, sob um tronco oco.

Seu plano era levar o marido até a cascata que Juugo tinha lhe mostrado, porém ainda não haviam sequer penetrado na floresta quando Sasuke puxou as rédeas do cavalo.

– Já estamos na floresta - ele falou num tom acusatório.

– Sim. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

– Me mostrar? - Aquelas duas únicas palavras carregavam todo o sarcasmo do mundo.

– Eu queria levá-lo a um lugar especial, um lugar lindo dentro da sua propriedade.

– Sakura... - Sasuke murmurou, a voz pesada de emoção. - Você parece se esquecer... Não na floresta. porque lá não poderei defendê-la, ele pensou, incapaz de falar alto aquilo que jamais imaginara que um dia viria a dizer.

Filho bastardo de um conde, Sasuke aprendera desde cedo a cuidar de si mesmo, a lutar para atingir seus objetivos, a provar o seu valor. E provara sua capacidade vezes sem conta, até que finalmente o rei lhe dera Konoha como recompensa pelos serviços prestados.

Não era a mais próspera das terras, entretanto poderia sentir perfeitamente satisfeito se não fosse pela grande ironia do destino. Agora que conseguira alcançar seus propósitos, não tinha como manter o que lhe pertencia por direito. Oh, claro que havia Juugo e seus homens, acampados não muito longe do castelo, e sempre de prontidão. Mas será que sem o lorde para liderá-los, eles, seriam capazes de defender Konoha com o empenho necessário?

A pergunta o assombrava constantemente, porém nunca com tanta força quanto agora, quando a realidade da sua situação se mostrava tão impiedosa. Já não estaria defendendo apenas um solo rico, aldeões esforçados e um velho castelo, mas sim uma mulher única e perfeita, uma criatura mais preciosa do que a própria vida. Ter consciência da sua incapacidade para protegê-la o fazia odiar a si mesmo.

– Tem um lago logo adiante, uma espécie de piscina...

O tom hesitante e magoado de Sakura deveria ter esfriado sua raiva, contudo não foi o que aconteceu. Oh, Deus, será que aquela mulher não percebia os perigos que podem se esconder no meio das árvores? Embora Lee os seguisse, a uma distância discreta, acompanhado de mais seis soldados, dezenas de coisas poderiam acontecer em questão de segundos, como o ataque de animais selvagens, por exemplo. A dor de ser deficiente era tão grande que chegava a ser insuportável.

– Sim, eu sei - Sasuke falou afinal...

– Então você conhece o lago com a cascata? Quer dizer que já esteve lá?

– Sim, já passeei por aqueles lados.

– Pensei que você nunca havia visto suas terra.

– Vim a Konoha assim que consegui algum tempo livre pois estava ansioso para conhecer o tesouro me viera parar nas mãos. - Um tesouro que perdera todo o brilho e do qual abriria mão em troca da visão. Mas nada daquilo era culpa de Sakura, portanto fazia sentido deixar transbordar a amargura guardada no peito. Também devia à esposa o presente de Natal.

– Era um lugar lindo quando o vi no verão passado, a grama verde e macia rodeando toda a piscina. Certa vez tomei banho lá e a água era clara e limpa.

– Eu sabia que devia ser um ótimo lugar para se tomar banho! Venha, vamos, não está longe.

Agindo contra o bom-senso, Sasuke cedeu ao desejo esposa e deixou o cavalo levá-lo para dentro da floresta.

– Aqui estamos. - Os dois puxaram as rédeas e ficaram imóveis. o Uchiha podia ouvir o ruído da água deslizando sobre as pedras e do vento balançando os galhos ressecados. Se quisesse, poderia criar a imagem sua mente com facilidade, mas preferia não fazê-lo. Portanto permaneceu muito quieto, recusando-se a partilhar o prazer da esposa e desejando voltar para o castelo mais depressa possível.

– Sasu! - A voz feminina, baixa e cheia de contentamento, arrancou-o dos pensamentos sombrios. – Eu estou vendo!

– Vendo quem? - ele indagou alarmado.

– O veado branco!

Será que sua mulher o acreditava capaz de se deixar influenciar por contos infantis?- - Por favor, não deboche. Ele está bem ali, do outro lado das árvores, todo branco, uma cabeça grande, coroado de chifres enormes. E está olhando diretamente para nós...

Se o movimento não doesse tanto, Sasuke teria revirado os olhos. Que história esquisita sua esposa estava inventando? Com certeza ela seria mais feliz assumindo o papel de castelã, com todos os seus intermináveis deveres, do que brincando de faz-de-conta no meio da floresta. Talvez ela achasse que a falta de visão o tinha tornado menos inteligente.

– Chega, vamos embora. - Então um barulho no meio de um arbusto chamou-lhe a atenção.

– Desvie para a esquerda, Sasuke! Ele está correndo bem na nossa direção!

Ele? O quê? De repente tudo em que Sasuke conseguia pensar era em javalis, tão comuns naquela época do ano. Santa Mãe de Deus... Enquanto puxava as rédeas do cavalo para a esquerda com uma das mãos, a outra pousava sobre o punho da espada, mas não teve coragem de desembainhá-la temendo ferir a esposa, pois não sabia a posição exata onde ela se encontrava.

O som de cascos atiçou seus sentidos de uma maneira terrível. O cavalo de Sakura, apavorado, dava pinotes e coices para o ar descontroladamente. Agarrado ao punho da espada, Sasuke sentia-se preso a um sonho apavorante, onde descobria-se cego e indefeso diante do perigo. Então a pior parte do pesadelo ganhou vida. Sakura gritou e logo ouviu-se o som de um peso caindo na água. E depois um silêncio total e apavorante, mais apavorante do que qualquer ruído.

– Sakura? - Sasuke chamou-a, porém não obteve resposta alguma. Ou ela havia sido raptada por um cavaleiro rápido e solitário ou então se encontrava no fundo do lago, incapaz de responder. A dor que a idéia lhe causava era tão grande que o Uchiha atirou a cabeça para trás e gritou, tentando aliviar,a angústia que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Os soldados que os acompanhavam não demorariam muito a chegar, mas cada minuto era vital. Quanto tempo sua esposa agüentaria sob as águas frígidas? Ninguém sobreviveria a uma imersão prolongada.

Sem hesitar um segundo, ele desmontou, arrancou o elmo e a capa e os atirou para o lado. Então começou caminhar na direção do lago, esforçando-se para formar uma imagem mental dos arredores. Porém, aquele mesmo homem que se mantivera sob um controle de ferro mesmo nas batalhas mais sangrentas, agora sentia-se ameaçado pelo pavor de perder a única coisa que lhe era precioso no mundo. Ele gritou outra vez, cheio de medo e frustração, amaldiçoando sua deficiência. Então um movimento na água chamou-lhe a atenção. Agarrando-se esperança de que se tratava da esposa, e não de um ave ou de um animal qualquer, Sasuke mergulhou.

A água estava gélida e o obrigou a vir à tona para respirar. Enchendo novamente os pulmões de ar, voltou a mergulhar na direção em que ouvira o som. Daí a instantes tornou a emergir, ofegante. Nada. Naqueles breves instantes, Sasuke rezou com mais fervor do que fora capaz de fazê-lo desde que ficara cego.

As súplicas pareceram diminuir a intensidade do pânico e ele procurava se convencer de que seria capaz de salvá-la porque o lago não era tão grande assim. Com todas as suas forças tentava ignorar o outro pensamento, apavorante e insidioso, de que seria obrigado a enfrentar a vida sem Sakura. Inspirando fundo, o Uchiha mergulhou e estendeu os braços para a frente, ansioso para encontrar algo que não fossem as plantas e algas que teimavam em impedir o seu progresso.

Dali a segundos veio novamente à superfície para respirar e retornou à busca, movendo-se o mais rápido possível, as mãos tateando as profundezas num desespero mudo. Se ao menos pudesse ter certeza de que se mantinha na direção certa sem se desviar, sem voltar atrás, sem explorar a mesma área vezes e vezes sem conta...

Seria imaginação sua ou seus dedos, quando afastara algumas plantas, haviam mesmo esbarrado numa coisa escorregadia, talvez um membro frio e inerte? Com movimentos frenéticos, afastou a vegetação até tocar num dos tornozelos de Sakura. Atordoado pela falta de ar e pela boa sorte, Sasuke pegou o corpo da esposa e tomou impulso na direção da superfície.

Inspirando o ar aos borbotões, ele nadou com braçadas fortes e vigorosas na direção da margem. Então, erguendo-a nos braços, procurou terreno firme, tentando não escorregar nas centenas de folhas e gravetos úmidos que infestavam a área. Enfim encontrou um lugar que julgava firme o suficiente, o mais afastado possível das margens.

O frio intenso castigava-lhe o corpo molhado, penetrando-o até aos ossos. Porém o extremo desconforto em nada se comparava ao terror que lhe ia na alma, ao medo que apertava seu coração com garras afiadas. Oh, Deus, será que as preces fervorosas haviam sido em vão? Será que todos os seus esforços haviam servido para nada a não ser levar o corpo sem vida da esposa para casa?

– Não! - o Uchiha gritou para o infinito. Não permitiria que a morte dela se transformasse num fato consumado. Agindo como se a simples força da sua vontade pudesse revivê-la, colocou-a de pé, apoiando a figura inerte de encontro ao peito, e começou a massagear as costas frágeis com movimento rápidos e vigorosos, tentando, desesperadamente, fazer a água sair dos pulmões enquanto procurava não se entregar ao pânico crescente.

– Sakura, Sakura, amor, meu amor, por favor... Por favor, respire!

Quando enfim a ouviu cuspir e tossir, engasgada, Sasuke experimentou uma alegria e um alívio tão grandes que teria chorado de pura alegria.

– Sasu - Sakura murmurou, ainda tendo enorme dificuldade para respirar. - O que aconteceu? Estou gelando!

Dominado por uma emoção fortíssima, o Uchiha teve vontade de cair de joelhos e agradecer aos céu, graça alcançada. Então abraçou-a, como se nada no do pudesse afastá-los.

– Meu lorde! - Ao ouvir a voz de Lee, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça. Embora parecesse uma eternidade desde que Sakura caíra nas águas geladas do lago, tinha consciência de que pouco tempo se passara. Seus homens haviam chegado o mais rápido possível e não mereciam qualquer tipo de repreensão. Na verdade, eram mais do que bem vindos.

– Lee! Me dê a sua capa. É para minha lady. Imediatamente o servo ordenou aos soldados para manterem distância e fez o que lhe foi pedido. - Minha lady irá para o castelo antes de mim. E jamais voltará a cavalgar naquele maldito palafrém outra vez.

– Foi por causa do veado! - Sakura apressou-se a protestar, os dentes batendo de frio. - O danado veado branco veio correndo bem na minha direção, como se quisesse me fazer mal! Juro, em nome da Mãe Deus, que nunca, nunca mais, acreditarei nas histórias ridículas de Tsunade.

Sasuke sorriu, feliz por estar abraçando uma mulher enfurecida, não a criatura fria e inerte que arrancara fundo do lago. Viva, e cuspindo fogo, estava sua lady graças a Deus.

– Um talismã! Uma promessa de futura boa sorte! Quanta bobagem! - Resmungando, ela afastou-se do marido e começou a caminhar na direção do cavalo que Lee lhe oferecia.

Ao sentir o vazio entre os braços, Sasuke teve a sensação de que jamais poderia controlar os tremores que o sacudiam de alto a baixo, embora não soubesse dizer se tremia de frio ou se tratava apenas de uma reação ao desastre que quase acontecera. Esfregando os braços numa tentativa de aquecer-se, percebeu, pela primeira vez, que, contrariando toda a lógica, salvara a esposa de morrer afogada. O feito o impressionava.

Gelado até aos ossos, o Uchiha piscou algumas vezes sentindo-se repentinamente atordoado. No meio de toda a confusão do resgate, percebera algo diferente. Algo que lhe fora sussurrado pelo vento, algo quase inacreditável e maravilhoso demais para ser ignorado.

Pela primeira vez, em meses, seus olhos estavam livres da dor.

– Um veado branco... que bobagem! - Sakura tornou a resmungar.

– Talvez sim... - Sasuke sussurrou para si mesmo.- E talvez não.

Sentada junto à lareira dos aposentos principais, Sakura aguardou que Lee trouxesse água quente. Quando a banheira de madeira já estava cheia, Sasuke despiu-se, sem qualquer embaraço, e dispensou o servo.

– Pode sair agora. Minha esposa me ajudará no banho. Se o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudesse vê-la agora, ensopada e desgrenhada como um rato afogado, provavelmente pensaria duas vezes antes de jogar-se num lago gélido para salvá-la.

Ao fitar o marido, nu em toda a sua beleza viril, foi tomada de uma emoção intensa. Não se cansava de admirá-lo.

Consciente da sua cegueira, Sasuke não demonstrava qualquer pudor em relação ao próprio corpo. Por isso expunha-se com elegância e naturalidade, uma verdadeira estátua talhada em músculos e tendões, pele clara e membros bem torneados. O fogo lançava um brilho avermelhado sobre a figura imponente, quase fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Mais do que nunca, naquele momento, Sasuke o Uchiha encarnava o próprio Cavaleiro Vermelho. Grande, poderoso e mortal.

– Venha, Sakura, venha para a água. Você precisa de ajuda para tirar as roupas molhadas?

– Não. - Realmente não lhe passava pela cabeça chamar Tsunade. A criada nunca poria os pés no covil do barão. Segundos depois livrava-se do vestido e ficava inteiramente nua a poucos passos de distância do marido. Uma sensação de frio e calor percorreu-a de alto a baixo, excitando-a de uma forma insidiosa e sutil. Os dois já haviam partilhado de uma intimidade total muitas vezes, mas quase sempre protegidos pela escuridão...

Havia alguma coisa erótica no reflexo avermelhado que o fogo da lareira lançava sobre o peito forte do marido, sobre os ombros largos, os cabelos negros...

– Você quer que eu o ensaboe? - ela perguntou baixinho, a voz rouca, cheia de expectativas.

– Sim, mas entre logo nesta banheira antes que você fique enregelada e morra de frio.

– Você quer que eu entre nesta banheira... com você?

– Isso mesmo. Por acaso você está sofrendo de um ataque repentino de modéstia e timidez, esposa? Trata-se da mesma mulher que ainda ontem me forçou a ficar imóvel enquanto me dava um prazer intenso com a boca e as mãos? - Sorrindo sensual, Sasuke pegou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a na direção da banheira.

Seria impossível resistir. Ao sentir os dedos fortes tocarem-na, Sakura entrou na banheira e sentou-se de frente ao marido, a água cobrindo-a até a altura dos ombros. Apesar de grande, a banheira não tinha espaço suficiente para acomodar duas pessoas, especialmente quando uma delas tinha uns bons dois metros de altura.

Assim Sasuke flexionou os joelhos para aumentar o espaço.

– Devo ensaboá-la primeiro?

Por um momento, percebendo a luz do fogo refletida nos olhos negros, Sakura poderia jurar que o marido era capaz de vê-la. Então, antes mesmo que tivesse chance de responder, ele segurou um de seus pés e começou a ensaboá-lo, devagar e carinhosamente.

Fascinada, Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar da figura sólida, por alguns instantes satisfeita que ele não podia enxergá-la. Cada movimento de Sasuke traduzia o prazer com que a tocava e logo ela sentia o calor do desejo correr em suas veias como uma droga potente. Quando as mãos masculinas, escorregadias e experientes, tocaram-na nos seios, ela gemeu alto, incapaz de controlar a onda avassaladora de paixão.

– Sasu, Sasu...

Ele se inclinou ainda mais para a frente e, pela primeira vez, Sakura realmente o viu tomar um de seus mamilos na boca. Pela primeira vez, pôde perceber os cabelos negros espalhados sobre a sua pele enquanto ele sugava o mamilo com força, fazendo-a se contorcer de puro prazer. Num movimento inconsciente, ergueu os quadris, procurando alívio para o ardor entre as coxas. Logo o marido a massageava no ponto escondido da feminilidade.

Sasuke continuou acariciando-a sob a água enquanto deslizava a língua pelos seios empinados, saboreando cada centímetro da pele quente e macia. Transtornada pelas sensações imperiosas que pareciam vira-la pelo avesso, Sakura forçou os quadris na direção das mãos masculinas, gemendo alto ao sentir os dedos firmes a penetrarem num movimento rápido e preciso. Sem que pudesse controlar, atingiu o êxtase, o corpo inteiro sacudido por tremores incontroláveis.

Abraçando o marido com força, apoiou a cabeça de encontro ao pescoço molhado, surpresa com o poder que emanava daquele homem, um poder que, sabia agora, não tinha nada a ver com feitiçaria ou com as forças do mal. Era, simplesmente, o poder do amor.

– Agora me deixe... ensaboá-lo, querido.

Embora percebesse os sinais de extrema tensão sexual no rosto de Sasuke, ela se entregou à tarefa devagar, querendo desfrutar de cada instante de intimidade. Era maravilhoso sentir o corpo sólido sob seus dedos, os músculos firmes e bem torneados, as pernas atléticas, cobertas por uma camada de pêlos em sua pele clara e, entre as coxas... Sakura fechou os dedos ao redor do membro intumescido, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para atrás, abandonando-se por completo às sensações.

Ver o prazer estampado no rosto do marido, observar a intensidade da emoção que o consumia, era um experiência nova e eletrizante. Será que a paixão masculina, uma vez livre das rédeas, a subjugaria...? De repente o Uchiha abriu os olhos e puxou-a pelos quadris, acomodando-a sobre o seu membro quente e pulsante. A água caía pelas bordas da banheira ensopando o chão enquanto ele a guiava num ritmo capaz de incendiar o sangue.

– É tão bom, querida... tão bom... - Sasuke murmurou deslizando as mãos pela pele molhada, acariciando seios e apertando os mamilos com força.

Com um sentimento que beirava a reverência, Sakura observou o rosto do marido, que, de olhos fechado parecia completamente transtornado.

– Me beije - ele pediu, a voz rouca e urgente traindo o estado de excitação.

Os lábios de ambos se encontraram com sofreguidão, as línguas ávidas se contorcendo num duelo apaixonado. Sasuke repetia com a língua os movimentos de penetração feitos por seu membro ereto. Ao redor de ambos, a água borbulhava enquanto a fricção de seus corpos escorregadios os arrastava para um estado de excitação sexual quase insuportável.

Finalmente Sakura interrompeu o beijo para gritar o nome do homem amado. Então ela atingiu o orgasmo, as ondas de prazer chegando a ser dolorosas em sua intensidade. Segurando-a com firmeza pelos quadris Sasuke a manteve imóvel e enterrou-se até as profundezas do corpo feminino antes de lançar a semente da vida nas entranhas da esposa, um grito de prazer triunfo ecoando pelo silêncio do quarto e rompendo a escuridão como um raio de luz.

Sakura estava enfraquecida e ofegante quando finalmente saíram da água já fria e foram para a cama. No mesmo instante aconchegou-se ao corpo viril e reconfortante, sentindo-se completamente serena pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés dentro do castelo de Konoha. Eu te amo, Sasu, ela repetiu para si mesma e sorriu feliz. Quem teria imaginado que a sua escolha de marido acabaria se provando tão correta?

Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça apaixonar-se pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho e nunca imaginara as delícias que encontraria na cama, e no banho, conjugal. Ela corou ao pensar na maneira como Sasuke a tinha amado. Embora as vezes anteriores houvessem sido maravilhosas, hoje à noite ele fora positivamente exuberante. Talvez porque ambos tivessem percebido o quão preciosa é a vida. Depois da experiência terrível de se ver à beira da morte por afogamento, Sakura passara a apreciar o simples fato de existir com um respeito renovado. E não havia um modo melhor de celebrar a bênção da vida do que amar o marido.

– Obrigada por me salvar - murmurou carinhosa.

– Você valia a pena o esforço - ele respondeu, apertando-lhe as nádegas.

Sakura descansou a cabeça no peito largo, contente com as palavras um tanto desajeitadas de Sasuke. Apesar do Cavaleiro Vermelho não tocar no assunto, ela sabia muito bem que o casamento forçado não fora de seu agrado. Porém não tinha dúvidas que, desde então, os sentimentos masculinos haviam se tornado mais ternos. Ou então por que um homem cego se atiraria num lago gelado em pleno inverno? Só de pensar no perigo que o obrigara a correr, sentia-se literalmente apavorada.

– Você poderia ter se afogado ou morrido congelado.

– Creio que nadar um pouco me fez muito bem. Alguma coisa no tom de voz do marido chamou-lhe a atenção, levando-a a fitá-lo. Um sorriso tranqüilo brilhava nos lábios sensuais.

– Como? - Sakura indagou intrigada. Desde o início esperava uma repreensão por tê-los arrastado para o meio da floresta, expondo-os a toda sorte de imprevistos. Sasuke estava coberto de razão quando a alertara para os perigos de uma cavalgada ao ar livre. Entretanto, apesar da tragédia que quase acontecera, ele parecia bastante satisfeito. O que era de se estranhar.

– Pela primeira vez, desde a batalha em que perdi a visão, não sinto dor. Meus olhos não estão doendo, ele falou num murmúrio que era quase para si mesmo.

– Por quê? Na sua opinião, o que teria causado isso? O frio? A água? - Sakura sentou-se na cama e fitou marido fixamente, como se aquela face viril pudesse revelar algum segredo. Mas como sempre a cama estava envolta na escuridão total e o rosto amado não dizia nada.

– Talvez a baixa temperatura tenha diminuído pouco a intensidade da dor - ela falou afinal.

– Foi o que pensei a princípio, porém cada centímetro de meu corpo ficou aquecido durante o longo banho de imersão, e ainda assim continuo sem sentir nada, nem o menor desconforto.

Ela sorriu. Então ali estava a explicação para a noite um tanto diferente das outras. Pela primeira vez Sasuke não estivera lutando contra a dor constante que o incomodava desde o acidente.

– Se não foi por causa do frio... Só pode ter sido a água! Você costuma banhar os olhos com freqüência?

– Eu o fazia no início, contudo as várias soluções que tentei não tiveram o menor efeito. A dor continuou.

– Isso foi a um bom tempo atrás - ela protestou. - Se você tinha mesmo estilhaços de pedra cravado nos olhos, alguns deles poderiam estar enterrados tão fundo que levaria meses até serem expulsos pelo seu organismo. A água provavelmente os puxou para fora. Talvez sua visão possa retornar!-Entusiasmada com a possibilidade, Sakura ergueu a voz, entregando-se à esperança.

Entretanto a reação de Sasuke foi inversa. Ele ficou rígido, o corpo inteiro tenso. - Por favor, não alimente expectativas altas ou a decepção será maior. Eu não acredito em milagres.

– Não? - ela perguntou desafiante, recusando-se a ter o entusiasmo diminuído. - Você não acreditava na lenda do veado branco e veja só o que aconteceu! Pois o animal apareceu e não causou mal algum me atirando dentro do lago, mas apenas o bem.

– Você é supersticiosa demais, esposa.

Talvez, Sakura pensou, porém lembrava-se com exatidão do jeito com que o animal a olhara e o pensamento a fez sorrir. Há coisas em que vale a pena acreditar e no Natal tudo se torna possível, mesmo aquilo que o bom senso considera irrealizável.

...

As coisas começaram a acontecer de maneira gradual. Foi logo alguns dias depois da Epifania que Sasuke percebeu algo diferente. Toda manhã, Sakura costumava abrir as cortinas do quarto (aliás, quer ele quisesse ou não), antes de se preparar para enfrentar as tarefas do dia.

Como ela dava tanta importância ao seu corpo, parecendo não se cansar de admirá-lo, Sasuke sabia que podia convencê-la a voltar para a cama se expusesse à claridade. Por isso aceitava que as cortinas fossem abertas sem reclamar. Mas assim que a esposa saía, chamava Lee e o fazia escurecer novamente o ambiente. Na verdade tinha um medo mórbido de que alguém aparecesse de repente e descobrisse o seu segredo traindo-o e entregando-o ao inimigo. Se isso acontecesse, o paraíso construído dentro das paredes de Konoha não tardaria a virar um inferno. A escuridão o protegia.

Hoje era um dia como outro qualquer. Porém ao ouvir o barulho das cortinas sendo abertas e perceber a leve corrente de ar, Sasuke tomou consciência de uma outra coisa: luz. A percepção foi tão brusca e inesperada que o deixou imóvel sobre a cama, sem saber como lidar com a sensação estranha. A sensação de que a escuridão o assombrava há meses perdera um pouco da intensidade.

– Sasu, tenho que me apressar! - Sakura falou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. - Hoje vou começar a organizar a tecelagem. Talvez muito em breve todos possamos ter algumas roupas novas para nos aquecer.

– Pois eu prefiro você sem uma única peça de roupa sobre o corpo - o Uchiha resmungou.

Ela riu, o som cristalino e encantador passando primeira vez despercebido aos ouvidos do marido. Ele só conseguia presta atenção àquela luz tênue e abençoada. O que causara isso?

– Ah, se ao menos eu pudesse ficar mais um pouco.

– Não me provoque, mulher. - Sasuke sentiu os dedos delicados da esposa tocarem-no no peito, um perfume suave inebriando seus sentidos como um vinho potente.

Pouco depois ela se afastava para terminar de vestir-se, deixando-o verdadeiramente desapontado.

– Prometo que hoje à noite teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

– Talvez durante o jantar. - Ágil, o Uchiha conseguiu beijá-la antes de lhe dar permissão para sair quarto. - Tome cuidado para não se esquecer da hora.

– Não se preocupe, querido. Eu jamais perderia a hora. Quer que eu mande Lee entrar agora?

– Não. Eu mesmo o chamo quando precisar.

Ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada, Sasuke, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se satisfeito com a ausência da esposa. Apesar de sempre sentir uma falta terrível de Sakura, hoje de manhã precisava estar só consigo mesmo, porque ainda não se sentia pronto para partilhar a recente descoberta.

Sequer chamou o servo. Apenas permaneceu imóvel como se tivesse criado raízes. Tinha medo de se mexer porque o movimento poderia destruir a luz. Quem sabe não estava apenas imaginando? Quem sabe a tênue claridade não passava de uma faceta da sua cegueira, destinada a atormentá-lo? Será que o quarto voltaria às escuras se fechasse os olhos por alguns segundos? Seu coração batia tanto no peito como se estivesse se preparando para enfrentar a mais terrível das batalhas e, na verdade, sentia-se mais assustado agora do que em nenhum outro momento de sua vida.

Contudo sabia que precisava agir, tomar uma atitude. Bem devagar, mas com firmeza, fechou os olhos. Então contou até a dez e tornou a abri-los. Não, não se tratava de imaginação. O mundo, que estivera imerso numa escuridão total por tanto tempo, agora se tornara mais claro.

Sasuke voltou a cabeça na direção da janela e a claridade intensa fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. O que significaria essa mudança? Trêmulo, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a fechar os olhos. Mas desta vez os fechou procurando se proteger de uma emoção proibida... procurando se proteger da esperança.

Sasuke não disse uma única palavra sobre o assunto à esposa. Também permaneceu calado quando, alguns dias depois, começou a enxergar sombras e formas no meio do cinza. Mandou que Lee colocasse castiçais nos aposentos principais e se Sakura achava sua atitude estranha, ela não fez qualquer comentário. Com certeza acreditava que o marido procurava uma maneira de agradá-la e ele nada fez para tirar-lhe essa impressão.

Ao ouvir o barulho de passos, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça na direção do som. E lá estava: sua esposa, de pé, diante da lareira. Foi precisa uma enorme força de vontade para manter a compostura enquanto enxergava os contornos da figura esguia pela primeira vez na vida. Sem que conseguisse controlar, deixou escapar um gemido rouco, atordoado pela violência da emoção.

Sakura interpretou o ruído de outra forma, achando que o marido estava ansioso para possuí-la.

– Você não quer esperar pelo nosso jantar? – indagou faceira, a voz bela e musical inundando-o de prazer.

– Não - Sasuke respondeu num tom rouco e ansioso, os pensamentos voando na direção da paixão. - Quero possuí-la agora, sobre o tapete, no meio do quarto. – Só de imaginar o corpo da esposa sobre o seu, a luz do fogo iluminando a pele acetinada, sentia a virilidade imediatamente enrijecida.

– Mas Lee... - ela protestou sem muita convicção - Que Lee se dane... aliás, os dois! Sorrindo, Sasuke levantou-se da cama e caminhou na direção da mulher. Então tomou-a nos braços, as mãos se fechando ao redor dos seios firmes, a boca se apossando dos lábios úmidos.

E sobre o tapete, diante da lareira, entregaram-se ao desejo que não tinha fim.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Naruto não me pertence e esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela, apenas estou adaptando para o universo de Naruto**_

Sakura estava no salão principal quando chegou um mensageiro de Suna.

– É um rapaz chamado Kiba, minha lady – o guarda a avisou.

– Deixe-o entrar! - ela exclamou, deliciada com a idéia de receber notícias de seu antigo lar. Conhecia Kiba há anos e o vira galgar cada degrau de responsabilidade até tornar-se assistente do administrador.

- Tsunade, traga cerveja e comida para o nosso convidado. - Sakura olhou ao redor e encontrou tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Embora Konoha não fosse tão bonito quanto Suna, sob os seus cuidados o castelo transformara num ambiente agradável e aconchegante, sem nada da atmosfera lúgubre inicial. Sentia-se satisfeita em receber o rapaz.

– Kiba, como é bom voltar a vê-lo! - Com ambas as mãos estendidas, ela deu as boas-vindas ao viajante, porém o ar abatido do jovem preocupou-a á que havia alguma coisa errada em casa?

- Sua aparência está ótima, minha lady.

Talvez a expressão estranha de Kiba não estivesse relacionada a possíveis problemas em Suna e sim ao próprio castelo de Konoha. Naqueles dias maravilhosos que se seguiram ao Natal, acabara se esquecendo dos rumores terríveis que cercavam o Cavaleiro Vermelho e aqueles que viviam em seus domínios.

– Quanta gentileza a sua. Estou bem sim, obrigada. Por favor, sente-se. Você precisa descansar depois da longa jornada.

Kiba pareceu relaxar assim que uma caneca de cerveja e um prato de carne assada foram colocados à sua frente. Também contribuiu para estabelecer um clima de tranqüilidade a presença de Tsunade, sempre atarefada ou então chamando a atenção de Jiraya.

Ou talvez o jovem estivesse apenas faminto, tal o fervor com que atacou a comida enquanto Sakura contava-lhe sobre as melhoras feitas em Konoha e perguntava-lhe notícias dos amigos deixados em Suna. Somente depois de terminar a refeição é que as feições de Kiba voltaram a ficar sombrias. Sakura concluiu que não era Konoha que o afligia. Alguma coisa estava errada. Alguma coisa séria, porque o Administrador Kakashi preferiu mandar um mensageiro a escrever uma carta.

– O que está acontecendo? Por que você veio até aqui?

– Minha lady... Sinto dizer-lhe, mas vim lhe trazer más notícias. Lorde Kabuto Yakushi tem se tornado inquieto na sua ausência. Kakashi acha que muito breve, provavelmente quando o tempo melhorar, ele atacará Suna.

– Há algo mais? - ela indagou, a voz apertada na garganta, os olhos arregalados numa expressão de profundo horror.O rapaz pigarreou e fitou as próprias mãos, sabendo que precisava ir até o fim, por mais desagradáveis, fossem as novidades.

– Kabuto Yakushi clama que seu casamento com o senhor de Konoha não é válido porque seu pai a prometeu a ele...Furiosa, Sakura o interrompeu no meio da frase

- Aquele maldito mentiroso!

– Sim, minha lady. Kabuto diz que você lhe pertence por direito, assim como Suna.

Cheia de ira, ela apertou os punhos, num gesto de impotência e frustração.

– Aquele filho da mãe! O próprio Naruto arranjou meu casamento! Como Kabuto tem a ousadia de desafiar e pôr em dúvida um decreto do rei? Temos que procurar Naruto e contar o que está acontecendo...

De repente, ao perceber a maneira estranha como Kiba a fitava, Sakura se deu conta do que acabara de dizer. Com certeza o jovem devia estar se perguntando por que alguém iria incomodar Naruto quando tinha como marido o cavaleiro mais temido de todo o reino?

Sakura abaixou o olhar, sentindo na boca o gosto da derrota. Seu marido cego não poderia ajudá-la. E quem o faria então? Claro que havia a alternativa de mandar uma mensagem para o rei, colocando-o a par da situação. O problema é que Naruto viajava bastante e além de tudo não se interessava de modo especial por Suna. O rei e ela nunca haviam sido muito íntimos e com certeza esse relacionamento se tornara ainda mais frio depois que tentara enganá-lo na escolha de um marido.

Embora Kabuto não gozasse de uma simpatia especial junto a Naruto, tampouco ela podia se dar a esse luxo. Por outro lado Kabuto, como cavaleiro, tinha um exército a colocar a serviço do rei, enquanto ela...

O que poderia oferecer? Nada. E Sasuke? Os dias de guerreiro de seu marido haviam terminado e Konoha não era uma propriedade tão rica assim para comprar um favor real. Quanto será que triunfos passados do Cavaleiro Vermelho pesariam na balança?

Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo-se à beira do desespero. Sabia-se num beco sem saída e o futuro se apresentava sombrio-e incerto. Era impensável que aquele seu vizinho arrogante e inescrupuloso viesse a tomar-lhe Suna. Era impensável, porém bastante provável: Sakura levantou-se decidida. Por mais que a situação lhe parecesse sem esperanças, não iria se entregar sem lutar.

– Venha comigo, Kiba. Quero que você conte tudo ao meu marido, o barão Uchiha. O alívio estampado no rosto do rapaz era tão palpável a fez rir. Mas não espere auxílio do terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho, ela pensou sem amargura. Amava o marido acima de tudo e ficaria ao lado dele em qualquer circunstância, mesmo que isso significasse perder tudo aquilo que um dia lhe fora caro.

As sombras dos aposentos principais não deixaram de intimidar Kiba. Sakura sorriu, tentando se lembrar dos dias em que aquela escuridão a tinham assombrado ou de quando Sasuke, sentado no meio das trevas e ladeado pelos dois cães, lhe parecera ameaçador. Contudo as lembranças perdiam-se num passado recente. Tudo o que conseguia ver era um quarto tão cheio de amor e calor humano que impedia o aparecimento das sombras.

– Meu lorde. Este é Kiba de Suna, assistente de meu administrador. Ele nos trouxe algumas notícia que eu gostaria de colocá-lo a par.

– Sente-se - Sasuke ordenou.

Sakura levou o rapaz até o sofá junto a lareira. Depois, ignorada pelos cães enormes, deu um passo para dentro da escuridão e ficou de pé, atrás do marido. Ao apoiar as mãos nos ombro maciços, sentiu os dedos masculinos cobrirem os seus num gesto tão reconfortante que lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos.

– Fale, Kiba. - Uchiha ouviu as novidades com atenção, a voz nervosa do jovem ecoando pelo ambiente.

– E o que esse tal de Kabuto Yakushi diz de mim? – Sasuke silêncio pesado se estendeu por vários segundos.

– Vamos, Kiba - Sakura o tranqüilizou.

– Você pode falar livremente aqui. Não há o que tentava imaginar qual seria a nova calúnia que Kabuto teria inventado a respeito do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Devia ser algo terrível, já que o rapaz parecia apavorado. Finalmente Kiba concordou em responder. como se soubesse não ser possível fugir ao próprio destino.

– Kabuto diz que o Cavaleiro Vermelho já deve estar morto há tempos e que Sakura vive escondida aqui, atrás de uma sombra. Porém, por mais que tente se esconder, ela não irá lhe sentiu a tensão e a raiva se espalhar pelo corpo de Sasuke e por um momento temeu que o marido se entregasse a um daqueles acessos de fúria. Entretanto Uchiha permaneceu sentado, mantendo um controle de ferro.

– Não é uma notícia interessante? - Quando Kiba, que dava a impressão de padecer de um desconforto supremo nada respondeu, Sasuke continuou.

– Nosso inimigo pretende atacar Suna ou Konoha?Sakura demorou um pouco até perceber onde o marido queria chegar.

– Entendo o seu ponto de vista, meu lorde. Talvez aquele verme covarde esteja planejando atraí-lo para fora daqui com a intenção de tomar Konoha na sua ausência. Um plano assim é bem de acordo com a personalidade de Kabuto - ela comentou.

– O que você acha que o homem deseja mais, Suna ou Sakura? - o Uchiha perguntou a Kiba.O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Levou alguns segundos pesando a pergunta e procurando respondê-la da forma mais objetiva possível.

– Kabuto Yakushi deseja minha lady, sim, pode estar certo disso. Mas ele sempre ambicionou possuir Suna, pois as terras dos Haruno são muito mais prósperas, além do número de empregados para trabalhar no plantio ser maior também. Ele já se apossou de uma das mansões da propriedade e, na minha opinião, não sossegará até se apossar de acompanhou Kiba até os estábulos para se despedir.

O rapaz parecia mais tranqüilo agora, depois de receber instruções de Sasuke sobre a maneira como o administrador de Suna devia agir no que dizia respeito às ameaças de Kabuto. Era difícil não ter fé no Cavaleiro Vermelho, Sakura pensou vendo o jovem se afastar, o sorriso de encorajamento desaparecendo tão logo se viu sozinha. Como gostaria de adiar o momento de voltar para o lado do ela chorasse sobre a perda do lar iria apenas deixar Sasuke ainda mais frustrado e atingido na sua virilidade pela incapacidade de protegê-la. Lembrava-se muito bem daquela noite em que Uchiha se julgara menos do que um homem e, fora de si, fora para o pátio no meio da noite e extravasara toda a ira e revolta que o o anoitecer obrigou-a a entrar. Chamando-se de covarde, resolveu enfrentar a fúria do marido. Surpresa, descobriu que os aposentos principais estavam iluminados por vários castiçais e Lee servia o jantar, como sempre.

– Mandei chamar Juugo - Sasuke falou sem preâmbulos.

– Preciso consultar meu vassalo antes, mas acho que terei que dividir minhas forças. Talvez Juugo deva levar a maioria dos homens para Suna. Uma demonstração de poder provavelmente fará Kabuto hesitar antes de cometer alguma inspirou fundo, os olhos fixos no marido. Ele estava sentado à mesa, o corpo enorme e musculoso parecendo dominar o ambiente inteiro, o rosto sério e inteligente fazendo jus à lenda que se criara em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

– Por acaso você está pretendendo desafiar Kabuto?

– Não, mas tampouco pretendo deixar que aquele covarde se apodere de Suna.

– Sasuke olhou na direção da mulher, como se a avaliasse. - Você pensou que eu não faria nada? Que não tomaria nenhuma atitude?

– Não! Claro que não! - ela mentiu, enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos. Deus sabia como preferia não enfurecê-lo.

– Mas você tem homens suficientes?- Uma vez que Kiba não foi capaz de me dar informações detalhadas sobre as forças de Kabuto, não posso lhe responder já. Certamente não tenho tantos homens quanto gostaria, porém Konoha jamais esteve sob qualquer tipo de ameaça antes. Creio que será possível enfrentar o profundo sentimento de culpa percorreu-a de alto a baixo.

Embora Sasuke não a acusasse de nada, ela sabia muito bem que a culpa era sua. Se não fosse por causa dela, Konoha não estaria em perigo. Se não fosse por causa dela, Uchiha teria sido deixado em paz... Angustiada, Sakura levantou-se e caminhou na direção da lareira.

– Talvez deveríamos permitir que ele fique com tudo - Sakura falou com delicadeza.

– O quê? - Assombrado com o que acabara de ouvir, Sasuke concluiu que não escutara bem.

– Talvez deveríamos deixar que Kabuto se apodere de Suna - ela repetiu, fitando-o. A fúria estampada no rosto do barão assustou-a. - Suna não significa nada para mim agora. Minha vida é aqui em Konoha. Ao seu lado.A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Uchiha.

– Sakura... minha ao chamado implícito, ela se entregou aos braços fortes e aconchegou-se ao peito largo, procurando proteção e conforto. Toda a fortaleza que se vira obrigada a representar durante o dia ameaçou ruir na doçura daquele abraço. Tinha vontade de chorar pelo antigo lar, pela culpa em relação ao marido e pela alegria que a nova vida lhe dera. Uma alegria que acabara de ser posta a prêmio.

– Se eu não fizer nada será ainda pior - Sasuke murmurou apertando-a de encontro ao coração.

– Mas se eu mostrar que não aceitaremos provocações, talvez o verme se encolha outra vez dentro da própria sorriu, notando que o marido já havia entendido a personalidade covarde e sem escrúpulos de Kabuto.

– Não tenha medo, querida. Só porque meus homens não estão aquartelados aqui isso não significa que não tenha um número suficiente de soldados. Eles seguem Juugo agora. - Havia uma nota de amargura no comentário.

– E Juugo vai aonde eu o mandar. Meu vassalo levará adiante a lenda do Cavaleiro Vermelho, mantendo-a viva e atual. Talvez isso seja o bastante para desencorajar nossos chegou alguns dias depois liderando o exército do barão Uchiha. Ao ver tantos homens acampados do lado de fora do castelo, Sakura experimentou, pela primeira vez desde as notícias sobre ameaças de Kabuto, uma sensação de segurança e tranqüilidade. Com certeza esse número expressivo de soldados seria suficiente para fazer seu vizinho mudar idéia porque, apesar das bravatas, Kabuto não passa de um covarde.

Sasuke e seu vassalo passaram a tarde inteira conversando e traçando estratégias para um possível ataque. Enquanto isso, Sakura cuidou para que todos os soldados tivessem onde dormir e o que comer. Tanto serviço a fez perder a noção de tempo e quando Lee veio chamá-la para jantar, a refeição já havia sido servida.

– Boa noite, meu lorde - Sakura falou, apreciando a claridade e o calor vindos dos castiçais. Era tão bom poder enxergar a própria comida! Lá estava o vassalo, parecendo exausto depois da longa jornada. - Juugo, é um prazer vê-lo outra vez.

– Minha lady. - Dando dois passos na direção de Sakura, ele tomou as mãos delicadas entre as suas.

– É quase impossível, mas tenho a impressão que você se tornou ainda mais bela durante a minha ausência

- Obrigada. - Apesar do sorriso gentil, Sakura imediatamente retirou as mãos.

– E você se tornou ainda mais eloqü riu e aproximou-se do marido, temendo despertar ciúmes desnecessários. No mesmo instante Sasuke passou um braço ao redor da cintura delicada, num gesto obviamente não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com o comportamento do barão. Apenas sorriu de maneira conspiratória.

– Presumo que vocês dois tenham ajeitado as coisas de maneira satisfatória para ambas as partes. Está tudo as claras agora?

– O quê? - Sasuke parecia não compreender as insinuações do vassalo.

– Estou falando sobre o casamento de vocês. Todo mundo percebia que se tratava de um casamento de amor. Por que aquela encenação antes? Quase caí na risada quando vocês dois tentaram me convencer de que não se conheciam e que o casamento fora arranjado por Naruto. Qual o motivo do segredo?

– Quando Sakura e Sasuke o fitaram aparentando nada entender, Juugo balançou a cabeça como se estivesse enfrentando pessoas teimosas.

– Algum dia, quando eu conseguir descobrir toda a história, aposto que terá algo a ver com o asqueroso desse , Juugo concluiu:

– Vocês não podiam me enganar por mais que tentassem, porque eu sabia que nenhuma mulher em seu juízo perfeito iria escolher um homem com a reputação de Uchiha, a menos que o conhecesse bem.

Sakura fitou o vassalo por alguns instantes e depois começou a rir, incontrolavelmente, enquanto o som das risadas de Sasuke enchiam o quarto também.

No dia seguinte, Sakura estava separando suprimentos para o exército do Cavaleiro Vermelho quando Tsunade veio procurá-la, o rosto redondo da serva cheio de preocupação. Acostumada a ver a criada sempre feliz nos últimos tempos, concluiu que o problema só podia ser sério.

– O que foi, Tsunade?- Oh, minha lady, é Jiraya. Ele foi convocado para se juntar às forças de Juugo.

– Mas ele é um soldado...Tsunade interrompeu-a no meio da frase.

– Eu sei. Só que Jiraya não é mais nenhum rapaz, minha lady!

– Sim, porém trata-se da vida que ele escolheu. Sakura retrucou, colocando um ponto final nos argumentos da serva. Então parou para imaginar como se sentiria se fosse Sasuke quem estivesse liderando os homens e não que experimentaria uma pontada de orgulho. Mas esse orgulho não duraria nada diante da idéia de seu marido empenhado numa batalha, correndo o risco de nunca mais voltar.

– Talvez possamos persuadir Juugo a deixar Jiraya como guarda do castelo - sugeriu, sabendo que Sasuke planejava dividir suas forças para que Konoha não ficasse desprotegido.

– Não, minha lady. Jiraya não aceitará isso. O tolo teimoso quer ir lutar!Sem saber o que dizer, Sakura fitou a criada procurando uma solução para o impasse. O que faria caso Sasuke estivesse determinado a partir?

– Talvez se você dissesse a Jiraya como se sente, o quanto está preocupada. Quem sabe não deveria lhe pedir para ficar, implorar até...- Nunca implorei coisa alguma a homem nenhum, Tsunade falou orgulhosa, o rosto corado de indignação -, e não pretendo começar agora.

– Segurando a ponta da saia com a mão, ela saiu quase correndo, resmungando Tsunade mudou de idéia porque horas depois tornou a procurar a castelã, desta vez sorrindo e trazendo um Jiraya nervoso e acanhado a tiracolo.

– Nós dois queremos nos casar, minha lady - a serva anunciou.

– Tsunade! Que notícia maravilhosa. - O sorriso de contentamento desapareceu tão logo se lembrou de que não havia sacerdote para realizar a cerimônia.

– Mas como?Depois de levar o assunto ao conhecimento de Sasuke, ficou decidido que Tsunade viajaria com os soldados até Suna, onde o capelão celebraria o matrimônio. Durante a jornada ela seria escoltada não apenas por Jiraya, mas por toda a guarnição. Assim estaria bem a possibilidade de virem a se encontrar com o exército de Kabuto no meio do caminho serviu para diminuir a animação de Tsunade, tão ansiosa estava para se casar. Sakura sorriu surpresa com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. A mesma mulher que chorara de medo do Cavaleiro Vermelho agora se preparava para enfrentar uma possível batalha sem pensar duas vezes. A vida tem caminhos estranhos...As duas só voltaram a se encontrar quando a criada veio atendê-la, antes do jantar.

– Você quer que eu trance os seus cabelos, minha lady? - ela perguntou inibida e Sakura sabia que esse constrangimento era devido ao fato de estarem, para se dizer adeus. Juugo iria partir no dia seguinte.

– Não, obrigada. - Acostumara-se a usar os cabelos soltos porque Sasuke gostava deles assim.

– Mas você pode escová-los para por ter algo para fazer com as mãos, a serva atirou-se à tarefa com empenho, desembaraçando e escovando os fios longos e sedosos até deixá-los brilhantes.

– Eu queria lhe agradecer, minha lady, por ter feito todos os arranjos necessários para a minha ida a Suna.

– De nada. Fico feliz por tê-la ajudado. Caso você e Jiraya desejarem permanecer em Suna, tenho certeza que Kakashi poderá encontrar algo para mantê-los ocupados lá.

– Oh, não, minha lady. Eu nunca seria capaz de abandoná-la aqui. - Por um momento a velha senhora pareceu tão horrorizada quanto nos primeiros dias da chegada a Konoha.

– Pois lhe asseguro que serei capaz de me sair muito bem - Sakura respondeu rindo.

– Estamos adquirindo, novos servos a cada dia que passa. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei alguém para trabalhar como minha criada não pareceu muito satisfeita com a possibilidade.

– Nós voltaremos e mais, trarei gente nossa comigo.- Somente aqueles que desejem se mudar. Não quero ver ninguém infeliz aqui.A criada teve a delicadeza de reconhecer a própria culpa, abaixando a cabeça por alguns segundos. Depois retomou a tarefa.

– Minha lady, eu... eu temo ter lhe dado uma informação errada, embora a culpa não tenha sido exatamente minha.

– A vermelhidão do rosto da pobre coitada deixou-a intrigada. O que seria desta vez?- Quando você... - Tsunade inspirou fundo tomando, coragem e continuou.

– Na sua noite de núpcias, minha lady, eu lhe disse algumas coisas... Desde então descobri que essas coisas nem sempre são verdadeiras.-

Oh? O que foi mesmo que você me disse? - Sakura indagou, tentando disfarçar o sorriso e se manter séria.

– Foi sobre o ato de consumação do casamento, minha lady. Eu lhe disse que era breve e doloroso, quando necessariamente não é nenhum dos dois. Na verdade... podo ser bastante agradável e... precisou apertar os maxilares com força para não rir. Quando enfim se sentiu capaz de controlar o riso, respondeu:

– Está certo, Tsunade pois foi o que descobri por mim mesma.

– Verdade, minha lady? - a criada perguntou surpresa, a escova suspensa no ar.

– Você está querendo dizer que o Cavaleiro Vermelho...

– Estou querendo dizer que a reputação do Cavaleiro Vermelho não é nada em comparação às habilidades dele... na cama.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Olá Mina!**_

_**Desculpem- me a demora nas postagens dos capítulos. Esses últimos dias foram corridos, greve, provas, viagem de última hora e o PC q deu problema. **_

_**Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Bjs!**_

Quando Sasuke acordou a escuridão lhe deu as boas vindas e por um momento sentiu-se lançado de volta ao inferno negro em que vivera durante tantos meses. Então lembrou-se de que era o cortinado da cama que mantinha o mundo lá fora e que sua visão melhorava a cada dia. Ainda continuava recusando-se a admitir, mesmo para si mesmo, que estava vivendo o processo de recuperação da visão porque não suportaria enfrentar a realidade caso suas esperanças dessem em nada.

A cada amanhecer, Sasuke não esperava nada além do que tivera no dia anterior. Só pedia a Deus que a escuridão total jamais retomasse, pois apesar de ter Sakura ao seu lado, não sabia se seria capaz de descer ao inferno outra vez.

Sakura. Ao senti-la mover-se ao seu lado, ele tomou uma mecha de cabelos entre os dedos, apreciando a maciez dos fios. Diziam que os cabelos de sua esposa tinha a cor das pétalas das flores das cerejeiras. Bem que tentava imaginar aquele tom de rosa pálido refletindo-se à luz do Sol, porém não conseguia. Embora estivesse enxergando cores agora, a tonalidade dos cabelos de Sakura lhe escapava e quanto tentava vê-la, tampouco obtinha sucesso porque a imagem querida recusava-se a tomar forma.

– Hum... Bom dia, marido.

Como é que aquela mulher podia ficar inteiramente desperta tão depressa quando sua mente continuava envolta em névoas?

Escorregando o corpo depressa pelo de Sasuke, e deixando-o enrijecido no processo, Sakura pulou para fora da cama.

– Volte aqui, mulher - ele pediu, porém o cortinado já estava sendo aberto. Sasuke fechou os olhos saboreando o momento, sem nenhuma pressa de deixar o calor da cama. Como era bom acordar ao lado da esposa e partilhar aqueles primeiros instantes da manhã antes que as responsabilidades do dia se intrometessem. Então via-se obrigado a enfrentar as longas horas de isolamento e frustração enquanto a mulher se ocupava das várias obrigações.

– Está um belo dia, querido! - Como se obedecendo à atração exercida pela voz musical, Sasuke abriu os olhos. Por um momento pensou que seu coração iria explodir no peito, tal a força das batidas. Diante da janela, inundada de luz, estava uma visão maravilhosa.

Aquela era sua esposa. Não uma sombra, nem uma mistura indistinta de cor, mas Sakura... A primeira visão a ser captada há tanto tempo. E não podia acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos.

Sempre soubera que se tratava de uma mulher adorável. Ouvira outras pessoas elogiarem a beleza e o charme da castelã de Konoha, mas ainda assim estava literalmente sem fala. Nenhum de seus mais loucos sonhos chegara perto da realidade. Sakura era tão bela que lhe tirava o fôlego.

A luz matinal iluminava feições delicadas e cheias da vida. Os cabelos, tão exóticos e claros que parecia impossível aquela tonalidade de ruivo, caíam sobre as costas até a cintura.

Ela estava nua. Atônito, Sasuke mal notara esse detalhe, mas agora se maravilhava diante de tão grande perfeição.

A pele macia como veludo, os seios pequenos e empinados, lançavam os mamilos enrijecidos, por causa do frio, para o alto. Cintura estreita, pernas esguias e bem torneadas. Só de admirá-la ficava excitado de uma maneira quase dolorosa. Contudo, por mais que a desejasse, Sasuke temia quebrar o encantamento fazendo qualquer movimento brusco. Não suportaria vê-Ia desaparecer numa mistura de cores e jamais voltar a enxergá-la com nitidez.

Com a atenção voltada outra vez para o rosto angelical, Sasuke concluiu que jamais vira tanta beleza. Por um longo instante permaneceu imóvel, quase sem respirar, bebendo na imagem da esposa como um homem sedento. Mesmo se vivesse cem anos, nunca mais se esqueceria daquele momento.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ele queria gritar. E de repente era como se todos os sentimentos guardados dentro do peito quisessem explodir. Tudo aquilo que tentara ignorar por causa da cegueira agora ameaçava vir à tona descontroladamente. Era como um dique arrebentando, a água antes represada atravessando as barreiras e tornando-o impotente para controlar a força da emoção.

Ele deve ter deixado escapar algum som, porque Sakura virou-se para fitá-lo. Os olhos grandes e esverdeados tinham o brilho da mais bela e preciosa esmeralda. E aqueles lábios... os mais suaves e rosados, capazes de deixá-lo em fogo com um simples roçar.

– Sasu? - ela indagou. - O que foi?

Incapaz de falar, ele deixou escapar um gemido abafado. No mesmo instante Sakura estava ao lado do marido, fitando-o atentamente. Uchiha permaneceu imóvel, mergulhado nos olhos esverdeados da esposa, tão inteligentes, tão amorosos... Deus, era possível enxergar a alma da sua mulher estampada no rosto adorável. Enxergar...

– Sasu! - Então Sakura começou a chorar ao se dar conta de que um milagre acabara de acontecer. - Sasu! - ela repetiu, tentando fazê-lo falar alguma coisa, sacudindo-o nomeio dás lágrimas.

– Psiu. Não há motivo para chorar, mas para se alegrar, esposa. - Temendo não conseguir controlar a forte emoção interior, Uchiha evitava tocá-la.

Durante toda a sua vida lutara para manter os sentimentos sob um controle de ferro e o fizera muito bem, até que ficara cego. Daí em diante tornara-se vítima do próprio temperamento, entregando-se aos momentos de raiva com uma fúria que beirava o desatino. Entretanto Sakura soubera como aplacar aquela ira bestial, despertando sentimentos que jamais julgara existir dentro de seu coração. E esses sentimentos eram tão fortes agora que já não podia contê-los...

– Sakura... Sakura... - ele gemeu, tocando o rosto delicado com as pontas dos dedos.

De repente alguma coisa explodiu em seu interior. Gritando o nome da esposa, Sasuke puxou-a para a cama beijou-a com uma sofreguidão assustadora, a língua ardente vasculhando o interior da boca quente e úmida enquanto mãos fortes percorriam o corpo delgado com uma possessividade incomum. Sakura não hesitou um segundo, mas retribuiu as carícias do marido com o mesmo ímpeto, entregando-se à paixão que os consumia.

Louco de desejo, ele tomou os seios na boca e sugo os mamilos rígidos quase com desespero. Ouvindo-a gemer baixinho, sabia que não estava sendo muito gentil, porém não conseguia parar nem diminuir a intensidade dos carinhos. Num gesto rápido, separou as pernas esguias, expondo o centro da feminilidade.

– Sakura, Sakura... - tornou a murmurar, como se pedisse desculpas pelo comportamento descontrolado.

Como única resposta, ela arqueou as costas e ergueu os quadris, ansiosa para receber o membro rígido e pulsante. Segurando-a firme pelas nádegas, Sasuke enterrou se até o fundo, até que já não sabiam onde terminava um e começava o outro.

Então fitou a esposa demoradamente, apreciando os cabelos rosados espalhados sobre o travesseiro, o rosto afogueado, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. A visão mais perfeita do mundo. Apoderando-se outra vez da boca sensual num beijo áspero e exigente, ele aumentou o ritmo das investidas até se tornarem frenéticas, vagamente consciente de que a esposa mordia seus ombros e enterrava as unhas nas suas costas largas.

Ao ouvi-la gritar o seu nome, no auge do prazer, Sasuke cravou os dedos na pele macia até que uma investida final libertou-o da tensão insuportável.

– Sakura - ele gritou, o corpo inteiro estremecendo com a violência do orgasmo.

Quando pôde pensar com clareza outra vez, abraçou-a com ternura, deslizando os dedos pelas costas delicadas como se quisesse suavizar as marcas que ali deixara. Depois beijou lhe na testa e fitou os olhos maravilhosos, cheios de amor e lágrimas de alegria.

– Sempre temi que sua paixão, uma vez liberada, pudesse me subjugar - Sakura sussurrou feliz.

– E? - Uchiha indagou tenso, temendo ouvir a resposta.

– E, como todos os meus outros temores em relação a você, não passava de um receio infundado. Quando foi que a sua visão retomou?

– Foi um processo gradual. - carinhoso, Sasuke acariciava os cabelos da esposa, incapaz de desviar o olhar do rosto querido.

– Por que não me contou?

– Eu não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. Nem as suas, nem as minhas - ele respondeu sincero. - Eu tinha medo que não fosse durar, que qualquer dia voltasse a acordar para a escuridão eterna.

– O quê? O Cavaleiro Vermelho com medo de alguma coisa? - Sakura sorriu, provocando-o. - Não posso acreditar.

Pois pode acreditar, Sasuke pensou. Mais uma vez, olhou bem dentro dos olhos esverdeados, molhados de lágrimas, e então puxou-a de encontro ao peito, incapaz de fitá-la mais um segundo sequer. Temia que se continuasse a fazê-lo, iria começar a chorar como uma criança, tão grande a emoção que o consumia.

– Sasu! Vamos - Sakura falou de repente. - Levante-se! - Ela pulou da cama e agarrou o braço do marido com ambas as mãos procurando, sem sucesso, obrigá-lo a se mexer. Era como tentar arrancar um carvalho gigante, com as raízes firmemente plantadas no solo. - Você não pode me negar isso agora.

Quando Sasuke a fitou, um ar cético no rosto, apressou-se a explicar:

– Será que não entende? Podemos sair deste quarto juntos! Estamos livres! - Animada, Sakura começou a se vestir, quase tropeçando nos cachorros. Sentindo a excitação da dona, os animais roçaram os focinhos de encontro às pernas femininas, querendo brincar. Desvencilhando-se deles com uns tapinhas discretos nas cabeças enormes, ela terminou de se arrumar, ansiosa para provar ao povo de Konoha que seu lorde não era nenhum demônio, e sim o homem mais bonito de todo o reino.

Vibrando de alegria, Sakura abriu um dos baús onde o marido costumava guardar as roupas, procurando alguma coisa adequada à ocasião. Decidiu-se por uma veste vermelho-sangue, finamente trabalhada, que faria sobressair o tom de pele e cabelos de Sasuke. Um traje perfeito para o Cavaleiro Vermelho voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

– Use isto aqui. Quero exibi-lo. Oh, se ao menos Tsunade estivesse aqui! Ela estava sempre me chateando com histórias fantásticas a seu respeito, quase me fazendo acreditar que eu havia me casado com um homem de duas cabeças e cascos no lugar de pés. Só queria que ela pudesse vê-lo agora!

A resposta de Sasuke não passou de um resmungo desinteressado. Porém levantou-se da cama e, depois de vestir-se, ficou diante da esposa. Sakura prendeu a respiração maravilhada, observando a visão resplandecente. Com a veste vermelha sobre uma túnica amarelo-claro e um cinturão de ouro, ele transmitia força e virilidade.

– Você tem cabelos tão bonitos... - Sakura murmurou.

Sasuke riu e acariciou os fios longos e macios da esposa.

– Os seus cabelos é que são lindos, esposa. Embora já tivessem sido descritos para mim muitas vezes, a coloração dos fios escapa à imaginação. Fico feliz em poder vê-los com meus próprios olhos. – o Uchiha beijou alguns fios, o olhar fixo no rosto da mulher.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho era mesmo um feiticeiro, Sakura pensou, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo inteiro, deixando-a com os joelhos trêmulos e a respiração ofegante.

– Vamos, antes que sua mente se volte para outras coisas - provocou-o sorrindo.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio, imersos pela escuridão, até que enfim chegaram ao salão principal.

Porém se esperava causar uma impressão poderosa sobre a primeira pessoa que encontrassem no caminho, Sakura ficou profundamente desapontada. Pois foi Lee quem os viu primeiro e o rosto impassível do servo não demonstrou a menor surpresa.

– É bom vê-lo, meu lorde - criado falou muito calmo antes de voltar à atenção para os seus afazeres.

Contudo o aparecimento repentino do barão provocou uma reação mais intensa de Glenna, que estava vindo da cozinha carregando uma bandeja com pratos e copos.

– Glenna, meu lorde vai almoçar conosco hoje - Sakura anunciou feliz.

A cozinheira deu uma olhada no Cavaleiro Vermelho e então deixou a bandeja cair no chão, o barulho estridente ecoando pelo ambiente enorme.

– Oh, vou ajudá-la. - No mesmo instante Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado da serva, apanhando os objetos espalhados aqui e ali. Mas ao fitar o marido, não conseguiu conter o entusiasmo e falou baixinho, apenas para os ouvidos de Glenna. - E então? O que você acha? Ele não é lindo?

– Bem, minha lady... - - A cozinheira parecia indecisa, sem saber exatamente como responder. - Ele... ele parece um pouquinho ameaçador.

– Ameaçador? - Ainda ajoelhada no chão, Sakura virou-se para fitar o marido. Ele era enorme sim, muito mais alto do que qualquer homem que jamais conhecera e os músculos poderosos ficavam evidentes sob as camadas de roupas. O Uchiha continuava parado no mesmo lugar, observando atentamente as mudanças que haviam sido feitas no salão principal, os lábios comprimidos indicando intensa concentração. A cicatriz junto a um dos olhos era aparente. Mas considerá-lo ameaçador? Não, Sasu era bonito demais para parecer feroz. Sakura suspirou feliz, cheia de admiração pelo marido.

Glenna não teve dúvidas. A castelã de Konoha estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo barão Uchiha. Não demorou muito e as boas novas chegaram à aldeia. O terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho voltara ao mundo dos vivos, domado pela bela esposa que, em troca, só faltava beijar o chão em que ele pisava.

O fato de Sasuke ter recuperado a visão tornou o mundo de Sakura perfeito e cada dia passou a ter um novo brilho. Ele fazia questão de adulá-la e satisfazer todos os seus desejos, convidando-a para cavalgar e caçar, fazendo as refeições no salão, visitando a aldeia, embora parecesse tão feliz com aquelas exposições públicas quanto ela.

Durante as noites, ladeados pelos cães, costumavam jogar xadrez nos aposentos principais, as trevas para sempre banidas pelo brilho suave das velas. E faziam amor. Depois de ter vencido o medo dos sentimentos fortes, Sakura se entregou de corpo e alma à emoção avassaladora que fluía de Sasuke. Estivera certa, sim. Uma vez liberada, a paixão do marido desconhecia limites. E ela correspondia com igual ímpeto e ardor, algo que jamais se julgara capaz de fazer.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

As semanas foram passando transbordantes de feli cidade e gradualmente o tempo foi melhorando até a chegada da primavera. O Uchiha recomeçou a tra balhar com seus homens, treinando-os e aprimorando as habilidades de cada um no uso das armas. Sakura gos tava de assistir algumas das sessões, admirando o Ca valeiro Vermelho maneja a espada, o corpo enorme exe cutando movimentos complicados com uma elegância na tural, os músculos firmes e delineados sob as roupas. Mas apesar do prazer que a cena lhe causava, a ansiedade costumava ser maior.

Porque o milagre da visão recuperada abrira uma nova possibilidade. Sasuke tornara-se novamente capaz de lutar e não podia suportar a idéia de vê-lo deixar Konoha para se embrenhar numa batalha. A exis tência de Kabuto Yakushi era o único ponto negro que toldava a sua felicidade.

Até então o Uchiha dava a impressão de estar satisfeito com a permanência em Konoha, porque tudo parecia tranqüilo em Suna. Juugo e seus homens haviam se instalado lá e não tinham visto sequer um sinal do traiçoeiro vizinho. Tsunade e Jiraya também continuavam em Suna, casados e felizes. A previsão de Sasuke fora correta, pelo menos até o presente momento. Uma demonstração ostensiva de força mandara Kabuto Yakushi de volta ao próprio covil. Porém, como uma serpente maligna, aquela criatura devia estar tramando alguma coisa. Talvez um ataque tão logo chegasse à primavera?

Por mais que se esforçasse para pensar o contrário, Sakura não conseguia ignorar as dúvidas que a assaltavam. Uma sensação horrível de que seus dias e noites com o Cavaleiro Vermelho estavam contados.

Ela estava na despensa, separando algumas ervas e preparando um tônico para um dos servos, quando Kouga veio lhe dar a notícia. Um grupo de soldados tinha chegado de Suna e o líder estava conversando com barão naquele instante. Kouga estava bastante excitado, como apenas rapazinhos podem ficar a respeito de cavaleiros e preparativos para a batalha. Mas Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

Era como se o momento que sempre temera tivesse chegado. Procurando manter o controle, continuou separando as ervas. Ao terminar, lavou as mãos e subiu para os aposentos principais, onde, com certeza, más notícias a aguardavam.

Ao entrar no quarto, ela reparou, como sempre, as mudanças que ali haviam ocorrido desde a primeira vez em que pusera os pés nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Embora ainda existisse um brilho estranho no local, pois as paredes eram mesmo pintadas de vermelho. Embora as sombras tinham sido banidas para sempre e não mais escondiam o lorde de Konoha.. As janelas abertas lançavam um facho de luz sobre a mesa onde Sasuke e um soldado estavam conversando.

Tão logo a viu, Sasuke dispensou o soldado. Apesar de sentir que as pernas pesavam uma tonelada, ela conseguiu caminhar ao encontro do marido e, como se tentasse evitar o que estava para ouvir, fechou os olhos no instante em que escutou o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

- Kabuto Yakushi me fez um desafio direto – Uchiha falou. - Não posso recusar.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça, obrigando-se a aceitar a rea lidade.

- Quando você vai partir? - perguntou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

- Assim que seja possível. Dentro de um ou dois dias.

Percebendo a tristeza do marido, ela desviou o olhar e foi até a janela, lutando contra a dor da separação. Lá fora as terras de Konoha se estendiam a perder de vista, renovadas pelos primeiros sinais da primavera.

- Você se lembra quando eu fui visitar a curandeira da aldeia? - Sakura indagou, sentindo a presença do marido atrás de si, o corpo forte irradiando calor.

- Sim. - Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, sem esboçar qual quer tentativa de tocá-la.

- Fui procurar a curandeira para quebrar o encan tamento que você tinha lançado sobre mim. Mas era um feitiço que poção alguma poderia desfazer. A viúva Nebbs sabia disso, claro, e acho que quis me ensinar uma lição.

- Sakura... - A voz masculina soava baixa e angus tiada.

- Ela me ensinou mesmo uma lição. Foi quando decidi aceitar meus sentimentos por você. E eles cres ceram tanto que me fizeram transbordar de felicidade. Porém, agora, neste momento, é fácil lembrar por que um dia eu pedi uma poção mágica... Eu queria me pou par desta dor.

Sasuke abraçou-a com força.

- Querida... Eu sinto muito. Preferia que não tivés semos que enfrentar uma situação como esta. Você acha que desejo deixá-la agora, quando finalmente encontrei tudo o que sempre procurei?

Como Sakura nada respondeu o Uchiha con tinuou.

- Quando perdi a visão, eu rezei, eu chorei, eu implorei para tê-la de volta. Mas depois que você apareceu na minha vida... a única coisa em que eu pensava era em poder mantê-la ao meu lado.

Apesar de tentar se controlar, Sakura não conseguiu deixar de pedir:

- Então não vá.

- Mesmo que não fosse pela segurança de suas terras ou por causa da minha honra, o que seria do futuro? Se eu não lutar pelo que é meu agora, será que teremos que passar o resto de nossas vidas temendo vizinhos gananciosos? Eu gostaria de tornar Konoha um lar seguro para os nossos filhos.

Ela sorriu, cheia de tristeza. Sabia muito bem que o marido estava certo, contudo essa certeza não diminuía a dor e nem tornava o sofrimento mais fácil de suportar. A verdade é que amava Sasuke com todas as suas forças e agora seria obrigada a pagar o preço.

- Está bem. Só quero que você volte logo para casa...e em segurança.

- O quê? - Sasuke indagou fingindo-se ofendido. Você não tem nenhuma fé no Cavaleiro Vermelho?

...

Sakura levantou-se antes do amanhecer para vê-lo partir. Embora a primavera já tivesse chegado, as ma nhãs continuavam úmidas e frias, obrigando-a a enro lar-se numa capa pesada.

Imponente, Sasuke dava as últimas ordens, montado no garanhão negro. Além dos homens que haviam vindo de Suna, os soldados de Konoha iriam acompanhá-lo também, pois não tinha a menor vontade de sofrer uma emboscada antes de chegar ao seu destino.

Com um aperto no coração, ela pensou que jamais vira o marido com uma aparência mais poderosa, ou mortal, do que naquele momento. Vestido para a batalha, o elmo sob o braço, ele personificava o deus da guerra.

- Sakura, meu amor – ele falou surpreso, vendo-a se aproximar. - Eu não a esperava aqui.

- Você nunca poderá escapulir da nossa cama sem que eu perceba - ela brincou, um sorriso nos lábios para esconder as lágrimas. - Aqui está, tenho uma coisa para lhe dar.

Sufocada pelo choro contido, Sakura entregou-lhe o que havia bordado durante as horas que o marido passara treinando os homens e se preparando para este dia. Com um único movimento do pulso forte, Sasuke desfraldou o estandarte. Sobre o veludo vermelho-sangue, um veado branco lançava os chifres para o infinito.

- Já que você ainda não tem um brasão próprio, decidi bordar o emblema dos Haruno sobre um fundo encarnado - ela murmurou baixinho.

- É lindo. Obrigado. - Sasuke chamou o escudeiro que apressou-se a enrolar o estandarte antes de guardá-lo junto aos pertences do barão.

Então ele fitou a esposa nos olhos, como se somente a muito custo conseguisse controlar a paixão dentro do peito.

- Sakura... - Uchiha abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém não foi capaz de emitir mais ne nhuma palavra. Simplesmente ergueu-a nos braços e bei jou-a com sofreguidão. Quando Sakura sentiu os pés to carem outra vez o chão, o marido já cavalgava ao longe, perdido na escuridão que antecede a madrugada.

...

Debruçada sobre o balcão da despensa, Sakura pre parava um chá medicinal para aliviar o desconforto de um dos aldeões que quebrara a perna recentemente.

Ao terminar, para o próprio sofrimento. Se ao menos pudesse fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a dor e a angústia que a consumiam e que, desde a partida de Sasuke, se manas atrás, só fizeram aumentar.

Entretanto sabia que nem ela, nem a viúva Nebbs, tinham a cura para o mal que a acometia. Sentia uma falta terrível do marido. Embora estivesse ainda mais ocupada agora, com o plantio das terras para supervisionar , os jardins para cuidar e uma centena de outros deveres, o fato é que a ausência de Sasuke lhe pesava sobre os ombros como um fardo insustentável. Seus dias podiam ser cheios, porém uma parte de si mesma continuava vazia.

- Minha lady? - A chegada de uma nova residente do castelo, uma garota tímida, vinda da aldeia, arrancou-a do profundo estado de melancolia.

- Sim? - Ela encorajou a menina com um aceno do cabeça.

- Estive na aldeia hoje. Fui ver a viúva Nebbs Keiko falou embaraçada, fitando o medicamento que a castelã preparara.

Sakura sorriu compreensiva, sabendo que velhos há bitos custam a morrer. Certamente o fato de Keiko ter buscado auxílio em outro lugar não a ofendia nem um pouco.

- E então?

- A viúva Nebbs me pediu para lhe entregar uma coisa, minha lady.

- Oh? - Sakura não havia tornado a visitar a velha senhora, as lembranças do profundo mal-estar causado pela poção ainda vivas em sua mente. Embora se sentisse culpada por negligenciar a viúva, a culpa não era grande o suficiente para fazê-la voltar ao casebre estranho e sombrio.

- Sim, minha lady, aqui está.

Ao receber o pequeno embrulho das mãos da garota, Sakura imediatamente colocou-o sobre o banco, procu rando se convencer de que não era supersticiosa. Mas havia algo a respeito da viúva Nebbs que a deixava nervosa.

- Ela mandou lhe dizer que estas ervas são boas para fazer o bebê se acomodar bem no útero.

Surpresa, Sakura fitou Keiko sem nada entender. Bebê? Que bebê? Antes que tivesse tempo de analisar o recado, a garota continuou devagar, como se recitasse algo de memória.

- A viúva Nebbs também me pediu para lhe dizer que você não precisa ter medo, minha lady... porque...porque a mágica do... veado branco a acompanha.

Ela simplesmente não sabia o que pensar depois de ouvir o recado ultrajante. Entretanto Keiko não parecia esperar resposta alguma, pois tão logo se desincumbiu da tarefa que lhe fora imposta, sorriu feliz e saiu da dispensa.

Inspirando fundo, Sakura concluiu que talvez devesse rir. E até teria rido, se os pêlos arrepiados na nuca não a impedissem de relaxar. Um veado mágico? Antes, con siderara a viúva uma criatura estranha, mas sábia. Ago ra, perguntava-se se a pobre-coitada não tinha enlouque cido. Ela estendeu a mão, disposta a jogar o embrulho no lixo. Mesmo se estivesse à morte, provavelmente não receitaria nada vindo da viúva Nebbs. A última poção a deixara doente demais para se arriscar.

Um bebê e um chá medicinal para fazê-lo se acomodar no útero. A idéia lhe soava como um total disparate. De repente Sakura sentiu um frio estranho percorrê-la da cabeça aos pés ao tentar se lembrar da última vez que ficara menstruada. Fazia mais de um mês que as regras não vinham e sequer prestara atenção ao fato, preocu pada demais com a ausência do marido.

Era bem possível, Sakura pensou atordoada, inteira mente possível. Não; mais do que possível. Provável. Aliás, bastante provável que estivesse carregando no ven tre o filho de Sasuke. Só não se dera conta antes porque andara muito angustiada para reparar! Como será que a viúva Nebbs...?

No mesmo instante Sakura afastou a mão do embru lho, como se as ervas tivessem o poder de queimá-la. Ao sair correndo da despensa, quase deu um encontrão em Melvin impassível, o servo fitou a sem menor surpresa, como se fosse comum ver a castelã de Konoha correndo desabalada e esbarrando nas pessoas.

- Lee - ela falou sem maiores explicações. um embrulho sobre o banco da despensa. Por favor jogue-o no lixo para mim.

- Certamente, minha lady - o criado respondeu sem mover um músculo da face.

- Obrigada. Você é muito bom.

Então ela correu na direção dos aposentos principais ansiosa para ficar a sós e pensar, planejar, sonhar com o filho, ou a filha, que trazia no ventre. O vazio interior de repente fora preenchido outra vez.

Sakura não se preocupou mais com o tal embrulho porque suspeitava que aquela mistura de ervas fora apenas uma desculpa encontrada pela viúva para obrigá-la se dar conta do bebê. Porém, voltava a pensar com insistência no resto da mensagem que recebera, a mensagem que Keiko se esforçara para repetir com exatidão. O que será que a velha senhora quisera lhe mandar dizer? Sentia-se curiosa sim, mas não curiosa o suficiente pra visitar a viúva e descobrir por si mesma.

**_Notas da autora:_**

**_Sei que estou demorando em postar. _**

**_Desculpa a demora. Estou sem tempo de entrar na net mesmo. Além de uns probleminhas que tive que resolver._**

**_Sobre o capítulo q estava faltando partes... É que o meu PC não está ligando e tive que fazer no notebook mesmo. O problema é a droga do duplo click q fica preso e acaba selecionando e deletando as coisas. Não sei se isso acontece com mais alguém... rsrs_**

**_Bom, espero q tenham gostado do capítulo e aviso que a fic já está próxima do fim. _**

**_Bjs!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Ela estava no salão principal quando alguém veio avisar que um visitante recém-chegado aguardava para entrar junto aos portões.

- É um homem chamado Kiba de Suna - o soldado explicou.

- Mande-o entrar! - Sakura falou o coração batendo acelerado no peito. Nem por um momento questionou vinda de Kiba, e não de um dos homens do marido. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que ouviria notícias de Sasuke.

Imediatamente mandou que trouxessem uma bandeja com cerveja e pão para alimentar o viajante. Depois se acercou do fogo para aquecer as mãos geladas, embora a temperatura no interior do castelo fosse agradável. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao seu marido... Sasuke! Sasuke! O nome dele latejava no seu sangue com uma força descomunal. Melhor não tentar pensar, nem adi vinhar, nem antecipar...

Naquele momento Kiba entrou uma capa jogada sobre os ombros e um capuz na cabeça, parecendo bem mais alto do que se lembrava. O rapaz não disse uma palavra e ficou de pé num canto, enquanto um servo deixava uma bandeja com alimentos sobre a mesa. Se gundos depois Sakura estava novamente a sós com Kiba. Só que não era Kiba.

Ela permaneceu imóvel sem saber se deveria chamar os guardas ou gritar pedindo socorro. Apesar do homem não fazer nenhum movimento ameaçador, alguma coisa estava muito errada. Quem seria ele? Por que estaria querendo se fazer passar por Kiba? O instinto lhe dizia que se tratava de um inimigo, contudo o que uma criatura sozinha esperava ganhar, quando havia guardas em Konoha e uma pequena tropa acampada ao lado das muralhas externas?

Pois quem quer que fosse, o desconhecido obviamente não demonstrava nenhum medo porque continuou fitan do-a com interesse até que deu um passo para frente e, num gesto melodramático, atirou o capuz para trás.

Ao se ver frente a frente com um rosto que lhe era familiar, Sakura não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

- Kabuto Yakushi ! Você está louco? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim resgatar a bela dama, claro - ele respondeu no tom arrogante que lhe era peculiar. O barão era tão grisalho quanto Sasuke era moreno, a pele desbotada, os ca belos grisalhos como o gelo, porem o interior era negro diferente de seu esposo. Muitas pessoas poderiam até considerá-lo um homem bonito, porém Kabuto se achava maravilhoso.

- Venha, Sakura. Eu a libertarei desta masmorra e a conduzirei de volta a Suna.

Ela se afastou das mãos estendidas, completamente confusa.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo que vim libertá-la deste lugar horrível para reconduzi-la ao luxo ao qual está acostumada e que lhe pertence por direito. - Com o peito estufado feito um balão, Kabuto se dava ares de grande cavaleiro. Somente então Sakura percebeu que seu antigo vizinho via a si mesmo como um verdadeiro salvador.

O plano do barão estava claro enfim. O desafio que ele fizera ao Cavaleiro Vermelho fora apenas uma desculpa para obrigar o lorde de Konoha a afastar-se de seus domínios, deixando o castelo sob a guarda de uma tropa reduzida. Assim Kabuto poderia raptá-la da maneira mais covarde e desleal possível. Aquele verme não tinha um pingo de honra e se escondera atrás de um disfarce para atingir seus objetivos baixos.

Enojada, Sakura não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de profundo desprezo no rosto. Kabuto era traiçoeiro, como uma cobra e não merecia ser levado em consideração. Sasuke, por exemplo, teria agido às claras e com ousadia, já Kabuto preferia agir pelas costas, sem qualquer ética. Muito embora ele estivesse só naquele momento, tinha certeza de que seus homens o aguardavam a uma distância segura do castelo. Covarde por natureza, o barão não se aventuraria a agir por conta própria, mesmo julgando que viera em auxílio de uma mulher desejoso de ser salva.

Do alto da sua insolência, Kabuto Yakushi estendeu os braços, certo de que Sakura correria ao seu encontro, cheia da gratidão por ser salva de um marido bárbaro.

Ela quase começou a rir.

Apesar de no início Konoha ter lhe causado um certo desconforto e o Cavaleiro Vermelho tê-la deixado bastante inquieta, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça fugir. Mesmo que Tsunade tentasse convencê-la do contrário, nem por um momento cogitara tomar o caminho dos covardes. E aqui, bem à sua frente e em toda a sua glória, estava o maior de todos os covardes.

- Vamos logo - Kabuto insistiu, procurando apressá-la.

Se ao menos julgasse que os motivos do barão fossem puros, que ele viera com o único objetivo de socorrê-la, talvez pudesse até perdoá-lo. Porém Kabuto não fazia nada a não ser em proveito próprio.

- Por quê? - Sakura indagou com ousadia.

Um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos negros, porém ele tentou disfarçar a irritação com um sorriso falso.

- Teremos tempo de sobra para conversarmos durante a jornada de volta. Vamos embora depressa, antes que nos descubram.

- Por quê? O que você está planejando ganhar com esta vinda aqui?

- Quero apenas libertá-la deste lugar. Agora venha! - Kabuto deu um passo à frente, incapaz de esconder a fúria que o atraso estava lhe causando.

- Não - Sakura falou muito calma. - Não vou a lugar nenhum. Aqui é meu lar.

Kabuto ficou transtornado de raiva, o rosto vermelho, os olhos dilatados.

- Isto aqui não passa de um amontoado de pedras! Seu lar é em Suna, ao meu lado!

- Posso saber o que você tem a ver com Suna? - ela indagou friamente. - Aquela propriedade pertence ao meu marido.

- Marido? Não vejo nenhum marido por aqui - Kabuto debochou. - Seu pai a prometeu a mim! Ele queria ter certeza de que suas terras ficariam protegidas, e que maneira melhor de garantir essa proteção do que juntar Suna às minhas terras?

Ela mal podia conter a indignação diante de tantas mentiras.

- Meu pai não lhe prometeu nada pôs sempre o con siderou um arrogante imprestável e jamais pensaria em associar-se a você! Seria mais fácil ele se levantar da própria sepultura do que aceitá-lo à cabeceira da mesa de Suna.

- Chega! - O barão tinha os lábios retorcidos, como se um odor nojento houvesse empestado o ar. - Muito breve serei dono de sua querida Suna.

- Você nunca terá Suna!

Kabuto deu um passo para frente, ameaçador.

- Engano seu. Assim que eu puser as mãos em você, ninguém poderá me impedir de coisa alguma!

- Se você ousar me tocar, meu marido o matara. - Sakura falou num tom tão frio e mortal que o barão pareceu hesitar.

Então ele riu.

- Ha! Você não tem marido! Por que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não aparece e me enfrenta? - Kabuto apontou na direção da porta, despejando ironia.

- Meu marido não pode aparecer agora porque no momento anda bastante ocupado dizimando aquele exército ridículo que você tem!

- Você está mentindo - ele falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo. - Ninguém tem visto o Uchiha nos últimos tempos. Ou está morto ou é um homem muito velho e fraco que atendeu ao meu desafio apenas para ser retalhado pelos meus soldados. Se você esta realmente casada, o que eu duvido, assim que chegarmos a Suna darei um jeito para que esse matrimônio seja anulado.

- Pode esquecer, meu caro, porque agora trago um filho no ventre. Sasuke Uchiha está vivo sim. - Ela tocou a barriga de leve, percebendo o olhar de surpresa e desgosto de seu oponente. - Meu marido não é ne nhum fracote, mas o Cavaleiro Vermelho, um grande guerreiro, com poderes e força que ultrapassam a sua imaginação.

Ao reparar uma sombra de medo toldar as feições do barão, Sakura pressionou a vantagem. O que será que Kabuto sabia sobre a reputação do Uchiha? E até onde acreditava nas histórias que se contavam?

- Meu marido ficou em Konoha alguns meses, aperfeiçoando suas habilidades, obtendo novos conheci mentos e poderes, coisas que você jamais sonhou existirem. Uchiha saiu daqui para enfrentar alguém que ousou desafiá-lo. Somente um tolo como você não perceberia o perigo que o Cavaleiro Vermelho representa. A ira dele é vermelha como sangue, o seu sangue, Kabuto , que meu marido fará questão de derramar.

- Cale a boca, sua vaca - Ele ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-la, porém os cães, esquecidos durante toda a cena, começaram a rosnar ameaçadoramente. No mesmo instante Kabuto baixou o braço, o rosto desfigurado de ódio.

No início Sakura pensara apenas em se livrar da figura indesejável, convencendo-o de que não precisava ser salva de nada. Porém a violência e as palavras cruas a fizeram mudar de idéia. Sabia muito bem que Kabuto não merecia a menor confiança pois se tratava de uma criatura desprovida de honra, um covarde que desafiara seu ma rido e depois se esgueirara como um verme para lhe roubar a esposa. Naquele exato momento Sasuke estava a quilômetros de distância, talvez lutando pela própria vida. Não, Kabuto Yakushi não iria sair impune da situação que ele criara. O barão tentou outra vez. Contendo a raiva com muito esforço, vestiu novamente a máscara da falsa nobreza.

- Se este cavaleiro é tão feroz como você diz, então estou lhe dando a chance de escapar de seu domínio. Venha comigo, para Suna. Não me importo que haja um bebê a caminho.

Apesar do tom ameno, Sakura percebia as mentiras sob o manto da delicadeza. Se o acompanhasse, Kabuto jamais permitiria que aquela criança nascesse. A idéia a encheu de uma fúria tão grande como nunca se julgara capaz de sentir.

- Ainda podemos dar um jeito de conseguir a anulação deste casamento. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, você sabe.

Ela riu alto.

- Sempre o detestei e somente um cego não enxergaria isso. Mas mesmo se não o detestasse, não iria querê-lo para marido. Pertenço ao Uchiha. O Cavaleiro Vermelho é meu lorde. E ele é muito mais do que eu um dia desejei.

- Você está enfeitiçada! O fato de ter se deitado com esse demônio e gerado um filho dele só pode provar sua insanidade. Venha, vou dar um jeito de quebrar esse encantamento logo.

- Castor! Pollux! - Sakura chamou ao perceber que o barão tentava tocá-la. Imediatamente os cães estavam ao lado da dona, enormes e ameaçadores. - Quanto a você, meu galante salvador, farei com que seja jogado na masmorra, onde aguardará o julgamento de meu marido.

O choque no rosto de Kabuto deixou claro que ele não esperava ser recusado e muito menos ser feito prisioneiro. O desespero estampado nos olhos malévolos devia tê-la avisado, porém Sakura estava muito segura de si, sabendo-se protegida pelos cães.

- Quer que eu sirva um pouco mais de cerveja, minha lady?

A chegada repentina de Glenna mudou toda a situação. Antes que Sakura tivesse a chance de responder, Kabuto agarrou a serva pelo braço enquanto encostava um pu nhal na garganta da mulher.

- Mande seus cachorros sossegarem - ele falou num tom baixo e cruel -, e venha comigo. De outro modo não hesitarei em cortar a garganta desta mulher.

Sakura inspirou fundo, sabendo que o barão cumpriria a ameaça. Ao pensar na possibilidade de Sora encontrar a mãe sangrando até a morte, não teve dúvidas.

- Está bem. Irei com você.

- Mande os cães para a cozinha.

- Castor! Pollux! Fora!

Rosnando baixo, os cães se retiraram. Sem outra escolha, Sakura aproximou-se do barão. Tarde demais se dera conta de que o tinha subestimado, considerando-o apenas um tolo arrogante. Agora devia pagar o preço pelo engano.

- Solte à serva.

Com um movimento rápido, Kabuto soltou Glenna e agarrou o braço de Sakura, encostando a lâmina fria de encontro ao pescoço alvo.

- Não tente fazer nada, mulher, ou eu mato a castelã de Konoha.

Glenna não conseguia se mover, os olhos arregalados de pavor.

- Você nunca sairá vivo deste castelo - Sakura o avisou.

- Oh, sairei sim. – Mantendo-a firme pelo braço, Kabuto obrigou-a a vestir a capa e colocar o capuz, de forma que ninguém pudesse enxergar o punhal que a ameaçava. - Você facilitará minha saída. Dirá aos guar das que estamos indo até a aldeia. E melhor ser convin cente ou morrerá.

Será que o barão teria mesmo coragem de matá-la? Ele sempre a desejara, ainda quando casado não tentava sequer disfarçar os olhares lascivos e nojentos.

Sim, Kabuto a queria e também ambicionava se tor nar dono de Suna. Porém agora não passava de um homem desesperado e incapaz de se render com nobreza. Se ao menos não estivesse presa pelo braço poderia gritar, chamar um guarda, correr. Sakura colocou as mãos sobre a barriga num gesto protetor. Não podia arriscar a se gurança do filho de Sasuke.

Como suspeitara, Kabuto deixara um grupo de ho mens aguardando-o no pátio, todos usando as cores de Suna. Os covardes! Ao montarem nos cavalos, ela pensou em galopar na direção dos guardas de Konoha pedindo socorro, entretanto Kabuto segurava as rédeas de seu cavalo com mãos de ferro. Impossível tentar escapar sem sair ferida.

Não havia sequer esperança de serem barrados na pon te levadiça. Ninguém imaginaria que um pequeno grupo vindo de Suna poderia significar perigo para a castelã de Konoha.

Também, escondida sob a capa e o capuz, nenhum dos guardas foi capaz de reconhecê-la e a deixara passar sem perguntas. Impotente, Sakura marchou de encontro ao seu destino, o coração tomado de um profundo desespero.

Já estavam fora das muralhas do castelo quando um dos últimos guardas finalmente a reconheceu.

- Minha lady! - ele chamou, aproximando-se. - Um momento!

Embora o grupo parasse, Kabuto segurou as rédea do cavalo de Sakura com força, pronto para uma fuga arriscada.

- Minha lady vai nos mostrar a aldeia - o barão falou com delicadeza.

O soldado, um homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos, fitou a castelã atentamente.

- Não posso deixá-la sair sem a escolta de alguns dos meus homens, minha lady. Foram ordens de meu lorde.

Silenciosamente, Sakura agradeceu a intervenção do soldado. Com certeza tratava-se de um homem bem trei nado e que sentira o perigo à distância. Só pedia a Deus que ao perceber o seu pavor, ele agisse rápido.

Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos. Assim que o guarda de Konoha levou a mão ao punho da espada, Kabuto agarrou Sakura e puxou-a para o próprio cavalo, cobrindo o pescoço delicado com a lâmina do punhal.

- Saiam do meu caminho! - o barão gritou. Sem outra alternativa, o soldado deu passagem ao bando, que saiu em disparada.

Embora suspeitasse que uma tropa sairia ao seu en calço, Sakura sabia que no momento os soldados de Konoha quase nada podiam fazer, exceto atirarem flechas com extremo cuidado. Afinal, se acertassem Kabuto correriam um grande risco de atingi-la mortalmente também.

Não, não podia contar certo com uma ajuda vinda do castelo. Estava entregue a si mesma e precisava controlar o medo se quisesse sobreviver.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

A coragem e a fibra de Sakura de pouco ajudaram. Embora Kabuto não mais a ameaçasse com a espada, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser se agarrar à crina do cavalo enquanto fugiam em disparada. Se caísse, seria pisoteada pelos outros animais.

Ao entrarem na floresta, Kabuto diminuiu a velocidade do galope e fez sinal para que o grupo de homens se dispersasse. Surpresa, ela percebeu que o barão planejara cada detalhe da operação e que, apesar de todos os cuidados tomados, devia temer os soldados de Konoha porque continuava a correr como um louco.

A esperança de ser resgatada logo era muito pequena e apesar de se esforçar, não conseguia pensar num plano, para se safar daquela situação. A proximidade do corpo de Kabuto lhe causava náuseas terríveis, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza e cada segundo que passava a deixava mais distante de Konoha.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura tentou relaxar até que, fi nalmente, a imagem do marido lhe veio à mente trazendo um pouco de ordem ao caos interior. Ao pensar em Sasuke, no poder e no amor que ele lhe tinha, sentiu a calma tomar conta de seus sentidos sobressaltados, como se, por um milagre, a força do Uchiha a amparasse em meio a tanto desespero.

Mais serena, Sakura concluiu que nada podia fazer no momento, ou pelo menos, até que parassem para um descanso rápido. Talvez aí... conseguisse escapar. Kabuto era cruel sim, porém não tão inteligente quanto ela. Contudo, será que seu intelecto superior poderia preva lecer à força das armas?

Finalmente Kabuto parou, os ouvidos atentos, a es pada outra vez de encontro ao pescoço da sua presa. Sakura prendeu a respiração. Entretanto, além do ba rulho das folhas e do canto dos pássaros, não se escutava nada. Ninguém os perseguia. Os outros três cavaleiros que os acompanhavam riram alto, cheios de confiança. Logo deixavam a floresta para trás e ganhavam o campo aberto, direto ao encontro do pequeno exército, fortemen te armado, que os aguardava.

Por um breve instante Sakura sentiu as esperanças se renovarem achando que a tropa viera de Konoha. Porém logo tornou-se óbvio que aqueles homens não per tenciam ao castelo de Sasuke e nem a Suna. Eram sol dados de Kabuto, que agora ria e gritava, entusiasmado pela vitória fácil.

Amargurada pela descoberta, Sakura tentou não se entregar ao desespero enquanto o barão a colocava no chão e lhe amarrava os pulsos com uma corda.

- O que é isso, meu lorde? - indagou um dos homens.

- Pensei que você tivesse vindo salvar uma dama.

- A dama precisou de uma pequena persuasão - Kabuto respondeu seco. - Ela foi enfeitiçada por aquele demônio do Uchiha.

Tão logo o nome de seu marido foi mencionado, Sakura percebeu a onda familiar de murmúrios que a reputação de Sasuke sempre levantava.

- Cavaleiro Vermelho! Esta é a mulher dele? – Um dos soldados perguntou.

- Já ouvi falar do barão Uchiha - falou outro homem fazendo o sinal da cruz. - Dizem que tem parte com o próprio diabo.

- Bobagem. - Para mostrar seu completo desdém, Kabuto cuspiu no chão, junto aos pés de Sakura.

-Cavaleiro Vermelho não passa de uma sombra e só Deus sabe há quanto tempo não é visto por alguém. Ou está morto ou não passa de um velho fraco, incapaz de sustentar o peso da própria espada.

- Pois eu lhe digo que ele é jovem, forte e poderoso além da sua imaginação - Sakura falou muito calma. - Com certeza já sabe o que você fez e vai caçá-lo implacavelmente.

- Ele não sabe de nada! - Kabuto levantou a mão para esbofeteá-la e desistiu, começando a rir. - Vou possuí-la tantas vezes, e com tanto ardor, que logo você esquecerá da existência de Uchiha.

Alguns homens riram e outros pareceram se sentir desconfortáveis. Foi a esses últimos que Sakura se dirigiu, embora mantivesse os olhos no barão.

- Marque bem minhas palavras, Kabuto. O Cavaleiro Vermelho virá e arrancará o seu coração para comê-lo.

De repente a lenda de Uchiha pareceu se tornar uma coisa viva e explodir no grupo como uma ameaça pairando no ar. Vários homens deram um passo para trás.

- Fique quieta! - Kabuto berrou. - Ou vou surrá-la até deixá-la sem sentidos. - Ele virou-se para os soldados e ordenou: - Parem com esses murmúrios idiotas e co loquem essa vaca num cavalo. Vamos para casa.

...

Iruka Umino ergueu o elmo e olhou os campos vazios, os olhos treinados procurando sinais de Kabuto. Vaga rosamente, esfregou o pescoço, como se já sentisse a cabeça sendo decepada. Sendo o responsável pela segurança da propriedade, com certeza era isso mesmo o que ia acontecer, caso não encontrasse o barão.

O Uchiha o tinha ordenado proteger o castelo e zelar, em especial, pelo bem-estar da lady de Konoha.

Entretanto ele falhara. Alguém conseguira entrar e seqüestrar a castelã debaixo de seus narizes. E, de acordo com um dos servos, fora aquele filho da mãe do Kabuto, o mesmo que enviara um desafio direto a Uchiha.

Somente o mais covarde dos homens seria capaz de atrair um cavaleiro para o campo de batalha enquanto roubava a esposa dele pelas costas. Parecia-lhe algo im pensável, contudo acontecera. Iruka passou a mão outra vez pelo pescoço, pensando que se não trouxesse lady Uchiha de volta, seria um homem morto. O pior é que já anoitecia e haviam perdido o rastro dos agressores.

- Konohamaru! - ele gritou. Imediatamente um jovem sol dado aproximou-se, para receber a ordem que todos te miam. - Cavalgue à nossa frente, direto para Suna, até encontrar o barão Uchiha. Diga-lhe que Kabuto raptou a mulher dele.

- Sim, senhor - Konohamaru respondeu, empalidecendo. Os que conheciam o temperamento de Sasuke tinham medo de executar a tarefa, porém não havia como evitá-la. O barão tinha o direito de saber. - Eu vou avisá-lo. - O jovem tomou as rédeas do cavalo e saiu em disparada.

...

Sakura mudou de posição no chão duro. Há dias es tavam cavalgando enlouquecidos, como se as próprias criaturas do inferno estivessem ao seu encalço, ou à sua frente. Embora Kabuto jurasse não temer o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ele obrigava o grupo a galopar numa veloci dade brutal. Sinal de ansiedade, claro. Sakura continua va falando sobre a chegada iminente do marido para salvá-la e apesar dos comentários debochados de Kabuto, percebia que o barão não ficava imune à ameaça.

Por outro lado aquela correria era bem-vinda, pois quando a noite chegava Kabuto estava tão cansado que conseguia apenas comer e dormir. Algumas vezes o sur preendia fitando-a, cheio de desejo, e sabia que cedo ou tarde o barão tentaria possuí-la.

O fato de ser mulher de outro homem e estar carre gando um filho no ventre não significava nada para al guém destituído de honra.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que fora deixada em paz até o momento apenas porque Kabuto estava exausto e tam bém porque o orgulho e a arrogância do barão o impedia de estuprá-la na frente de seus homens. Ele se considerava bonito e elegante demais para dormir com uma mu lher ao relento além de não suportar a idéia de ter que se impor à força diante de testemunhas. Pelo menos en quanto durasse a jornada estaria salva, a menos que o irritasse além dos limites.

Entretanto, quando chegassem ao seu destino, Kabuto se sentiria livre de quaisquer amarras. Ansiosa dian te do futuro, Sakura colocou as mãos sobre o ventre num gesto protetor, pedindo a Deus que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não demorasse muito.

Era o máximo que podia fazer, já que não sugira ne nhuma chance de tentar escapar e, quando chegassem ao castelo de Kabuto, a vigilância seria redobrada. Du rante o dia cavalgava com os pulsos amarrados e, à noite, dormia cercada pelos homens do barão.

Sakura olhou ao redor, analisando o grupo. Todos pa reciam adormecidos, exceto os dois homens designados para montar guarda. Um deles vigiava os arredores, enquanto o outro a observava. Não conseguia imaginar um plano capaz de enganá-los... Vencida pela exaustão, adormeceu.

De repente alguém a tocou de leve, acordando-a. Era o guarda designado para vigiá-la.

- Venha - o homem murmurou. - Vou ajudá-la a escapar.

Sakura apoiou um cotovelo no chão, o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Escapar? Como?

- Depressa! - ele insistiu, os dedos grossos pene trando-lhe a carne.

Esforçando-se para ficar de pé, Sakura conseguiu en xergar o rosto do soldado, porém em vez de uma fisio nomia confiável, descobriu um sorriso maldoso e desdentado. De repente imaginou-se fugindo com aquele homem apenas para ser violentada e morta em seguida. O pavor era tanto que começou a tremer.

Ao sentir as mãos imundas forçando-a a ficar de pé, ela pensou em gritar, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse emitir qualquer som, um movimento intenso rompeu o silêncio da noite. Imediatamente o soldado jogou-a no chão e desembainhou a espada. Ofegante, Sakura pro curava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Palavrões. Muitos dos homens estavam praguejando enquanto outros riam. Alguns seguravam armas, embora não houvesse nenhuma ameaça no ar.

- Maldito seja você, Kimimaro, por ser tão imprestável. Kabuto falou irritado. - Aquele veado daria uma ótima refeição.

- Eu não poderia matar um veado branco, meu lorde. Trás má sorte.

- Seu estúpido! Você é tão ignorante que chega a ser imbecil! Não tem inteligência nem para pensar com a própria cabeça!

- Então era um veado branco? - Sakura indagou no silêncio que se seguiu.

- Qual o problema se fosse? A carne seria tão saborosa quanto qualquer outra.

- Aquele veado branco não era para ser morto e de vorado. Era um sinal do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Meu marido está para chegar.

Por um instante Sakura achou que havia forçado o barão para além dos limites e que a casca de falsa civi lidade iria finalmente se romper.

- Alguém faça esta vaca calar a boca - Kabuto ordenou furioso. Como ninguém se mexesse, preocupados com a possível chegada do Cavaleiro Vermelho, ele mes mo tomou a iniciativa. - Vamos, me dê aquele trapo ali. - Depois de amarrar um pano imundo na boca de Sakura, Kabuto deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto de mur murou: - Seja boazinha, querida, e muito breve estará sugando algo bem mais agradável.

...

Sasuke ergueu o elmo e passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Depois de aguardar dias e dias de qualquer sinal do exército de Kabuto, haviam resolvido procurar a tropa inimiga e depois de encontrá-la, fizeram-na recuar sem derramamento de sangue. A vitória fora fácil demais, tão fácil que lhe cheirava a uma armadilha. Porém, até o momento, Kabuto não dera as caras.

Uma vez que fora o barão quem lançara o desafio, Sasuke suspeitava de traição. Sakura o avisara que seu antigo vizinho não era capaz de lutar de forma limpa, seguindo os preceitos da honra. Na verdade ela o implorara para permanecer em Konoha. E agora não conseguia evitar uma sensação estranha, como se algum coisa estivesse, realmente, muito errada.

A chegada repentina de um dos soldados deixados em Konoha pouco contribuiu para melhorar o seu humor. Talvez o desafio fosse uma armadilha, apenas uma maneira de afastá-lo das suas terras. Se aquele filho da mãe do Kabuto tivesse atacado o castelo enquanto Sakura estava lá dentro...

- Meu lorde - Konohamaru começou, o rosto pálido voltado para Uchiha - meu lorde, o barão Kabuto seqüestrou sua esposa.

O urro que irrompeu do peito do Cavaleiro Vermelho foi tão violento que fez estremecer seus próprios homens. Sasuke levantou a espada, como se pretendesse atirar Konohamaru para fora do cavalo com um só golpe. Foi então que Juugo se aproximou.

- Para onde ele a levou? Está pedindo resgate? Juugo indagou, a voz controlada acalmando a ira de Uchiha e fazendo-o baixar o braço.

Trêmulo, Konohamaru procurava se manter firme na sela, agradecendo silenciosamente a intervenção do vassalo, pois de outra forma talvez já estivesse morto. Entretanto, ao fitar o Cavaleiro Vermelho, sentiu um pesar enorme.

O sofrimento estampado no rosto de Sasuke era tão intenso que se tornava doloroso de testemunhar.

Uchiha amava a esposa. Sem saber como lidar com o peso daquela revelação, Konohamaru desviou o olhar, não querendo se intrometer na privacidade do barão.

- Não sabemos - o rapaz respondeu afinal. - Sa bemos apenas que ele veio nesta direção e presumimos que esteja a caminho de Suna. Uma serva afirmou que se trata de Kabuto, entretanto nenhum resgate foi pedido.

- Talvez agora ele esteja pretendendo nos arrastar para uma armadilha mortal - Juugo sugeriu.

- Agora? - A voz de Sasuke vibrava de ódio. - Ele já me arrastou para uma terrível armadilha, aquele filho da mãe!

...

Sakura quase caiu da montaria, um cansaço insupor tável drenando cada gota de sangue das suas veias. Se ao menos pudesse dormir! Apesar dos pulsos amarrados e da boca seca e inchada, ainda tapada pelo trapo nojento, sentia que seria capaz de dormir para sempre. O bebê sugava o resto das suas energias e a velocidade com que vinham cavalgando era demasiada... Quando será que Kabuto iria deixá-los parar?

Obrigando-se a abrir os olhos, ela olhou ao redor. Já estava quase anoitecendo, graças a Deus. De repente re conheceu um riacho que corria ao longo da estrada. Es tavam se aproximando de Suna.

Um desespero profundo ameaçou engolfá-la. A com pleta exaustão, física e emocional, a impedia de lidar com as perguntas que lhe toldavam a mente. O que Kabuto faria agora? Será que pretendia ir para o próprio castelo ou se instalar em Suna de uma vez por todas? Onde estaria Sasuke? O modo confiante como Kabuto se compor tava sugeria a ausência de qualquer possível ameaça.

Claro que o grupo de vinte homens, fortemente arma dos, poderia enfrentar o ataque de uma pequena brigada. Mas e Sasuke? O nome do marido não lhe saía da cabeça.

Será que Kabuto não levava em consideração a exis tência do exército do Cavaleiro Vermelho ou era simples mente tolo demais para ter cautela? Quem sabe estariam caminhando direto para uma armadilha? Neste caso, melhor ficar alerta para se afastar da linha da bate assim que preciso, pois não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser morta por engano.

A esperança de Sakura ganhou novo alento quando surgiu um cavaleiro solitário. Já estava anoitecendo e as árvores ao redor poderiam servir de ótimo esconderijo para outros soldados. Porém Kabuto não demonstrava menor preocupação com o aparecimento do desconhecido. Seguro de si,ameaçou:

- Saia do caminho ou vou parti-lo em dois.

O cavaleiro não se moveu um centímetro.

- Por acaso você sabe que está nas terras dos Harunos?

Sakura espreitou o estranho, a excitação inicial dá lugar ao medo. Vestido para a guerra e usando um elmo que lhe cobria todo o rosto, o cavaleiro poderia ser dos homens de Sasuke sim, mas então por que não dissera que as terras pertenciam ao Uchiha?

- Estas terras são minhas, idiota! E é melhor sair daqui antes que eu corte sua cabeça fora! - Os soldados de Kabuto cercaram o desconhecido e Sakura teve pena do coitado que estava para ser assassinado a sangue frio.

Naquele instante gritos irromperam por detrás das árvores enquanto vários homens aproximavam-se a galope. Embora não pudesse dizer exatamente quantos, ela tinha certeza de que eram o suficiente para subjugar o grupo de Kabuto. Exausta como estava, ainda assim conseguiu afastar-se um pouco, para não ser pega no meio da luta.

Se o primeiro pensamento de Sakura havia sido em relação à sua segurança, no momento seguinte só pensava em fugir dali. Como não tinha a mínima idéia de quem eram esses homens, não podia se arriscar entregando-se à incerteza. Procurando raciocinar depressa, decidiu atra vessar o riacho, que sabia ser raso, e deixar a luta o mais distante possível.

Com o coração batendo descompassado no peito, galo pou na direção da liberdade. Só precisava não despertar atenção dos soldados.

Quando começava a pensar que estava segura enfim, o barulho de cascos logo atrás.

- Pare! - alguém gritou. Imediatamente Sakura obe deceu, incapaz de arriscar a vida do bebê e a sua própria na tentativa de ganhar a liberdade. Inspirando fundo, virou-se para encarar o novo adversário, pois Kabuto não levara a melhor.

Claro que estava satisfeita por ter se livrado do barão, contudo não sabia quem eram esses homens e nem por que haviam atacado Kabuto. Ao fitar o rosto cruel de seu captor, temeu haver caído em mãos ainda mais pe rigosas do que as anteriores.

- É uma mulher! - o soldado avisou aos companhei ros, e Sakura rezou para que estivessem a serviço de Sasuke, pelo menos seria bem guardada até a chegada do marido. Deveria dizer seu nome ou essa informação le varia os soldados a pedir um resgate?

- Traga-a aqui - gritou uma outra voz.

Ela tentou enxergar o homem que acabara de falar, pois obviamente tratava-se do líder, porém nada conseguiu ver além das costas. Procurando manter a calma, preparou-se para enfrentar o desconhecido. Ao se apro ximar, notou que se tratava de um homem mais alto e mais musculoso do que Kabuto. Então ele se virou e ficou imóvel, olhando-a como se tivesse acabado de se deparar com um fantasma.

- Meu Deus... - o cavaleiro murmurou.

Enquanto Sakura pensava numa maneira de responder àquele estranho cumprimento, o desconhecido já estava dando ordens.

- Livrem-na da mordaça!

Aquela voz lhe parecia vagamente familiar e tinha quase certeza de que já a ouvira. Porém antes que tivesse tempo de apelar para a memória o trapo estava sendo tirado da sua boca. No mesmo instante passou a língua pelos lábios ressequidos.

- Sakura! Você não está me reconhecendo? - Então o homem tirou o elmo, expondo a massa de cabelos ruivos. Ela fitou o rosto masculino e começou a escorregar pela montaria, desmaiada.

Se não fosse pela agilidade do soldado ao seu lado teria caído no chão. Inconsciente, Sakura não se da conta de que aquelas mãos enormes a seguravam com delicadeza e ao voltar a si deixou escapar um grito de pavor, sentindo-se ameaçada pela expressão que julgava feroz. Entretanto a criatura sorriu, como se estivesse acostumado a segurar mulheres aos berros.

- Sakura! Sou eu, Gaara, seu irmão - alguém falou secamente. Desviando o olhar do rosto do soldado, Sakura tornou a fitar o líder, como se não pudesse se convencer da realidade. Ela gemeu, certa de que estava frente a frente com um homem morto.

- Você está bem? - Gaara indagou impaciente parecendo mais irritado do que preocupado. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam, porém Sakura reconhecia o tom autoritário dos machos da sua família. - O que você estava fazendo na companhia daquele canalha do Kabuto Yakushi? E o que ele quis dizer quando afirmou que estas terras lhe pertenciam?

Convencendo-se de que o fantasma não tinha intenção de deixá-la em paz, ela ergueu os olhos e fitou-o com atenção. Sim, era mesmo seu irmão. Tão alto e com cabelos tão ruivos quanto o pai de ambos.

Ninguém teria suspeitado de que eram irmãos, entretanto uma análise mais demorada logo revelaria as se melhanças dos traços fisionômicos. Gaara era muito bonito para um homem, aliás um detalhe que ele odiara desde a infância. Passara anos e anos brigando com os outros dois irmãos por causa da sua bela aparência, sempre motivo de piadinhas. Será que aquela beleza toda se fora ou então apenas se transformara, endurecida pelas experiências difíceis impostas pela vida? Sob a luz do entardecer, ele dava a impressão de ter envelhecido muito mais do que era de se esperar naqueles cinco anos em que não se viam.

- Mas você está morto - ela murmurou.

Se Sakura esperava uma reação de surpresa ao seu pronunciamento, enganou-se redondamente.

- Sim, eu sei. É uma longa história, irmã, e a noite se aproxima. Agora me diga, para onde Kabuto está indo?

- Para o inferno, espero.

- Sakura!

A firmeza da voz finalmente obrigou-a a sentar-se ereta na sela que ainda dividia com o soldado que a impedira de cair no chão ao desmaiar.

- Kabuto desapareceu? - ela indagou.

- Sim. O covarde fugiu, como era de se esperar. Mas não me escapará. Você tem idéia para onde o canalha possa ter ido?

- Não sei. Kabuto não me disse nada. Presumi que tivéssemos indo para o castelo dele, embora agisse como se agora Suna lhe pertencesse.

- E Suna lhe pertence? - A voz de Gaara era tão cheia de ódio que Sakura quase não a reconheceu.

- Outra vez, não sei como lhe responder. Kabuto me seqüestrou de Konoha, depois de forçar meu ma rido a se afastar, desafiando-o para um combate que nun ca ocorreu.

- Seu marido? - Gaara apertou os olhos, como se a notícia o surpreendesse, o que a desagradou um pouco.

- Então você se casou?

- Sim. Meu marido é o barão Uchiha, chamado por muitos de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Já ouviu falar dele?

- Não, mas estive fora muito tempo...

Gaara falou secamente, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tempo demais.

- Então é por isso que você disse que estas terras pertencem aos Harunos - ela murmurou quase que para si mesma, dando-se conta, enfim, da verdade. Se o seu irmão estava vivo, a disputa pela posse de Suna não mais envolvia Sasuke. E não apenas isso... A existência de um irmão, um Haruno para levar adiante o sobrenome do pai e proteger a propriedade, a teria desobrigado de casar-se!

Tanta coisa poderia ter sido evitada... Entretanto impossível imaginar uma vida sem Sasuke. Sentia-se feliz pelo fato de Gaara haver passado anos desaparecido porque não se arrependia nem um pouco do casamento que lhe fora imposto pelas circunstâncias.

Arrependia-se apenas de ter colocado o marido em perigo por causa das terras de seu irmão.

- Você é o herdeiro legítimo de Suna - Sakura falou satisfeita.

- Sim. Embora eu não tenha dúvidas de que Kabuto tentará disputar minhas terras. E quanto ao seu marido

- Sasuke? - Ela teve vontade de rir. - Não, ele é dono de suas próprias terras e nunca ambicionou possuir Suna. Esta propriedade é sua, meu irmão. Mas primeiro precisamos encontrar meu marido. - Revigorada pela esperança de que seu irmão a ajudaria a encontrar Sasuke, Sakura sentiu todo o cansaço desaparecer como por encanto. - Você tem um cavalo para mim?

- Vá buscar um cavalo para minha irmã - Gaara ordenou a um dos soldados. - No momento deixamos aquele verme do Kabuto escapulir, mas logo o obrigaremos a sair do buraco onde se meteu e o caçaremos nem que seja até o fim do mundo. Vamos na direção de Kirigakure agora, onde o resto de meus homens está acampado.

- Você tem mais homens? - Sakura indagou assombrada enquanto alguém a ajudava a montar num garanhão negro.

- Sim - Gaara explicou. - Tenho soldados fiéis a mim, além de mercenários.

- Então você sabia que encontraria problemas quando regressasse?

- Sim.

As respostas do irmão eram curtas e desprovidas de qualquer emoção, como sempre. O breve interesse que Gaara demonstrara nela desaparecera assim que ficara claro a sua falta de informações a respeito de Kabuto.

Sem que conseguisse evitar, Sakura não pôde deixar de comparar o irmão ao marido. Sasuke era um homem capaz de ser descrito com muitos adjetivos, exceto frio. Os dois também eram extremamente bonitos, porém as semelhanças terminavam aí.

Sakura não estava muito animada em deixar os lençóis perfumados e a cama macia na mansão de Kirigakure. Tanto conforto era uma lembrança agradável de sua vida antiga, como a filha e, herdeira de seu pai um Haruno. Entretanto sabia que Gaara pretendia partir cedo e se queria to mar um bom banho, depois dos dias passados na estrada, precisava se apressar. Era tão estranho pensar que seu Irmão estava vivo e que agora, neste mesmo minuto, tran sitava pelo grande salão, lá embaixo.

Apesar de nunca terem sido muito íntimos, Sakura experimentava um prazer fraternal de sabê-lo de volta além de sentir que lhe fora tirada uma carga dos ombros quanto ao destino de Suna. Jamais se imaginara dei xando o antigo lar para trás sem experimentar um certo pesar, porém depois dos novos acontecimentos sentia-se pronta para virar a página do passado sem arrependi mentos. À beleza e o esplendor de Suna não mais a seduziam. Nada se comparava ao fascínio e a atração que Sasuke exercia sobre ela.

Depois dos dias na companhia de Kabuto, em que era tratada como uma prisioneira comum, um simples banho lhe parecia um verdadeiro luxo e a paz e segurança de Kirigakure se tornavam um bem precioso. A mudança operada em seu temperamento era tão significativa que Sakura quase chorou ao descobrir vários de seus velhos vestidos ainda guardados em baús enormes. A última vez que estivera em Kirigakure fora no verão de dois atrás.

Passando a mão de leve pelo ventre, ela se deu conta de que estava muito mais feliz agora, apesar de todas as dificuldades que se vira obrigada a enfrentar. Sim, vivera contente antes, ocupada com a administração de Suna e entretida com mil e um afazeres, porém sempre estivera só. Hoje percebia que se dedicara ao trabalho com tamanho empenho numa tentativa de preencher o vazio interior, um vazio que fora totalmente ocupado pela presença de seu marido.

Inspirando fundo para manter a calma, Sakura rezou pela segurança de Sasuke. Só pedia a Deus que o encontrasse vivo e bem de saúde para poder dizer-lhe sobre a criança que estava a caminho.

...

Alguma coisa havia forçado Kabuto a agir, Sasuke pen sou enquanto liderava seus homens ao encontro do exército que se aproximava. Teria sido o seqüestro de Sakura? Embora soubesse que precisava considerar essa possibi lidade, não conseguia suportar a idéia de que a esposa estivesse nas mãos de outro. Tenso, porém controlado, obrigou-se a fixar os pensamentos na batalha iminente. Kabuto finalmente começara a se movimentar e os mo tivos que o levaram a tomar essa atitude tomavam-se, secundários no momento. Estivera certo quando decidira aguardar, julgando que lhe havia sido preparada uma armadilha. Porque se antes o barão se mantinha às ocul tas, agora mandava os soldados avançarem com ousadia.

O exército de Kabuto era grande e parecia um opo nente à altura do seu, Sasuke concluiu, arrependendo-se de ter deixado parte de sua tropa em Konoha. Aliás, uma tropa que não fora capaz de proteger sua esposa da chegada do inimigo. A ironia da luta que estava para acontecer não lhe passou despercebida. Iria arriscar a vida de seus homens, e a sua própria também, por causa de um castelo sem qualquer importância enquanto a mulher a quem prezava acima de tudo lhe havia sido roubada. Suna era insignificante aos seus olhos enquanto Sakura...

Orgulho. Orgulho e honra são freqüentemente os cul pados pela queda de um homem, tanto quanto dão sentido à própria vida. Pela primeira vez arrependia-se de estar marchando para uma batalha. Preferiria estar na floresta de Konoha, cercado de silêncio e beleza, ao lado da quela que lhe trouxera a felicidade.

Enquanto analisava as forças inimigas, Sasuke se odiou por ter sido tão cego. Acreditando na ética que rege as lições de um cavaleiro, julgara que Kabuto agiria com igual hombridade. Entretanto o barão se mostrara um covarde destituído de caráter e o atacara pelas costas depois de lançar um desafio direto, obrigando-o a deixar sua casa quase inteiramente desprotegida ao partir para a luta. Porém, por menor que fosse o seu exército em comparação ao adversário, iria enfrentar a batalha até o fim e, por Deus, sairia vencedor. Estava na hora do Cavaleiro Vermelho fazer jus à lenda criada em torno da sua reputação e suplantar a si mesmo.

Num esforço deliberado, Sasuke colocou de lado todos os outros pensamentos e concentrou sua atenção na única coisa que importava no momento: matar, porque a outra alternativa seria morrer.

* * *

_**Olá mina!**_

_**Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vcs.**_

_**Como podem ver**__**,**__** coloquei como irmão da Sakura o Gaara. Fiz isso mais por questões futuras... no último capítulo revelarei, mas acredito q tem alguns leitores q sabem do que estou falando...**_

_**JA NE...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Olá !**_

_**Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vcs!**_

CAPITULO 20

Embora Sasuke soubesse que seus homens es tavam lutando bravamente, Kabuto podia contar com reservas vindas do castelo e um número in finito de mercenários que os atacavam de todos os flancos.

Recuando um pouco para ter uma visão melhor da ba talha, Sasuke ergueu o elmo e limpou a testa, o suor escorrendo sobre os olhos e ensopando-lhe os cabelos. Ao perceber que Juugo se aproximava, um ar sombrio no rosto, teve certeza de que o vassalo trazia más notícias.

- Um enviado de Kabuto veio nos informar de que o barão deseja discutir os termos de um acordo.

- Termos de um acordo? Por que você se deu ao tra balho de me trazer essas notícias, quando sabe muito bem que nunca gasto tempo com palavras quando posso lutar?

Juugo parecia desconfortável, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

- Pensei que talvez... talvez o barão possa dizer alguma coisa sobre a sua lady - o vassalo respondeu meio sem jeito.

À menção da esposa, Sasuke sentiu um aperto terrível no coração.

- Kabuto pediu um resgate?

- Não. Porém o emissário do barão não entrou em detalhes. Talvez os planos sejam lhe oferecer lady Uchiha em troca de Suna.

Uma mulher em troca de uma das propriedades mais valiosas de todo o reino? Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa, como se uma vida inteira de honra, orgulho e dedicação à carreira militar agora entrassem em conflito com o que realmente importava: sua esposa.

- Vamos ouvir o que o homem tem a nos dizer falou afinal.

Os dois se entreolharam um tanto desconfiados ao en trarem na tenda de Kabuto. O barão estava sentado numa cadeira enorme, um tapete estendido sob os pés. A própria imagem de um paxá ou de um rico mercador Italiano. Apesar de Kabuto estar usando uma armadura, ficava claro, pela ausência de suor e sujeira, que sequer chegara perto de onde a luta estava sendo travada. Sasuke só conseguia sentir um profundo desprezo por um homem tão covarde e incapaz de liderar os próprios homens num campo de batalha.

- Então este é o terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho? - Kabuto indagou num tom irônico.

O sarcasmo não passou despercebido a Sasuke, porém, diante do olhar de advertência de Juugo, decidiu manter a fúria sob controle. Pelo menos até que soubesse o motivo do encontro.

- Sim, meu lorde - respondeu o emissário que os trouxera. Logo o mensageiro saía e os deixava a sós, na companhia dos guardas pessoais do barão. Embora uma tropa de seus próprios homens o aguardasse do lado de fora, Sasuke começou a se sentir inquieto. Sendo Kabuto tão acostumado à traição, poderia muito bem estar planejando atacá-los pelas costas em vez de con versar.

- Deve lhe parecer óbvio agora, Cavaleiro Vermelho - Kabuto começou depois de um longo silêncio, em que analisou os recém-chegados da cabeça aos pés -, que o meu exército excede o seu em número. Se você se render eu talvez possa até poupar a sua vida e a de seus homens. Já houve suficiente derramamento de sangue hoje - completou magnânimo.

Sasuke não respondeu e simplesmente continuou fitando o idiota arrogante e incompetente. Aquela discussão era inútil. Será que se dera ao trabalho de interromper a luta para escutar um monte de asneiras? E onde estava Sakura?

Demonstrando não se incomodar pela fixidez do olhar de Sasuke, o barão o interpelou:

- E então? Responda-me!

- E quanto à minha esposa? - Uchiha indagou, os dedos fechando-se com força ao redor do punho espada. - Onde está ela?

Kabuto parecia tão surpreso com a pergunta que um instante Sasuke imaginou se aquele verme realmente seqüestrara Sakura.

- Sua esposa? Ah, você está querendo dizer Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura Uchiha - Sasuke o corrigiu, a voz cortante como aço. - O que você fez com ela?

- Eu? Nada, claro, exceto atá-la na minha cama e aproveitar ao máximo. - Kabuto fazia questão de falar com tranqüilidade, como se não desse a menor importância ao assunto. - Temo que talvez a tenha possuído um tanto rudemente, já que ela acabou perdendo aquele bebê que trazia no ventre. Mas de qualquer forma não tem importância. Eu plantei sementes suficientes para gerar uma dúzia de filhos.

O urro de Sasuke fez estremecer a tenda. A espada foi desembainhada com tamanha rapidez e ira que Kabuto teve tempo apenas de sair da cadeira para não ser varado pela lâmina. Ainda assim teve o braço ferido e gritou de dor.

Imediatamente os dois guarda - pessoais do barão avançaram, porém Sasuke os matou em questão de segundos, os olhos fixos no seu principal objetivo. Destituído de honra como era, Kabuto fugiu da tenda sem tentar se defender. Enquanto isso os urros de Sasuke vibravam no ar como gritos de guerra.

...

Sakura sentia a impaciência crescer a medida que se aproximavam de Suna. Estavam na estrada desde o amanhecer e um número enorme de mercenários seguiam Gaara em silêncio.

Era uma visão impressionante, cada um dos soldados parecendo mais feroz e perigoso do que o outro. A pele e os olhos escuros a faziam pensar onde será que o irmão fora buscá-los. Também a maneira como se moviam e obedeciam às ordens, sem palavras ou hesitações, lhe parecia inteiramente estranha. Ainda bem que não for mavam o exército inimigo.

- Sakura! Afaste-se um pouco até vermos o que nos aguarda.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar. Depois do topo da colina, logo a frente, estava Suna e talvez, Sasuke. Havia chegado tão longe e não queria ser deixada para trás. Porém antes que tivesse tempo de protestar, o silêncio ao redor foi quebrado por um rugido feroz, como se al guma fera estivesse à solta.

- Sasu. - O nome do marido escapou de seus lábios num murmúrio rouco e emocionado.

- Que diabo foi isso? - Gaara perguntou.

- Sasuke - ela respondeu com firmeza. - Ele com certeza perdeu a paciência.

- Então esse ruído foi feito por um homem? Por seu marido?

- Sim! - Galopando na direção do topo da colina, Sakura olhou os campos ao redor de Suna. Estavam apinhados de soldados e no meio deles erguia-se a forma inconfundível do marido. - Eu sei que é ele! Oh, Gaara, talvez meu marido esteja com problemas.

- Recue agora, Sakura. - Virando-se para seus sol dados, ordenou: - Quero um homem perto de minha irmã o tempo inteiro. Quanto ao resto de vocês, estejam prontos para atacar ao meu sinal. Mas lembrem-se do uma coisa. Lembrem-se de que Kabuto é meu.

...

Quando Sasuke finalmente saiu da tenda tinha a arma dura manchada pelo sangue de vários inimigos, o suficiente para fazer jus ao nome de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Kabuto não estava em lugar algum para ser visto, contudo ele, Juugo, e uma pequena tropa vinda de Konoha, achavam-se rodeados por uma grande parte do exército do barão. Não podia ter muita certeza de que Kabuto planejara aquela armadilha, entretanto sabia que sua explosão de fúria os colocara numa situação bastante difícil.

Aproveitando-se da confusão inicial, conseguiam mon tar nos cavalos, contudo Sasuke não era capaz de enxergar uma rota de saída. Estavam ilhados num mar de soldados inimigos e a distância até um local seguro era impossível de ser percorrida com a rapidez necessária. Lutando pela própria vida, Uchiha tentou abrir caminho, porém ao olhar para a colina mais próxima deu-se conta de que mais soldados e mercenários marchavam diretamente na sua direção.

Estamos perdidos. Pela primeira vez, depois de tantas batalhas, aquelas palavras terríveis ocorreram, a Sasuke. Que ironia do destino pensar que apenas alguns meses atrás teria ido ao encontro da morte com orgulho, enquanto que agora... agora, por Deus, queria viver!

- Que diabo é aquilo? - Juugo gritou aproximando-se. Surpresos, os dois observaram os cavaleiros que galo pavam colina abaixo, guiados por um estandarte negro com a figura de um veado branco.

- Vi aquele brasão em Suna - o vassalo falou à beira do desespero. - Estamos perdidos, pois o castelo já foi tomado.

- Não. - Uchiha apanhou o estandarte que sua esposa lhe dera ao sair de Konoha e mandou que Juugo o desfraldasse. Sobre o fundo em veludo ver melho, um veado idêntico aparecia. O vento se encarregou de erguer bem alto o símbolo da família, um aviso a todos os que os ameaçavam.

- Este é o estandarte dos Harunos - falou orgulhoso, sorrindo para o vassalo.

Logo tudo estava acabado. Os soldados de Kabuto, acossados pelos recém-chegados e sem um líder para guiá-los, bateram em retirada. Sasuke ordenou que a ponte levadiça de Suna fosse abaixada para que os feridos recebessem os primeiros socorros e embora fizesse ques tão de ver seus homens alojados, não planejava demorar ali nem mais um segundo. Pretendia perseguir Kabuto e terminar o trabalho que começara na tenda do barão.

- O Cavaleiro Vermelho! O Cavaleiro Vermelho!

De dentro dos portões, os residentes de Suna comemo ravam a sua chegada e Uchiha percebeu que es tava, realmente, coberto de sangue, apesar de não ter sido ferido. Como Naruto já dissera, costumava atrair o sangue dos inimigos. Se tivesse tempo até gostaria de trocar a túnica manchada por outra limpa, porém subes timara Kabuto uma vez e não pretendia repetir o erro. Não permitiria que o filho da mãe escapasse e, o mais importante de tudo, não deixaria que aquele verme le vasse Sakura consigo.

Apoiado na sua disciplina de guerreiro, ele obrigou-se a não pensar em coisas que pudessem interferir na tarefa que o aguardava, especialmente visões da esposa amarrada à cama do barão. No momento precisava reunir os homens mais bem equipados para uma longa e dura ca çada antes de ir atrás do covarde em seu próprio covil.

- Quem é o líder de nossos salvadores? - Uchiha indagou a Juugo.

O vassalo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Os soldados e mercenários são de poucas falas. Di zem apenas que servem aos Haruno.

- Mas qual Haruno? - O único Haruno que Sasuke conhecia não podia estar liderando exército algum, pois encontrava-se prisioneira de Kabuto. Um bebê, o barão dissera. Seria verdade? Será que Sakura carregara filho no ventre apenas para perdê-lo depois de sofrer brutalidades? Sasuke tirou o elmo e limpou o suor que lhe cobria os olhos, decidido a bloquear qualquer sentimento. Se deixasse dominar pela emoção, perderia a cabeça ali mesmo, onde estava.

- Uchiha? - Uma voz baixa e profunda o fez virar-se para trás. Um cavaleiro o fitava atentamente,

- Sim. Sou Uchiha.

Os dois homens desceram dos cavalos e ficaram frente a frente. O desconhecido, embora não tão alto nem tão musculoso quanto o Cavaleiro Vermelho, movia-se com a elegância natural daqueles que pertencem a uma linhagem nobre.

O rosto, apesar de bonito, tinha a dureza associada há muitos anos passados em campos de batalha. Talvez por isso o julgasse levemente familiar, Sasuke decidiu. Então os olhos de ambos se encontraram e os olhos do desconhecido possuíam um tom raro e peculiar, um tom esverdeado...

- Sou Gaara Haruno...

- Mas você está...

- Morto - Gaara concluiu. - Eu sei. É uma longa história e que será melhor contada quando estivermos descansados. No momento quero apenas lhe agradecer por ter guardado Suna tão bem durante minha ausência. Minha irmã fala maravilhas a seu respeito...

Sem que pudesse conter o impulso, Sasuke agarrou o cunhado pelo braço, talvez até com uma força exagerada.

- Sakura! Ela está aqui? - Apesar de reconhecer o tom desesperado da própria voz, já não se importava com mais nada.

- Sim. - Gaara olhou para a fileira de homens logo atrás de si. - Ela...

Sasuke não esperou que Gaara continuasse. Também não se interessou em discutir a batalha que haviam en frentado ou aquelas que ainda teriam pela frente ou os planos para a caçada de Kabuto ou os assuntos ligados a Suna. Deixando o orgulho e a honra militar de lado, correu ao encontro da esposa.

Sakura já estava desmontando e correndo na direção do marido. Os dois se encontraram diante das muralhas de Suna. Sem se incomodar com a sujeira, o suor e o sangue que cobriam o homem amado, ela se atirou nos braços fortes, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke beijou-a nos olhos, no rosto, na boca com sofre guidão, tentando apagar da memória as longas horas de angústia e sofrimento. Foi somente quando a colocou de volta no chão que se deu conta de que os homens ao redor aplaudiam à cena entusiasmados. Embora a situa ção o deixasse um tanto sem jeito, não conseguia desviar o olhar da esposa.

- Você está... bem?

- Sim - Sakura respondeu feliz, o sorriso radiante iluminando o dia como um raio de Sol.

- Kabuto não a feriu, não lhe fez mal?

- Não. Na fuga de Konoha, Kabuto estava apa vorado demais, temendo uma perseguição, para se en graçar comigo. Ele forçou a marcha ao máximo até al cançarmos os limites de Suna. Então Gaara apareceu e tomou conta da situação.

Apesar de saber que a esposa estava sendo sincera, precisava ouvir as palavras para que seu tormento ti vesse fim.

- Quer dizer que ele não a tocou?

- Não - ela respondeu num murmúrio, os olhos fixos no marido. - Kabuto nunca me encostou um dedo, em bora tivesse se sentido tentado a fazê-lo muitas vezes.

A sensação de alívio era tão intensa, que Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito. Kabuto mentira; aquele filho da mãe não a amarrara na cama coisa nenhuma. Não hou vera estupro nem aborto. Graças a Deus, ele rezou em silencio. Se não acontecera um aborto, será que houvera mesmo um bebê?

- Você já esteve com meu irmão?

- Sim. - Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, sabendo que aquela não era hora para maiores intimidades. Relutante, afastou-se alguns centímetros, embora mantivesse um braço firmemente ao redor dos ombros delicados. Juntos, caminharam até onde Gaara os aguardava.

- Meu irmão estava preocupado que pudesse haver uma disputa sobre a posse de Suna - Sakura falou no caminho -, mas deixei claro que você não tem interesse nas terras dos Harunos.

- Quer dizer que você lhe deu, de mão beijada, uma das propriedades mais prósperas da região sem ao menos me consultar?

Sakura riu sem se deixar perturbar pela cara feia do marido.

- Será que agi errado? Lembro-me muito bem que em diversas ocasiões você gritou, em alto e bom som que não queria nada da minha riqueza, aliás, pelo contrário.

- Então lutei por aquilo que agora pertence ao meu cunhado? - Sasuke gemeu, fingindo-se ultrajado.

Ao ouvir o riso cristalino da esposa ele sentiu o coração: bater mais forte, cheio de amor. Se pudesse, a tomaria nos braços ali mesmo e a levaria para o quarto, onde mostraria o quanto sentira saudades... E que a caçada a Kabuto fosse para o inferno.

Infelizmente aqueles pensamentos agradáveis foram interrompidos pela chegada do irmão de Sakura.

- Barão Uchiha, minhas desculpas por par tir tão depressa, mas não posso permitir que Kabuto escape.

- Claro que não. Vou chamar alguns de meus homens e irei com você. - Sasuke ignorou a pressão da mão da esposa em seu braço, sabendo que ela queria impedi-lo de partir.

- Não será preciso - Gaara falou decidido. - Você já fez mais do que o suficiente por mim. Também quero lhe assegurar que minha irmã receberá um dote generoso como presente de casamento.

Sasuke ergueu a mão como se para dispensar aquelas palavras e o presente, porém as feições de Gaara tornaram-se ainda mais duras.

- Eu insisto, meu lorde. Sou-lhe grato, mas não pre tendo ficar em débito com homem algum.

Temerosa de que o marido perdesse a calma, Sakura aumentou a pressão dos dedos no braço masculino, entretanto Sasuke já havia conhecido homens como Gaara e sabia como lidar com a situação.

- Naturalmente ficarei satisfeito em receber um pa gamento de você. Perdi homens aqui e, claro, eles devem ser substituídos. Agora, quanto a Kabuto... ele me fez um desafio direto, e forçou a me afastar de Konoha para me atacar pelas costas e seqüestrar minha esposa quero vê-lo morto.

- Barão... - Gaara hesitou, como se as palavras o deixassem desconfortável. - Por favor, não tome como um insulto, mas Sakura está a salvo, não sofreu nenhum ferimento, enquanto eu... O que existe entre mim e Kabuto vai muito mais longe.

Uchiha tentou imaginar o que poderia ir mais longe do que seqüestrar a esposa de outro homem, con tudo achou melhor ficar calado. Gaara permaneceu imóvel aguardando uma resposta, os olhos esverdeados frios como aço. Levou apenas um minuto para Sasuke decidir mandar o orgulho para o inferno e outro minuto para imaginar uma maneira muito mais agradável de passar o tempo enquanto o cunhado preocupava-se em desmem brar o inimigo.

- Está bem. Kabuto Yakushi é seu.

Gaara agradeceu com um breve aceno de cabeça, o olhar sério, o rosto rígido. Então montou em seu magnífico garanhão negro e, sem se voltar para trás, partiu a ga lope, os soldados o seguindo num silêncio que lhe era habitual. Gaara e seus homens iam atrás de Kabuto como verdadeiros predadores, sedentos para matar, porém Sasuke não os invejava nem partilhava aquela ansiedade. Estava cansado de guerras e mortes, saturado do cheiro acre de sangue e do gosto amargo que as batalhas deixavam na boca. Honra e orgulho tinham importância sim, mas agora preferia buscar a felicidade entre as pernas de sua bela esposa.

Como se pressentindo os pensamentos do marido, Sakura o puxou pelo braço.

- Venha. Você já viu Suna?

Pela primeira vez Sasuke notou que o vestido da mulher estava sujo de sangue e sujeira.

- Acho que primeiro devemos pensar num banho, esposa.

- Obrigada, querido - ela sussurrou abraçando-o.

- Obrigado por quê?

- Por não ter ido com Gaara. Eu sabia que você queria ir, só que eu não conseguiria suportar sua ausência, não agora, quando finalmente voltei a encontrá-lo e...

- Acredite-me, querida. Não foi um grande sacrifício da minha parte.

...

- Seus seios parecem maiores e mais pesados – Sasuke comentou acariciando o objeto de seu interesse. – Por acaso os tem massageado com algum óleo especial? - ele a provocou.

- Claro que não! - Sakura retrucou ultrajada. Nunca em sua vida usara esse tipo de coisa, pois jamais tivera muito interesse no próprio corpo. Sabia muito bem por que seus seios estavam maiores e, de repente, teve a impressão de que o marido sabia também.

- Ótimo! Porque eu gosto deles exatamente como eram, pequenos e perfeitos para a minha boca. – Sasuke mordiscou os mamilos pontudos vagarosamente.

- Sasu... - Como era possível que seu marido a ex citasse com tanta facilidade assim? Julgara-se exausta saciada depois da paixão ardente que se seguira ao encontro de ambos. No entanto... Os lábios masculinos a estavam enlouquecendo, beijando-a ao redor do umbigo.

- Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, esposa?

As palavras significativas a fizeram sentar-se na cama no mesmo instante.

- Você sabe! - ela o acusou.

- Sei o quê? - Uchiha perguntou inocente mente enquanto abria as pernas da esposa.

- Sobre o bebê!

- Que bebê?

Sakura acariciou os cabelos negros de brilho intenso do marido, que ago ra se inclinava para beijá-la no interior das coxas.

- Nosso bebê!

- Então vamos ter um bebê? - ele indagou provo cando-a, aumentando a pressão dos lábios na pele macia até fazê-la estremecer incontrolavelmente.

- Sim!

- Que boas notícias! Será que devo mandar um beijo ao nosso bebê?

Ao sentir que o marido a tocava no centro da femini lidade com a ponta da língua, Sakura gemeu alto e perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza.

...

Ela estava faminta. Depois de devorar tudo o que es tava em seu prato, começou a lambiscar a comida de Sasuke.

- Ei, espere aí. Quantos bebês você acha que está esperando?

Rindo feliz, Sakura recostou-se na cadeira, apreciando o quarto que fora de seus pais.

- O que você achou de meu irmão?

- Acho que você estava certa. Ele não é o tipo de fazer cócegas em ninguém. Mas você teve sorte, porque eu sou. - Sorrindo brincalhão, ele correu atrás da esposa até pegá-la no colo e jogá-la na cama. O peso do corpo musculoso quase partiu a madeira em duas.

- Pare! Pare com isso ou vou vomitar todo jantar!

Imediatamente Sasuke sossegou, uma das mãos enormes pousadas sobre a cintura delgada, os olhos negros brilhantes e mais carinhosos do que nunca.

- Esta é a primeira vez que uma mulher me fala uma coisa dessas - ele protestou.

Sakura riu e o acariciou de leve no rosto. Como podia amá-lo com tanta paixão?

- Você tem razão. Gaara não é o tipo que faz cócegas, tampouco é do tipo capaz de demonstrar afeto e muito menos amor. Tenho medo de que meu irmão esteja ainda mais endurecido do que quando partiu, cinco anos atrás.

Uchiha suspirou fundo e se recostou nos travesseiros.

- Freqüentemente a guerra ou destrói o homem o transforma em algo que ele desejaria não ser.

- Você acha que com o tempo Gaara poderá tomar mais afetuoso em relação a nós?

A maneira como seu irmão a fitara enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado, como se não passasse de uma estranha, ainda a incomodava. Nem por um instante ele demonstrara um interesse especial ou lhe perguntara se era feliz, se seu marido era um bom homem...

- Não sei - Sasuke respondeu baixinho, querendo não magoá-la.

- Sabe, é estranho, mas Gaara foi sempre tão bonito. As damas o consideravam um ótimo partido e ele tinha a reputação de ser honrado, gentil e justo.

- Tenho certeza de que seu irmão continua sendo tudo isto.

- Mas quando olho dentro daqueles olhos esverdeados é como se enxergasse apenas o frio e a escuridão. - Sakura estremeceu e se aconchegou ao peito forte do marido. Gaara, herdeiro de Suna, jovem e belo, era o tipo de cavaleiro com quem as mulheres sonhavam casar-se enquanto Sasuke não. Durante grande parte de sua vida, Uchiha não possuíra terras nem fortuna, portanto não se tornara um alvo fácil do interesse femi nino. Para completar, aquela reputação terrível era suficiente para desanimar mesmo a mais corajosa das da mas. Porém Sasuke sim, era um grande partido.

- Meu irmão é assustador. Mais assustador do que o Cavaleiro Vermelho jamais o foi.

- Mesmo quando estou de péssimo humor?

- Mesmo quando está de péssimo humor - ela res pondeu sorrindo. - A propósito, devo lhe dizer que avisei Kabuto que você comeria o coração dele na hora do jantar.

- Oh, obrigado. - Sasuke gemeu de maneira teatral. - Agora posso entender por que ele não a considerou especialmente sedutora. É fácil imaginá-la falando aos quatro ventos sobre os meus poderes diabólicos.

- Mas você tem poderes sim. - Sorrindo provocante, ela o acariciou pelo corpo inteiro, adorando sentir a tex tura dos músculos firmes e bem torneados.

- Você não vai vomitar o jantar, não é? - Sasuke per guntou fingindo-se muito sério.

- Prometo que não.

- Bem, suponho que então eu possa enfeitiçá-la, es posa. - E foi o que ele fez.

Gaara regressou alguns dias depois, seu estado de espírito ainda mais soturno do que quando partira. Ele entrou no salão principal como se fosse o senhor de tudo, aliás, o que de fato era, jogou o elmo sobre uma cadeira e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Kabuto escapou - foi logo dizendo.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso não tanto pelas palavras, mas pelo tom usado. Por acaso o cunhado o estaria acusando de alguma coisa?

- Sinto muito.

Como se reconhecendo o engano, Gaara abaixou os olhos. Sasuke sabia que o rapaz estava zangado e por isso descontava a frustração nas pessoas que estavam próximas. Só não iria admitir que o mau humor do cunhado atingisse Sakura.

Ela já estava de pé, ordenando aos servos que trouxessem comida e bebida para o irmão que acabara de chegar. Entretanto se Sakura esperava alguma palavras de agradecimento, podia esquecer. E essa falta de delicadeza o irritava profundamente. Não era à toa que a princípio sua esposa se comportara de maneira tão contida e desprovida de emoções. Pelo visto os Harunos não haviam sido criados num ambiente onde se demonstrava afeição familiar.

- Vou encontrá-lo - Gaara prometeu, a voz soando fria e ameaçadora. Ele sentou-se, os movimentos elegantes e controlados muito semelhantes aos de Sakura. Aquele Haruno nunca parecia baixar a guarda e por um momento Sasuke teve pena de Gaara e do que quer que fosse que lhe acontecera para transformá-lo naquele poço de fel e amargura.

- Não se preocupe, Uchiha, vou achar Kabuto. Ele é estúpido demais para ficar desaparecido por um longo tempo e quando o encontrar, vou matá-lo.

- Me chame de Sasuke. E não estou nem um pouco preocupado. Se você quer um conselho,- ele ofereceu, mes mo sabendo que o cunhado não estava nem um pouco interessado- Eu lhe diria para esquecer o barão. Encontre uma bela esposa, tenha filhos e desfrute esta bela pro priedade em paz.

Gaara o fitou com tamanho desdém que Sasuke ficou surpreso. Talvez o cunhado o considerasse um velho tolo.

Entretanto estava longe de sê-lo. Ao recuperar a visão voltara aos exercícios físicos de antes e estava agora no auge da força viril. Continuava sendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho, embora não partilhasse a sede de sangue do rapaz. Sabendo que poderia vencer o cunhado em qualquer briga com armas, Sasuke lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção de Gaara.

O jovem Haruno entendeu imediatamente o recado e virou-se para o outro lado. Ao voltar a fitar Sasuke, tentava sorrir.

- Não posso deixar Kabuto escapar. - Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, resolveu continuar, apesar das palavras lhe custarem muito. - Fui para a Terra santa com o objetivo de lutar contra os infiéis sem saber que um verme traiçoeiro, escondido entre meus próprios pares, seria ainda mais perigoso do que as hordas pagãs.

Fui ferido, mas não mortalmente, e esperei que um dos homens me encontrasse. Aconteceu que Kabuto me achou. – Gaara pronunciava o nome do barão como uma maldição. - Em vez de me ajudar, ele me arrastou para debaixo de um arbusto e me largou lá, para que eu sangrasse até a morte.

Sasuke notou que Sakura inspirava fundo e no mesmo instante tomou a mão delicada nas suas, como se quisesse lhe transmitir segurança enquanto Gaara continuava a história terrível.

- Eu teria mesmo morrido se não fosse por uma aldeã que ouviu os meus pedidos de socorro. Ela me levou para seu casebre e cuidou de mim com as próprias mãos. Sem saber o que Kabuto planejava, decidi ado tar um nome falso. Quando recuperei as forças, saí à procura do covarde, porém aquele patife já havia de saparecido. Só então percebi que o barão ambicionava possuir Suna.

Como nosso pai não era nenhum tolo, achei que não havia necessidade de voltar correndo para casa. Fiz mi nha própria fortuna e formei meu próprio exército, pensando que um dia poderia precisar de homens prontos para lutar ao meu lado. Fiquei sabendo da morte de nosso pai pouco tempo atrás. Então decidi que estava na hora de ressurgir do mundo dos mortos.

- Kabuto sabe que você está vivo? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Não, acho que não. Meus homens juraram guardar silêncio. Tenho certeza de que a visão do estandarte Haruno surpreendeu o barão, porém, a menos que tivesse lutado perto de mim, não poderia saber que continuo vivo.

- Duvido que aquele covarde tenha lutado. Quando o feri, na tenda, ele fugiu correndo e choramingando feito uma criança grande. Aposto que escapou para bem longe, assim que pôde.

- É, talvez. De qualquer maneira irei caçá-lo nem que seja no fim do mundo. E quando o encontrar, o matarei sem piedade.

Percebendo o ódio intenso no coração do rapaz, Sasuke ficou imediatamente alerta.

- Não deixe que o desejo de vingança dite as regras da sua conduta - falou. Contudo o olhar de Gaara o avisou de que era melhor não se meter naquele assunto em particular e Sasuke teve pena do rapaz. Já vira muitos homens como o cunhado, homens cujas vidas haviam sido envenenadas pelo rancor. E quando finalmente Kabuto fosse morto, o que sobraria no interior de Gaara Haruno? Talvez nada, além de um terrível vazio.

- É possível que Kabuto tenha ido para a corte numa tentativa de despertar a simpatia de Naruto com a sua versão dos fatos - Sakura sugeriu.

- Talvez - Gaara concordou pensativo. - De qual quer forma partirei amanhã mesmo para seguir as pos síveis pistas deixadas nos arredores.

Ao perceber o desaponto toldar a beleza do rosto da esposa, Uchiha teve raiva daquele rapaz frio e in sensível que depois de tantos anos de ausência era in capaz de demonstrar algum afeto e apreço pela irmã.

- Eu queria lhes explicar a situação antes de partir e também resolver o assunto relativo ao dote de Sakura.

Ah, então você a notou?, Sasuke pensou irritado. Quem olhasse para os dois juntos, jamais iria imaginar que fossem parentes. A única coisa que ambos tinham em comum era a maneira como se comportavam, sempre ele gantes e altivos.

- Sakura, será que você podia nos dar licença por alguns minutos? - Sasuke pediu, sorrindo com delicadeza. - Eu gostaria de discutir o assunto do dote com seu irmão em particular.

Ela concordou com um aceno e saiu do salão, o andar gracioso, as costas eretas. Olhando-a, Sasuke teve vontade de envolvê-la com a força de seu amor e também de desfechar um soco no rosto impassível do cunhado.

Mas acostumado a intimidar as pessoas pela sua sim ples presença, apenas levantou-se e parou diante de Gaara.

- Seu dinheiro não me interessa a mínima – falou num tom baixo e carregado de desprezo.

Quando o rapaz tentou se levantar, Uchiha o fitou de tal maneira que o obrigou a permanecer sentado.

- Eu também lutei na Terra Santa e estive nas ba talhas mais sangrentas, ao lado de Naruto, durante anos. Não tendo nascido herdeiro de uma propriedade lucra tiva, me tornei dono de terras pelo sangue derramado pela minha espada. Nestes últimos meses enfrentei uma provação que teria feito o seu breve encontro com a morte parecer brincadeira de criança. - Apesar de se esforçar para manter o controle, a voz de Sasuke vi brava de dor. - Portanto você não é o único homem na face da terra cuja vida tomou caminhos diferentes do que gostaria.

Me senti afortunado por poder lutar aqui e preservar a sua propriedade e as lembranças que minha mulher tem da casa paterna. Em troca, quero apenas uma coisa. Quero que você trate sua irmã como se ela realmente existisse.

Gaara não poderia parecer mais surpreso.

- Não me importa que você me amaldiçoe ou que desapareça nos confins da terra depois que partirmos de Suna, mas enquanto estivermos aqui exijo que trate sua irmã como uma pessoa a quem você deve no mínimo respeito. Pois foi ela quem cuidou da sua propriedade durante os anos em que você esteve fora.

Sem esperar resposta, Sasuke saiu do salão e foi ao encontro da mulher. Ainda bem que Sakura gosta de atiçar rumores sobre a sua reputação porque mais uma ou duas cenas como aquela e o mito do feroz Cavaleiro Vermelho cairia por terra.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Durante o jantar, Sasuke congratulou a si mesmo, pois pelo visto aquela breve conversa com o cunhado havia sortido efeito. Gaara passou refeição inteira conversando com a irmã. Talvez o rapaz não fosse de todo mau. Talvez tivesse apenas deixado o desejo de vingança passar à frente de coisas mais im portantes e precisasse de alguém para lhe chamar a aten ção sobre as prioridades da vida.

A noite transcorreu rápida e agradável e embora já estivesse muito tarde, Sasuke sentia-se pesaroso de deixar o salão principal. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas que gostavam e admiravam sua mulher, desde aldeões cele brando a derrota de Kabuto até as servas mais antigas da família Haruno. Vendo tantos pares de olhos fixos na ex-castelã de Suna, Sasuke pediu-a para cantar, no que foi prontamente apoiado pelos presentes.

Todos pareciam familiarizados com os talentos de Sakura, pois tão logo a voz melodiosa soou, Sasuke notou que um velho criado se acomodava melhor na cadeira e fe chava os olhos, entregando-se à música. Entretanto ele mesmo não conseguia fechar os olhos à beleza à sua fren te. Passara noites sem conta apenas ouvindo-a cantar, sem poder enxergá-la. Agora observava cada movimento da esposa com uma sofreguidão incontrolável. Ela con tinuava esguia e delgada, sendo difícil acreditar que aque le corpo perfeito abrigava o seu filho.

Ao terminar, Sakura foi inundada de elogios e aplausos. Até mesmo Gaara demonstrou admiração.

- Eu havia me esquecido como você canta bem – ele falou, e Sasuke sentiu que o cunhado estava sendo sincero.

Percebendo que a esposa começava a se mostrar cansada, O Uchiha decidiu que estava na hora de dar noite por encerrada.

- Sakura - Gaara a chamou. - Quero me despedir de você agora pois vou partir amanhã muito cedo.

- Desejo-lhe tudo de bom - ela respondeu, o rosto impassível, destituído de emoção.

- É o que desejo a você também. Podem ficar em Suna tanto tempo quanto quiserem, embora eu não saiba quando vou estar de volta. E... Obrigado por ter cuidado tão bem de nosso lar.

- De nada. - Sakura sorriu docemente e lançou um olhar significativo na direção do marido, sabendo muito bem que fora ele o responsável pela mudança de atitude de seu irmão.

Assim que os dois estavam a sós no quarto, ela lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago e começou a rir.

- Ei! Por que isso? - Sasuke indagou, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Você é uma vergonha, Cavaleiro Vermelho! Onde está aquela fera terrível e ameaçadora? Que tipo de feitiço você lançou em cima de meu irmão para obrigá-lo a me elogiar?

Sasuke bem que se esforçou para aparentar inocência, o que serviu para fazê-la rir ainda mais.

- Se você soubesse como atitudes assim são estranhas a Gaara, não tentaria negar sua participação no caso. Juro que em toda minha vida, jamais recebi um cumprimento de meu irmão. Sabe, estou até pensando em espalhar essa história por aí. Aposto que a lenda criada em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho sofreria um baque com as notícias. Não sei se você já percebeu como os criados daqui de Suna o evitam e tudo por causa de sua terrível reputação?

- Não sei por que você está reclamando. Sempre achei que o mito do Cavaleiro Vermelho a agradava bastante. Afinal não foi você quem disse que eu costumo comer o fígado dos inimigos?

- Fígado não, coração - ela o corrigiu, dobrando-se de rir.

Depois de tirar a túnica e colocá-la sobre uma cadeira, Sasuke olhou ao redor, reparando na suntuosidade do quar to enorme. Suna era tão diferente de Konoha. Cons truído mais recentemente, o lar dos Harunos fora projetado tendo em mente o conforto. Os aposentos eram mais es paçosos e mais quentes, decorados com muitos móveis e tapeçarias. Não era à toa que Sakura estranhara Konoha, sempre escuro e frio.

Inspirando fundo, Sasuke foi até a janela e olhou as estrelas, desejando, por um momento, poder dar toda a riqueza do mundo à esposa. Mas logo concluiu que esse tipo de pensamento era pura perda de energia. Sentia-se grato por ter recuperado a visão, pois assim Sakura tinha um homem completo por marido.

Lá fora os soldados se preparavam para dormir. Gaara partiria na manhã seguinte bem cedo. Quanto tempo será que Sakura iria querer ficar em Suna? Não poderia culpá-la se ela decidisse passar o verão inteiro em seu antigo lar ou mesmo se resolvesse permanecer ali até o nascimento do bebê. Entretanto ele sentia falta do próprio castelo, de suas próprias terras. Seriam os homens mais possessivos do que as mulheres em relação essas coisas? Konoha podia não ser muito, se com parado a Suna, porém lhe pertencia por direito e lutara com bravura para conquistá-lo.

- Você é apenas um homem gentil e maravilhoso. E eu te amo - Sakura murmurou sonolenta.

- Você quer que o bebê nasça aqui? - ele indagou, preparando-se para ouvir o pior.

- Não. Quero que nosso filho nasça em nosso lar, em Konoha.

A jornada de volta para casa foi demorada e tranqüila. Sabendo que com um bebê a caminho seria impossível empreender longas viagens tão cedo, Sakura quis parar em cada aldeia das terras do marido, fazendo questão de conversar com os residentes e arrebanhar aqueles que queriam morar no castelo.

Sasuke era sempre recebido com graus variáveis de medo, suspeita e boas-vindas por parte dos que conheciam apenas os rumores terríveis que cercavam o lorde de Konoha. Entretanto logo os aldeões se surpreendiam ao descobrir que aquele homem alto, forte e bonito era o Cava leiro Vermelho em pessoa. Talvez o barão lhes continuas se parecendo feroz, porém era muito melhor ter visto alguém em carne e osso do que continuar ouvindo apenas histórias ameaçadoras.

Sakura sabia que sua presença facilitava a aceitação do Cavaleiro Vermelho, pois bastava às pessoas notarem o quanto ele se importava com o bem-estar da esposa para passarem a enxergá-lo sob um novo ângulo. E era isso o que desejava no fundo do coração, que Sasuke, o bebê e ela fossem aceitos por todos os que habitavam as terras de O Uchiha.

Logo a notícia se espalhou e quando alcançaram a aldeia, Sakura tinha certeza de que os aldeões os aguar davam. Só não conseguia imaginar como seriam recebi dos, pois era o único lugar em que Sasuke esti vera antes de ir ao encontro de Kabuto. Além do mais ele sempre fora temido ali de uma maneira intensa e irracional.

Não foi preciso esperar muito para perceber o estado de espírito do vilarejo. Bastou cruzarem os primeiros ca sebres para que os aplausos e os vivas começassem.

- Cavaleiro Vermelho! Cavaleiro Vermelho! - grita vam centenas de vozes, os aldeões de pé em cada um dos lados da estrada, os rostos felizes ao receberem de volta o lorde e a lady de Konoha.

Por um momento, ao ver a surpresa estampado no rosto do marido, ela achou que ia chorar. Homens, mulheres, velhos e crianças os acompanhavam num cortejo até o centro da aldeia e de repente fez-se o silêncio. An siosos, centenas de pares de olhos fixaram-se na figura do Cavaleiro Vermelho que por sua vez devolvia o olhar com igual intensidade, parecendo um pouquinho amea çador talvez, Sakura pensou preparando-se para falar alguma coisa e romper o silêncio cheio de expectativa.

Porém O Uchiha tomou a iniciativa.

- Obrigado pelas calorosas boas-vindas - Sasuke agra deceu com a mesma voz de guerreiro que costumava usar para comandar seus homens. Embora as palavras fossem gentis, ele parecia enorme, poderoso e quase feroz, mon tado num garanhão negro e maciço. Os aldeões pareciam intimidados, sem saber como reagir. Então, de repente, Sasuke abriu um sorriso radiante. - É bom estar em casa!

Os aplausos foram ensurdecedores. Tentando disfarçar a emoção e engolir as lágrimas, Sakura procurava acenar para os rostos conhecidos, sabendo que o marido con quistara o coração de cada um dos presentes. Ao passa rem diante de um dos últimos casebres da aldeia, lá estava a viúva Nebbs, sentada do lado de fora, balançando sorridente uma colher no ar e parecendo, mais do que nunca, uma bruxa feliz.

Fora uma jornada bastante agradável, porém Sakura estava satisfeita por estar de volta ao lar. Seria delicioso passar o verão confortavelmente em Konoha, em seu próprio quarto e na sua própria cama.

As semanas foram se passando e aos poucos Sasuke as sumiu muitos dos deveres da esposa enquanto outros eram delegados a Lee, Tsunade ou Jiraya, agora residente permanente do castelo. Pelo visto, a carreira de soldado de Jiraya havia terminado no dia em que ele se casara com Tsunade. Entretanto o homenzinho nunca parecera mais feliz, aliás, como todos em Konoha. A atmosfera do castelo exalava paz.

Certo dia, ao caminhar na direção da cozinha para planejar o cardápio das refeições com Glenna, notou que um sacerdote acabara de entrar. Imediatamente foi ao encontro do recém-chegado. Embora tivesse requisitado um capelão para Konoha algum tempo atrás, ainda não recebera nenhuma resposta do bispo e acreditara atraso à má fama do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez aquele padre trouxesse alguma mensagem ou até mesmo ocupar a posição.

- Bom dia - Sakura o cumprimentou, aproximando-se. Porém parou onde estava ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Glenna que correu do salão principal. Será que a cozinheira não queria um sacerdote em Konoha.

- Bom dia para você também - o padre respondeu, secamente.

Não lhe sobrou mais tempo para questionar o comportamento de Glenna, porque de repente o homem deu um passo para à frente e segurou-a pelo braço, amea çando-a com uma faca junto à garganta.

- Kabuto! - Sakura murmurou chocada. – Você está louco?

- Talvez. E tudo por culpa daquele maldito do seu irmão. Ele tem me caçado como a um animal, me impedindo de escapar para onde quer que seja. Não importa para onde eu vá, ele continua me seguindo, mesmo que eu não deixe rastros. Seu irmão é... Inumano...

Sakura percebeu o desespero contido na voz completamente descontrolada de Kabuto. Ali estava um homem forçado para além de seus limites e à beira da insanidade. Um homem que já não tinha nada a perder, por isso ele lhe causava medo.

- Como foi que você conseguiu entrar aqui? - ela indagou devagar, esforçando-se para acalmá-lo.

- Ouvi dizer na aldeia que você havia solicitado um sacerdote para Konoha. Foi fácil conseguir um dis farce e passar pelos portões.

- Quer dizer que você veio sozinho? - Mesmo sabendo o estado de profundo nervosismo e agitação em que Kabuto se encontrava, estava impressionada pela ousadia do barão.

- Eu não tinha outra escolha. Não havia mais nin guém ao meu lado, ninguém para me ajudar. Seu irmão conseguiu perseguir cada um de meus homens até matá-los ou convencê-los a se afastar de mim. No final da história não havia dinheiro no mundo capaz de trazer meus soldados de volta ou de conseguir novas alianças.

Kabuto Yakushi não agira como um homem corajoso ao entrar em Konoha, mas sim como uma criatura amedron tada além do suportável. Pressionando a faca de encontro ao pescoço de Sakura, ele começou a caminhar na direção da porta, arrastando-a consigo.

- De nada lhe adiantará me levar com você – ela protestou. - Suna jamais poderá lhe pertencer agora.

- Sim, eu sei, e que o diabo carregue aquele castelo maldito! Quero apenas alcançar um lugar seguro e você será meu salvo-conduto. Tendo-a em minhas mãos, seu irmão não ousará me encostar um dedo.

- Escondendo-se atrás da barra da saia de uma mu lher, Kabuto?

A voz de Sasuke ecoou pelo salão, quase fazendo-a des maiar de alívio. Logo atrás de seu lorde, Glenna retorcia as mãos angustiada. Com certeza a cozinheira reconhece ra Kabuto e correra à procura de O Uchiha.

Kabuto Yakushi não parecia reconhecer o perigo ou a gravi dade da situação porque despejava veneno e ironia por lidos os poros.

- Então voltamos a nos encontrar, Cavaleiro Verme lho. Mas você provou que a lenda criada em torno de seu nome não passa de uma mentira, você se mostrou destituído das habilidades e poderes que lhe são atribuídos. Se o maldito irmão de Sakura não tivesse vindo ao seu socorro, você já estaria morto a essas horas, destruído pelo meu exército!

Por um momento Sakura teve medo de que o marido perdesse a cabeça diante da provocação, porém ele permaneceu calmo e atento, um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

- Ah, só que você não acha que a chegada de Gaara foi uma simples coincidência, não é mesmo? Foi somente por sua causa que fiz meu cunhado ressuscitar dos mortos.

Sakura fitou o marido com respeito redobrado. Nunca o vira lançar mão do mito criado em torno de si mesmo antes. Agora ali estava, seguro, controlado, enorme e ameaçador. Sim, Sasuke parecia ter poderes que escapava a um mortal comum.

Apesar de ter sido afetado pelas palavras do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Kabuto riu, o som estridente demonstrando puro pavor.

- Um conto de fadas. Ótimo para alimentar o mito dos aldeões, que devem adorar esse tipo de história. Agora, vamos, mexa-se, saia do caminho ou vou cortar a garganta da sua mulher.

- Solte-a agora e eu o deixarei viver.

Kabuto cuspiu no chão.

- Faça o seu trabalho, Cavaleiro Vermelho. Chame os seus demônios e os deixe me destruírem.

- Está bem. - Sasuke deu um assobio baixo e imediatamente duas formas negras e gigantescas pularam das sombras. Os cães avançaram sobre Kabuto e o jogaram no chão, sem que o barão tivesse chance de levantar um dedo para defender-se. Livre, Sakura caiu no chão de joelhos, esfregando o pescoço dolorido. Enquanto isso Kabuto urrava sob o ataque dos animais. A um novo comando de seu dono, os cães se afastaram antes de, literalmente, arrancar pedaços da vítima.

- Minha vontade é matá-lo agora mesmo e resolver o assunto de uma vez por todas - O Uchiha falou num tom frio e mortal. - Mas não quero irritar meu cunhado. Gaara quer ter o privilégio de destruí-lo com as próprias mãos.

- Não! - Ele tentou pegar a faca porém Sasuke foi mais rápido e Kabuto caiu no chão, o coração transpas sado pela espada do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Horrorizada diante da cena, Sakura cobriu o rosto com as mãos, ouvindo o marido dar ordens aos servos de re tirarem o corpo do barão. Então sentiu que braços fortes a erguiam do chão e a protegiam num abraço terno e amoroso.

- Creio que seus problemas com os vizinhos estão terminados, esposa.

- Gaara vai ficar irritado - ela falou, mencionando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Sim. Seu irmão vai ficar muito... frustrado – Sasuke concordou tomando-a no colo e levando-a para o quarto.

A última coisa que Sakura escutou antes de fechar a porta, foi a voz de Glenna dizendo aos outros criados:

- Só não sei explicar como os cachorros apareceram no salão tão de repente. Eles não estavam lá quando saí para chamar meu lorde.

Sakura ficou pensativa. Realmente não vira nem Cas tor nem Pollux durante toda a cena com Kabuto e era possível que animais daquele tamanho lhe passassem despercebidos, mesmo que estivessem deitados sob uma cadeira, por exemplo. Ao olhar para o marido, um ar especulativo no rosto, Sasuke apenas sorriu e respondeu a pergunta silenciosa sem hesitar.

- Castor e Pollux estavam no salão sim. Talvez você não os tenha notado.

Talvez sim, ela pensou, ou talvez não. Talvez houvesse um grão de verdade na lenda criada em torno do Cava leiro Vermelho.

Gaara chegou no dia seguinte, provavelmente se guindo a pista de Kabuto. A frieza com que se dirigiu à irmã levou-a a imaginar que as notícias da morte do barão já o haviam alcançado.

A atmosfera estava tão tensa, que Sakura ficou aliviada quando Sasuke chegou. Gaara e ela nunca tinham sido muito unidos, porém desde o reencontro de ambos ele lhe parecia um verdadeiro estranho.

- É bom ver você outra vez, cunhado - O Uchiha o cumprimentou, sentando-se à mesa e fitando-o impassível.

- Segui a pista de Kabuto até aqui. Você o viu?

- Sim. O barão cruzou os portões de Konoha ontem, junto com um grupo de aldeões. Estava disfarçado de sacerdote e tentou tomar minha esposa como refém.

Gaara ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse questionando, silenciosamente, o relaxamento da segurança do castelo que falhara duas vezes quase consecutivas. Sasuke notou o insulto, porém enfrentou o olhar do cunhado com firmeza, seguro de si como sempre.

- Fui obrigado a matá-lo.

Uma palidez intensa se espalhou pelo rosto de Gaara. Ele parecia um homem que passara toda a sua vida perseguindo um objetivo apenas para, no último momento, alguém o impedir de alcançá-lo. Ao perceber o estado de desânimo do irmão, Sakura teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez, sabendo que seu oferecimento de conforto não seria apreciado.

- Ele era meu - Gaara falou afinal.

- Sim, eu sei. Porém o homem estava dentro do meu castelo, ameaçando minha mulher.

Ansiosa para aliviar a tensão reinante, Sakura tentou dar um tom leve à conversa.

- Então Kabuto o obrigou a caçá-lo numa roda-viva?

- Sim - o irmão respondeu, sem sequer fitá-la. - Primeiro ele foi atrás de Naruto para advogar seu próprio caso, porém o rei preferiu não tomar partido e ainda lhe chamou a atenção por ter se metido em encrencas com os vizinhos. - Gaara fez uma pausa e olhou o cunhado com um novo respeito. - Aparentemente o rei o tem em alta conta.

Sasuke aceitou o cumprimento e a admiração com um dar de ombros.

- Servi Naruto durante muitos anos - falou com simplicidade.

- Meu marido não pretendia matar Kabuto Yakushi. Ele disse ao barão que o estava reservando para você, mas pelo visto nosso antigo vizinho o temia mais do que qualquer outra coisa e preferiu arriscar ser morto naquele mesmo instante do que enfrentar a sua ira.

- Sim, não tenho dúvidas de que seja verdade. Minhas desculpas, Sasuke, por ter reagido de maneira tão intem pestiva às notícias. Você fez o que precisou fazer. Mas deve entender como é difícil para mim, saber que nunca me sentirei vingado.

- Agora está tudo acabado, cunhado. Já é tempo de você seguir em frente com a própria vida e enterrar o passado.

O olhar de assombro de Gaara era tão intenso que Sakura se perguntou que tipo de vida o irmão teria levado nos últimos cinco anos.

- Suna agora lhe pertence - ela falou suavemente, na esperança de que a menção de seu lar pudesse ani má-lo. – Embora Kakashi seja um bom administrador, ainda assim deverá receber orientação sua.

- Sim, você está certa, claro - Gaara respondeu pa recendo mais morto do que vivo. - Acho melhor partir já.

- Não! Eu não pretendia dar a impressão de que você devia ir embora. Quero que fique conosco por algum tempo.

- Sim - Sasuke apressou-se a dizer. - Você passou estas últimas semanas na estrada. Vou mandar Lee lhe mostrar um quarto enquanto eu me encarregarei de alojar seus homens.

Como se estivesse vivendo um sonho, Gaara levan tou-se e seguiu o criado como alguém que vai ao encontro de um destino do qual não pode se desviar.

- O que será de meu irmão? - Sakura indagou, Vendo-o se afastar.

- Seu irmão precisa de uma esposa. - Sasuke abraçou-a com força, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos longos e sedosos. - Talvez Nruto possa ser persuadido a arranjar alguma coisa. Tenho a impressão de que, assim como a irmã, Gaara só se casará se for forçado a fazê-lo.

Sakura sorriu diante da provocação e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não sei não. Embora ele seja meu irmão, tenho pena da mulher que se tornar sua esposa.

- Bobagem. Talvez neste exato momento uma mulher esteja planejando uma maneira de agarrar Gaara para marido.

- Eu não fiz plano nenhum para agarrar você! - Sakura retrucou um tanto secamente, por causa da insinuação. Porém, ao fitar o marido, ele estava rindo, adorando vê-la com aquela expressão ofendida no rosto bonito.

- Então dou graças a Deus por seus planos terem uma tendência a dar errado.

- Discordo. - Sakura beijou-o no rosto, sentindo o coração pulsar de tanto amor. - Minha decisão de es colher o Cavaleiro Vermelho não foi uma decisão errada, mas certíssima.

Sasuke comovido por tanta doçura e amor sentiu um misto de orgulho e ternura, nunca sentira capaz de amar alguém assim e muito menos se imaginara ser amado, este sentimento era um vicio ao qual lhe fazia bem e sem o qual poderia viver.

Num piscar de olhos Sasuke carregou a esposa ao seu quarto sem se importar com à hora do dia, ou os olhares dos servos que encontravam no caminho.

Logo Sakura sentiu ser colocada na cama sendo acompanhada por Sasuke que mostrava nos olhos o brilho do desejo e amor que sentia por esta mulher tão única.

Após despi-la e se despir, ele observava agora o corpo que já ganhara mais forma sem lhe tirar a beleza, olhou admirado as pernas bem torneadas de sua esposa, subindo o olhar os quadris que ganhavam forma conforme o progresso da gravidez evoluía, chegando a reparar mais em cima onde se encontrava uma pequena elevação, o fruto do amor deles, "seu bebê" beijou ali num gesto terno e continuou a exploração do corpo de sua esposa alcançando os seios mais fartos e mais sensíveis arrancando o gemido de prazer de sua parceira que o olhava com um sorriso amplo e deliciado mostrando a satisfação de estar em seus braços

Beijou-lhes os lábios e conforme se dedicava a isto suas mãos se encarregavam de cariciar o corpo que mostrava acolhedor e logo os dois corpos se procuravam sedentos buscando e dando prazer.

Depois de um tempo aninhada no peito forte e protetor do marido Sakura sabia que nunca encontraria felicidade longes desses braços, que daqui um tempo carregaria o bebê deles.

_**Notas da autora:**_

_**Sasuke preocupado e paparicando a Sakura é tão Kawaii *_***_

_**Bom, esse é o último capítulo, mas ainda terá o epílogo, afinal, como será o baby desse casal?**_

_**Até o final de semana eu posto.**_

_**Bjs!**_


	22. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

- Bom dia, esposa. - Sasuke abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz daquele dia de Natal inundar o quarto inteiro e banhar a figura de Sakura sobre a cama.

Imóvel, ele admirava a beleza suave e perfeita. Desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, em que a figura querida se tornara algo mais do que simples som bras, não se cansava de fitá-la. Os cabelos longos es tavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro, uma massa de fios rosados e tão brilhantes que ofus cavam tudo ao redor.

Ela parecia um anjo caído do céu. Sasuke sentiu uma pressão atrás dos olhos que não tinha nada a ver com seu antigo problema de cegueira. Como se percebendo ser o centro das atenções, Sakura abriu os olhos.

- Você estava me admirando, marido? - indagou, provocando-o.

- Sim. Juro que você é a mulher mais linda da face da terra.

Sua eloqüência é inspiradora, mas pouco convin cente - Sakura respondeu rindo enquanto passava a mão pela barriga enorme.

- Portanto, pode ir cuidar de seus afazeres. Aliás, é melhor se apressar para não perder a missa... Outra vez.

- Sim, acho que é melhor nos apressarmos. Só espero que o novo sacerdote não faça um sermão muito longo.

- Sasu!

- É que mal posso esperar para dar início à festividades que você preparou. Agora que você tem a cabeça de javali, as comemorações de Natal serão quase perfeitas, não é mesmo? O lorde e a lady do castelo presidindo as celebrações no salão principal, rodeados de ricas tapeçarias e com as despensas cheias para aplacar a fome dos aldeões e de todos os, agora numerosos, residentes do castelo.

- Sasu... - ela mordiscou os lábios, um sinal evidente de nervosismo.

- Que foi?

- Sinto dizer-lhe, mas acho que não estarei presente à ceia.

- Por quê? - Embora tentasse disfarçar o desapontamento, Sasuke não conseguia controlar o tom desanimado. Afinal as comemorações de Natal seriam o encerramento perfeito daquele ano em que sua esposa realizara tantos feitos.

Tão logo recuperara a visão, ele ficara incrivelmente surpreso com as melhorias em Konoha e insistira que Sakura continuasse com seu trabalho de tornar o castelo mais habitável. Ela superara todas as suas expectativas, criando um lar confortável, aconchegante luxuoso. A colheita também havia sido farta, assegurando um inverno tranqüilo e sem problemas de fome. Agora queria que estivessem lado a lado para dar as boas-vindas ao povo que habitava suas terras. Sakura merecia estar presente e era junto a si que ele a queria.

- Não me culpe, querido. - Carinhosamente, ela tocou o ventre intumescido. - A culpa é deste seu filho. Ele exige vir ao mundo hoje.

- O quê? - Sasuke colocou a mão sobre a barriga da mulher. No início sentira-se orgulhoso ao saber que Sakura gerava um filho seu, mas agora, quando se aproximava a hora do parto, experimentava apenas um pânico crescente. Era a mesma sensação de pânico que sofrera um ano atrás, quando sua esposa caíra no lago e pudera contar apenas com um cavaleiro cego para se interpor entre ela e a morte.

- Tudo vai dar certo - ele murmurou, tentando ex pressar sua preocupação e ansiedade da única maneira que sabia.

- Sim. - Sakura deu um tapinha na mão do marido, confortando-o. - Tudo dará certo, não se preocupe. Quan do a ceia terminar, você terá um filho saudável, ou uma filha, aguardando-o.

O Uchiha fitou aqueles olhos enormes e esverdeados, sentindo uma emoção tão forte que parecia lhe roubar a respiração.

- Tem uma coisa que eu nunca lhe disse antes...

- E o que é? Se você está pretendendo-me dizer que tem outra esposa, agora é tarde demais - ela brincou, acariciando-o de leve no rosto. - Ou será que você é um feiticeiro de verdade e me manteve encantada du rante todos esses meses?

Dominado pela força dos sentimentos, Sasuke balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e embora se esforçasse para falar num tom leve e brincalhão, não conseguia.

- Não é nada tão terrível assim. Eu devia ter lhe dito meses atrás, mas na época em que não conseguia enxergar não queria prendê-la a alguém inútil e adiei este momento.

- Querido, por favor.

- Então, quando recuperei a visão, eu quis... quis ter certeza de que a cura não seria transitória. Sakura, min ha esposa, minha vida, eu te amo. Ela sorriu.

- Isto é tudo? Meu feroz Cavaleiro Vermelho, eu já sabia que você me amava há tempos. Mas é bom ouvi-lo dizer. Faz bem à alma.

Sasuke tomou o rosto delicado entre as mãos e beijou-a de leve nos lábios, surpreso ao sentir lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos. Sim, estava curado. Em todos os aspectos.

- Já que você está de tão bom humor, marido, eu queria lhe pedir um favor neste dia de Natal.

- Se você está pretendendo me pedir para ir atrás do tal veado branco, é melhor escolher outra coisa porque depois da experiência vivida no ano passado, não gostaria de repetir a dose.

- Não - Sakura riu. - Quero lhe pedir para presida a ceia hoje de uma maneira festiva, para que todos vejam a sua bondade.

- É impossível, esposa, pois você é a única pessoa capaz de ver tanta bondade em mim.

- Não, não é verdade. Até Tsunade gosta de você agora. Vamos, mexa-se, querido! Mande Tsunade para cá e vá cuidar de nossos convidados. Quero que todos tenham a mais bela comemoração de Natal de suas vidas, quero seja uma noite inesquecível.

E foi o que Sasuke fez, embora seu coração estivesse em outro lugar. Ele participou da missa, apesar de suas preces serem sempre para sua esposa. Também presidiu a mesa, conversou com seus cavaleiros, presenteou os aldeões e convidados com grande generosidade, mas seus pensamentos voltavam-se constantemente para os aposentos principais onde a mulher amada trazia uma criança ao mundo.

Todos sabiam que a castelã estava no final da gravidez, prestes a dar à luz, portanto ninguém questionou sua ausência como teriam feito até poucos meses atrás. Então dir-se-ia que o Cavaleiro Vermelho havia feito o pior à esposa. E talvez ele o tivesse feito mesmo, Sasuke pensou amargurado. Afinal era comum que muitas mulheres morressem na hora do parto...

Atento à vontade de Sakura, ele não deu as comemo rações por encerradas muito cedo e permitiu que a ceia se estendesse durante toda a noite, só se retirando quan do os convidados e aldeões começaram a colocar os catres no salão e se preparar para dormir. Depois de designar uma tropa para montar guarda, escolhendo dentre os soldados mais sóbrios, O Uchiha percorreu o pátio e andou ao longo das muralhas que cercavam as torres altas e escuras.

De onde estava, era possível enxergar quilômetros adiante, seus olhos perfeitos e acurados procurando qual quer sinal de possíveis problemas ou ameaças. Algumas tochas iluminavam a entrada dos portões principais, onde homens mantinham-se atentos ao movimento, agora inexistente, da estrada que conduzia a Konoha. Porém tudo estava quieto e tranqüilo, mal se ouvindo o barulho do vento ou dos flocos macios de neve que caíam aqui e ali.

Ele examinava os arredores pela última vez antes de entrar, quando uma mancha branca, bem no começo da floresta, lhe chamou a atenção. Sasuke firmou o olhar, tentando descobrir o que era, o coração batendo mais forte no peito, a adrenalina correndo solta no sangue. Depois da morte de Kabuto, julgara-se livre de inimigos, porém tudo era possível...

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo, deixou es capar um murmúrio abafado. Talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão causada pela luz da Lua, mas podia jurar que por um instante julgara enxergar um veado grande e claro... o veado branco. Sasuke balançou a cabeça como se quisesse ordenar as idéias e acertar o foco de seu interesse, porém o animal continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-o fixamente, como se quisesse lhe transmitir uma mensagem. Então o bicho atirou os chifres enormes para o ar e saiu em disparada, desaparecendo no meio das árvores. O Uchiha estremeceu. Talvez tivesse sido apenas um punhado de neve sendo soprada pelo vento, pensou. Entretanto...

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, como se o fogo do inferno estivesse ao seu encalço, e abriu a porta do quarto no momento exato em que o bebê ganhava o mundo, pelas mãos da parteira. Sakura estava deitada de costas, ofegante, o rosto pálido e cansado, mas belo como sempre. Sasuke acercou-se da esposa.

- É uma menina, Sakura, uma filha! - Tsunade exultou, aproximando-se da parteira para melhor enxergar o bebê com a ansiedade natural das avós.

- Uma filha, Sasu - Sakura sussurrou feliz.

- Você está bem? -ele indagou, a voz rouca carregada de uma emoção desconhecida e incontrolável.

- Sim, meu amor.

A parteira colocou o pequeno embrulho nos braços de Sakura, enquanto Sasuke se maravilhava diante da vida preciosa que os dois haviam feito juntos. Ele era pai de uma filha! E podia ver cada um dos dedinhos das mãos e dos pés, todos perfeitos e rosados. Será que fora apenas a pouco mais de um ano que estivera ali mesmo, tran cado dentro daquele quarto, enterrado vivo na escuridão eterna, cego, amargo e revoltado? E então, como por milagre, Sakura entrara em sua vida e lhe trouxera uma paz e uma felicidade que jamais sonhara existir ou ser capaz de experimentar um dia.

- Obrigado por me ter dado uma filha – Sasuke murmurou os olhos fixos no rosto amado da esposa. - E Sakura...

- Hum?

- Não sei se nossa união foi traçada pela mão de Deus ou por um acaso que muitos associariam à magia, mas quero lhe dizer obrigado. Obrigado por ter escolhido o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

**BUÁÁÁÁ! ACABOU!**

**Olá pessoal!**

_**Esse foi o epílogo dessa fic que amei compartilhar com todas **_

_**E pra quem é fã do Gaara e Ino estarei postando em breve. Como em Bodas de Fogo, acredito q as personalidades dos personagens são bem parecidas com os 2, e desde já aviso que Gaara irá encontrar a felicidade com uma mulher que ele jamais sonho ser possível e ele viverá um grande amor. Não sei se todos gostam desse casal, eu particularmente gosto. Outra coisa é q n**__**ã**__**o sei ainda quando iniciarei, mas prometo não demorar muito.**_

_**Agradeço a todos os leitores q me acompanharam até aqui.**_

_**Espero vê-los em outras fics**_

_**Bjs!**_


End file.
